


Cursus Honorum

by Nanabozho



Category: Traduction d'une oeuvre originale. Translation of an original work (by Avoliot)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Court Politics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, past abusive relationship, space princes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 125,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanabozho/pseuds/Nanabozho
Summary: Lorsque Jainan est arrivé sur Iskat pour représenter sa planète natale dans un mariage diplomatique avec le Prince impérial Taam, iil était assez naïf pour espérer que le partenariat fonctionne. Taam savait mieux que lui ce qu'il en était. Cinq ans plus tard, son confiance en soi détruite, Jainan est libéré lorsque Taam meurt dans un accident, mais seulement pour devoir rempiler avec un autre prince pour sauvegarder le traité. Jainan comprends désormais comment le monde réel fonctionne; mais le prince Kiem - le chéri des magazines pîpole d'Iskat, jovial et scandaleux, persiste à transgresser toutes les règles qu'il a apprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Course of Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720611) by [Avoliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoliot/pseuds/Avoliot). 
  * A translation of [The Course of Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720611) by [Avoliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoliot/pseuds/Avoliot). 



**Chapitre 1**

« Bien, il faut bien que quelqu’un l’épouse », lui dit l’Empereur.

Elle avait l’air encore plus formidable que d’habitude. Les fenêtres de ses salles de réception étaient fortement optimisées pour amplifier la faible lumière du soleil d’automne sur Iskan V ; les rayons orange qui éclairaient le visage impérial ridé auraient dû l’adoucir, mais apparemment, même la lumière du jour avait abandonné l’idée.

Kiem ouvrit la bouche pour dire _Je ne vois pas pourquoi,_ y repensa et décida de la fermer. C’était ainsi qu’il se mettait à chaque fois dans la panade. Il se contenta de regarder par-dessus les épaules de l’Empereur, puis vers les coins de la pièce, avant de regarder derrière son propre fauteuil doré. Pas un seul assistant. C’est alors, et alors seulement, qu’il dit : « Votre Majesté, le prince Taam n’est mort que depuis moins d’un mois ».

La phrase lui parut atroce dès qu’elle franchit ses lèvres. Ce type avait été son cousin, après tout, et toute la famille impériale était techniquement encore en deuil. Kiem avait été choqué, bien sûr, lorsqu’il avait su l’accident de coléoptère, mais au dernier recensement, il avait un peu plus de quarante cousins, et il ne connaissait pas Taam particulièrement bien.

L’Empereur lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Quoique ses tresses compliquées aient été d’un blanc pur contre la peau de son front, et que c’est ainsi que Kiem l’avait toujours vue, elle donnait l’impression de ne pas vieillir. Elle se contentait de devenir plus mince et plus dure. « Crois-tu que je ne le sache pas », dit-elle. Elle tapotait du bout des doigts sur la table lacquée probablement pour lui donner une deuxième chance de se rappeler ses bonnes manières. Kiem était trop perturbé pour vraiment apprécier. « Le temps passe ».

« Mais, épouser son _compagnon_ …», répliqua Kiem. Il avait eu vaguement connaissance du compagnon de Taam. Celui-ci et le comte Jainan avaient fait partie des couples les plus parfaits et polis de la famille impériale, au point d’en être intimidants, comme si l’Empereur les avait eu créés avec un synthétiseur. « Madame, je suis sûr que quelqu’un de plus » — _digne_ — « approprié. Le prince Vaile, peut-être. Ou personne ? Pardonnez-moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il faille lui trouver un nouveau partenaire ».

L’Empereur le regarda comme s’il lui avait rappelé de façon déplaisante les différences entre lui et Taam. « Tu n’as pas fait attention à la situation politique, en ce cas ».

Kiem se passa inconsciemment la main sur le front. « Désolé ».

« Evidemment pas. Je vois que tu es sorti boire, hier soir. »

« Non, je... » répondit Kiem, rapidement, mais pas assez. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal à la suite du carnaval de la nuit précédente. Ou peut-être avait-il pris froid. « Pas beaucoup ».

L’Empereur jeta un regard à la photo mouvant dans la revue de presse sur la table à café lourdement décorée à côté d’elle. « Le bureau de presse m’informe que tu t’es joint à une parade de carnaval dans un costume de troll, et que tu es tombé dans le canal au milieu de la danse. »

« C’était un groupe d’enfants », répondit Kiem. Il aurait sans doute paniqué à l’idée d’expliquer les photos du magazine, mais il ne lui restait plus un gramme de panique à dépenser. « Leur troll s’était désisté à la dernière minute. Votre Majesté, je, je suis… », bredouilla-t-il, en désespoir de cause, « trop jeune pour me marier ! »

« Tu es dans la vingtaine ! » lui rétorqua l’Empereur. « Ne sois pas ridicule ». Elle se leva de son siège avec l’aisance soigneuse de quelqu’un qui recevait régulièrement des traitements de longévité, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Kiem se leva automatiquement lorsqu’elle le fit, mais, n’ayant rien à faire, joignit ses mains dans son dos. Son cerveau lui donnait l’impression d’avoir été détaché et de tourner sur lui-même, sous le choc. « Madame », dit-il, avant de s’arrêter, parce qu’il n’avait encore aucun argument cohérent à proposer.

L’Empereur n’y accorda aucune attention. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, vers la capitale, qui s’étalait sous un ciel pâle. Les grands complexes en pierre des bâtiments impériaux la traversait comme des os au milieu d’un fouilis de maisons et de quartiers d’affaires. La première vraie neige du long hiver était tombée la veille, recouvrant les toits d’une mince couche de blanc. Elle s’était déjà transformée en gadoue, dans les rues. « Il est inévitable » dit-elle « que dans une grande famille comme la nôtre, il y en ait qui soient plus capables d’assumer leurs responsabilités que d’autres. Etant donné les succès de ta grand-mère, j’avais de plus grandes attentes pour toi ».

Kiem grimaça. Il reconnaissait le sermon ; la dernière fois, cela avait été après une mauvaise nuit, quand il était étudiant, juste avant d’être exilé dans un monastère pour un mois. « Désolé, Madame ». Il réussit à garder le silence pour un quart de seconde avant d’ajouter, « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Je suis au courant pour l’alliance avec Théa. Mais l’homme qu’ils ont envoyé, Jainan, a déjà épousé le prince Taam. Qu’il soit mort ne veut pas dire que le mariage n’a pas eu lieu ».

L’Empereur fronça les sourcils. « Mes aides vont t’envoyer une copie du traité, que tu devras apprendre par coeur ». Elle attendit que Kiem acquiesce de la tête et poursuivit : « Théa est un vassal, pas un ennemi défait. Cela repose sur une clause d’activation, qui requiert un mariage en cours, excepté lorsque les participants vieillissent, auquel cas un second mariage est arrangé pour qu’il n’y ait pas de trous».

« Oh ! » s’exclama Kiem. C’était donc ça ! Les gens ne mouraient généralement pas avant la quarantaine, comme ç’avait été le cas de Taam, mais d’un autre côté, cela pouvait quand même arriver. Il y a des accidents. « C’était peut-être à courte vue que de ne pas avoir de clause de secours ».

« Ceci est la clause de secours », lui rétorqua l’Empereur dont la patience commençait visiblement à faiblir. « Elle permet au représentant désigné de reporter leur deuil et de se remarier immédiatement. C’est pourquoi tu signeras le contrat de mariage avec le comte Jainan dès demain ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kiem resta sans voix. « Il n’y a aucun problème légal », poursuivit l’Empereur. « Tu es majeur et suffisamment proche du trône. Il...»

«  _Demain ?_  » bredouilla Kiem. « Je croyais que cela serait dans un an ou deux ! Ce type vient tout juste de perdre son compagnon de vie ! »

Les rides autour des yeux de l’Empereur commençaient à se creuser : un signe de danger. « Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! »

Kiem serra les poings, en regardant ses pieds. « Sûrement dans un ou deux mois », dit-il. Il s’aperçut que sa voix avait pris le ton de la supplication et que l’Empereur ne réagissait jamais bien à cela, mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter d’acquiescer. « Vous ne pouvez pas l’y forcer ».

L’Empereur finit par exploser. « Tu vas cesser d’ _ergoter_  ! » Elle revint à son bureau, y posa les mains et se pencha par dessus, ancienne et lente, mais en quelque sorte encore plus terrifiante à cause de cela. « Tu voudrais m’obliger à rompre le traité », dit-elle. Tu voudrais que je détruise des accords commerciaux autant pour nous que pour Théa, alimenter leurs fractures internes et attiser le ressentiment des deux côtés. Parce que tu es infoutu de faire ton devoir ?

« Non », dit Kiem, mais l’Empereur n’en avait pas terminé.

« Jainan a déjà donné son accord. Il faut leur rendre ça, aux Théans ; leurs nobles savent où est leur devoir. Tu veux nous déshonorer face à eux ? »

Kiem n'essaya même pas de soutenir son regard. Si elle choisissait d’en faire un ordre impérial, il pourrait être emprisonné pour désobéissance. « Certes non », dit-il. « Très heureux de… de... » bredouilla-t-il avant de s’arrêter. Epouser de force quelqu’un qui vient tout juste de perdre son compagnon de vie. Quelle idée superbe. Vive le glorieux Empire.

L’Empereur le regardait de près. « Pour nous assurer que Théa sache qu’ils sont encore liés à nous », dit-elle. « Bien sûr », répondit Kiem.

 

***  

Oh merde. Oh, merde. Kiem réussit à rejoindre son appartement avant de s’écrouler face la première sur son sofa. Convoqué à l’improviste, marié – marié! – dès le lendemain. Il se demanda s’ils avaient déjà donné le programme à son infortuné futur compagnon.

Il avait toujours su qu’il allait se marier un jour ou l’autre, et probablement pas par amour, même s’il avait eu la vague idée que faire une fugue aurait pu être amusant. Mais même dans ses moments les plus réalistes, il avait cru qu’au moins lui et l’autre auraient disposé de quelques mois pour apprendre à se connaître. Il avait espéré qu’il pourrait arriver à ce qu’on l’apprécie, éventuellement, même si ce n’était pas de l’amour. Mais pour convaincre un étranger en deuil de ne pas haïr tout ce qu’il était pour avoir été forcé à l’épouser en vitesse, il lui faudrait davantage que de la persuasion. Il lui faudrait faire des miracles.

Ce qui signifiait qu’il allait terminer pieds et poings liés avec quelqu’un qui lui en voulait, et que ce serait lui le chanceux. Ce serait encore pire pour le comte Jainan. IL ne s’agissait pas d’un partenariat à égalité, puisque Théa était le petit nouveau dans l’alliance. Ce serait à Jainan de s’adapter au rythme de vie de Kiem. Et il devait être en train de lire les compte-rendus de la vie de ce dernier à l’heure qu’il était, à souhaiter que c’était Kiem et non Taam qui avait eu un accident de coléoptère.

Kiem grogna.

« Votre Altesse » lui dit son assistante dès l’entrée, avec un aire de désapprobation. « Le divan c’est pour s’asseoir, le lit pour s’étendre et les bars d’aéroport sont pour toute méchante combinaison des deux que vous faites là-bas »

Kiem roula sur son côté et s’assit à moitié. « Qu’en est-il des épanchements de désespoir ? » demanda-t-il. « Avons un meuble spécial pour cela ? Mettez cela sur la liste : ameublement de désespoir pour le salon. Vous ai-je dit que j’allais me marier ? » 

« Je suis au courant », répondit Bel. Elle aligna son bracelet pour faire apparaître un écran près de son coude, et tapa quelque chose dessus. Comme d’habitude, elle avait l’air de l’aide royale modèle, malgré la petite cicatrice de l’implant d’identité près de ses pommettes, ce qui indiquait qu’elle était Séfalane. Son manteau armorié était fraîchement nettoyé et ses cheveux étaient une masse de tresses impeccables — lorsque Bel avait pris son poste, elle lui avait dit qu’elle s’adapterait à la coûtume iskatienne, et elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. « Je l’ai su il y a vingt minutes ».

Cette fois-ci, Kiem entendit la réelle désapprobation dans sa voix. « Hé, moi, il n’y a que dix minutes que je le sais ! » Il fit la tronche. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous saviez que j’allais me marier et que vous ne me l’ayez pas dit ».

« Vous étiez en audience privée avec l’Empereur Suprême, lorsque je l’ai su », lui dit Bel. Elle remit en place une tresse vagabonde dans sa stricte coiffure, ce qui était généralement signe qu’il l’avait amadouée. « Votre promis est le comte Jainan nav Adessari de Théa, du clan Féria. Vingt-sept ans — très près de vous — bonne santé, famille prospère pour des théans, mais aucune propriété à son nom. J’ai retiré tous les dossiers que j’ai pu trouver sur lui, et vous trouverez son dossier en premier dans la queue lorsque vous ouvrirez votre écran ».

« Vous êtes une faiseuse de miracles hors de pair », lui dit Kiem. Il tira sa main de sous un coussin et tapa sur son bracelet pour l’activer. « C’est quoi diable, un clan ?  »

« Vous êtes sûr que l’Empereur voudrait vous entendre jurer, votre Altesse ? Ce sont des groupes familiaux très étendus, liés aux préfectures théannes.  »

« Merde, oui, j’aurais dû le savoir. Arrgh. Je ne connais rien de rien à ce propos, Bel ». Kiem se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux. Qu’est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?, aurait-il voulu dire, sans le faire, parce que ce n’était pas son job à elle et que ce n’était pas juste.

L’écran du mur s’alluma lorsque Bel lui envoya son agenda dessus. « Vous devrez libérer du temps pour lire les contrats avant de les signer demain. Votre programme est assez rempli. Il vous faudra réserver une période pour les visites de courtoisie, et le Bureau de l’Empereur a suggéré que vous trouviez le temps de rencontrer le comte Jainan dans la demi-heure qui précède la cérémonie.  »

« Oui, absolument. On a à boire ? Assurez-vous que nous avons à boire. Attendez, nous n’avons qu’une demi-heure ? »

« Voulez-vous que j’annulle le repas avec le groupe scolaire qui était prévu à ce moment-là ?»

« Annulez-le, pour l’amour du Ciel, anullez tout ! » s’écria Kiem. « Qu’est-ce qu’on va penser si je suis sorti manger au moment où je suis sur le point de me marier. L’Empereur va m’écorcher vif. »

« Vous bénéficiez de l’impunité impériale » lui dit sèchement Bel.

« Alors, ce sera le comte Jainan qui le fera », rétorqua Kiem. « Et il aurait raison. Je suppose qu’il ne serait pas possible qu’il vienne demain matin, voire ce soir ? »

« Voulez-vous que je demande ? »

Kiem tapota sur l’écran et le regarda. « Non », dit-il. « En fait, non, abstenons-nous de demander quoi que ce soit ».

Bel lui jeta un regard qui n’était pas tout à fait sympathique et, toujours à cheval sur l’étiquette, entra dans l’étude pour passer les appels loin de lui. Kiem projeta les dossiers à partir de son bracelet et se mit à extraire les documents sur Jainan.

L’homme sur la photo en haut lui était vaguement familier, un visage au loin lors de fonctions impériales. Solennel, un beau visage, la peau un ton plus pâle que celle de Kiem. Quelque chose dans ses graves yeux sombres rendait la photo non pas inamicale, mais intense, comme si on l’avait surpris au milieu d’une conversation sérieuse. Il portait un uniforme de cérémonie théan, qui paraissait comprendre un paquet d’or et de vert, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés par un cordon en spirale.

Kiem le fixa. C’était la première fois qu’il regardait vraiment ce visage. T’étais un sacré veinard, Taam !, dit-il presque à haute voix — mais quelque part entre son cerveau et sa langue, il arriva quand même à se retenir parce que qu’est-ce qui te prend, Jainan était en deuil. Il arracha son regard de la photo et regarda l’historique.

Apparemment, il venait d’une famille noble importante sur Théa, quoiqu’aucun des noms de sa généalogie n’ait évoqué quoi que ce soit pour lui. Son mariage avec Taam avait duré cinq ans. Il avait un haut niveau d’instruction...

« Il a un putain de _doctorat_ en ingénierie grand-spatiale ! » cria Kiem à Bel dans l’étude. « A vingt-sept ans ! Comment je fais pour parler avec quelqu’un qui a un tel cerveau ?. »

« Vous pouvez vous entraîner avec moi » lui répondit la voix de Bel, amusée.

« Avec vous, ça ne compte pas ! Vous êtes payée pour simplifier les choses pour moi ! » Kiem continua à dérouler la page. « Ici, cela dit qu’il a reçu une récompense planétaire pour une nouvelle méthode d’injection du carburant à dix-huit ans. Vous ne pensez pas qu’il devrait vous épouser vous, à la place ? »

« Ça dépend. Allez-vous pouvoir cesser de parler assez longtemps pour signer le contrat ? » lui dit Bel, avec un soupçon d’exaspération dans la voix qui signifiait qu’elle essayait de travailler. Kiem comprit l’allusion et se recoucha sur le sofa pour lire le reste de son premier document.

Il y avait une courte liste des publications de Jainan. Il ne paraissait pas avoir fait grand-chose au cours des dernières années, aussi peut-être qu’après s’être marié, il avait fait quelque chose d’autre. C’était peut-être quelque chose dont Kiem pourrait discuter avec plus de facilité. Comme les courses de fléchars.

Pas très vraisemblable, pourtant.

Kiem déroula plus loin. Il n’y avait pas une section loisirs. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas une section Loisirs ? Qui avait compilé ces dossiers et oublié les trucs importants, comme de quoi diable ils allaient pouvoir parler ?

Kiem laissa l’écran disparaître et fixa le plafond. Il leur faudrait diviser l’appartement. Jainan voudrait probablement avoir son propre espace autant que possible, être séparé de Kiem. Il pourrait utiliser l’étude, sans doute, et Kiem pourrait mettre un pupitre dans le salon pour lui-même. Et la chambre à coucher, il faudrait voir quoi faire avec la chambre à coucher. « Bel, on pourrait mettre un mur ici ? » demanda-t-il. « Je peux me faire un autre chambre, non ? »

On entendit sonner à la porte. Kiem l’ouvrit d’un geste, puis regretta un peu de l’avoir fait lorsqu’il vit qui c’était. L’officier en chef du bureau de presse était un homme trapu et costaud à la tête chauve qui réfléchissait la lumière, et une présence comme celle d’un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. « Bonjour, Kiem. »

« Bonjour, Hren », répondit Kiem, avec une certaine lassitude. Hren avait été nommé directement par l’Empereur, et lui et Kiem n’avaient jamais eu la meilleure des relations de travail. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouaip », répondit Hren. Félicitations pour votre promotion ».

A ce moment, Bel sortit de l’étude et dit : « Une autre pièce ? Oh » « Hren Halesar. Bonjour. »

« Essayons encore », dit Hren, en l’ignorant.« Félicitations pour votre mariage. »

« Merci ? » lui répondit Kiem.

Hren s’assit sur une des chaises à l’opposé du sofa et remonta ses manches de chemise. « Vous n’avez donc pas mémorisé votre communiqué de presse. »

« J’ai un communiqué de presse à faire ? »

« Je crains que nous ne l’ayons reçu de vos bureaux que maintenant », lui rétorqua froidement Bel. « J’allais justement la communiquer à son Altesse. »

« Passez-lui sur son putain de bracelet, en ce cas » jura Hren. « Il y a cinq minutes. Nous en avions discuté. La première chose à faire dans toute circonstance, c’est… ? »

« Je sais, récupérer les lignes à prendre, je sais », répondit Kiem. Il détestait se faire donner des communiqués de presse. Non seulement il fallait les sortir à la presse, mais aussi à tous ceux qui vous posaient une question en rapport, et il avait l’impression d’être un robot. Mais contrarier Hren ne se passait jamais bien. « Allez, Bel, quelles sont-elles ? »

« Il y a deux pages de déclarations diverses », dit Bel. « Ici, ce serait : vous acceptez les félicitations et vous êtes fier de poursuivre l’alliance en mémoire de votre vénéré cousin, le prince Taam. »

« Et Jainan, là-dedans ? Ne devrais-je pas mentionner Jainan », répondit Kiem. « Ne fut-ce qu’une sorte de compliment ? » »

« Kiem », dit Hren patiemment, « C’est un diplomate, pas une de vos putain de groupies ! »

« Je pensais juste... — Ecoutez, Jainan sait que c’est un arrangement politique et il ne s’attend pas à de la flatterie ; Je lui ai parlé.

Kiem tiqua en entendant _arrangement politique_. Il ne devrait probablement pas visualiser son futur mariage comme une assemblée du conseil hostile, mais une fois qu’il aurait eu l’image, elle serait difficile à oublier. « OK ».

« Donc, cessez de vous emmêler les pinceaux, » lui dit Hren. « C’est quoi ce truc à propos d’une nouvelle chambre ? »

« Rien d’important, lui dit Kiem. « Il va lui falloir sa propre chambre, mais je sais que cela va mal paraître si nous ne vivons pas ensemble. Nous nous contenterons de réorganiser l’intérieur, ici, ajouter une chambre à coucher…»

Il s’arrêta en voyant la tête que faisait Hren. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Bel grimacer.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? », s’exclama Hren. « Vous venez de parler avec Sa Majesté, ou pas ? Vous avez donné votre accord pour ce mariage ? »

« Ouais », répondit Kiem. « Vous voulez que la presse sorte des histoires à propos du mariage qui tombe en pièces au bout d’une semaine seulement ? Ils pourraient en tirer une belle matière, relier cela aux faiblesses de l’alliance avec Théa, trouver un de ces putain d’ados qui ont décidé que les manifestations d’unification sont le tout nouveau truc. Des chambres à coucher séparées ! Et quoi encore ? »

« Je… Quoi ? Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je dorme avec lui. »

« Vous aimez pas son allure ? Tant pis. Faites avec. »

« Mais c’est pas ça ! s’exclama Kiem. Il vient tout juste de perdre son compagnon. Je suis sacrément sûr qu’il n’en a pas envie. Le mariage, OK, mais pas ça. »

« Si vous vous mettez à faire chambre à part, quelqu’un va le faire fuiter, rétorqua Hren. Il n’en est pas question. Faites ce que vous voulez au lit, mais vous allez faire semblant que tout le monde est heureux. »

« C’est un truc privé » rétorqua Kiem, obstinément. « Rien ne va fuiter. Et c’est pas vos oignons, de toute façon. »

« Le personnel fait toujours fuiter les secrets ». Hren jeta un regard fugitif vers Bel.

Kiem plissa les yeux. « Bel est plus discrète que quiconque dans ce palais. »

« Je pourrai toujours vous trouver quelqu’un de plus fiable », lui dit Hren, et Kiem se rendit compte qu’on le faisait chanter. Hren avait suffisamment l’oreille de l’Empereur pour avoir un peu d’influence sur les décisions d’embauche, et techniquement, Bel était payée par le palais. Prince ou pas, Kiem n’avait pas suffisamment d’influence. Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder Bel pour savoir qu’elle le savait, elle aussi. »

« OK. Pas de chambres séparées, donc », dit Kiem en écho.

« Bien. Je donnerai le communiqué de presse aux journalistes ». Hren se leva. « Il faudrait que vous le sachiez par coeur pour demain. Je vous verrai à la cérémonie de signature ».

Kiem l’accompagna à la sortie. Ce n’est qu’à porte refermée qu’il se tourna vers Bel, jeta les mains au ciel et dit : « Comment les choses font-elles pour toujours tourner au pire !? »

 

***

Le chef du protocole vint tôt le lendemain matin pour informer Kiem de l'ordre de la cérémonie et lui donner une liste ahurissante de détails qu'il dût contresigner. A peine était-il passé à travers que les appels de félicitations se mirent à arriver.

La plupart venaient de gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Les gens pour qui l'alliance avec Théa importait étaient d'un monde totalement différent de celui avec qui il parlait en général: nobles l'appelaient de l'extérieur du palais, de même que des parlementaires étrangers et des fonctionnaires de haut rang. Le président théan l'appela. Le Secrétaire aux Affaires impériales aussi. Kiem les reçut dans le vidéo-fauteuil officiel de son cabinet, d'où des senseurs pouvaient projeter une image holographique de lui, et cela le démangeait inconfortablement de voir la projection de chaque nouvelle personne apparaître devant lui. Sa cousine le prince Vaile appela, mais comme elle se trouvait en compagnie de trois autres membres du Conseil, elle ne lui offrit qu'un sourire en coin avec ses félicitations, indice de ce qu'elle comprenait sa situation. Les autres trois se montrèrent sincères à en être déprimantes. Kiem tenta de s'éloigner du communiqué de presse, mais ne plein appel avec le consul d'Eisafa, il se rendit compte que _Je suis très heureux_ n'était pas non plus très approprié, vu que probablement, Jainan ne l'était  certainement pas.

Au douzième appel, il était assez désespéré pour décliner l'appel suivant, pour donner un coup de point au dispenseur et l'obliger à dégorger un sandwich tout mou qui n'était pas au menu. Il prépara un café à Bel et le lui donna à son entrée dans la pièce.

« Je sors », dit-il. « Plus d'appels. Je vais à une collecte pour les Amis des Chiots éducationnellement désavantagés».

« Vous n'aviez pas réellement besoin de recevoir le dernier, de toute façon», lui dit Bel, en éteignant l'écran qui flottait devant elle. « Le comte Jainan arrive dans dix minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sandwich?»

« Du chocolat», répondit Kiem, juste au moment où le bracelet de Bel bippait. Il grogan. « Dites-moi que ce n'en est pas un autre », dit-il, mais Bel était déjà en train d'activer son oreillette.

Elle se reglissa dans le cabinet et tint une courte conversation.Lorsqu'elle se pencha à nouveau, Kiem avait composé un autre sandwich et avait l'air rebelle. « Je suis censé me préparer pour recevoir Jainan, Je ne peux pas passer toute la journée...»

« La soeur du comte Jainan», dit Bel. «Dame Ressid. Vous allez la prendre?» 

Kiem déglutit, la nourriture lui fut soudain un poids dans l'estomac. C'était son premier contact avec quelqu'un qui connaissait vraiment Jainan. « Passez la moi sur la vidéo». Il s'assit au bord du fauteuil-vidéo, le dos droit, et tenta de ressembler à quelqu'un qui serait vraiment responsable par rapport aux sensibilités d'un mariage politique hâté. Cela pourrait aider d'avoir une idée de quel genre de personne c'était.

Une projection clignota avant de s'animer: un noble théan, ses longs cheveux ramenés en une de ces coiffures non tressées ressemblant à des plumes que portaient les femmes théannes. Ses yeux étaient presque l'image de ceux de Jainan. » « Prince Kiem», dit-elle d'un ton raide, et lui fit une révérence.

« C'est un honneur de vous parler, Dame Ressid», lui répondit Kiem. Il maintint un oeil inquiet sur l'encart que lui projetait Bel, qui disait _fier de poursuivre l'alliance en mémoire de mon vénéré cousin_. Mais Ressid ne le félicita pas immédiatement. Il y eut une courte pause, et Kiem comprit soudain que le petit pli au coin de sa bouche était le résultat d'une tension visible.

« Je vous appelle parce que je vous demande formellement d'avoir accès à mon frère», dit-elle. Les mots sortaient durs et secs, comme une grêle de petits cailloux. « S'il plaisait à votre Altesse de me l'accorder».

Quelle bizarre façon d'annoncer une visite. « Mais bien sûr», répondit Kiem. « Je serai heureux de vous recevoir. Quand?» L'appel provenait de Théa: Le vol prenait deux semaines dans chaque sens. « Je croyais que nous recevions habituellement ces requêtes de notre bureau des Affaires étrangères – attendez, votre président n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il y aurait un contingent officiel le mois prochain opur l'anniversaire du traité? Ne les accompagnez-vous pas? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire», répondit Ressid. "Je voulais simplement pouvoir contacter Jainan». La ligne de stress n'avait pas bougé.

Kiem la fixa, désarçonné. Il était complètement à la masse avec les formalités théannes. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi» Attends! Cela devait être un truc cérémonial. Seul sa formation sporadique en bonnes manières de cour l'empêchèrent de jeter un regard d'agonie sur Bel, hors écran, mais elle était apparemment tout aussi confuse, car l'encart sur l'écran se brouilla et se changea en un _???_. « Hmm, pardonnez-moi. Y a-t-il une sorte de réponse formelle à donner?»

La ligne de stress se plissa davantage, se creusa, s'effaça alors qu'elle se forçait à calmer son expression. « C'est une affaire pratique».

« Oh. Alors... Attendez, est-ce à propos du fait qu'il change d'appartement?» S'en rendre compte le soulageau, parce qu'il commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui se passait. « Il n'y aura pas de problème d'ID. Il ne fait que changer d'appartement au sein du palais, son ID devrait aller. Le système palatial transférera ses appels ici». Jainan devrait le savoir, ça; Kiem ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ressid le lui demandait à _lui_. Mais peut-être bien que Jainan n'avait pas bien fait attention au système palatial. « En plus, il a son bracelet-communicateur».

Ressid fit une courte inspiration, et Kiem ne put comprendre pourquoi. Il regarda soigneusement l'encart, mais Bel n'avait aucune information de fond qui lui fut utile. « Votre Altesse», dit Ressid. « J'aimerais que vous me promettiez que je recevrai un appel de Jainan en dedans des prochaines trois semaines».

Des cloches d'alarme se mirent à sonner dans la tête de Kiem. Donc, Jainan n'était pas en contact avec elle. Apparemment, il apportait ses propres problèmes de famille dans le mariage. Kiem put s'imaginer comment cela se passerait s'il se révélait qu'il avait déjà pris le parti de la soeur de Jainan dans une chicane de famille – quelle façon _géniale_ de commencer un partenariat de vie. « Ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne puis vous promettre», répondit-il.

Ressid eut un mouvement de recul, quoique très léger, mais Kiem put sentir sa colère même à travers la projection. Il se demanda s'il allait devoir argumenter. Que diable allait-il dire? C'était un appel semi-officiel, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire directement qu'il n'allait pas se laisser entraîner dans une chicane de famille – et s'il le faisait, il devrait sans doute prendre le parti de son partenaire, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un silence. Kiem, probablement parce qu'il était ce que Bel appelait flatteur invétéré, tenta de le rompre. « Je lui dirai que vous avez appelé, cela dit» dit-il. Non – merde – cela ne ferait que faire pression sur Jainan s'il avait vraiment coupé tout contact. Jainan avait probablement une raison pour ne pas vouloir parler à sa soeur. « Euh, s'il demande».

Un instant, il crut que Ressid allait l'engueuler. Il se tint droit et prépara ses épaules à la subir. Mais même ce léger mouvement parût la faire réfléchir. Elle lui fit un regard qui était à la limite de l'incendiaire, puis effaça toute expression de son visage et dit: « Permettez-moi de vous offrir mes félicitations, votre Altesse».

« Merci», dit Kiem automatiquement, mais il avait à peine fini que la projection de Ressid avait disparu. Elle avait coupé court.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?_ se demanda-t-il, gêné, en se levant de son fauteuil. Il y avait là quelque chose dans quoi il pourrait accidentellement mettre le pied. Il lui faudrait voir, si Jainan soulevait le problème.  Kiem Pourrait peut-être l'orienter subtilement à parler de sa famille en parlant de la sienne – non, en fait, il ne devrait probablement pas faire ça. Trop en entendre sur la mère de Kiem pourrait rendre Jainan encore moins enclin à l'épouser.

« Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez », lui dit Bel, prenant finalement son café. « Jainan arrive dans trois minutes». Alors même qu'elle parlait, la sonnette retentit à la porte. Bel vérifia les données. « C'est lui».

« Oh, merde», s'exclama Kiem, tirant frénétiquement sur le veston de son uniforme de cérémonie. "Y a-t-il un pli dans ce truc? Ai-je le temps de changer? Avons nous de quoi boire?» 

« Non, non, et les boissons sont dans leur armoire, comme d'habitude » répondit Bel. « Laissez-le juste placer un pot de temps en temps, et ça ira». Elle prit son café dans la cabinet et tapa sur le bouton de fermeture en passant, laissant Kiem seul à se dépêcher pour recevoir Jainan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

  


Jainan était seul à la porte, sans aides ni assistants. Il portait l’uniforme de Théa, d’une coupe subtilmenent différente du style d’Iskat, et d’une nuance de bleu presqu’assez pâle pour sembler gris de deuil. Kiem avait la photo en tête, mais cela lui faisait quand même un choc de voir ce regard grave à moins d’un mètre, pointé droit sur lui, une étincelle d’électricité caché dans un visage qui était autrement parfaitement correct et neutre. 

Jainan détourna le regard et s’inclina. Une révérence formelle, un peu plus appuyée que nécessaire pour un comte ou un prince. Kiem constata avec un rien d’embarras qu’il s’agissait probablement d’une façon polie de lui signifier qu’il regardait fixement. 

Il s’extirpa de son instant d’absence et fit un pas en arrière, s’inclinant formellement à son tour. « Bienvenue ! Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu trouver. Je m’appelle Kiem, heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je veux dire, en vrai. Je sais que nous nous sommes plus ou moins croisés à des réceptions officielles. Merci d’avoir, hum, accepté tout ceci. Entrez, entrez ». 

Jainan se releva de sa révérence et jeta sur Kiem un regard pensif. Rougir n’était pas du genre de Kiem, mais il sentit presque le rouge lui monter au front en entendant sa propre voix paraître encore plus stupide que d’habitude. Je m’appelle Kiem, comme si Jainan ne savait pas avec qui il se mariait. Et merci d’avoir accepté tout ceci ? Ce n’était pas comme si l’un ou l’autre d’entre eux avait eu le choix Urgh. 

Mais tout ce que répondit Jainan fut : « Jainan. Tout le plaisir est pour moi, votre Altesse. C’est un grand honneur que d’être votre invité ». Il passa le seuil et parcourut la pièce d’un vif regard. Il se déplaçait avec grâce, sans un bruit, et Kiem se sentit soudain maladroit et balot en comparaison. D’autant plus qu’il s’écarta gauchement du chemin de Jainan dont les yeux le considérèrent brèvement avant de regarder ailleurs. 

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » dit Kiem avec hâte, voyant que Jainan traînait poliment près d’un siège. Jainan s’assit au bord, très digne. Le bleu-gris de son uniforme le faisait plus pâle du visage, mais n’enlevait rien à la carrure de ses épaules — Kiem cessa de le fixer. « Je, euh, j’espère que vous n’avez pas eu besoin de rien interrompre pour venir ? » 

Maintenant qu’il considérait Jainan correctement, il pouvait voir la différence entre lui et sa photo, qui devait avoir un ou deux ans. Il y avait quelque chose de plus tendu dans le visage, et il était plus pâle. Il s’était passé peu de temps depuis l’accident de Taam. 

« Non », répondit Jainan, d’une voix douce et égale. « J’étais à la cérémonie pour le mois après son décès, mais elle s’est terminée il y a quinze minutes ». 

Mauvaise question, mauvaise question. « Je ne savais pas que c’était aujourd’hui » dit bêtement Kiem.

« Mes excuses », dit Jainan. J’aurais dû vous envoyer un mémo ». 

Kiem tiqua à cette pique calme et pince-sans-rire. Il n’avait jamais été un proche de Taam – il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir parlé depuis des années – mais il aurait probablement dû se rendre à cette cérémonie. Surtout alors qu’il devait épouser l’ex de Taam. Bel lui en avait probablement parlé et c’était entré dans une oreille pour sortir par l’autre. « Oui, effectivement. Hum. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? » 

« Si vous buvez quelque chose vous-même » répondit poliment Jainan. 

Kiem en avait très envie, et plus après chaque mot de cette conversation. Il se leva, heureux de pouvoir bouger. Les trucs ordinaires lui paraissaient mal déplacés, de sorte qu’il remplit un verre d’une boisson pâle tirée d’une bouteille somptueuse à moitié remplie de baies confites. Voulez-vous un peu de vin de baies d’argent ? » 

Jainan regarda le second verre que tenait Kiem. « de l’eau... ? » 

Kiem décida qu’il ne faisait qu’imaginer la désapprobation et lui porta une bouteille d’eau fraîche avec un autre verre. Il y eut un moment d’embarras lorsque Jainan tenta de se lever pour prendre le verre alors que Kiem ne s’y attendait pas, mais il s’en tirèrent avec quelques éclaboussures sur la table, sans plus. Jainan regarda fixement l’eau renversée comme s’il s’agissait d’une tragédie. Kiem tiqua à nouveau. Il allait devoir se montrer bien plus précis dorénavant. « Pas de souci. Je m’en occuperai plus tard ». 

« Désolé », dit Jainan. 

« Euh, ne soyez pas désolé » ; répondit Kiem. Il eut l’impression d’une étouffante couche de politesse posée sur eux comme du velours. Il s’assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. « OK » ; dit-il. Pouvons-nous parler sans fioritures ? Je ne suis pas très bon pour marcher sur des oeufs ». 

Ce qui passa alors sur le visage de Jainan ne fut pas vraiment un changement d’expression. C’était plutôt comme de regarder à la surface de l’eau d’un port et d’avoir l’impression que quelque chose venait de bouger sous la surface. Il redressa son dos et plia ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je vous en prie, faites », dit-il. 

Kiem prit une profonde inspiration. D’accord. Ils allaient nettoyer l’air ambiant. « Je pense que nous aurons plus de chances de faire fonctionner ce truc si nous nous ouvrons l’un à l’autre », dit-il. « Je sais que vous n’êtes pas enthousiaste à propos de ça. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que sa Majesté avait en tête ». Le fait qu’aucun des deux ne se donnait la simple peine de regarder par dessus leur épaule donnait probablement une mesure du stress qu’ils subissaient tous les deux. 

« Le traité », répondit Jainan. Son expression était à nouveau tout à fait neutre. 

« Le traité », acquiesça Kiem. « Mais bon, cela n’a jamais été votre premier choix . Ce n’était pas le mien non plus, mais nous voilà dedans. Pouvons-nous au moins nous entendre pour tenter de faire en sorte que ça marche ? Je sais que vous allez avoir besoin d’espace pour le deuil. Nous pouvons nous contenter du minimum syndical pour vendre le mariage au palais, et laisser tomber quand nous serons en privé ». 

Jainan sourit. D’un sourire étrange et distant, qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureux, mais c’était un sourire. « C’est drôle », dit-il. 

« Qu’est-ce qui est drôle ? » Voilà qui était inquiétant. 

« Le prince Taam – nous avons eu cette même conversation. Une qui y ressemblait beaucoup ». 

Taam et Jainan avaient débuté leur union comme cela ? Kiem se sentit obscurément réconforté, même si les circonstances n’étaient pas exactement les mêmes. « Donc… Ça va ? On peut s’entendre ? Je promets que je ne suis pas un assassin avec une hache ». 

« Celle-là, il ne l’a pas dite », rétorqua Jainan. 

Il fallut un moment à Kiem pour se rendre compte que c’était du pince-sans-rire, et il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Peut-être qu’il l’était. Je veux dire, ces choses doivent être dites ». 

L’expression de Jainan’s se referma complètement, et il reposa son verre d’eau. 

« Non, je… oh, merde, désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire cela… » La sonnette de l’entrée résonna encore. Kiem se contenta d’arrêter en levant les mains au ciel de frustration. Il aurait fallu une loi pour lui interdire d’ouvrir sa grande bouche. « Bien, ce n’est pas comme si nous avions été en train de faire quelque chose d’important. Entrez ! » ajouta-t-il en déclenchant l’interphone. 

C’était le grand chambellan avec deux assistants. Il s’inclina avec cérémonie. « Votre Altesse, le contrat est prêt à signer dans le Solarium occidental. Etes-vous prêts, vous et le comte Jainan ? » 

Kiem eut un accès de rébellion. « Le sommes-nous ? », dit-il, en jetant un regard à Jainan, dont il sentait qu’il en était probablement tout aussi peu désireux que lui. Mais Jainan était déjà debout, ce qui fit honte à Kiem, l’obligeant à se lever. Il offrit son bras à Jainan. 

Dès qu’il l’eut fait, il figea, regrettant son geste. Il n’avait pas voulu coincer Jainan. Mais avant même de pouvoir transformer son mouvement en autre chose, Jainan s’était approché, et avait passé sa main dans le creux de son bras. Son geste était léger et sûr. Se forçait-il ? Kiem n’aurait pu le dire. La peau sous sa vest d’uniforme était plus brûlante qu’elle n’aurait dû. 

« Votre Altesse », lui dit à nouveau le chambellan. 

« Nous devrions y aller », lui dit Jainan, assez doucement pour n’atteindre que les seules oreilles de Kiem. Il regardait devant. 

Kiem se força à détourner son regard de Jainan. « Oui, c’est juste », dit-il. « Nous y voilà, ponctuels comme des horloges. Oh, hé, Hren ». 

L’officier en chef du bureau de presse hocha de la tête. « Z’avez mémorisé votre communiqué de presse ? » 

« Je me suis dit que j’allais juste improviser », répondit joyeusement Kiem, juste pour faire tiquer Hren. Mais ce dernier se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, et pour une raison quelconque, la prise de Jainan glissa de son bras. « Je veux dire, oui », rétorqua Kiem. « Je le connais à l’endroit et à l’envers ». Il cessa de vouloir engager la conversation. 

Le parcours jusqu’au Solarium fut enveloppé d’un silence qui avait quelque chose de funèbre. Kiem aurait normalement essayé de plaisanter avec les assistants, mais il aurait été impoli de parler à quiconque n’était pas Jainan. Mais à chaque fois qu’il pensait à ce qu’il aurait pu dire à ce dernier, il se rappelait que Jainan était contraint d’aller à un mariage forcé avec quelqu’un qui venait tout juste de dire de l’amour de sa vie qu’il était un meurtrier à la hache et mordait sa langue. Il avait testé en silence diverses phrases, mais n’arrivait à rien trouver qui put arranger les choses. Au sommet des marches larges et blanches, juste avant le dernier tournant, il laissa tomber et se contenta de murmurer « Désolé ». 

« De quoi ? » lui dit Jainan. La porte s’ouvrit en glissant et Kiem rata son occasion de répondre dans l’éblouis-sement des flashs. 

Il plissa des yeux aux deux premiers avant de lever automatiquement sa main libre. « Bonjour ! » Il sentit une pression sur son bras. Jainan s’était arrêté. Surpris, Kiem tenta de s’arrêter lui aussi, mais voilà que Jainan s’avançait à nouveau et Kiem se demanda s’il l’avait imaginé. 

La première ronde de flashs s’arrêta. Lorsque Kiem bougea d’un cran son bras, Jainan retira immédiatement sa main, et s’éloigna un peu. Apparemment, il avait fait un gros effort pour se rapprocher de lui. Kiem tenta de ne pas montrer qu’il s’en était aperçu. 

« Votre Altesse ? Quel effet cela vous fait-il d’être marié ? » 

Des journalistes. Kiem se détendit – à cet instant, les journalistes lui paraissaient être la chose la moins difficile à gérer. Il sourit et serra quelques mains. « Bonjour ! Je ne le suis pas encore. Hé, Hani – des conseils ? Vous vous êtes marié l’an dernier, non ? C’est votre conjoint qui a pris cette photo de moi en train de tomber dans le canal, il y a quelques jours ». 

« Oui, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’elle n’a pas eu l’autorisation de venir aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ? » La dame élégante aux implants oculaires en argent inclina la tête. « Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous le comte Jainan ? » 

Kiem étala les mains d’un geste désarmant. « Ce n’est pas moi qui établit les listes d’accréditation. Et nous nous sommes croisés à plusieurs reprises. Nous, euuuh, apprenons à nous connaître ». 

« Que pense-t-il de votre style de vie ? » 

« Hé, n’êtes-vous pas censés faire partie des journalistes _sympathiques_  ? » protesta Kiem. « Je ne fais plus ça ». Il aurait presque commencé à sentir à son aise lorsqu’il jeta un œil vers Jainan. 

Jainan se tenait très droit et raide, avec un reporter un demi-pas trop près de lui. Jainan secoua la tête et dit quelque chose. Il ne s’éloignait pas, pourtant, donc Kiem fut sur le point de retourner vers les autres lorsqu’il entendit le reporter dire Prince Taam. 

Ça va, cela suffit. « Ho, Dak, qui t’a laissé entrer ici ? », jeta Kiem, en allant vers Jainan. « C’était pas toi qui a écrit ce truc sur le frère de l’Empereur qui aurait eu besoin de chirurgie plastique ? » 

« Quoi ? » répondit Dak en se retournant sans battre cil. C’était un journaliste d’âge moyen, de bonne corpulence, qui travaillait pour l’une des plus importantes agences. « C’est toute une accusation que vous me faites là, votre Altesse. Je n’ai rien eu à voir avec ça ». 

« Ouais, ben c’était ton style », rétorqua Kiem, sans être sûr que cela soit. « Cela fait que tu es sur la corde raide. Tu devrais faire preuve d’un peu de respect pour le défunt. Taam est un sujet confidentiel et cette conversation aussi. Jainan, je pense qu’on doit y aller ? » 

Jainan lui adressa un regard tout aussi vide que celui qu’il avait eu pour le reporter. « Certes », répondit-il. « Excusez-moi. Il fit vers Dak une obséquieuse inclinaison de la tête, et le contourna. Kiem se mit du côté des reporters et étouffa toutes les questions d’un geste familier, trottant vers l’antique bureau qu’ils avaient exhumé pour la signature. 

Le grand chambellan était en grande forme. « Ah, bien, votre Altesse, par ici, je vous en prie – et vous, comte Jainan, par ici… ». 

« Ai-je bien fait ? » Murmura Kiem, juste avant qu’ils se séparent. « Vous me donniez l’impression de ne pas vouloir de cette conversation. Je – euh – il y aura d’autres occasions de leur parler, après, si vous voulez ». 

« Non », dit Jainan. « Merci » Un assistant surgit tel un remorqueur et le pilota jusqu’à une pile de documents. 

Kiem se résigna a se tourner vers sa propre pile. Il y avait là une plume d’oie et un encrier d’encre rouge. Kiem les regarda avec méfiance. Ecrire à la main était déjà assez ardu en temps normal, ajouter des encriers à l’équation n’allait pas aider. 

Un petit groupe au fond de la salle se sépara, et un dignitaire en robes pourpres de magistrat sortit de sa conversation avec l’ambassadeur de Théa. L’ambassadeur s’inclina devant Jainan. Celui ci lui jeta un regard étonné et puis considéra ses documents, l’ignorant délibérément. 

Kiem plissa les yeux vers l’ambassadeur, qu’il avait rencontré quelques fois lors de fonctions sociales, sans pour autant bien le remettre. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas, ici ? Il tenta un sourire aimable. L’ambassadeur le lui rendit d’une légère inclinaison du buste, avec une expression glaciale, et se recula vers la paroi du fond avec les autres spectateurs. On aurait dit que Jainan n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis. Bizarre. 

« Votre Seigneurie ; pouvons-nous commencer ? » lui demanda le chambellan. 

« Certes » Le magistrat fit signe à un aide, qui déclencha son bracelet, et le son d’un gong résonna dans toute la pièce. La moitié des journalistes avait ses caméras enclenchées. Kiem tenta d’avoir l’air solennel de circonstance, mais eut l’impression que cela se traduisait par une sorte de grimace, et reprit donc son expression normale. Il glissa un regard discret vers Jainan pour voir comment il s’en tirait. Le visage du comte était toujours agréablement neutre. Kiem se demanda comme il faisait. 

Le magistrat fit une démonstration impeccable de la routine standard de mariage, traditions depuis la fondation de l’Empire, bla bla bla, fit un éloge de l’alliance avec Théa – signe de tête vers l’ambassadeur – et l’enroba dans une bénédiction oecuménique aui ne risquait d’offenser la secte de personne. Ele replia solennellement devant elle ses mains sur la table, et dit : « Prince Kiem, comte Jainan, si vous êtes d’accord avec toutes les provisions de ce contrat, veuillez en scellez les termes ». 

Kiem saisit la plume et jeta un regard de côté vers Jainan, dans l’idée de lui offrir un rapide sourire. Jainan voulut saisir l’encrier. 

Un flot de rouge s’étala sur la table, maculant les deux documents. « Merde ! s’exclama Kiem, en bloquant une coulure du revers de sa main. L’encrier lui-même se mit à rouler, barbouillant d’un sombre croissant rouge sur le bois et le papier. Il buta sur le sol moquetté avec un bruit sourd. 

Cela parut rompre l’instant figé parmi les spectateurs. Jainan tenta de l’attraper, le rata, et s’agenouilla pour le ramasser. « Attention », dit le chambellan, tout agité Deux assistants vinrent éponger les dégats avec des chiffons et des feuilles de papier. La magistrate parut ennuyée, en faisant des signes à la presse qui photographiait frénétiquement, et soudain, Kiem en vit tout le côté ridicule et dut se mordre la joue pour cesser de ricaner . Il chercha Jainan du regard. 

Ce dernier était toujours un genou en terre, l’encrier dans une main, tamponnant frénétiquement le tapis de son mouchoir. Il leva les yeux vers Kiem. « D- désolé », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé ». 

Kiem se pencha, dégrisé d’un coup. « Ne vous tracassez pas, ils le nettoieront plus tard. Là, donnez-moi cet encrier – il se répand sur votre main ». Il dut l’arracher à Jainan. « Ça va ? Vous vous en êtes pris beaucoup ? »Il se leva et tendit la main à Jainan. 

« Ça va », répondit ce dernier, en prenant sa main. Kiem sentit la chaleur de la main dans la sienne, avec des cals sur les doigts, et pendant un instant, il fut distrait. Mais une fois Jainan debout, il la retira dès et aussi poliment que possible. Kiem la laissa en hâte. Les aides s’approchaient d’eux avec des serviettes pour essuyer leurs mains. Quelqu’un avait tiré d’un chapeau une nappe pour cacher les taches, et un jeu tout neuf de contrats venait d’être déposé. 

« Reprenons la cérémonie » dit le magistrat. 

« D’accord », dit Kiem, en tentant d’ignorer l’arrière goût de l’impression qu’avait laissé la main de Jainan sur la sienne, comme celle d’un fantôme. Avant qu’il n’y ait d’autres accidents, il saisit la plume et signa son nom avec à peine une tache d’encre. A son côté, Jainan plongea la sienne dans le reste de l’encrier, avec grand soin. Les mains lui tremblaient. Pourquoi tremblaient-elles ? L’incident n’avait pas été si gênant que ça. 

Il y eut des applaudissements polis. Jainan reposa la plume et se redressa, en se tournant vers Kiem. 

_Oh merde._ Kiem était arrivé à ne pas penser au fait qu’il allait devoir l’embrasser, que Jainan en ait envie ou pas. _D’accord,_ se dit-il en reculant d’un pas. _Que cela reste impersonnel._ Jainan s’approcha, et le regard de Kiem fut pris par l’élégance inconsciente du mouvement, par ses yeux sombres et par la légère torsion naturelle de sa bouche. 

_Non,_ se dit-il. Juste parce que Jainan était son genre ne signifiait pas qu’il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

Jainan fit un pas de plus, réduisant la distance, sa main venant poser sur la poitrine de Kiem. Le désir frappa Kiem comme une secousse électrique. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et avant même de savoir ce qu’il faisait, ses mains virent se serrer autour de la taille de Jainan pour l’attirer vers lui – _mais non, c’est absolument inapproprié, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ Il réussit à s’arrêter, paniqué. Jainan figea lui aussi, en le regardant à distance de quelques centimètres, comme en se demandant ce qui n’allait pas. Il inclina la tête et se prêta au devoir. Kiem laissa tout tomber comme si c’était une erreur, se pencha et donna le baiser le plus atrocement maladroit à une personne pour qui il ressentait une grande attraction. Attraction _indue !_ Ils tentèrent tous deux de se retirer après le premier contact, se rendirent compte de leur erreur, et Jainan coinça ses lèvres sur les dents de Kiem, et se retirèrent à nouveau. Et malgré tout cela, même la légère pression des lèvres de Jainan avait suffi à faire battre la chamade au coeur de Kiem. 

Jainan se recula d’un cran. Kiem laissa retomber ses mains comme s’il s’était brûlé. Il trouva moyen de rencontrer le regard de Jainan avec une grimace d’excuses. Jainan regardait dans le vide. 

« Messieurs ! Au premier rang, s’il vous plaît » leur dit le chambellan. Avec un instant de retard, Kiem tendit la main, et ils se tournèrent tous deux docilement vers les journalistes. « Votre Altesse ? Comte Jainan ? » les interpella un journaliste. 

« Quel effet cela vous fait-il _maintenant_ , d’être mariés ? » 

« Merveilleux » répondit Jainan. Kiem sentit un tremblement dans la main de Jainan. 

Cette question lui avait été adressée. Kiem tira un sourire de quelque part. Il ne voulut pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. « Génial ! » dit-il. « Génial ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 

Le coffre antigrav vide planait au milieu de l’appartement de Taam, mais Jainan ne se mit pas immédiatement à emballer ses affaires, lors de son retour. Au lieu de quoi il s’enfonça dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête aussi fort que s’il avait voulu donner une autre forme à son crâne et l’empêcher d’exploser.

Jainan avait tenté de trouver l’occasion de s’excuser, dans l’échange de quelques mots que lui et Kiem avaient eu après la désastreuse cérémonie, mais il s’était trouvé incapable de trouver ses mots. Stupide. Inutile. Tout ce qu’il avait réussi à faire, ç’avait été de refuser l’offre de Kiem de l’aider à faire ses valises, et de se retirer, lâchement, dans l’appartement de Taam. Laissant le prince Kiem penser qu’il était ingrat tout autant qu’incapable.

Il ressentit un nouvel élan de douleur à la tête. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il ait fait une mauvaise impression : le prince Kiem était beau garçon, charismatique, et faisait clairement de son mieux pour cacher qu’il était déçu de ce mariage. Au moins était-il moins naïf sur ce sujet que lui, Jainan, l’avait été.

Assez. Assez de cette auto-commisération. Il n’avait qu’un seul devoir – sceller le nouveau traité – et même s’il ne pourrait jamais être aimé, il pouvait au moins se montrer agréable. Il n’allait pas être cause de gêne en retardant de faire ses valises.

Il se leva et passa mécaniquement par les pièces familières, ramassant ses biens et les mettant dans le coffre au fur et à mesure. Il avait toujours été ordonné, et il voulait le rester. Il fut néanmoins étonné de voir le peu de place que ses affaires prenaient. Ses objets, ses affaires de toilette et ses chaussures n’occupaient qu’une fraction du coffre. Il lui fallut plus de temps pour les vêtements, comme il les tirait de la penderie un par un en essayant de ne pas toucher les uniformes de Taam qui y pendaient toujours. Il aurait voulu envoyer une note à quelqu’un à ce propos, mais sa tête était dispersée partout, ces temps-ci.

Il avait effectué une recherche superficielle sur le prince Kiem, lorsqu’on lui en avait donné le nom. Ce qui en était sorti était à première vue désespérant : le prince Kiem à des événements mondains, des fêtes, et il y avait un article où on le voyait apparemment ivre, en train d’escalader une statue sur la Grand-Place. Jainan savait qu’il n’avait rien qui puisse être attrayant pour quelqu’un comme cela. Le seul rayon d’espoir avait été un truc enseveli dans un long profil sur un site de potins, du genre qu’il n’aurait normalement jamais lu. _Le prince Kiem dit qu’il est d’un abord facile,_ y lisait-il. _Il aime profiter de la vie. Interrogez le sur sa carrière, et il vous dira qu’il ne s’est pas engagé dans l’armée parce que cela lui paraissait trop de dur boulot. Vous ne l’attraperez certainement pas en train de conseiller l’Empereur._

Jainan s’était arrêté là. Si Kiem aimait que les choses soient faciles, lui, il pouvait au moins essayer d’aller dans ce sens.

Les placards de la pièce étaient camouflés de façon astucieuse, à la mode d’Iskat, gracieusement insérés dans les piliers et les murs blancs en courbe, avec des poignées invisibles tant qu’on ne touchait pas l’endroit juste. Jainan les ouvrit tous, vérifiant n’avoir rien oublié à lui parmi les affaires de Taam. Il n’en toucha pas le contenu. Mais dans celui qui était le plus bas dans un coin, qui ne s’ouvrait qu’à moitié à cause du bureau de Taam, il trouva un boîte au fond avec de l’écriture théanne dessus.

Ses mains ralentirent tout en faisant glisser l’ouverture. Il n’avait pas vu ce truc depuis des années. Un poignard de cérémonie théan qu’il avait un jour cru pouvoir porter au mariage. Des drapeaux de son clan que lui avaient donné sa tante et sa cousine. Un jeu d’assiettes en forme de nid que Ressid lui avait donné, en insistant qu’il ne pourrait pas en trouver de tels dans l’Empire.

Ces choses n’étaient pas vraiment à leur place ici. Il était peut-être temps de les enlever. Mais tout en pensant cela, il s’aperçut qu’il avait enlevé la boîte et l’avait posée au fond du coffre antigrav. Il lui trouverait un autre coin, peut-être. Il allait sans doute la reperdre ; il lui semblait s’être progressivement désorganisé au cours des dernières années.

Un indicateur blanc se mit à luire près de la porte. Jainan se tourna et ouvrit la porte un quart de seconde avant que la cloche n’ait le temps de sonner.

Une assistante élégamment vêtue avec un bracelet armorié se trouvait sur le seuil. « Comte Jainan ? » dit-elle en s’inclinant. « Je m’appelle Bel Siara, secrétaire privée du prince Kiem. Son Altesse m’a envoyée pour vous assister ».

Jainan salua à son tour par automatisme. Sa peau avait la teinte délavée des personnes hors système, et elle lui paraissait familière – Jainan avait dû la croiser dans le palais à un moment ou l’autre, mais il avait du mal à se rappeler des gens et, pire, à lier connaissance. La transition aurait été plus facile pour lui s’il avait connu des gens hors du cercle immédiat des relations de Taam, mais juste déménager de l’appartement de Taam lui paraissait pareil qu’emménager dans une ville inconnue.

« Honoré de faire votre connaissance », répondit-il. La phrase formelle lui était venue avec aise, polie par l’usage, mais il lui fallait encore penser à ce qu’il allait lui dire ensuite. Il lui fallait ralentir ce rythme de respiration. Bel était en mesure de lui causer bien du dommage si elle décidait de ne pas l’aimer. « J’ai fait mes valises. Je suis prêt à partir ». Il se retourna avant qu’elle n’eut pu répondre, et ferma le coffre à clef.

Le couvercle glissa en position et le coffre se libéra de son ancrage, se dirigeant vers la porte dès qu’il en eut touché la poignée.

« Permettez-moi », lui dit Bel tout en saisissant un cordon de halage. Jainan se recula et la laissa faire.

Le coffre était tout neuf, et facile à remorquer. Jainan profita de la promenade pour répéter ses excuses à moitié formulées pour la cérémonie. Il n’avait jamais eu la chance de les faire, pourtant ; lorsqu’ils atteinrent la porte de l’appartement du prince Kiem, elle s’ouvrit sur des pièces vides.

Bel lui fit signe d’entrer. « Il est sorti. Mettez-vous à l’aise. Je peux vous apporter quelque chose à boire, à moins que vous préfériez m’indiquer comment déballer vos affaires ? »

« Je peux le faire tout seul », lui dit Jainan. Elle devait être occupée avec ses obligations et il n’y avait pas besoin de lui en donner en plus.

« Bien sûr », monsieur, lui répondit Bel, après une pause. « Laissez-moi vous faire visiter l’appartement ».

La pièce principale était plus ordonnée que la dernière fois, lors de sa brève visite en panique, avant la cérémonie. Les Iskaniens aimaient que tout soit blanc, il le savait, mais il avait eu l’impression de plus de couleurs à ce moment-là, juste à cause du désordre. Là, cela ressemblait davantage à l’appartement de Taam.

La chambre à coucher était immaculée, elle aussi. « Ici », lui dit Bel en ouvrant une penderie tout-à-fait séparée. Il y avait là deux colonnes de tiroirs ouverts.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’autant d’espace », lui dit Jainan.

« Nous pouvons vous ne trouver plus si… pardon ? »

Jainan déverrouilla en silence le couvercle du coffre antigrav. Il n’était qu’à moitié plein.

Bel considéra le contenu. « Je vois », dit-elle. Jainan tenta de ne pas y voir de désapprobation. « Mais nous l’avons vidé, désormais, pou pouvez donc le prendre pour vous. Si vous ne le faites pas, son Altesse va tout simplement le remplir de ses cochonneries ».

Jainan sentit son dos se nouer en entier. « Je n’ai… je n’en ai pas besoin », dit-il. « Je ne veux pas argumenter avec son Altesse ».

Bel le regarda d’un drôle d’air. Jainan n’arriva pas à rencontrer son regard, et au lieu de cela se concentra sur le fait de sortir ses affaires du coffre.

« Faites moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit », lui dit Bel enfin. Je serais dans le bureau. Le prince Kiem vous fait dire de ne pas hésiter à demander quoi que ce soit ».

« Merci », lui répondit Jainan.

« Pour être clair, cela signifie demandez _moi_ ce que vous voulez », lui dit Bel. « Kiem ne sait pas comment fonctionne le système de réquisition et va juste appeler vingt personnes jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un lui donne un truc pour qu’il arrête ».

« Merci », lui répéta Jainan. Il avait l’excuse d’être tourné vers la penderie, ce qui lui permit de ne pas montrer la tête qu’il faisait au moment où elle prit congé.

Si le prince Kiem avait dit cela, Jainan pouvait deviner pourquoi. La culpabilité. Ce qui expliquait aussi certaines des choses qu’il avait dites à la cérémonie. Culpabilité pour Jainan, ce qui le conduisait à offrir des faveurs. Et si Jainan en tirait avantage, cela empoisonnerait le puits bien plus vite. Jainan était familier avec la façon dont la culpabilité se transformait en ressentiment. Lui-même était encore naïf, puisqu’il tentait d’imaginer des façons de l’éviter, alors qu’en fait rien de ce qu’il pourrait faire ne ferait la moindre différence. La seule chose à faire était de rendre Kiem heureux, et Jainan était, il le savait, particulièrement incapable en la matière.

Ses vêtements occupaient la moitié de la penderie. La boîte de Théa fut enfouie au fond d’un tiroir. Il vida le coffre lentement, et une fois vide, il le verrouilla , et ne resta plus qu’un bloc plat flottant à hauteur de poitrine. Il le tira et hésita. Il aurait normalement dû l’apporter à l’assistante de Kiem, mais il ne voulut pas déranger Bel.

Il ressentit un soudain et brûlant désir de rentrer en territoire familier. Au moins, là bas, il connaissait les _règles_. Il ressentit un élan de douleur à la tête.

Bel passa la tête par la porte. « Message du prince Kiem », dit-elle. « Il semble avoir trouvé des réservations pour dîner. Voulez-vous le rejoindre à la Salle des Oiseaux dans vingt minutes ? Dernier étage de la Tour Ouest. Je peux vous montrer où c’est ».

« Je sais où c’est », répondit Jainan, sidéré. Ce n’était pas un restaurant. Il en conservait le souvenir depuis une visite guidée du palais lors de son arrivée, une salle formelle et vide, parfois utilisée pour les réceptions. Ce palais avait plus de salles de réception qu’il n’en pouvait utiliser.

« Je vous suggère d’y aller en tenue de soirée », lui dit bel. « Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d’autre ? Non ? Je m’absente pour la soirée, alors. Je suis d’astreinte — tenez, je vous passe mon contact pour votre répertoire ». Son bracelet projeta l’image d’une roue de navigation juste sous sa tête et elle la fit tourner.

« Non », je… il faut que je fasse recalibrer le mien ». Jainan ajustait son propre bracelet qui fonctionnait mal depuis qu’ils avaient fermé le compte de Taam. Maintenant, il lui faudrait le lier à celui du prince Kiem. Mais Bel allait quitter son service et il ne voulut pas la retenir. « Je le demanderai demain au prince Kiem. Je sais comment me rendre à la Tour Ouest ». Ce qui ne diminua nullement le nœud froid qu’il avait à l’estomac.

Lorsqu’il atteint les derniers étages de la tour, il ne put se rappeler avec exactitude laquelle des portes aux arabesques d’or était la sienne, mais peu importe : au moment où il sortit de l’ascenseur, un serviteur s’inclina vers lui et le conduisit à la bonne porte.

Elle ouvrait sur un espace haut de plafond, aux fenêtres cintrées donnant sur une vue panoramique de la ville et des montagnes enneigées au delà. Le blanc Iskat était rompu par des tapisseries hautes en couleurs qui décrivaient les espèces iskaniennes d’oiseaux, prédateurs et exotiques. Le reste de l’ameublement était soigneusement fait pour s’accorder avec ces trésors d’antiquités : les sièges et les consoles étaient faites de bois polis, à peine relevés d’un peu de dorure. Jainan avait un vague souvenir d’une grande table au milieu, mais elle n’y était plus, et il n’y avait qu’une table pour deux posée près de la fenêtre.

Le prince Kiem se leva vivement, tellement qu’il en renversa la chaise. Jainan se raidit. “Ah — oh, zut — excusez moi ». Kiem trouva moyen de mettre son pied dessous avant qu’elle ne touche le sol et réussit maladroitement à la relever. Il se retourna vers Jainan et s’inclina vers lui. « Désolé. Voulez-vous… euuuh, voulez vous vous asseoir ? »

Jainan restait figé. La table était garnie de lin blanc comme neige et brillait de douze sortes de couverts, avec des couteaux assez pointus pour poignarder quelqu’un. Il y avait un bougeoir en argent qui s’élevait au dessus de la table, son hologramme donnant une lumière brillante et dorée. Cela se voulait _romanti_ _que_.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela.

« Je… euuh… je veux dire… peut-être que vous ne... » Kiem étala les mains en signe d’impuissance. « Je ne voulais pas vous tendre un piège. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, ça va. Vous pouvez commander le repas dans notre appartement. Je peux aller ailleurs. Ou, ou quelque chose ».

Quoi qu’il se passe au dîner, ils allaient dormir dans le même lit, cette nuit. Jainan força ses jambes à rester en place, ne se laissant pas reculer. Partir en courant n’allait rien arranger. Ce n’était qu’un repas officiel. Il en avait vécu des centaines.

« Non, ça va », dit-il. Il fit trois pas en avant, et s’assit droit comme un I et se rappela d’ajouter : « C’est très joli, je suis honoré ».

Kiem poussa un soupir de soulagement exagéré. Une plaisanterie, se dit Jainan, se sentant engourdi, alors que Kiem s’asseyait à son tour. « Désolé, ce n’est pas exactement un gros banquet de mariage. Deuil officiel et tout et tout. J’ai récupéré quelques bouteilles de champagne de Giresh dans les celliers, cependant ». Il saisit la bouteille près du bougeoir et l’agita avec espoir devant le verre de Jainan. « Trente ans d’âge et trois ans de transport jusqu’ici. Puis-je… oh, attendez » Il retira la bouteille, l’air contrit. « Vous ne buvez pas, c’est ça ? »

Giresh ne faisait pas partie du système, et le lien galactique le plus près d’Iskat était lui-même à un an de distance. Les denrées en provenance de l’extérieur de la galaxie étaient de objets de luxe ; Kiem lui offrait quelque chose qui lui aurait coûté un bon morceau de son allocation pour l’acquérir. Jainan porta son verre d’un pouce vers la bouteille en disant : « Je vous en prie ».

« Euh… bien » . fit Kiem. Il remplit son verre aussi, puis le leva. « A Théa ».

Jainan cilla. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui fit mal. Mais ce n’était que de la politesse — à part sa réputation dans les magazines pîpole, Kiem était un diplomate dans une famille de diplomates. Jainan leva son verre : « A l’Empire ». Il en but le tiers d’une gorgée. Il y avait quelque chose d’agréablement acide dans la brûlure inhabituelle de l’alcool dans sa gorge. Cela pourrait faire de cette nuit un désastre, mais risquer un désastre était presque plus attrayant que de garder la tête claire toute la nuit.

Une assiette apparut devant lui, tendue par un serveur à la hauteur de son coude. Jainan inclina la tête automatiquement et prit les couverts appropriés. Il le serra assez fort pour se préparer à parler.

« Les blizzards sont en avance, cette année », lui dit de l’autre côté de la table, exactement au même moment où Jainan disait : « Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses ».

Ils s’arrêtèrent tous deux. Il y eut un silence gênant. Jainan posa le regard sur sa nourriture, ses épaules nouées dans l’effort de garder le dos droit et immobile, et alors Kiem lui dit : « Pourquoi donc ? »

Jainan marqua une pause. « La cérémonie ».

Kiem mit sa main sur son visage et grogna : « Oh zut ! Je suis désolé, moi aussi. Quelle horreur ! N’en parlons jamais plus ».

Le soulagement fit à l’estomac de Jainan le même effet que de l’acide. Il répondit : « Oui ».

« Ils auraient pu attendre _une semaine_! », reprit Kiem, ne tenant déjà aucun compte de sa propre requête. « Est-ce qu’une semaine les aurait tué ? Des centaines de fonctionnaires dans ce palais et pas un seul qui ait su comment suspendre un traité pour une semaine ? »

Jainan plongea le nez dans son assiette et sépara tous les légumes les uns des autres du bout de son couteau. « Hum », dit-il.

« Bon, donc un mètre et demi de neige ce mois-ci. c’est fou pour l’automne, non ? C’est fou ». Jainan cilla à nouveau. Mais avant même d’avoir eu le temps de dire autre chose, Kiem se lança dans un flot de paroles qui correspondait apparemment à tout ce qu’il eut jamais pensé à propos du temps du début de l’hiver. Jainan se fit violence pour se remettre suffisamment sur pied pour répondre. Lorsque Kiem en eut fini de la météo, il ne fit même pas une pause avant de passer à la nourriture (‘il semblerait que le dindon soit de nouveau à la mode — z’avez déjà goûté du dindon ?’), les dernières nouvelles des pirates séfalans (‘Bel est originaire de Sefala, vous savez, elle reçoit ses informations de la Garde, là-bas’) ainsi que l’impasse de la navette orbitale (‘ça ne sera pas réglé avant une semaine, j’ai parié là-dessus avec l’assistant contrôleur de la station’).

Le flot de bavardage commença à le calmer. Jainan se mit en mode pilote automatique avec reconnaissance, produisant des opinions si neutres qu’elles auraient pu être acceptées par le service de presse. Kiem était habile dans l’art de feindre l’intérêt : il réussit à donner l’impression d’être suspendu au moindre mot sans saveur que Jainan pouvait proférer. Ce dernier savait qu’il s’agissait d’une façade diplomatique, mais cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Le visage de Kiem était plus expressif que celui de Taam ne l’avait jamais été, ses yeux, au dessus des lignes nettes de ses pommettes, brillaient toujours d’intérêt pour quelque chose. Il prenait plus de place aussi, et gesticulait en permanence pour appuyer son propos, passant à deux doigts de mettre son coude dans le beurre. Jainan essaya de ne pas regarder son corps, sa peau sombre, et la courbe élégante de son avant-bras. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Le second service arriva et passa. Le ciel derrière les fenêtres était passé à un bleu profond et sombre, et les yeux de Jainan revenaient sans cesse à cette masse sombre qui les surplombait, et à la façon dont les lumières du palais scintillaient en accrochant quelques flocons de neige errants. L’hiver arrivait tôt sur Iskat, toujours.

«  — tout droit dans une congère. Vous avez déjà fait du ski, non ? »

Jainan fit un effort pour être à nouveau attentif. « Oui », dit-il. « Taam m’y avait emmené ».

« Nous devrions y aller ensemble. Je veux dire, si vous en avez envie. Mieux vaut être sur la neige que dedans, cela dit, non ? J’ai une histoire drôle de l’hiver dernier… »

Il avait beau faire, Jainan ne put même pas comprendre le truc suivant que Kiem raconta. La journée avait été longue. Dans le calme entre les crises, la fatigue se glissait en lui comme un sérum paralysant, faisant souffrir sa colonne et glisser son attention. Le tintement des couverts et le bougeoir reflété sur la fenêtre sombre lui étaient trop familiers – cela ressemblait à n’importe lequel des centaines de banquets auxquels il avait assisté avec Taam depuis son arrivée sur Iskat. Kiem était un étranger de l’autre côté de la table. Il ressemblait davantage à Taam que nécessaire.

Et puis, ce n’était pas que la ressemblance. La pièce s’embrouilla et Taam fut assis là à la place de Kiem, beau et charmant, en train de parler à un dignitaire indistinct sur sa droite. La nourriture dans sa bouche eut soudain goût à cendre; il ne put plus avaler. Taam rit d’une plaisanterie et se retourna. A l’instant même où l’attention du dignitaire fut ailleurs, le sourire disparut, effacé proprement de son visage.

_Rentrons_ , se dit Jainan. Son humeur ne pourrait qu’empirer, s’il restait. Comme s’il avait entendu, Taam se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la main. Jainan garda la sienne immobile sur la table.

« Jainan? » Une légère tape sur son poignet le fit sursauter. C’était Kiem, penché sur lui avec une expression anxieuse. « Ça va ? »

« Oui », répondit Jainan, en retirant sa main. Le chagrin se manifestait d’étranges façons. Il ne pouvait pas, il de _devait_ pas laisser Kiem savoir pourquoi il avait été distrait. « Ça va. Je suis juste fatigué ».

Kiem retira sa main immédiatement. « Ouais, la journée a été longue. On peut sauter le dessert— »

« Non », répondit Jainan désespérément. Il ne fallait pas qu’il ruine ceci aussi. « Ce ne sera pas un problème. Tout va bien ».

Kiem fit une pause. « D’accord », dit-il. Il fit signe au serveur qui enleva leurs assiettes. « Bon, euh, le petit écusson sur votre veste – c’est une sorte d’armoiries familiales de Théa, non? »

« Ceci ? » répondit Jainan, désarçonné par le changement de thème. Il toucha l’emblème cousu au collet de son uniforme.

« Je me passionne un peu pour l’héraldique et ce genre de trucs, poursuivit Kiem. Que veut dire la bordure? »

La réponse était assez impersonnelle. Jainan s’en tint au mode diplomatique et s’arrangea pour que la conversation perdure assez pour revenir à la normale. Il garda un œil sur le langage corporel de Kiem, guettant les signes d’ennui par rapport à ce sujet, mais Kiem lui parut entièrement concentré dessus – si Jainan avait su que ce sujet l’intéressait, il aurait pu continuer ainsi.

A un moment donné, il regarda les restes du dessert et se rendit compte que c’était lui qui parlait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Kiem suivit son regard. « Hum, on dirait que nous manquons de nourriture ». Il posa un coude sur la table et leva les yeux vers Jainan. « Café ? Nous pourrions allez quelque part prendre un café. Ou nous pourrions rentrer chez moi – euh – _zut ! »_ Son coude glissa de la table en entendant apparemment sa propre expression, et Jainan l’impression très nette de ce que cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. « Je veux dire, chez nous ? Je suppose que, techniquement parlant, vous pourriez m’inviter. Je veux dire, nous pourrions aussi rentrer et ne pas prendre le café ». Il agita les mains devant son visage. « Ou, je pourrais aller ailleurs et vous, rentrer – Ou vous pourriez, euh... »

Jainan ressentit une lueur d’amusement. « Puis-je vous inviter à prendre le café chez moi, prince Kiem? » dit-il gravement.

Cela lui vint avant qu’il puisse y réfléchir de trop. Il s’arrêta, souhaitant presque se reprendre, mais alors Kiem lui rendit un sourire surpris et ravi. Un sourire que Jainan n’avait jamais encore vu. Il reposa son regard sur la table, mais quelqu’un à la personnalité d’un canon laser se concentrait sur lui de toute sa puissance d’aveuglement et il n’était pas _immune_.

« Je ne pourrais mieux imaginer », répondit Kiem, abandonnant le reste de son dessert. « On y va ? »

 

***

 

L’euphorie résultant de leur bref accord ne pouvait durer. Le sachant, Jainan fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer, et il eut raison : le temps d’arriver à l’appartement de Kiem, elle s’était en partie dissipée, évitant tout juste la crainte de bas niveau. Même Kiem lui parut plus maîtrisé, perdant le fil de ce qu’il disait en ouvrant la porte. Cela valait probablement mieux, vu que Jainan n’avait rien écouté de ce qu’il disait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le problème, c’était _l’espoir_. S’il pouvait juste se réconcilier avec l’idée que cela allait mal se passer, il se sentirait – bien, peut-être pas mieux, mais au moins plus stable. Ce qui serait préférable.

Ce n’était même pas comme s’il y avait une raison logique d’espérer. Jainan savait, depuis sa sinistre incursion sur les revues de potins qu’il y avait eu au moins une bonne demi-douzaine d’amants avant lui. Plus de femmes que d’hommes, et chacun d’entre eux plus beaux, pleins d’assurance, paraissant sans effort en harmonie avec Kiem même dans des photos volées de paparazzi. Des personnes que Kiem avait choisies, et qu’on ne l’avait pas forcé à accepter. Jainan n’avait aucune chance face à eux .

Il lâcha le bras de Kiem dès qu’ils furent à l’intérieur. Chacun de ses mouvements lui paraissait maladroit. Il s’assit au bord du divan, pour ne plus donner l’impression irritante de ne pas savoir où se mettre, et se rendit compte qu’il empirait la situation – c’était quoi, ce truc, une nuit de noces ou une visite de politesse ? Il se savait plus quoi faire de ses mains.

Kiem avait couru droit au distributeur. « D’accord ! Qu’est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Bel l’a programmé pour qu’il puisse mélanger n’importe quoi, donc si… »

« Juste du café », répondit Jainan brusquement. Il eut l’impression d’avoir la langue épaisse. Il n’avait pas voulu interrompre, mais cela avait quand même cassé l’élan de Kiem.

Il déglutit dans le silence qui suivit et écouta les clics mécaniques de l’eau chaude en train de couler. Kiem se tourna, une tasse de café dans chaque main. Jainan le regarda, tentant de déchiffrer son expression, puis se dit qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Le sourire sincère n’y était plus.

Kiem posa la tasse de café devant Jainan. « Okay, dit-il, je pense qu’il me faut dire quelque chose ».

Jainan ne toucha pas au café. Il fixa la table à côté. « Oui ? »

« Il y a une limite à ce que nous devons faire de ce truc de nuit de noces », dit Kiem. Il s’assit lourdement. « Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas faire des chambres séparées. Le Bureau de Presse l’a explicitement interdit, vu que, puisqu’ils le disent, ça fuiterait dans les revues de ragots.. Mais nous sommes en privé, ici ».

« Vous ne voulez pas que nous dormions ensemble », dit Jainan. Il ne sentait plus ses lèvres.

Le bras de Kiem eut un spasme, renversant son café sur la table. « Non, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit… zut ! » Il reposa vivement sa tasse. « Ce n’est pas que je ne le _veuille_ pas. Mais c’est… Vous êtes… Ceci n’est visiblement pas la meilleure des situations, et je ne puis imaginer que vous, euh... Nous ne sommes pas obligés à quoi que ce soit, c’est ce que je veux dire. Je peux dormir sur le divan ».

Jainan se prit la prise de conscience de ce qu’il avait fait comme un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Il avait si mal communiqué avec Kiem que celui-ci croyait qu’il l’avait rejeté, que Jainan refusait de remplir ses obligations. Il était en train de foirer le truc dès le départ en se montrant trop froid, trop raide, trop coincé. Cela suffit à le faire bouger. Il se tourna, mit sa main sur la nuque de Kiem, ferma les yeux et l’embrassa sur la bouche.

Après un moment terrifiant, Kiem répondit à son baiser. Le cœur de Jainan battait si fort qu’il sentit un vertige lui monter à la tête : sans pouvoir dire c’était de soulagement ou à cause du baiser. _Concentre-_ _toi_. Il n’était pas obligé d’être nul. Il connaissait sa théorie, et il avait un peu de pratique. Il se concentra si fort qu’il manqua presque le petit bruit de plaisir que Kiem émit lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, et s’arrêta, choqué, lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce que c’était.

Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas grave. Kiem reprit sa respiration et pencha la tête et l’embrassa sur le cou. C’était bon – évidemment que c’était bon, Kiem savait ce qu’il faisait – et pour un étrange instant, la tension constante dans sa tête prit fin.. Elle fut remplacée par un étrange sentiment d’ouverture, comme de la lumière s’engouffrant par une fenêtre. Était-ce l’alcool ? Jainan n’en eut cure. Il défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de Kiem, en tremblant de soulagement. Cela marchait.

La main de Kiem se referma sur la sienne. Jainan s’arrêta.

« Tout va bien ? » lui dit Kiem. Jainan regarda son visage : il fronçait les sourcils.

Le tremblement. Jainan inspira profondément, se calma. Il pouvait y arriver. Cela avait déjà marché. « Oui ? » Il prit sa voix la plus douce et persuasive. Faut-il que j’arrête ? »

Kiem se remit à sourire, quoique ce n’ait été qu’un écho du sourire précédent. « Euh, non ». Il tenta d’embrasser Jainan à nouveau, mais celui-ci était déjà debout, entraînant Kiem vers la chambre à coucher. Plus vite il y serait et moins les problèmes de Jainan se verraient. Kiem était impressionnable, ce qui rendait les choses à la fois plus simples et plus difficiles que prévu, Mais ils atteignirent le lit assez vite. Jainan fit glisser la chemise de Kiem qui aida obligeamment en levant les bras. Il attrapa les attaches de la veste de Jainan qui avait tellement peur de rater son coup que son cœur lui donnait l’impression d’être pris dans un étau. Mais cela allait _aller..._

Kiem le repoussa. L’air avait été trop chaud et du coup, Jainan soudain eut froid. Il ne comprit pas, jusqu’à ce qu’il voie l’expression de Kiem et il comprit alors trop bien. C’est alors qu’il fit l’erreur fatale.

Il aurait dû se relever tout de suite et tendre la main. Il aurait dû avoir l’air surpris que Kiem veuille arrêter. Au lieu de quoi il resta là, en même temps qu’une vague d’épuisement le terrasse. Et à ce moment, parce qu’il n’avait plus la force de combattre cette erreur d’aiguillage, il vit l’expression de Kiem se durcir.

« Désolé », lui dit Kiem. Sa voix était douce. Il paraissait évident que Jainan n’était pas le seul à pouvoir changer de voix pour cacher ses sentiments . « Je vais y aller ».

Jainan ouvrit la bouche pour dire _Ne fais pas ça_ , et la referma. Il ne pouvait se permettre de dicter à Kiem avec qui il voulait coucher. Il avait cru pouvoir accélérer la chose et cacher la glace en lui qui l’avait rendu décevant, mais il avait eu tort.

Il ne pouvait pas forcer Kiem à être attiré par lui.

« Je vais y aller », dit-il à la place.

_« No_ _n »_ , dit Kiem, presque violemment. Jainan demeura immobile, mais Kiem ne le regardait pas. Il était debout, ouvrant des tiroirs au hasard, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un bout de tissu : un drap de lit. « Laissez tomber. On trouvera quelque chose. Je ne… Mettez-vous à l’aise. Je suis désolé ». La porte coulissa et alors que Jainan était encore en train de se relever, des excuses sur le bout de la langue, Kiem était sorti.

La porte se referma avant que Jainan ait pu l’atteindre. Il se tint figé devant elle, sa main à portée du senseur d’ouverture, le blanc du mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pouvait la franchir : elle n’était pas verrouillée.

Mais que dirait-il ? Il était impossible de réparer.

Il se détourna. Kiem avait été clair sur ses intentions : Jainan avait la chambre toute à lui, et il pourrait s’y organiser à sa guise. Il considéra le lit. Son estomac se noua. Il pensa brièvement à dormir sur une chaise ou par terre, mais il rejeta l’idée, la tenant pour ridicule. Il n’était pas du genre à faire du théâtre. Il était quelqu’un de pratique et discret, un compagnon fiable. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être aimé.

Il s’étendit sur le lit, et regarda le plafond blanc. Le sommeil lui viendrait bien, comme toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 

« Je vais vous géolocaliser », lui dit Bel lorsque Kiem passa la porte le lendemain. « J’ai cherché dans tous vos lieux de petit-déjeuner habituels, et je n’ai pu vous trouver. J’ai même été voir à la cantine du concierge. Répondez à vos _messages »._

« Désolé », lui répondit Kiem, en engloutissant les restes de sa brioche. La lumière matinale déferlait par la fenêtre, soulignant le drap plié sur le dos du divan plus clairement qu’il ne l’eut désiré. « Je suis allé me promener ».

Bel le regarda d’un air incrédule. « Tout seul ? »

« Ouais », lui dit Kiem. Bel ne perdit pas son air sceptique. Il ajouta : « J’ai croisé un garde de sécurité dans le Jardin des Cendres. Nous avons discuté un peu. Elle m’a parlé d’insectes perceurs ou quelque chose du genre ».

« Bien, me voilà soulagée » lui dit Bel. J’allais penser que vous couviez quelque chose ». Elle leva son bracelet et envoya son agenda sur l’écran mural. « Votre programme de la journée. J’avais tout annulé, hier, mais il _f_ _a_ _ut_ me dire si vous allez à cet événement au Collège aujourd’hui ».

« Qu’est-ce que Jainan a à son programme ? » lui demanda Kiem. « Merde, j’aurais dû lui demander s’il avait quelque chose de prévu… » Il regarda vers la porte de la chambre, toujours fermée.

« Il est réveillé », lui dit Bel. « Il est sorti s’exercer dans le jardin ».

« Ah bon ? » dit Kiem. Il alla aux grandes fenêtres et regarda dans le jardin privatif sur lequel elles donnaient, où de petits arbres s’élevaient entre les sentiers en écho aux tours du palais derrière eux.

Jainan était un tourbillon de mouvements dans l’espace entre eux. Il tenait un bâton en mains et faisait des sortes d’exercices d’art martial comme s’il s’agissait d’une danse, si vite que le bâton en était presque flou dans ses attaques d’estoc et de taille. Son T-shirt dégageait ses bras jusqu’à l’épaule, même dans le froid du matin. Ses pieds crissaient sur l’herbe gelée. Kiem le fixa.

« Bâton », lui dit Bel. « Un truc théan. Je vous enverrai un résumé ».

Kiem s’obligea à se détourner de la fenêtre, en se frottant le front de la main. Il n’avait pas le droit de fixer ainsi, pas après avoir aussi spectaculairement merdé la veille. « Ouais. OK, merci ». Au moins il saurait ce que c’est et si Jainan était bon.

« Mal de tête ? » lui dit Bel. Elle lui faisait son coup de l’allure neutre de secrétaire particulière.

« En quelque sorte », lui dit Kiem. Il vit son regard sur le drap plié et grogna. « Oh, OK, _ça va_. J’aurai sans doute besoin d’un autre oreiller pour le divan. Ne laissez pas l’information fuiter vers les magazines ».

Bel hésita de façon inhabituelle pour elle. Je peux vous avoir un autre lit ».

« Ça ne vaut pas le risque », répondit Kiem.

« Un lit pliant, alors », répliqua Bel.

« Le divan me va ».

« Le divan ne va _pas_. Personne ne verra un lit pliant ».

Kiem s’aperçut qu’il était appuyé sur le mur. Il tapota des doigts dessus. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être sur la défensive. « Ouais, OK, comme vous voulez ».

« Kiem », lui dit Bel, abrupte. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kiem ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Comment dit-on ça ? Comment dit-on, _m_ _on compagnon me déteste tant que je le révulse, mais il a quand même tenté de faire son devoir et de dormir avec moi ?_

Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait dire hors de la chambre, même à Bel. « Ouais. Ce n’est pas de _moi_ que vous devriez avoir pitié ». Il fit son haussement d’épaules le plus nonchalant. « Ç’aurait pu être pire ; j’ai appris des trucs sur l’héraldique théanne. C’est un de mes passe-temps, soit dit en passant », ajouta-t-il.

« C’est nouveau, ça », lui dit Bel. « Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que vous saviez ce que sont les armoiries ».

« Je le sais depuis le repas d’hier soir », lui répondit Kiem. « Que disiez-vous du programme d’aujourd’hui ? Vous alliez me parler de l’agenda de Jainan.

Bel soupira. Elle se tourna vers le bureau et y prit une coquille de diagnostic transparente, enroulée sur un bracelet qui n’était pas le sien. « Oui, bon, on a un problème ici ». Elle projeta l’écran sur le mur où clignota un message d’erreur. « Jainan et le prince Taam semblent avoir partagé leur compte. Celui du prince Taam a été désactivé, de sorte que le système continue à tenter d’effacer celui de Jainan ».

« Attendez, attendez, attendez » dit Kiem en levant les mains en l’air. « Des comptes _personnels_ partagés ? C’est peut être un compte officiel qui a été effacé ».

« Jainan a dit qu’il n’avait pas de compte officiel » répondit Bel. « C’est le seul auquel ce bracelet ait accès ». Elle annula l’erreur. « Je peux récupérer ses messages, mais son agenda était subsidiaire à celui du prince Taam. Il a disparu ».

« Urgh », dit Kiem. « Il va finir par croire que nous sommes tous incompétents. Pas vous », ajouta-t-il en toute hâte. « Le palais en général. Je le lui dirai. Mais pouvez-vous vous assurer qu’il puisse... »

« Non, je ne le peux pas », répondit Bel. Kiem s’arrêta. « Pas sur ce compte. C’est un subsidiaire – Il me faudrait effacer tout ce qu’il y a dessus et tout reprendre à zéro pour en faire un principal. Je pourrais faire de votre compte un principal s’il me donnait une permission ». Elle montra un écran de mot de passe. Le code d’erreur clignota et elle le referma. « Mais cela voudrait dire que vous pourriez lire ses messages ».

Kiem pressa ses jointures contre son front. Chaque fois qu’il se retournait, il avait l’impression de voir l’ombre du mariage de Jainan et de Taam. Il lui paraissait peu probable que lui et Jainan seraient jamais assez proches pour lire les messages de l’autre. Cela ne lui paraissait même pas si romantique, probablement une preuve supplémentaire qu’ils était mal mariés.

« Nous ne sommes pas si proches », dit-il. La nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire et il tiqua. « Nous ne sommes absolument pas assez proches pour cela, « Et si nous... »

Les portes du jardin s’ouvrirent. Kiem et Bel se tournèrent tous deux vers Jainan qui s’était arrêté en hésitant dans l’entrée. Il était un peu rouge après l’exercice, mais sans pourtant respirer lourdement. Il tenait quelque chose dont Kiem se rendit compte que c’était son bâton, télescopé pour le transport. « Désolé, dit-il, j’étais juste dehors ».

Kiem regarda le bâton, replié sous la forme d’un truc en bronze brillant et à peine plus grand que sa main. Cela lui évitait de regarder Jainan en face, de même que ses cheveux en désordre, qui lui rappelaient la nuit passé d’une façon assez inappropriée. « Euh, bonjour, dit-il, belle matinée pour… ce truc d’art martial. Non ? »

Il y eut une courte pause. « Oui »,répondit Jainan. Sa voix donnait une impression de lassitude, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, puisque ce que disait Kiem semblait sans rapport. « Vous vouliez me voir ? Je me suis levé tard, et je n’ai pu vous voir nulle part ».

« Non, pas du tout, je veux dire, oui, je veux dire… agendas ! C’est ça ! » Kiem se tourna vers l’écran, se détournant de pensées qu’il n’aurait pas dû avoir. L’écran montrait toujours le formulaire de mot de passe. « Votre bracelet... »

Jainan regardait déjà l’écran. « Oh, dit-il, désolé ». Il s’avança vers la table et prit le module de diagnostic, enfonçant ses doigts dans le gel sec pour toucher le senseur d’impression du bracelet. « Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte qu’il lui fallait un nouveau mot de passe ». Il murmura une paraphrase.

La fenêtre d’authentification disparut et l’écran mural se retrouva plein de messages. Kiem cligna les yeux sans comprendre ce qu’il regardait, avant de prendre conscience que c’étaient ceux de Jainan, et détourner le regard. « Euh... » , dit-il.

Jainan attendit poliment. Comme Kiem ne poursuivait pas, il dit : « J’allais juste prendre ma douche ».

« Bien, dit Kiem. Nous allons… tenter de régler ceci. Que diriez vous de visites universitaires ? »

« Je serai prêt dans dix minutes », répondit Jainan.

C’étaient de bonnes nouvelles, et elles distrairent Kiem des messages. Au moins y avait-il _quelque chose_ qu’ils pourraient faire ensemble qui ne soit pas des repas romantiques qui ennuyaient Jainan à mourir. « Prenez votre temps, ça ne commence pas avant onze heures. Avez vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non », répondit Jainan. La réponse était abrupte, mais il avait la bizarre habitude de laisser une pause juste après, comme si c’était ouvert à la négociation. Il attendit un peu, puis disparut dans la salle de bain.

Kiem s’empara du bracelet et enleva les messages de sur le mur. « OK, il est évident que nous ne voulons pas le relier à mon compte, donc, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On peut lui donner un nouveau compte personnel ? »

« Oui, mais du coup, il va perdre tout ce qu’il y a sur celui-ci », répondit Bel. « Je pourrais récupérer les messages ».

« Bien », dit Kiem. « Donc, arrangez lui en un, mais ne l’activez pas tant qu’il n’a pas traité ce qu’il doit. Et détachez mon compte du sien. En fait, attendez. Je connais des types chez Systems. Je peux leur apporter et voir ce qu’ils peuvent faire ».

Bel lui retira le bracelet de la main. « Ou, à la place, vous passez les deux heures que vous perdriez inévitablement avec les techniciens à imprimer la pile de lettres de remerciements qui attendent depuis la semaine dernière. Je m’en occupe ».

Kiem déprima en entendant parler de la paperasse. D’autre part, il ne devrait probablement pas laisser Jainan au moment où ils étaient sur le point de sortir. « Ça va, ça va ! »

« Le voltigeur pour votre visite a été réservé pour dix heures quarante-cinq », dit Bel. Elle regarda vers la salle de bain. « Ah, encore une chose. Vous devriez probablement regarder les nouvelles d’hier ».

« Et si je ne veux pas ? » lui répondit Kiem, mais c’était de la rhétorique. Il chercha la chemise rouge de la presse. Il la lisait parfois par curiosité, mais habituellement, il lui suffisait de ne pas voir ce que le service de presse avait trouvé sur lui au cours de la semaine.

En l’ouvrant, un éventail d’images se positionna au dessus des articles relatifs. La plupart d’entre elles montraient leur baiser ou la photo officielle finale − le sourire de Jainan aimable et digne, celui de Kiem stupide, mais ça, c’était normal – mais quelques uns des articles avaient mis des photos d’eux en train de signer les contrats. La main de Kiem avait encore de l’encre rouge dessus.

Kiem jeta un regard glauque aux titres. _Retenu. Mais romantique : le prince Kiem épouse un comte théan au cours d’une cérémonie discrète._ Et un autre : _Mariage royal du prince K – Un couple parfait._ En général, Kiem ne se préoccupait guère de la couverture de presse, sauf si elle devait lui valoir l’exil, mais il avait du mal à imaginer ce que Jainan en penserait. La plupart des articles avaient  ramené Taam, mais à la manière de ‘en dépit de son deuil tragique, Jainan retrouve l’amour’ qui rendait Kiem un peu malade. Jainan ne lisait peut-être pas la presse pîpole. Il l’espérait du moins.

« Tournez » lui dit Bel.

« Il y en a d’autres ? » Kiem tourna la page, là où le service de presse mettait habituellement les négatifs. Deux images apparurent d’eux deux en train d’essayer de rattraper les documents dans une mare d’encre et Kiem y semblait dangereusement sur le point d’éclater de rire. Fort heureusement, Jainan n’y paraissait pas. Puis apparut la troisième.

Le baiser lui-même était passable. Il n’y a pas trente-six façons de faire une mauvaise photo d’un baiser. Mais un des agrégateurs avait réussi à les prendre quand Kiem approchait son visage de celui de Jainan, quelques secondes auparavant, et il était facile d’y voir la panique sur son visage. _Forcé ?_ disait le gros titre. _Le prince playboy accroché au théan un mois après la mort du conjoint de ce dernier._

_ Kiem referma le dossier et se prit la tête à deux mains. Il était sûr que c’était Dak. Ils auraient pu mettre en liste noire quiconque avait vendu cette photo, mais c’était  _ __désormais_ _ _ inutile. « Ne montrez pas cela à Jainan », dit-il. « croyez vous qu’il regarde les nouvelles ? Oh merde, évidemment qu’il les regarde ». _

« Il n’en a pas parlé », lui rétorqua Bel. Elle reprit le bracelet de Jainan. « N’y pensez pas trop. Je ne vous l’ai fait voir que pour éviter l’éventuel choc ».

« Mais si... »

« Les _lettres_ , votre altesse ».

« D’accord » répondit Kiem. Il enleva sa tête de ses mains. Le monde ne s’arrêtait pas juste parce qu’il était marié.

  


 

***

 

Le Collège Impérial, la principale université sur Iskat, était affiliée à l’État, mais pas techniquement liée au palais, de sorte que ses locaux étaient un peu plus loin en ville. Bel avait réservé un chauffeur du palais. Elle les avait laissés partir avec un dossier d’information, vu que le bracelet de Jainan ne fonctionnait pas encore, et une injonction à Kiem de ne promettre aucun financement à quiconque en aucune circonstance.

Or, le dossier se trouvait sur les genoux de Jainan, assis face à Kiem. Il semblait profondément plongé dans les informations banales sur le Collège, de sorte que, dans un effort titanesque, Kiem avait réussi à ne rien dire depuis cinq minutes. Les sièges arrières semblaient toujours plus spacieux que nécessaire, mais en ce moment, Kiem avait une conscience aiguë de ses pieds, et les avait déplacés à plusieurs reprises pour éviter qu’ils touchent ceux de Jainan.

Son bracelet sonna encore. « Ah oui ! » s’écria-t-il, oubliant ses efforts de silence. Jainan leva les yeux, et comme Kiem l’avait déjà dérangé, il décida de lire le message à haute voix. « Bel nous avertit que le Collège a permis à quelques photographes de faire des photos. Je suppose qu’ils sont intéressés à cause du mariage. Désolé ».

« Est-ce un problème ? » demanda Jainan.

« Non, répondit Kiem. Ils veulent probablement juste nous prendre avec le Chancelier – ou moi avec le Chancelier, si vous n’avez pas envie d’y être. Il ne s’agit habituellement que de la presse locale ou spécialisée, vu que la grande presse en a marre de moi aux événements ». Il se rendit compte qu’il faisait l’imbécile. Jainan faisait partie de la cour depuis cinq ans. « Vous devez déjà savoir tout ça. Désolé ».

« Taam ne fréquentait guère les galas de charité ». Lui répondit Jainan. Il marqua une pause, pendant laquelle il parut chercher ses mots avec le même soin que d’habitude. « Sa position lui valait beaucoup de travail ».

« Oui, bien sûr », dit Kiem. « Il était quoi, colonel, non ? Ou major ? Pas beaucoup de temps pour les galas. Taam, au contraire de Kiem, avait vraiment fait quelque chose de sa vie, et s’était enrôlé comme officier dans l’armée. Kiem ne pensait pas qu’il commandait un vaisseau, mais il avait été certainement dans les hauts échelons de la hiérarchie planétaire, à la tête d’un quelconque projet d’ingénierie.

Jainan ne répondit pas à la question. Il regardait par la fenêtre comme ils passaient les spires majestueuses du portail du Collège Impérial, grises contre le manteau blanc de neige dont elles avaient hérité le matin même, et qui avaient bien besoin d’être nettoyées. « Je suis déjà venu ici » dit-il. « Je suis venu à une conférence publique, il y a quelques années ».

« Ouaouh ! Et vous avez tout compris ? » lui dit Kiem. « J’ai étudié ici, il y a quelques années. J’ai lâché avant les examens. Il semble que faire partie de la famille royale ait ses limites si vous n’avez pas le cerveau ».

« Je suis sûr que vous l’avez », lui dit Jainan avant de s’arrêter. « Vous devriez… Bon ».

Kiem se rendit compte de ce à quoi cela avait ressemblé. « Oh, euh, je ne voulais pas… je n’allais pas à la pêche aux compliments », dit-il. « Demandez à n’importe lequel de mes anciens profs, il vous dira : ‘con comme une bille.’ Mais je me suis bien entendu avec eux quand même, donc j’ai fini par faire partie des bienfaiteurs ».

Jainan avait le doigt sur sa place dans la biographie d’un des anciens professeurs de Kiem. « Désolé, dit-il, je ne crois pas que je pourrais me rappeler de tout, ici. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je doive dire à quelqu’un en particulier ? »

« Vous ne devez pas vous _rappeler_ la documentation », lui dit Kiem, un peu consterné. « Vous deviendriez fou si vous le tentiez. C’est juste au cas où vous voudriez cherchez quelque chose. Parlez à qui vous voudrez – attendez, vous voudrez parler aux professeurs de votre sujet de thèse, non ? Désolé, je ne vaux rien en sciences, vous devrez me rappeler de quoi il retournait ».

« Rien d’important », dit Jainan alors que le voltigeur s’arrêtait et se préparait à se poser. Il referma le dossier.

« Euh, dit Kiem, d’accord ». Il vérifié son bracelet en douce pour sa propre documentation.

La réception se déroulait dans le vaste hall central du Collège, avec ses voûtes blanches, elles aussi en grand besoin de réparations, et un écho qui amplifiait les conversations des centaines de donateurs et de personnel du Collège qui s’y côtoyaient. L’excuse était les œuvres d’art des étudiants temporairement exposées sur les murs, et Kiem fit des bruits appréciatifs en leur honneur pendant que leur escorte étudiante les entraînait jusqu’au Chancelier.

« Ah votre Altesse ! Content de vous voir ! » tonna le Chancelier. Il posait comme une statue dans son tweed, ses perles et ses fines tresses, se détournant de sa conversation pour s’incliner vers eux. « Et vous devez être le comte Jainan. Honoré de votre présence, votre Grâce. Je dois m’excuser pour les journalistes. Il nous faut nous en accommoder, vous savez ». Il agita la main en direction d’un fille boulotte et petite en tissus amples que Kiem reconnut comme étant la collègue de Hani Sereson, qu’il avait vu pour la dernière fois derrière un objectif au moment où il tombait dans le canal de la ville. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et se mit à les mitrailler de photos. Jainan, au coin de son regard, semblait glisser très subtilement dans l’arrière plan. Kiem s’avança pour le couvrir, sourit et fit signe à la caméra.

« Et mes félicitations, puis-je dire ? » poursuivit le Chancelier, en se tournant vers Jainan. « Permettez que je vous serre la main ». Les sourcils de Jainan se soulevèrent légèrement alors qu’elle lui écrasait la main dans la sienne. Kiem lui sourit et accepta lui aussi de se faire broyer la main. « Toujours ravie d’avoir le soutien du palais. Ravie ».

« Non, non , tout le plaisir est mien », répondit Kiem, en extrayant sa main, quelque peu meurtrie. « Surtout que je sais ce que pensent plusieurs professeurs des mauvais élèves. Vous connaissez Jainan ? » Le photographe finit de les mitrailler et s’en alla. « Il est venu à une de vos conférences il y a quelque temps. Il a un doctorat en ingénierie de l’espace lointain – extraction de je ne sais quoi des astéroïdes. Je peux désormais profiter de lui pour ce genre de situations ».

Jainan eut l’air gêné. « C’était il y a longtemps », dit il. « Et ce ne fut jamais… ça n’a jamais rien été de novateur ».

« Oh, allez, cela reste toujours un _doctorat_ », rétorqua Kiem. Ce qui sembla réussir à figer Jainan. Kiem la ferma.

« Cela ne peut avoir été il y a si longtemps », reprit le Chancelier. « ‘Il y a longtemps’ nous est réservé à nous, les épaves décrépites ». Elle saisit le bras d’un professeur qui passait à sa portée dans sa toge noir officielle. « N’est-ce pas, Professeur Audel ? »

« Eh ? » répondit le Professeur Audel, se retournant. Elle portait sa longue tresse blanche dans son dos. « Épave décrépite ? Vous ou moi ? »

« Je pense que le Chancelier veut dire que certains d’entre nous sont jeunes et irresponsables » reprit Kiem, en tendant à nouveau la main. « Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Professeur. Dans quel domaine travaillez vous ? »

« Le Professeur Audel est un de nos principaux experts en ingénierie » répondit le Chancelier. « Audel, le comte Jainan est un ingénieur de Théa. Vous trois devez avoir beaucoup à vous raconter ». Elle mit une tape sur les épaules d’Audel et de Jainan et resserra la main de Kiem. « Excusez moi encore, Votre Altesse. Il me faut aller saluer les autres. J’espère pouvoir vous reparler plus tard. Je suis sûr que vous poserez toutes vos questions habituelles sur nos programmes de recherche ».

Kiem avait été envoyé par deux fondations séparées pour faire exactement cela et haussa les épaules avec bonne humeur. « Vous me connaissez trop bien, Madame le Chancelier ».

« Extraction des régolithes, hein ? » disait le Professeur Audel. « Intéressant, _très_ intéressant, nous avons quatre personnes en ce moment sur les extracteurs et sur les protections contre le rayonnement solaire. Il y a beaucoup de croisements avec les militaires, qui, comme d’habitude, bénéficient de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des fonds disponibles. Et, bien sûr, c’est une question gigantesque sur Théa ».

« Oui, dit Jainan. Je pense que vous avons une bonne moitié des capacités minières d’Iskat dans notre secteur. Je crains que je ne m’en sois guère occupé au cours des dernières années ».

« Certes », dit le Professeur Audel. « Politiquement chargée, n’est-ce pas, avec l’accord de partage des revenus et le problème des débris près de la planète. Or, le problème de l’équipement sur les gros astéroïdes est un problème cuisant dans des endroits comme le Bassin d’Alethena... »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit le vrai problème, ici », dit Jainan. C’était timide, mais c’était une véritable interruption − la première à laquelle ait jamais assisté Kiem. Il y prêta plus d’attention. « Je pense qu’il a été démontré que le stabilisateur d’ensemencement a failli à cause de la température et des différences de radiation, ce qui est un problème à cause de l’imprédictibilité des collisions de ceinture proche ».

Eh bien, c’est… Hum, Jainan », elle le considéra attentivement de ses yeux sombres dans son visage ridé. « Vous ne seriez pas le J. Erenlith qui a publié cette thèse sur les régolithes ? »

« Je... » dit Jainan avant de s’arrêter, troublé. Kiem mit fin à son sourire _‘je-te-l’avais-bien-dit.’_ « Je.. C’était il y a longtemps ».

« Excellent ! » s’exclama le Professeur Audel. « Je m’étais douté qu’il s’agissait d’un pseudonyme de noble. Ce qui explique pourquoi le jeune Aret n’a jamais réussi à retrouver l’auteur. Il faut que vous veniez pour une consultation ».

Pour une raison quelconque, Jainan jeta un regard de côté vers Kiem. « Je ne sais pas si je peux m’engager à cela ».

« Oh ? » s’écria le Professeur Audel. « Vous avez changé de domaine ? » Mais vous pouvez sûrement nous accorder une consultation ».

« Ça… dépend » dit Jainan. Il regarda Kiem à nouveau. « Serait-il possible que j’en aie le temps ? »

« Du temps ? » dit Kiem, perplexe. A sa connaissance, l’agenda de Jainan n’était pas fixé, ou ils auraient déjà eu quelqu’un à la poursuite de Bel. D’autre part, si Jainan n’avait pas envie de le faire, l’excuse du temps était bonne, mais pourquoi lui demander à lui ? « Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que vous prévoyez déjà. C’est comme vous voulez, évidemment ». Il ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter : « En ce qui me concerne, je pense que c’est une bonne idée ».

Jainan inclina la tête. « Je serais ravi de venir en consultation, Professeur », dit-il. « Mais je ne puis vous promettre que je vais me souvenir de quoi que ce soit d’utile ».

On n’oublie jamais comment calculer », dit elle. « Et un regard frais est inestimable. Donc, pour les radiations solaires, aviez vous ou non tenu compte de l’impact sur l’ajustement inhérent au système de... »

Kiem ne comprit pas une phrase sur trois de la conversation qui s’ensuivit, mais il observa, attentif, Jainan qui s’élevait tranquillement mais avec aisance face aux propositions du Professeur avec des réponses que Kiem ne pouvait même pas essayer de comprendre. C’était comme observer un musicien changer en empoignant un violon. Kiem était fasciné par le nombre même d’obscurs concepts d’ingénierie que Jainan maniait apparemment du bout des doigts. Après quelques minutes, cependant, il se rendit compte aux regards de côté de Jainan et à ses tentatives infructueuses que Jainan avait peur de l’ennuyer. Comme il aurait été tout à fait inapproprié que Kiem dise _‘non, je pourrais vous regardez faire cela toute la journée,’_ il murmura quelque chose à l’effet qu’il les laissait tranquilles, et partit retrouver le Chancelier pour l’embêter sur les programmes de recherche.

Ce qui conduisit à dix conversations avec d’autres personnes. Kiem aimait bien ces événements, même s’il lui fallait accepter plusieurs compliments sur son mariage, mais cela ne lui paraissait plus aussi gênant que cela aurait pu l’être. Il jetait régulièrement un œil par dessus l’épaule pour voir si Jainan était toujours à l’aise dans ses conversations sur l’ingénierie. Ce dernier lui paraissait plus relaxé lorsqu’il avait quelque chose pour le distraire, ce qui inspira une idée à Kiem de ce qu’il pourrait écrire à Bel sur leur programme de l’après-midi.

Lorsqu’il retrouva Jainan, à la fin de la réception, le Professeur Audel avait circonvenu trois de ses étudiants diplômés pour les joindre à la discussion ésotérique. Jainan tenant un verre de vin intact à la main et écoutait attentivement l’un d’eux lui décrire une sorte de projet antérieur. Quoi que ce fut, cela avait entraîné une intensité dans ses yeux sombres, et lorsqu’il leva sa main fine pour insister sur un point, Kiem dut s’empêcher de le fixer _encore_. Il ralentit son pas, réticent à les interrompre, mais quand Jainan l’eut vu arriver, il s’extraya poliment de la conversation et se retrouva au bras de Kiem un instant plus tard. « Partons nous ? »

« Eh bien, à moins que le Professeur Audel ne veuille vous adopter », dit Kiem. « Elle avait l’air bien partie ! »

Jainan fit une pause. « Est-ce que cela vous cause un problème ? »

« A moi ? dit Kiem. Ah, vous voulez dire avec les trucs de charité et de machin ? Non, non, cela me vaut tout à fait, plus on en fait pour le Chancelier, et plus on peut la pousser à mettre des ressources dans la recherche. Et _cela_ , ça me fait trois cadres éducatifs de moins sur le dos ».

« J’en suis heureux », dit Jainan, et il eut l’air – pour la première fois depuis que Kiem l’avait rencontré – vraiment ravi.

Kiem sourit. « Une parfaite réussite », dit il. « Allons manger. Avez-vous quoi que ce soit de prévu pour cet après-midi ? » Sans se rendre compte qu’il lui avait offert son bras jusqu’à ce que Jainan l’ait pris. Il était alors trop tard, mais Jainan lui parut plus relaxé qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu.

« Non », lui dit Jainan. Comme ils sortaient du hall dans la cour, une légère poussière de neige se mit à tomber.

Kiem la considéra. « Que diriez-vous d’aller skier ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 

Il faisait assez froid pour que la première neige tienne, venant à se poser noblement comme une couverture sur la cité blanche et grise. A la périphérie des immeubles, au pied des montagnes, Kiem fit descendre leur coléoptère anonyme dans l’espace entre un gros voltigeur de transport et une motovolante. Ils étaient tous deux déjà en vêtements de neige, ce qui était un peu trop chaud, mais Jainan était resté détendu pendant tout le repas et Kiem en avait un bon ressenti. Il sortit après Jainan et claqua la portière. Au dessus d’eux, de la poudreuse s’envolait sous les skis des descendeurs.

Jainan les regardait fixement. Quelque chose fit demande à Kiem : « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non », répondit Jainan. Il hésita avant de se retourner à moitié vers Kiem et lui dit : « Je n’avais pas compris que vous vouliez parler de ski moderne ».

« Attendez », lui dit Kiem, confus. « Qu’avez vous pensé que je proposais ? Pas le truc avec les deux planches ? »

« Taam préférait le ski traditionnel » lui répondit Jainan.

_Évidemment_ que Jainan et Taam auraient fait du ski traditionnel. C’était la chose élégante à faire. Cela requérait aussi de l’adresse, du contrôle, de la patience envers les trucs chiants, et se rendre régulièrement dans une cabane posée au milieu de nulle part. Kiem était très maladroit à ce jeu.

« On peut prendre quelques jours pour faire ça », lui dit Kiem. « Voulez-vous, euh, toujours faire ça ? Je veux dire, ils nous attendent. On peut passer par la porte arrière et tout le toutim. Cela sera amusant ».

« Évidemment », répondit Jainan. Ce n’était pas une critique ».

« Ce n’est pas ainsi que je l’ai pris, non plus », lui répondit Kiem, quelque peu soulagé. « J’adore cet endroit », ajouta-t-il, pendant qu’ils passaient par la porte arrière et une confusion de boutiques de location et de restaurants bon marché. « C’est comme d’avoir à nouveau dix ans ».

« Oui », reprit Jainan. Il paraissait plus tendu que dans le coléoptère. Kiem se mit à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée. D’autre part, ils étaient arrivés là, et il ne lui paraissait pas que d’annuler toute l’équipée les ferait se sentir mieux, l’un comme l’autre. Au contraire, il s’occupa de leur procurer ce dont ils avaient besoin le plus rapidement possible, et d’une façon assez efficace pour les mettre dans un remonte-pente jusqu’au sommet d’une colline distante.

Kiem déballa leurs skis, qui bourdonnèrent et tentèrent de s’éloigner l’un de l’autre. « C’est un peu superficiel », dit il, « mais il y a toujours moins de gens ici. On peut trouver une pente plus raide, si vous voulez que cela soit plus sportif ». Il jeta ses skis et posa ses pieds dessus.

Jainan regardait sa propre paire de skis, qui flottaient à quelques centimètres de la neige. Il en maintint un avec son pied. « Est-ce comme ça qu’on fait ? »

Kiem s’arrêta.Puis il retira un de ses pieds de son ski, et dit : « Quand vous disiez que vous aviez fait du ski traditionnel, vous vouliez dire… _juste_ traditionnel ? »

« Je croyais l’avoir dit », répondit Jainan. « Taam trouvait que le ski moderne est vulgaire ». Il avait le coin de la bouche raidi d’une façon que reconnaissait Kiem – oh, _merde_ , c’était l’air qu’il avait au _mariage_.

Kiem repoussa son autre ski, mit sa main sur son visage e grogna. « Je suis vraiment désolé », dit-il. « J’ai vraiment, vraiment tout foutu en l’air ».

« Non », dit Jainan, la voix tendue.

« On peut arranger cela », dit Kiem. « _Je_ peux arranger ça, je vais _la fermer_ pendant dix secondes et nous allons faire ce que _vous_ avez vraiment envie de faire, et je vais cesser d’être un idiot et de vous traîner partout. J’ai juste... ». Jainan le fixait. Il s’arracha. Il sentait la chaleur sur son visage, même si elle n’était probablement pas visible. Une soudaine avalanche commençait à lui paraître la seule façon d’échapper à cette conversation.

Le silence s’appesantit. Une avalanche opportune ne dévala pas, même lorsqu’il rejoua le son stupide de sa propre voix dans sa tête. Il s’agissait du _pire moment_ pour que sa capacité à s’en sortir juste en parlant le lâche. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait compté dans sa tête. « Ugh ! », dit-il.

« Neuf secondes », lui dit Jainan.

« _Douze_! » lui rétorqua Kiem. L’inspiration soudaine que prenait Jainan se transformait en un souffle étonné d’amusement, et Kiem ressentit une bouffée d’espoir inattendu.

« Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris », lui dit Jainan.

«  _Ne_ vous excusez _pas_! s’écria Kiem, avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait encore interrompu. « Désolé, désolé, je la ferme ! » Il fit mine de se zipper la bouche.

Et voilà que Jainan _s_ _ouriait_. C’était un petit sourire, mais il avait juste trouvé drôle quelque chose que Kiem avait dit, et Kiem ressentit une lueur de succès immérité. « Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas... », dit Jainan, « Je veux dire, je n’ai pas dit que je pensais que c’était vulgaire ». Il réprima un sourire en faveur de son habituelle expression neutre, mais Kiem l’avait bien vue. Là, une petite ligne apparut sur son front. « Je n’ai rien contre le ski moderne. C’est juste… Je serai plus lent que vous. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas ».

« Cela ne me gêne pas », dit Kiem sur le champ. « Faites ce que vous voulez vraiment, cependant ? Je peux vous montrer comment si vous voulez, mais autrement, nous pourrions aussi bien aller boire un pot ».

« Mm », fit Jainan. Il se balança d’un pied sur l’autre sur son ski flottant. Kiem lui tendit le bras. Jainan lui fit un regard étonné, et puis posa avec soin sa main dessus .

Il se releva bien plus vite et aisément que Kiem l’aurait cru. « Oh », dit-il. « C’est comme… ah. Y a-t-il une sorte d’aileron ? » Il bougea son pied de façon expérimentale, réussissant à garder son équilibre.

« Le bouton sur votre gant », lui dit Kiem. Jainan le pressa et un aileron s’abaissa, lui donnant plus de traction dans la neige. « C’est pour les virages serrés ».

« Oui », lui répondit Jainan. Il lâcha la main de Kiem et s’élança tout seul, allongeant un pied devant l’autre. Il prit un peu de vitesse au sommet de la pente, n’oscillant qu’une ou deux fois, avant de virer et de revenir, en accélérant. Il glissa jusqu’à s’arrêter devant Kiem.

« Vous avez déjà fait cela », lui dit Kiem.

« Non », lui rétorqua Jainan, « mais nous avons un truc sur Théa qui y ressemble. La course de rivière. J’en faisais beaucoup quand j’étais ado ».

« Ah oui ? Ok ! » dit Kiem. « Il faudra que vous me montriez cela un jour ».

« On ne trouve pas les chaussures, par ici », répondit Jainan. Il regarda vers la pente. « Je pense que je peux faire avec la pente ».

Kiem inséra son pied sur le ski. « Il y a plein de pente, par là », dit-il. « Voyons ça ». Il s’élança et glissa sur la crête.

Le mouvement était enivrant. Il n’avait pas pensé aller vite, mais dès la première bosse, il cria et se prépara à sauter : le champ sous leurs skis craqua et l’envoya un mètre en l’air. Il descendit la pente en arcs lents et faciles, projetant de la neige pour s’amuser.

C’était probablement un peu trop vite. Il jeta un regard derrière. Jainan était à mi piste, se servant méthodiquement de chaque mètre de largeur de la piste. Kiem lui fit signe et montra le bas, indiquant qu’il allait l’attendre au prochain palier.

Il n’était qu’un peu plus loin lorsque Jainan le dépassa comme une flèche, les genoux pliés, les épaules devant, droit devant lui. Kiem vacilla et manqua tomber, le cœur soulevé. Avait-il perdu le contrôle ? Il se prépara à partir à sa poursuite, mais à ce moment Jainan freina pour s’arrêter au palier dans un nuage de neige qui toucha presque le sommet des arbres. Kiem se rangea à côté de lui.

Les yeux de Jainan brillaient et il paraissait avoir du mal à se tenir tranquille. Il déplaça ses skis sur place avec nervosité. « C’est bien plus rapide que le style traditionnel ».

Kiem s’arrêta, euphorique. « hé ! C’est quoi ces histoires d’être lent ? »

Cela parut faire réfléchir Jainan. « Dé… désolé . C’est… c’est vraiment très similaire, et je… je me suis un peu laissé emporter... »

« C’est _génial_! » lui dit Kiem. La poudreuse était retombée, le soleil brillait sur les montagnes blanches et il se sentait trop bien pour rester sans bouger. Ses skis bourdonnèrent alors qu’il se poussait dans la pente. « C’est génial ! Vous skiez super bien, on fait la course jusqu’au prochain ? »

Jainan n’eut même pas besoin d’attendre la réponse avant de se jeter dans la pente suivante. Kiem croassa et le poursuivit, croisant et recroisant ses traces.

Il dépassa Jainan à mi-pente. Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas au palier suivant, mais le traversèrent et se jetèrent vers l’arrivée. Kiem était toujours en tête. Il accélérait dans la dernière pente, savourant sa prochaine victoire, quand il sentit un son déchirant passer près de son coude et Jainan le dépassa comme un boulet de canon si près et si vite qu’il sentit le mouvement de l’air. Kiem glapit et fit une embardée, se redressa, tourna encore et vint s’arrêter en bas de la piste. Il riait si fort qu’il arrivait à peine à tenir ses skis droits.

Jainan l’attendait juste en face des foules qui se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments. « Moi », dit-il, avant de cligner des yeux et de se rendre compte que Kiem avait à peine fini de rire. « Ça va ? »

« C’était _extraordinaire_ ». lui dit Kiem. Il faut que vous me montriez la course de rivière. Ouf, j’ai un point de côté. Donnez moi la main ». Il se tint à l’épaule de Jainan pour enlever ses skis sans tomber.

Jainan fit un sourire qu’il effaça aussitôt. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne s’y trouvait pas avant. « Je... » dit-il, « j’ai adoré ça ».

« C’est l’adrénaline », lui dit Kiem.

« Oui », répondit Jainan en ramassant ses skis.

Kiem tenta d’avoir l’air nonchalant pendant qu’il rapportaient l’équipement et et les cafés qu’il leur avait achetés. « Donc… on pourrait le refaire une autre fois ? »

« J’aimerais bien », lui répondit Jainan.

Le monde était brusquement plus lumineux de cinq nuances. Kiem se retenait avec application de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. « Il faudrait qu’on aille faire du ski traditionnel, aussi. Vous pourrez me donner des conseils ». Ils marchèrent jusqu’au parking.

« je n’ai jamais dit que j’étais bon au ski traditionnel », dit Jainan. « En fait, je suis très mauvais. Est-ce là Bel ? »

Kiem suivit son regard et reconnut le véhicule familier qui avait remplacé leur coléoptère, la tête de Bel à peine visible par la fenêtre. « hé, c’est bel ! » Il leva la main et la salua.

Elle était assise dans la chaleur de son propre coléoptère, ayant de toute évidence trouvé quelqu’un pour ramener le leur à la maison, et elle ouvrit la portière à leur approche. « Vous pourriez peut-être refermer la portière », leur dit-elle, comme Kiem se jetait à l’arrière, Jainan à sa suite. « Vous êtes-vous amusés ? »

Kiem enlevait déjà ses gants. « Ouaip, dit-il. Y’a une crise ? Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez nous récupérer ».

« Eh bien, j’avais pensé que vous pourriez vous casser au moins un bras », dit-elle. « Non, je voulais juste dire au comte Jainan que j’avais fait réparer son bracelet ».

« Quoi, déjà ? Les types de Systems mettent toujours des jours ».

« Je sais », rétorqua Bel. « C’est pourquoi je l’ai fait moi-même. Ce n’était pas très compliqué ».

« Un génie ! » dit Kiem, ravi. Il fit passer le bracelet à Jainan. « Il est désormais désynchronisé de toute autre compte, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, quoiqu’une bonne part des messages historiques aient disparu », répondit Bel. « Je ne suis pas un travailleur miracle. Pas tout à fait ».

« Merci », lui dit Jainan, gravement. Il l’alluma.

« Vous aurez probablement cinquante messages depuis le moment où Bel l’a réparé », dit Kiem. « Je n’ose enlever le mien d’une seule heure, je serais enseveli sous le retard ». Il se reglissa dans le siège comme Bel démarrait le coléoptère, suprêmement content. Jainan était détendu, ils avaient résolu le problème technique, ils s’étaient _amusés_. Quelque part, un petit espoir se déferlait qui disait: _cela pourrait encore marcher_.

« Mm », fit Jainan. Kiem le regarda. Il regardait l’écran, et il ne pouvait être plus différent de ce qu’il avait été quelques instants auparavant. Ses épaules étaient courbées, son cou enfoncé et cette ride sur son front était de retour.

Kiem se redressa. Il n’était qu’un idiot, à terminer un après-midi agréable en présentant cinquante nouveaux messages à Jainan. « Vous pourriez faire suivre des trucs à Bel », dit-il. Elle passe à travers les trucs qu’on n’a pas besoin de voir comme un laser à travers de la feuille d’alu.”

« Non », répondit Jainan abruptement. « Ça va. Ce n’est qu’une invitation ».

« Des événements auxquels vous ne voulez pas aller ? » essaya de deviner Kiem.

« Non, j’ai juste… c’est... »  Jainan glissa le bracelet sur son bras, et ne releva plus la tête. « Des gens d’avant ».

Taam. Évidemment. Kiem refréna un _Désolé_ , puisque cela ne ferait probablement qu’empirer les choses. “Je puis vous donner des excuses d’agenda si vous voulez un « non » poli ».

« J’aimerais les voir », lui dit Jainan. « En particulier – un ami de Taam et de moi veut me rencontrer. Aren. Je veux dire, le colonel Saffer ».

Aren Saffer. Kiem n’en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais tout ami de Jainan et de Taam était le bienvenu, d’autant que Jainan n’avait jusque là mentionné _a_ _ucun_ ami. « Bonne idée », dit-il. « Nous pourrions l’inviter boire un verre. A moins que vous vouliez que je dégage pour l’occasion ? Vous êtes chez vous. C’est comme cela vous arrange ».

« Non, évidemment pas, lui répondit Jainan. Je demanderai à Bel quand cela vous arrange ».

« Je peux me dégager quand je veux », dit Kiem.

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire », dit Jainan. Je ne veux pas bousculer votre programme ».

« Ce n’est pas un... OK ». Kiem se gratta la tête. « Vous avez des droits sur mon programme, vous aussi, vous savez. Juste pour dire ».

Il y eu un long silence avant que Jainan ne dise : « Merci. Désolé. C’est vraiment le mauvais moment de vous ennuyer ».

La voix de Bel revint doucement du siège du conducteur : « Non, ce n’est pas vrai, dérangez-le, s’il vous plaît », dit-elle avant d’ajouter :, « Kiem, que diriez-vous de suivre l’exemple du comte Jainan et de vous occuper de vos propres messages ? Vous en avez cinq d’Aspire et trois de l’école primaire Jakstad ».

« De retour au moulin », dit Kiem d’un ton lugubre. Il se déplaça soigneusement pour éviter que sa main ne touche celle de Jainan sur le siège. Jainan était à nouveau recroquevillé, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle était étonnante cette capacité que Jainan avait de réduire ses réactions aux manières de cour les plus polies en un quart de seconde. « Sérieusement », dit-il au cas où il aurait fallu le répéter, « invitez votre ami. Mes chambres sont les vôtres, enfin, je veux dire, elles le sont littéralement. Mais j’aimerais le rencontrer ».

« Oui », dit Jainan. Sa voix était redevenue complètement neutre. « Bien sûr ».

  



	6. Chapter 6

**6**

###    


Une semaine était passée. Rien ne s’était produit qui justifiât l’appréhension générale que ressentait Jainan, et pourtant, elle continuait d’augmenter.

Kiem était, en public comme en privé, amical, attentif et enjoué. Ceci n’avait rien à voir avec Jainan : il était amical et enjoué avec tous ceux que Jainan voyait avec lui. Kiem était de ce type que tout le monde connaît, et c’était visible à chaque fois qu’il entrait dans une salle bondée, parce qu’il y avait au moins trois personnes qui le reconnaissaient immédiatement et le saluaient comme un vieil ami. Jainan avait du mal à se rappeler les noms des gens. Kiem, lui se rappelait des noms de leurs enfants. Chaque fois que Jainan se demandait comment Kiem pouvait le voir – avec sa gaucherie, son discours empesé, sa douloureuse incapacité à dire la bonne chose au bon moment – il voyait un aspect de lui tomber à nouveau dans une spirale d’auto-flagellation. Il se retenait.

Mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Au moins, maintenant, il avait une idée de ce que Kiem voulait. Après l’avoir vu au travail et l’avoir accompagné à quelques réceptions, Jainan avait déterminé qu’il fonctionnait sur l’échange de faveurs, comme ç’avait été le cas pour Taam, sauf que la sphère de Taam avait été militaire et que celle de Kiem était civile : organes d’état, organisations charitables, donateurs. Kiem était bien plus subtil en l’affaire que Taam ne l’avait été – à cette évocation, Jainan ressentit une ombre de déloyauté – mais les introductions et les promesses procédaient d’un échange similaire.

Jainan n’avait pas été d’une grande aide dans les pourparlers d’affaire de Taam. Il n’apportait ni connexions ni façons persuasives. C’était là une des choses dont il craignait que Kiem se rende compte bientôt, mais la réception au Collège Impérial s’était révélée utile de façon inattendue : le professeur Audel semblait intéressée par ses travaux passés. Jainan savait que cela ennuyait les gens de le voir agiter ce genre de fanion, mais s’il restreignait les discussions académiques au Collège, Kiem n’aurait pas à les entendre et pourrait quand même se reposer sur le Chancelier, grâce à cela.

De même, en privé, Kiem était étonnamment facile à vivre. Jainan était tranquille, modeste, souriait poliment, et cela lui paraissait suffisant pour le moment. Jainan ne voyait pas bien quelle était la part de coïncidence là-dedans ; peut-être était-ce une période particulièrement faste pour le travail de Kiem, ce qui le tenait de bonne humeur. Quoi que ce fut, il en était reconnaissant, même si un doute lui grignotait le cerveau à l’effet que quelque chose allait bien se casser la gueule.

Kiem avait l’habitude de poser des questions qui mettaient Jainan sous tension – comment était-il censé savoir à quelles visites et quels événements il voulait aller ? Il n’avait pas les informations requises. Avec Taam, _veux-tu y aller ?_ en public était le signal pour Jainan de refuser poliment, mais il n’avait pas encore décrypté Kiem. Parfois, lorsque le sentiment était le plus fort, il soupçonnait Kiem d’être en train de sentir le vent, pour voir s’il pouvait provoquer des différends.

Jainan se dit qu’il ne lui fallait rien faire qui pusse être critiqué. Mais il s’était déjà fait cette promesse auparavant, et les choses avaient rarement été aussi simples.

« La dispersion des cendres ? » lui demanda Kiem au cours du souper, lorsque Jainan lui fit passer le message qu’il avait reçu dans l’après-midi. « Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? »

Jainan souffla, tentant de dissiper la tension dans son dos. Cela le gênait de devoir dire non à Kiem. « Je suis désolé, c’est réservé aux officiers en service. Ils m’ont invité à titre exceptionnel ».

Il s’obligea a observer le visage de Kiem pour voir sa réaction. Kiem fronça les sourcils et dit : « Vous devriez prendre Bel comme assistante. Pour le soutien moral. Je lui demanderai – si vous le voulez, s’entend ? Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter ».

« Évidemment. », lui répondit Jainan. Il se permit une fraction de relaxation. Bel le tenant à l’œil pendant la cérémonie n’était pas la pire chose à envisager.

Le jour suivant, il se rendit à nouveau au sanctuaire du palais, Bel à ses côtés, dans un costume gris bien taillé. Jainan suivait en théorie une secte différente de celle de Taam, mais en réalité, aucun des deux n’avait jamais fait très attention aux aspects cérémoniels, en dehors des grandes fêtes. Jainan avait passé plus de temps en cérémonies au cours du dernier mois que dans toute l’année écoulée. Dès qu’il eu mis le pied dans la rotonde aux échos désormais familiers, il souhaita avoir trouvé une excuse pour éviter celle-ci.

L’espace des suppliants était bondé, essentiellement deux douzaines environ de militaires disposés en rangs régi mentaux. Le sanctuaire avait été dégagé de toutes ses chaises à l’exception de deux rangées à l’avant, occupées par des officiers de très haut rang, leurs uniformes constellés de médailles. Il reconnut la silhouette trapue et bouclée d’Aren parmi eux, assis sur une chaise au second rang, évidemment moins gradé que tout le reste. Évidemment., puisqu’il avait été le plus proche ami de Taam.

La cérémonie n’avait pas encore commencé. Les militaires moins gradés restaient au garde-à-vous, mais les officiers étaient encore en train de prendre place. Quelque têtes se retournèrent et virent Jainan. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il se dit qu’il pouvait déterminer le moment précis où ils cherchaient Taam à ses côtés, puis se rendaient compte de ce que Jainan était totalement superflu, et, embarrassés, reprenaient leurs conversations. Il aurait sans doute dû ressentir quelque chose à ce sujet, mais tout ce qu’il arrivait à invoquer était un vague souhait que Bel n’ait rien remarqué.

« Accueillant, comme groupe, non ? » lui murmura Bel. Ses voyelles iskatiennes, habituellement impeccables, s’étaient aplaties un instant, dans ce qui devait être son accent d’origine. Son regard s’était fixé sur le visage osseux du général Fenrik, au premier rang, apparemment en pleine diatribe animée avec son plus proche voisin. « Le dessus du panier impérial ».

C’est le son d’un gong, – un vrai, pas un enregistrement – dans la pièce voisine qui épargna à Jainan de devoir lui répondre. Les autres officiers s’assirent. Bel lui fit un rapide sourire discret et rejoignit la poignée d’assistants sur le côté, et Jainan se glissa dans un siège à l’extrémité de la deuxième rangée.

A deux sièges de là, Aren se pencha par-dessus la personne qui était assise entre eux et dit : « Jainan, vous mettez beaucoup de temps à répondre à vos messages ».

Jainan prit une grande inspiration et dit : « C’est un plaisir de vous revoir, colonel Saffer ».

« Allons, ne soyez pas si formel ». La cérémonie commençait. Le murmure d’Aren se mélangea aux chants du début. « J’avais l’intention de passer vous voir, vous et votre nouveau partenaire. Que diriez-vous de cet après-midi ? »

« Le prince Kiem... » L’officier entre eux deux jeta un regard irrité sur Jainan qui ferma sa gueule, des fourmis dans le dos. Il avait espéré reporter Aren encore pour quelques jours, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Sa tendance perverse à éviter les gens transparaissait. Aren prit apparemment cela pour une permission, et lui fit un salut à deux doigts avant de se retourner vers l’avant.

La cérémonie ressemblait à la plupart des autres cérémonies mémorielles : des chants, de la musique, de courts discours de la part de subordonnés de Taam qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. La principale différence était la fin, car à midi pile, on projeta une vidéo sur le mur qui surplombe le bâtiment principal du sanctuaire. Trois chasseurs gravitationnels des forces armées grondèrent au dessus des montagnes, à cent milles de là. Le chasseur de tête laissa une traînée de fumée rouge pendant un bref moment, les cendres étant invisibles à cette distance, le gong résonna dans la chapelle, et ce fut terminé.

Jainan se leva de sa chaise. Il se tourna vers Bel, mais elle se détachait déjà du groupe des autres assistants, ressentant apparemment par télépathie son besoin de partir. « Voilà comment j’aimerais partir », dit-elle en arrivant à lui. « Tirée d’une rampe de missiles. Mais dans l’espace ».

« Oh ? » se surprit lui-même Jainan à rester perplexe. Il avait souffert de nombreuses expressions de sympathie au cours du mois passé, et tout autant d’esquives embarrassées, mais personne ne s’était vraiment exprimé ainsi.

« Pour être clair, seulement si je suis déjà morte », ajouta Bel. « Voulez-vous rentrer ? Vous avez ce rendez-vous au Collège Impérial dans vingt minutes, et l’Ambassade, avec Kiem, cet après-midi ».

« Comte Jainan ! »

Il n’allait pas pouvoir s’en tirer à si bon compte. Le général Fenrik lui tapa sur le bras, et Jainan se retourna. « Désolé pour cette grande perte », lui dit Fenrik d’un ton bourru. « Tragique. L’un des rares membres de la famille royale qui connaissent leur devoir ».

« Merci, général », lui répondit Jainan. « J’apprécie vos condoléances ». Au point où il en était, il n’avait même plus besoin de penser à cette phrase. Aren était aux côtés du général, l’ayant apparemment contraint à discuter.

« Ce garçon, ici, me disait – et ici le général agita la main vers Aren, qui leva les sourcils de façon comique à la mention « garçon » – que la Sécurité Intérieure est en train d’y fourrer son nez, comme d’habitude. Je voulais que vous le sachiez, je les enverrai promener ».

« La Sécurité Intérieure ? » dit Jainan d’un ton inexpressif. Il s’agissait des services de police du palais. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi font-il quoi que ce soit ? » dit Aren.

« Saisissent tous les prétextes pour empiéter sur notre territoire », dit le général Fenrik. « Les bureaucrates, ça veut toujours des papiers, ça justifie leur existence. Faites moi savoir s’ils vous contactent, parce qu’ils ne devraient certainement pas ».

Pour autant que Jainan le susse, une enquête de sécurité avait déjà eu lieu sur les lieux de l’accident de coléoptère. Il n’était pas chaud pour voir tout cela revenir à la surface, mais s’il y avait quelque chose d’autre à découvrir, il faudrait le chercher. Il souhaitait qu’ils pourraient le découvrir sans l’impliquer. « Je vois », dit il. « Je suis disponible, évidemment, si je puis les aider d’aucune façon ».

« Ne le soyez pas. Quoi qu’il en soit, je voulais vous le faire savoir. Excusez-moi ». Le général Fenrik s’éloigna et Aren fit un grand sourire avant de le suivre.

« Les requêtes peuvent passer par moi », dit Bel à Jainan. Son accent sonna plus nettement qu’avant, et ses yeux suivirent les deux officiers qui s’éloignaient. « Je puis les filtrer, si vous voulez ».

Jainan pressa son doigt et son pouce ensemble machinalement sur le côté, un substitut pour ce qu’il voulait réellement faire, c’est-à-dire presser ses mains sur ses yeux. « Tout doit être fait correctement », dit-il. C’était incorrect de vouloir que cela fut terminé. Taam avait été son partenaire, et méritait tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on _l’aide_ à échapper à ses responsabilités.

Mais entre temps, il avait fait un nouveau mariage, et avait tout un autre tas de choses à faire. Pourrait-il demander un volant pour se rendre au Collège Impérial ?

 

***

 

Le Collège lui paraissait plus intimidant en l’absence de Kiem. Non seulement Kiem avait su où aller, mais sa facile assurance avait également distrait l’attention de tout le monde. Laissé à lui-même, Jainan était forcé de se défaire de la sensation que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il n’avait guère quitté le palais depuis un moment. Celui-ci était le centre de tout ce qui se passait en politique et en vie sociale, et Jainan n’avait juste pas eu raison. C’était étrange comme il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé jusque là. Un homme à la réception lui indiqua le bureau du professeur Audel. Le Collège devenait de moins en moins imposant à mesure qu’on s’éloignait des salles principales. Jainan se perdit deux fois dans ses corridors sinueux, dont certains n’étaient pas chauffés et déjà sous zéro.

Le bureau du professeur Audel, cela dit, lorsqu’il y arriva, était étouffant comme un sauna. Il y avait une section mieux entretenue à côté – Jainan passa trois portes de laboratoires, y jeta un coup d’œil par curiosité, à chaque fois à regret. Le bureau du professeur avait une plaque à son nom, et une sonnette. Il accorda à cette dernière son empreinte digitale.

La porte s’ouvrit. La personne derrière n’était pas le professeur Audel, mais l’un de ses étudiants..

Il le regarda comme si Jainan était arrivé sur une météorite. « Dieu du ciel, vous êtes venu ! »

Jainan reconnaissait cet accent. Cet étudiant était _Th_ _é_ _an_. Jainan se retint de repartir. « Le professeur Audel est-elle là ? ».

« Professeur! » cria l’étudiant derrière lui – non, _elle_. La façon dont elle avait attaché son foulard clanique était absolument féminine. Il y avait si longtemps que Jainan était sur Iskat, où seuls les hommes ne tressaient pas leurs cheveux, qu’il considérait des signaux erronés. Un souvenir malvenu lui revint de ses premières semaines : _c_ _o_ _mment fais-tu pour ne pas comprendre ce qu’est une femme,_ _Jainan ?_ _Vous n’en avez pas sur Théa ?_ A l’époque, Jainan en avait ri. Là, il clignait des yeux alors que l’étudiante criait : « Vous aviez raison, il est ici ! »

« Oui, ma chère », lui dit le professeur Audel, émergeant des parties intérieures de l’appartement. « Vous voulez bien me rendre service et faire chauffer le thé. Comte Jainan – est-ce qu’il faut vous appeler ‘comte’ ? »

« Non », répondit-il. L’étudiante théanne avait heureusement cessé de le fixer et était partie exhumer un vieux samovar d’une pile de vieil équipement de laboratoire. Le plus déconcertant étant que le patron de son écharpe tordue était celui de _son_ clan à lui. « Juste Jainan, s’il vous plaît ».

« Jainan, donc – asseyez-vous donc ». Le professeur se mit à faire du tri dans le foutoir derrière son bureau. « Je suis sûre que j’avais – où est-il passé ? »

Jainan regarda autour de lui. Dans la pièce, il n’y avait de toute évidence que deux chaises. L’une d’elles était derrière le bureau du professeur, et l’autre était occupée par un aquarium en verre. L’eau y était si sombre qu’elle devait avoir un agent photo réactif, et elle contribuait probablement à la légère odeur de chimie qui imprégnait la pièce. Une nageoire coriace fendit la surface avant de disparaître.

« Oh, ce n’est que notre poisson rouge », dit le professeur. « Bougez le »

« Il nage dans trois-cents litres d’au et l’assistant anti-grav est cassé », fit observer l’étudiante. Elle poussa un truc qui ressemblait à un vieux samovar en porcelaine, splendide mais ébréché, et il émit un léger son de cloche. « Asseyez-vous ici, comte ». Son regard croisa celui de Jainan et elle poussa une caisse vers lui. Il y avait là un défi que Jainan ne comprenait pas. « Désolé si ce n’est pas du style auquel vous êtes habitué ».

Taam l’aurait déjà rappelée à ses devoirs de politesse, par intimidation. Kiem lui aurait déjà extorqué son nom et exactement ce qui la dérangeait. Jainan, lui, ne put que regarder ailleurs. « Ça ira », dit-il. Il s’assit sur le bord.

« Je n’arrive plus à trouver l’abaque », dit le professeur, émergeant, sa tresse de travers. « J’ai trouvé vos conclusions sur le réseau, cela dit. Oh mon dieu ! Regardez moi sauter à pieds joints sur le boulot. Une de mes mauvaises habitudes. Gairad, c’est le thé, ça ? »

« Ça vient », dit l’étudiante, le versant du samovar. Elle fit passer à Jainan et au professeur des tasses d’un thé extraordinairement fort, puis se tira un fauteuil-sac et prit la troisième tasse pour elle-même. Quelque chose de son profil lui paraissait vaguement familier.

« Donc, voilà, très cher, est-ce que quelqu’un n’a pas dit que vous veniez de vous marier ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

Jainan s’étouffa. « Nous sommes très heureux », dit-il, « Merci ».

« Bien, chacun son lot », dit le professeur. « J’ai essayé deux fois et la seconde ne valait pas mieux que la première. Ne me laissez pas gâcher votre optimisme, cela dit ».

« C’est son second mariage, professeur », dit Gairad, du ton de souffrance qu’un adolescent de dix-huit ans qui se sent plus intelligent que tous ceux qui l’entourent. « Je vous l’ai dit, c’est notre représentant pour le traité ».

« Ah oui ! La politique », dit le professeur. « Politique ». Quel dommage que vous ayez abandonné l’ingénierie. Je vois que vous avez été publié sous l’imprimatur de l’Université de Point Bita, est-ce là que vous avez étudié ? Connaissez-vous le professeur Varini?”

« C’est avec lui que j’ai étudié », répondit Jainan.

« Ah bon ! », dit le professeur. Jainan ressentit une pointe soudaine de vulnérabilité. « Donc », ajouta-t-elle, « vous pourrez peut-être m’aider sur une question. J’ai toujours imaginé à ses publications qu’il devait avoir au moins trois chats et boire du whisky pendant la journée. Me trompe-je ? »

Cela fit rire Jainan. « Je… je ne l’ai jamais vu boire, professeur. Il avait un très petit chien qui le suivait partout dans le labo ».

Gairad leva les yeux du marc de sa tasse. « C’était lui ? Mon ami à Point Bita m’avait parlé de ce chien ».

« Oh, c’est vrai ! Vous êtes tous deux Théans », dit le professeur. « Peut-être connaissez-vous les mêmes personnes ? »

Gairad le regardait. Jainan en était sûr. Il s’était tendu avant même qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche et qu’elle ne dise : « Connaître les mêmes personnes ? Professeur, nous sommes _apparentés_ ».

Une crainte froide glaça Jainan. « Ah bon ? », dit-il en tentant de maintenir un ton aussi neutre que possible.

« La cousine de ma tante est la sœur de serment de Dame Ressid », dit Gairad. Elle ne cachait même plus le ton accusateur de sa voix. « Dame Ressid est venue à ma cérémonie d’adieux sur Théa, lorsque je suis venue étudier ici ».

Ce qui signifiait – même si la connexion était distante – que Jainan aurait eu des devoirs claniques envers elle, qu’il n’avait pas accomplis. Un autre nom sur la liste des gens qu’il avait laissés tomber. « Je... » commença-t-il à dire, avant de s’arrêter. Il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il n’avait pas été en contact avec elle. Ce n’aurait même pas été une bonne raison, juste vague et politique, comme tout le reste dans cet Empire. Des choses qui paraissaient simples et claires sur Théa étaient devenues compliquées une fois arrivé ici. Mais tels étaient les sacrifices à faire quand on était diplomate.

« Aha ! », dit le professeur Audel, qui avait été en train de fouiller son tiroir et n’avait clairement pas fait attention. « Le voici. Est-ce que cela suffit pour le papotage ? Je pense que oui. Jainan, voici le projet Abacus ».

Jainan se détourna de Gairad avec un soulagement qui lui parut comme un souffle d’air frais. Le professeur Audel posa sur son bureau un abaque cubique qui s’alluma et se mit à projeter des modèles et des lignes en l’air. Du texte se déroulait sur le côté du champ de projection.

« Qu’avez-vous suivi des idées récentes depuis votre thèse ? » lui demanda le professeur Audel. « Rien du tout ? Oh. Bon, bien vous ne suivez peut-être pas le projet impérial militaire d’extraction minière dans l’espace théan, et comme cela se passe. Ou devrait se passer, devrais-je dire ».

« Il devrait », dit Gairad. « Il était marié au type qui dirigeait le projet ! Le prince Taam, professeur, je vous l’ai _dit_! »

« Oh », s’exclama le professeur, interdite. « Vous êtes au courant, donc ».

Jainan secoua la tête, la gorge soudain serrée. « Le prince Taam ne discutait pas de son travail », dit-il. « Je ne le suivais donc pas ». Son champ de compétence avait été en partie la raison pour l’avoir proposé en mariage, mais cela s’était révélé ne mener nulle part. Taam n’avait jamais bien pris les interférences, particulièrement au début, lorsque Jainan avait encore l’habitude ennuyeuse de faire la preuve de ses connaissances académiques. « Je n’avais qu’une vague idée que les choses n’allaient pas aussi bien qu’elles auraient pu ».

« Assaillis de problèmes », dit le professeur. « On pourrait dire, gangrenés de problèmes. Ruptures d’équipement, mauvaise planification, problèmes de main-d’œuvre, fournitures manquantes – plus deux éruptions solaires imprévues, qui furent les deux seules choses pour lesquelles personne n’était responsable. Le ciel seul sait comment ces militaires organisent leurs projets, mais c’est un miracle qu’ils aient réussi à conquérir _quoi que ce soit_  ».

Jainan regardait fixement la projection en couleurs. Il ressentit un vague picotement de déloyauté à juste écouter cela. « Et ceci est… une nouvelle méthode d’extraction ? »

« Oui », dit le professeur. « Vous voyez, à part les échecs de planification, nous pensons tous que ce type d’extraction pourrait être effectué pour la moitié des coûts. Nous avons commencé à contacter les militaires, mais vous savez comment ils sont. La seule façon de les obliger à écouter, c’est de leur taper sur la tête avec quelque chose. Nous avons donc besoin d’un expert en régolithes, et vous voilà ! Ah ! » Elle se repoussa de son bureau. « Je viens tout juste de me rappeler où votre abaque de thèse pourrait bien être » .

Elle disparut dans les pièces intérieures. Jainan ouvrit la bouche pour nier toute expertise de sa part, mais elle était partie avant qu’il eut pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il eut soudain conscience de ce que Gairad le regardait toujours.

« Donc », lui dit Gairad sur le ton de la conversation. « Est-ce que vous allez vous défiler là-dessus comme vous vous défilez sur tout le reste ? »

Jainan mit très soigneusement ses mains sur ses genoux et ne répondit rien.

« Je demande juste », ajouta Gairad, « parce que je devrais probablement avertir le professeur. Je lui ai dit que vous vous effaciez sur tout ce que vous aviez commencé quand vous êtes venu ici, mais vous l’avez vue. Elle n’écoute rien qui ne soit des équations de pressurisation ou des reptiles ».

Jainan ne se rendit compte qu’alors à quel point la nausée dans son estomac s’était effacée au cours des dernières journées, car elle revenait en force. _Limiter les dégâts._ Kiem lui avait fait confiance pour cela et ne serait pas content s’il tombait au premier obstacle. « D’où tenez-vous cela ? »

« C’est bien connu dans les cercles expatriés », lui dit Gairad. « Et vous le sauriez si vous ne traitiez pas tous les Théans comme si nous étions porteur d’une sorte de _peste »._

Jainan déglutit. « C’est pas ça ».

« C’est pas ça ? C’est quoi, alors ? Vous êtes trop bien pour nous depuis que vous êtes devenu Iskanien ? » éructa Gairad. Elle se croisa les bras. « Je croyais que vous n’aviez juste pas le temps pour vos liens claniques envers un étudiant, mais _tout le monde_ dit que vous avez coupé les ponts. Même Dame Ressid. Voilà trois ans qu’elle vous en veut, soit dit en passant ».

Jainan combattit l’envie de mettre la main à l’estomac. « Désolé », dit-il. « Il y a eu des considérations diplomatiques ».

« L’ambassadeur ne pensait pas que vous accepteriez de voir le professeur non plus », reprit Gairad. « Il va être choqué ».

« Désolé », dit Jainan à nouveau.

Miraculeusement, cela sembla faire tomber un peu de vent dans ses voiles. « C’est à Dame Ressid que vous devriez dire cela ».

Jainan secoua la tête. Il sentait ses mains dangereusement sur le point de trembler ; il agrippa le bord de la caisse pour s’en empêcher.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes si attaché aux Iskaniens », ajouta Gairad. « Techniquement, ce sont nos ennemis. Étaient nos ennemis ».

« L’unification a eu lieu il y a longtemps », répondit Jainan. Il connaissait son texte. Il avait déjà eu cette conversation. « Ce fut pacifique »

« Ils utilisent un champ Tau pour interroger les non-citoyens ».

« Plus maintenant. C’était il y a des années, et jamais ils ne l’ont utilisé sur un Théan », reprit Jainan. C’était vrai, mais l’expansion historique d’Iskat – et les interrogatoires au champ Tau – était une thématique d’un certain type de médias. C’était ce genre de malentendus que son mariage devait résoudre. Il n’avait rien fait pour aider, n’est ce pas ? « Les films de guerre ne sont pas des documentaires ».

« Quoi qu’il en soit », dit Gairad. « Vous avez quand même abandonné votre planète ». Elle se leva et alla au samovar reprendre du thé. « Maintenant, vous allez me causer des ennuis pour ça ».

Jainan fit un soupir qui était presque un rire. « Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je suis en position de faire ».

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence. Tous deux pouvaient entendre le professeur Audel en train de fouiller dans la pièce intérieure. Gairad sembla se rappeler qu’elle voulait du thé, pressa le mauvais bouton caché, et jura alors qu’un jet de thé chaud lui éclaboussa la main. A la fin, elle dit : « Pourquoi regardez-vous par-dessus votre épaule quand vous riez ? »

Il fallut à Jainan un moment pour trouver une quelconque réponse à cela. « Je ne regarde pas par-dessus mon épaule », dit-il. L’avait-il fait ?

« Les deux fois », lui dit Gairad. Elle s’essuya la main avec un coin de rideau. « Ugh. Au moins, je pourrai dire à l’ambassadeur que je vous ai vu ».

« Ne… » commença Jainan, alarmé, mais à ce moment, le professeur Audel revint, un abaque à la main.

« Trouvé ! », dit-elle. « Bonne chose que je ne range jamais, n’est-ce pas ? Voyons donc ça ». Elle éteignit le premier abaque et mit le nouveau à côté. « OK, Jainan, pourquoi n’expliquez-vous pas à Gairad les bases de ce truc. Et après, nous pourrons discuter du travail de conseil que vous allez nous faire sur le projet ».

Jainan détacha ses doigts de leur prise mortelle sur le rebord de la caisse. Ceci au moins, était quelque chose qu’il pusse faire. Il ressentit plus de gratitude pour cela qu’il eut jamais cru possible. « Évidemment », dit-il. « Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider ».

 

***

 

Lorsqu’il rentra, Kiem était là, pour une fois, en train de froncer les sourcils sur une tablette de lecture avec l’expression qu’il faisait à chaque fois qu’on le contraignait à lire pendant trop longtemps. Il leva les yeux avec espoir lorsque la porte s’ouvrit.

« Jainan ! », dit-il soulagé et mettant la tablette de côté. « Vous êtes allé au Collège ? Comment c’était ? »

Jainan s’était aperçu qu’il y avait ce truc irrésistible, contre lequel personne ne pouvait rien, chez Kiem : il était toujours heureux de vous voir, qui que vous étiez. Il fallait à Jainan se rappeler fréquemment que ce n’était pas lui spécifiquement que Kiem était heureux de voir ; c’est juste qu’il préférait la compagnie à la solitude. « Ça s’est… bien passé », dit Jainan. C’était le cas, tout bien pesé. « Oui, bien ».

« Cela vous plaît ? Allez-vous participer au projet ? »

« Le professeur Audel m’a demandé de l’aide. Oui ». Jainan s’attendait à ce que Kiem en soit content, et ce fut le cas. Kiem était presque transparent quand quelque chose lui plaisait.

« Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, OK ? » Kiem reprit sa tablette, même s’il l’avait jetée assez loin pour l’obliger à s’allonger sans dignité sur le canapé. « Ah ! Je voulais vous dire, aussi. Je me renseigne sur Théa ».

C’était étrangement reposant, la façon dont Kiem pouvait remplir tous les moments inconfortables juste en parlant, si on le laissait faire. Jainan réprima un sentiment d’amusement à cette pensée et s’assit. »Mmm ».

Kiem agita une main. « Bien, OK, j’ai demandé à Bel de se renseigner et de m’envoyer les éléments importants. Mais écoutez, j’étais en train de lire à propos des clans Votre système est vraiment compliqué, vous savez ? Pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose », ajouta-t-il en hâte.

« Alors que le système familial impérial est très simple » dit Jainan.

Le visage de Kiem se fendit encore de ce sourire. « C’est vrai, c’est vrai ! Rien de compliqué, _ici_. J’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un un jour a assassiné un Empereur en laissant tomber une collection entière de _Who’s Who_ _sur elle »_. Jainan ressentit sa bouche en train de grimacer sous l’effort de ne pas sourire. Kiem était déjà reparti. « Mais écoutez, sérieusement, je lis dans ce truc que c’est traditionnel d’avoir un drapeau clanique chez soi. Est-ce une chose que les gens font vraiment ? »

« La plupart », répondit Jainan. Il n’était pas sûr de comprendre vers où on se dirigeait. « Ce n’est pas obligatoire ».

« Je m’étais dit… Ici, peut-être ? » Kiem fit un geste vers le mur vide en face du bureau. « J’allais envoyer un message à votre ambassadeur pour en obtenir un, mais je voulais vérifier avec vous. Ceci est un modèle de Feria, n’est-ce pas ? » Il retourna sa tablette pour la montrer à Jainan.

Un blason blanc sur fond vert remplit l’écran. Jainan allongea la main sans réfléchir et enleva la tablette à Kiem. Le drapeau dans la photo était une réplique standard d’une grosse chaîne théanne, pas un truc qu’on pourrait acheter ici. Elles n’étaient probablement même pas exportées ici : de tous les systèmes vassaux de l’Empire, Théa était le moins intégré et sa communauté expatriée était la plus petite de toutes, sans compter que les gens apporteraient leurs drapeaux claniques dans leurs bagages.

« C’est une mauvaise idée, n’est-ce pas », dit Kiem, brisant un silence dont Jainan ne s’était même pas aperçu qu’il était tombé. « Argh. Désolé ».

« Non, ce n’est pas... » Il avait conscience qu’il devait probablement un quelconque réaction à Kiem, mais tout ce qu’il ressentait lui paraissait très très lointain, et il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi. « Pas besoin d’en acheter, j’en ai un ». Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre à coucher.

Kiem l’y suivit. « Vous en avez un ? » Il hésita sur le seuil. Kiem faisait toujours une pause lorsqu’il entrait dans la chambre pour aller chercher quelque chose. Et à chaque fois qu’il le faisait, cela rappelait vivement à Jainan que, peu importe la façon impersonnelle dont il faisait le lit, il avait viré Kiem de sa propre chambre à coucher.

Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Jainan était assez concentré sur la boîte qu’il tirait du tiroir qu’il se contenta de regarder par dessus son épaule et de dire vivement, « Ne vous gênez pas, entrez ! ».

Kiem sourit, penaud. « Désolé ».

Comme il entrait, Jainan souleva le couvercle de la boîte et en tira le tissu. Ses doigts étaient étrangement gourds, et il lui fallut trois essais avant d’arriver à le saisir correctement. Il le leva et le vert se déroula dans une cascade de soie raide.

Maintenant qu’il le regardait, il voyait qu’il occuperait la presque totalité du mur. Quoi que ce soit qui l’avait poussé à le sortir se cailla en gêne, fourmillant sur sa nuque. Il lui fallait dire l’évidence : « Il est trop grand ».

« C’est _génial_! » proféra Kiem.

Il fallu du temps pour que sa gêne disparaisse, comme s’il fallait du temps pour remarquer qu’elle était inutile ? Jainan dit, « Oh ».

« N’est-il pas précieux, cependant ? Il devrait sans doute être mis sous verre. Il a l’air antique. Je connais le type qui a encadré les tapisseries. Je l’appellerai ».

« Ça ne va pas sous verre », dit Jainan. « Mais... êtes-vous sûr ? Cela va… modifier singulièrement vos appartements ».

Il avait dit quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Kiem était en train de le fixer. « Ce sont les vôtres aussi ».

« Oui », dit Jainan d’un ton incertain. « Mais ceci pourrait être un peu de trop ».

« Jainan, c’est à peine s’il y a des choses à vous ici ».

Ça y était, il avait vexé Kiem, sans même l’avoir vu venir. Jainan ferma brièvement les yeux et se mit à replier le drapeau. « Je ne voulais pas… Désolé ».

« De _quoi ? »,_ _dit_ Kiem. Jainan ne sut que répondre.

Dans le silence, Bel apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte et le sauva de devoir inventer quelque chose. « Votre Altesse projette-t-elle une sorte de champ autour d’elle qui vous empêche de vérifier vos messages, mais contamine également toute personne qui vous accompagne ? »

Jainan sursauta et alla activer son bracelet-communicateur, mais Kiem se contenta d’agiter la main de façon désarmante. « Était-ce important ? »

« Le colonel Saffer doit arriver dans trois minutes », dit Bel. « Tout est prêt, mais vous devriez probablement éviter le laisser vous voir en train de vous chamailler dans la chambre à coucher ».

Jainan se tendit, mais d’une façon perverse, cela sembla faire disparaître en Kiem toute tension, comme d’une baudruche, et il s’esclaffa.

« Nous ne pouvons faire une mauvaise impression », répondit Kiem. Il fit signe à Jainan de sortir avant lui. « Merci, Bel, nous prendrons celui-ci ».

« Excellent », dit-elle, « Laissez moi savoir quand vous en avez fini. Vous devez tous deux signer sur le programme pour le moment où la délégation théanne arrivera, le mois prochain ». Elle disparut dans le bureau.

Évidemment. Il y aurait des Théans en visite pour le Jour de l’Unification dans quelques semaines. Jainan espérait qu’il n’y aurait personne de sa connaissance… Il n’y en avait pas, habituellement, mais le clan Feria était étendu et très connecté, de sorte qu’il ne pourrait jamais en être sûr. Il inspira un bon coup en sortant de la chambre, en tentant de se recomposer avant de rencontrer Aren. Bel ne serait plus là pour coordonner. Il s’assura d’être à portée de l’interrupteur de porte.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais lui dire ? » demanda Kiem, tout en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. « Bel m’a donné un briefing, mais cela m’a paru bizarre de le lire, et je ne l’ai pas lu ».

« Non », répondit Jainan, au moment où la lumière s’alluma. Aren était un militaire, et toujours à l’heure. Jainan lui ouvrit juste avant qu’il ne sonne.

  



	7. Chapter 7

**7**

###    


Aren se tenait devant la porte, une main prise dans la poche de son uniforme de sortie, ses cheveux désordonnés selon la mode. Jainan ressentit un choc à le voir, ce qui était absurde – il n’y avait qu’une semaine de passée. Il chercha Taam des yeux, par dessus l’épaule d’Aren. Les yeux vifs d’Aren passèrent de l’encadrement de la porte à Jainan, et, un instant après, il souriait.

« Jainan ! », s’exclama-t-il. Jainan fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser entrer. Aren le suivit et ils se serrèrent les mains. « Heureux de vous voir. Vous tenez le coup ? »

Jainan hocha la tête. Ce n’était pas une réponse, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Il se tourna vers Kiem, qui était debout mais restait en retrait.

C’était apparemment tout ce qu’il lui fallait ; Kiem prit le contrôle comme un rayon tracteur dans un embouteillage de navettes spatiales. Un pas en avant et déjà il serrait la main d’Aren tout en lui enserrant l’épaule. « Content de faire votre connaissance ! Merci d’être venu. Comment va ? »

Aren rendit les salutations avec assurance. « Pas mal, vous savez. On fait aller ». Jainan en ressentit un malaise, pendant un instant, de voir à quel point Aren et Kiem étaient semblables dans leurs manières. Aren était physiquement différent de Kiem – plus maigre, la peau plus blanche – mais il était en mesure de tenir Kiem à son niveau. Aren avait toujours été plus malin que Taam pour saisir les gens.

« Nous aurions dû vous inviter plus tôt », dit Kiem en l’invitant d’un geste à s’asseoir. « Jainan m’a dit que vous étiez le plus proche ami de Taam. Je sais que cela doit être dur pour vous. Euh, pour vous deux » Jainan se détourna en direction de l’armoire à liqueurs.

« Oh, ne soyez pas désolé », répondit Aren. « J’essaie de ne pas m’attarder ». Il fit un sourire de côté et rencontra l’œil de Jainan. « N’est-ce pas, Jainan ? Taam était un sacré bon officier. Il n’en aurait pas voulu ».

Jainan  était assez certain qu’ Aren  était plus bouleversé qu’il ne le montrait. Il était également sûr que la vacuité insensible qu’il affichait n’était pas naturelle, et pas ce qu’Aren entendait par  _ n _ _ e pas s’attarder _ . «  Oui ».

« je vais vous apporter quelque chose à boire.. ». dit Kiem, mais Jainan revenait déjà avec un petit verre mince rempli d’une liqueur claire.

Aren le regarda pendant que Jainan le plaçait devant lui. Il rit. « Jainan ne me connaît que trop bien », dit-il. « Jainan, asseyez-vous. Vous n’avez pas l’air d’aller si bien. Je ne veux pas vous laisser debout ».

Jainan savait qu’il n’avait pas l’air bien. Taam aurait sans doute trouvé quelque chose à y redire. Il s’assit.

Kiem jetait un drôle de regard sur Aren. « Euh », dit-il, « Rappelez-moi de quelle section de l’Armée vous faites partie ? »

« Logistique, pareil que Taam », répondit Aren. « Pareil que ce que Taam _f_ _a_ _isait_ , devrais-je dire. Je travaille avec les séfalans, lui était sur les projets thé ans. Il n’y a vraiment rien de très glamour à dire quand il n’y a pas une guerre officielle en cours, n’est-ce pas ? Oh – désolé ». Il jeta un regard évaluateur à Kiem. « Je ne voudrais pas m’aventurer dans la politique ».

Jainan n’était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quelles étaient les opinions politiques de Kiem, mais il redoutait la perspective imminente d’une querelle. Fort heureusement, après un instant d’anxiété, Kiem haussa les épaules de bonne grâce. « Je me tiens en dehors de la politique », dit-il. « Je laisse de plus malins y penser ».

« Content de l’entendre », dit Aren. « Je connais quelques amis de Taam qui avaient peur de ne plus pouvoir revoir Jainan après son remariage ». Il s’esclaffa, ses yeux pourtant fixés sur Kiem, en train de calculer. « Je me suis informé, mais ils sont peu nombreux chez les militaires à vous connaître bien. Surprenant pour le fils du général Tegnar. Nous sommes un cercle un peu fermé, j’en ai peur ».

Kiem haussa les épaules tristement. « C’est ma faute. Ma mère a toujours paru un peu gênée par moi, honnêtement, c’est pourquoi j’ai gardé mes distances d’avec ses amis. Bon, cela peut s’arranger. N’avons-nous pas une invitation à une sorte de souper dans quelques semaines ? » Il se tourna vers Jainan, qui acquiesça.

« Bien, bien ! » s’exclama Aren. « Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec Taam. Je craignais que cela ne s’étendit au reste d’entre nous ».

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser cela », dit Kiem, un peu confus. « Ai-je dit quelque chose ? J’aimais bien Taam ». En disant cela, il se tourna vers Jainan, bizarrement, comme s’il cherchait une sorte d’opinion. Jainan ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait, et resta à le fixer sans réagir. « Je veux dire que je ne le connaissais pas si bien, mais nous sommes sortis boire avec les mêmes personnes à quelques reprises quand nous étions à l’université ».

Aren parcourut la pièce du regard. « Juste une supposition », dit-il. J’ai observé que vous n’aviez pas de mémorial ».

Kiem suivit son regard, et son expression perplexe se transforma en culpabilité. « Oh, merde, c’est vrai ! Savez-vous, j’ai complètement oublié — désolé, non, je— argh. On va s’en occuper ».

Aren regarda de côté vers Jainan. Ce dernier pensa à la coutume iskaniennes d’encadrer des photos et de mettre des fleurs grises, et resta sans répondre un bon moment. Quelque chose scintilla dans les yeux d’Aren qui rappela à Jainan les soupers en sa compagnie et avec Taam, et il retint son souffle. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et dit : « Oui »

Aren le récompensa d’un autre de ces sourires qui ne lui venaient que du coin de la bouche. Jainan se trouva à penser, de façon distante, que ces sourires l’ennuyaient. Il refoula cette pensée.

« Faites-moi savoir si je puis vous aider », dit Aren. « J’ai utilisé toutes les images que je pouvais de mon côté ».

Il y eut un creux dans la conversation. Jainan vit Kiem se tourner vers lui plein d’espoir et se rendit compte que c’est là qu’il aurait dû remercier Aren. Il était trop tard – Kiem s’en chargeait déjà. Il eut une crampe d’estomac. Encore un autre truc pour lequel il allait devoir faire des excuses. Il se sentit détaché de la conversation, comme s’il avait été en train de flotter quelque part au dessus et derrière sa propre tête, à les regarder. Kiem posait à Aren des questions sur son travail dans les forces armées, et sans qu’il comprenne comment, ils en étaient arrivés aux courses de fléchars. Kiem menait la conversation. Jainan ne servait à rien du tout.

« En fait, il y avait autre chose », dit Aren. Jainan revint d’urgence dans sa propre tête comme Aren se tournait vers lui et lui passait un porte-documents manuel. « De sordides détails de travail, je sais, mais j’ai besoin d’avoir accès aux comptes de Taam. Des affaires de projet, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec cela. J’ai les permissions, mais Systèmes veut votre autorisation aussi » .

« Attendez, les comptes de Taam ? » dit Kiem.

_ Tu n’avais rien à voir avec le projet de _ _ Taam _ ,  pensa  Jainan,  mais il n’avait pas l’énergie d’insister. Il feuilleta le formulaire d’autorisation sur le porte-documents et lui donna son bios . «  Voici ».

« Merci », lui dit Aren, en le reprenant et en ignorant Kiem. Il se pourrait qu’il y ait encore deux ou trois problèmes administratifs pour Taam.. ».

La pression dans la tête de Jainan avait atteint un niveau insupportable. « Non », dit-il.

Il y eut un court silence. Jainan attendit dans l’appréhension qu’Aren le rompe, mais ce fut Kiem qui parla.

« Il y aura quelqu’un d’autre chez qui vous pourrez aller », dit-il fermement. Jainan broncha avant de se rendre compte que Kiem était en train de l’épauler. « « Je suis sûr que vous n’avez pas besoin d’embêter Jainan pour tout, en tout cas, pas si tôt après Taam. Je veux dire, allons, combien de gens payons-nous dans ce palais ? Ils peuvent dépatouiller tout cela ».

Aren ouvrit la main vers Jainan dans un geste de fausse surprise. « Ah bon ? Le prince Kiem parle à votre place, maintenant que vous êtes mariés ? »

Jainan se figea. A son côté, Kiem s’étouffa sur ce qu’il était sur le point de dire ; Aren savait faire taire les personnes quand il le voulait. « Non », dit Jainan. Son cœur battait si vite qu’il en avait mal. Encore un silence. Kiem n’allait pas rompre ce dernier à sa place ; il se battit pour inspirer et humecter ses lèvres asséchées. « Mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à – m’occuper des affaires de Taam ».

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Aren avec sollicitude. Le scintillement de ses yeux mesura Jainan, et Kiem, et la pièce inconnue. « Je sais que c’est difficile ».

« Rien qui n’aille pas », dit Jainan. Cela sonnait creux, même à lui même. Rien qui _n’allait_ pas.

« Permettez que je vous présente mon assistante », interrompit Kiem. Elle vous aidera à trouver à qui parler ». Il bondit sur ses pieds et fit quatre pas nerveux vers le bureau, comme si la plus grande difficulté de cette conversation avait été de rester assis pendant toute la durée. « Bel ! » Il disparut.

Aren se leva, lui aussi. Les yeux de Jainan le suivirent automatiquement, mais Aren se contenta de mettre une main dans sa poche, négligemment, et se promena autour de la pièce. C’était son genre de truc. Cela ennuyait Taam, quand celui-ci était d’humeur irritable, mais Taam n’avait jamais pu contrôler Aren autant qu’il l’aurait voulu. Parfois, Jainan s’était demandé pourquoi ils étaient restés amis.

Jainan ne se retourna pas, lorsque Aren se pencha sur le dossier du canapé où il était assis. « Quel dommage », dit Aren. « Quel dommage »

Jainan croisa les mains et prit son temps pour répondre. c’était étrange, se dit-il, détaché, à quel point l’absence de Taam changeait les choses L’effet de Kiem dans la pièce n’était pas pareil. Il avait une impression ténue qu’il avait une certaine mesure de contrôle sur cette conversation. Une illusion, il le savait, mais il laissa le silence s’étirer avant de dire : « Oui ».

« Aviez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit ? », dit Aren, de quelque part derrière sa tête. Mais Jainan ne se retourna pas. « Il n’avait pas l’air déprimé ? Mal à l’aise ? »

L’impression de contrôle se déroba rapidement. « Non », répondit Jainan. « C’était un _accident »_.  Mais, avec cette question, son esprit se reporta à cette étrange période qui avait précédé la mort de Taam. Elle lui avait paru normale quand il l’avait vécue, mais en rétrospective, elle avait acquis une surréalité crépusculaire à chaque fois qu’il la ré évoquait. Y avait-il quelque chose qu’il aurait pu remarquer ? N’importe quoi qu’il aurait _pu_ remarquer ? Taam n’avait jamais été heureux.

Le retour de Kiem lui épargna de devoir répondre à cela.

« Aren, voici Bel Siara », lui dit Kiem. « Bel est aux problèmes ce que le vide absolu est aux moustiques. Bel, colonel Saffer. Il a souvent été sur Sefala, peut-être vous-êtes vous déjà rencontrés ? »

« Sefala est une planète toute entière, votre Altesse » lui répondit la voix de Bel derrière lui. « Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, colonel ».

Jainan se retourna, alors, et vit le léger tressaillement dans les sourcils d’Aren. « On m’avait dit que vous employiez un Séfalan ». Il le transforma en un demi-sourire. « Intéressant. Vous avez entièrement perdu votre accent, Bel Siara ».

Bel fit un de ses sourires professionnels et fermés. « Certains pourraient dire que j’en ai acquis un Iskanien, colonel ».

« Je suppose qu’on pourrait ». Aren toisa Bel de haut en bas. « Je reste en contact ».

Jainan se leva, sentant un fossé qui pouvait être tourné dans un sens ou dans l’autre. « Merci d’être venu », dit-il, et s’avança, la main tendue.

Aren ne pouvait refuser. Il fit un sourire en coin, et saisit la main de Jainan ; c’est juste que sa poignée de mains était un peu très serrée.

« Oui, un plaisir, absolument un plaisir », dit Kiem, se précipitant sur le moment où Jainan lâcha la main d’Aren pour la pomper à son tour. Jainan se sentit reconnaissant du fait qu’on pouvait toujours se fier à Kiem pour capter tout signal social qui passait à sa portée. « Nous espérons tous deux vous voir à ce souper ».

« Avant, j’espère », rétorqua Aren, dans un sourire et une courbette.

« Je l’espère bien ! » répondit Kiem avec chaleur. Il le raccompagna avec grâce jusqu’à la porte, et se mit à bavarder en descendant le couloir. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Jainan se frictionna le poignet de l’autre main. Il se détourna de la porte, fit deux pas vers le canapé, et s’arrêta, incertain de là où il allait.. C’était le point où il aurait dû se repasser la visite en esprit, à vérifier s’il y avait quelque chose qui aurait pu offenser Kiem, mais en dépit d’une semaine à faire cela, il n’avait _toujours_ pas compris ce qui offensait Kiem.

Il faudrait qu’il y réfléchisse, cependant. Le passé était le passé, et Kiem était désormais plus important que Taam.  Mais tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser, en ce moment, c’était à la question insidieuse d’ Aren :  _Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit_ _ _?_ _

« Comte Jainan », lui dit Bel, qui le regardait.

Jainan sépara automatiquement les mains. « Oui ? »

Bel hésita et hocha la tête. « Rien ». Elle alla à la porte et l’ouvrit quelques secondes avant l’arrivée de Kiem. « Déjà de retour ? Vous discutez généralement jusqu’à l’ascenseur ».

« Il avait une autre visite à effectuer », répondit Kiem en entrant. Bel ouvrit la bouche et il fit un geste. « D’accord, oui, je sais, la Sécurité Intérieure. Je vous promets que je suis tout à vous. Pouvez-vous me trouver le jeu de dossiers à propos desquels ils criaient si fort ? »

_ « Final _ _ ement » _ ,  dit Bel.  Elle jeta un regard entre eux, prit un dossier sur le bureau, et se rendit dans le bureau .

Étrangement, Kiem ne se jeta pas immédiatement dans un fauteuil pour se mettre à parler, et rien que cela fit se crisper Jainan.

« Donc », dit Kiem, après une pause inhabituelle. « Ça s’est bien… passé ? »

Jainan fit une pause. Terrain dangereux. « Vous ne l’avez pas apprécié ? »

« Euh, non, il est bien. Un type bien », dit Kiem. « Je… » Il se tourna de côté et se gratta la tête. « C’est _votre_ ami, non ? Ce n’était pas juste un ami de Taam ? »

Jainan eut des sueurs froides. « Il l’était de tous deux », dit il.

« Et… vous voulez continuer à le voir ? » reprit Kiem. « Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu’on s’entendra. C’est facile de discuter avec lui. Mais… Euh.. ».

Jainan pensa aux yeux malins d’Aren et à ses mentions du boulot de Taam, et les sueurs froides ne se dissipèrent pas. Il croisa le regard de Kiem et dit, en toute honnêteté : « J’aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez ami avec lui ».

« OK », répondit Kiem, acquérant de la certitude. « OK. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Où voulez-vous mettre le mémorial ? »

C’était une simple question, et elle n’aurait pas dû causer autant de pression dans la tête de Jainan. Ils devraient avoir une photo de Taam sur le mur. Il se frotta le front et temporisa d’un « Techniquement parlant, je ne suis pas en deuil ».

« Personne ne va nous dire que nous ne pouvons pas accrocher son portrait », reprit Kiem. « Qu’ils essayent ! ».

Jainan se risqua à détourner le sujet. « Il faut que j’y réfléchisse ».

« OK. Bien. Laissez le moi savoir. On peut obtenir tout ce qu’il faudra en fleurs, en icônes ou en trucs importés, je trouverai l’argent dans mon allocation. Dites moi juste quand vous serez prêt ». Il se retourna à l’entrée de Bel. « OK. Où y a-t-il le feu ? »

Bel eut l’air plus sévère alors qu’elle montrait le document. Étrangement, c’est à Jainan qu’elle jeta un regard bizarre. « La Sécurité Intérieure a décidé de réviser tout le processus d’enquête sur l’accident du prince Taam », dit-elle. « Je suis désolée, comte Jainan, mais il se pourrait qu’ils veuillent vous entendre à nouveau ».

« Comment ? » s’exclama Kiem. « Mais cela fait un mois ! »

Jainan ferma les yeux un instant de plus que ce qui était excusable. Le visage d’Aren était encore présent devant lui. _Il n’avait pas l’air déprimé ?_ _A_ _uriez-vous pu faire quelque chose ?_ Il eut du mal à respirer ; Kiem et Bel étaient trop près. Il eut désespérément besoin d’air. « Excusez moi », dit-il, avant de se tourner à l‘aveuglette. « Je crois que je vais aller me promener ».

 

***

 

Les jardins étaient gelés. Jainan se rendit à l’extrémité des jardins intérieurs du palais, puis tourna et se plongea dans les petits sentiers près du bord, en se dirigeant au hasard. Ces sentiers étaient trop familiers, il les avait parcourus trop souvent en esprit dans de sombres frondaisons sans but. Sa respiration ne se calma que très lentement. Il avait l’impression d’avoir des fentes qui parcouraient sa tête, menaçant de l’exploser en une douzaine de morceaux.

Il était inutile de penser à tout cela. La mort de Taam avait été un accident. Ils avaient enquêté dans tous les recoins, déjà. S’il y avait eu une tentative de suicide, il s’en serait sûrement aperçu.

Mais s’en serait-il aperçu ? Taam avait des idées très arrêtées sur ce qui devait préoccuper Jainan : il arrivait que des question incongrues suscitent la colère de Taam, et parfois il semblait tout aussi irrité que Jainan n’ait apparemment rien à battre de quelque chose. Jainan, toujours maladroit, s’était retiré. Il était lâche, face aux incertitudes –Taam le lui avait un jour fait remarquer – et il avait fini par tout simplement cesser de poser des questions à Taam sur des grandes parties de sa vie.

Aurait-il dû remarquer quelque chose ? Était-ce _ de sa faute ? _

Sa tête lui fit encore mal. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte de l’ampleur de la diminution de ses nausées tant qu’elles n’étaient pas revenues au galop. Il était expert à ne pas penser à des choses dont il était inutile d’y penser, mais juste quand il aurait eu besoin de cette capacité, elle semblait lui faire défaut.

Lui et Taam s’étaient engueulés, la nuit avant l’accident. Taam était mécontent – il était mécontent depuis les deux dernières années – et Jainan s’était montré totalement incapable de désamorcer ce mécontentement. S’il avait été plus capable, s’il avait été plus diplomate, si Taam avait eu plus d’attirance pour lui, il serait peut-être encore vivant ?

 _Non._ Il s’arrêta et posa la main sur l’écorce d’un arbre ornemental. Sous sa main, la rugosité lui fut un point focal utile, et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ralentir sa respiration. Penser aux échecs passés ne ferait que l’empêcher d’accomplir ses devoirs présents. Il ne devait pas rabâcher les dernières années passées. Il fallait que ce fut comme si elles n’avaient pas existé. Il était une ardoise propre, et il pouvait se tourner vers une nouvelle tâche.

Comme sa respiration ralentissait, les ombres sortirent de ses pensées. Pendant un moment, il exista dans un espace méditatif, similaire au milieu d’un mouvement de bâton de combat. IL le reçut avec gratitude. Il avait toujours eu du mal à trouver cette paix, et il n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était si près de la surface, maintenant, mais il n’allait pas chipoter. Il fit une expiration.

« Jainan ? Comte Jainan ! »

Il leva la tête d’un coup. Il n’avait pas pris garde à l’endroit où il s’était arrêté en face du complexe palatial, en pleine vue de l’allée principale. La personne qui sortait en hâte d’un passage vitré, enserrée dans un paletot pour se préserver du froid d'Iskat était le vice ambassadeur de Théa.

Jainan regarda derrière lui en automatique. Mais même s’il y avait des sentiers ouverts derrière lui, il était socialement pris au piège. Il serait impardonnable de l’ignorer. Jainan s’avança vers lui, au contraire, et s’inclina de façon un peu raide. « Un bon après-midi à vous ».

« Ainsi qu’à vous, votre Grâce ». Le vice-ambassadeur était nouveau, en poste depuis un an seulement. Jainan ne le connaissait que de vue, mais se rappela son nom grâce au journal officiel – Suleri du clan Esverani. Sans lien avec celui de Jainan, heureusement. « Vous apprêtez-vous à partir pour la réception ? Je vais avoir un meeting qui chevauche, mais nous ne devrions manquer que les dix première minutes. Puis-je vous offrir de m’accompagner ? »

La réception. Jainan déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche. La réception était dans son agenda. Ils avaient reçu une invitation de dernière minute la nuit d’avant, probablement parce que Gairad avait dit à l’ambassadeur quand Jainan avait commencé à accepter des rendez-vous. Il était là depuis – bon dieu, une demi-heure – et ils auraient dû partir il y a vingt minutes. « Avez-vous reçu vos accréditations ? » dit-il inutilement, pour gagner du temps.

Suleri embraya. « Le prince Kiem a accepté pour vous deux, votre Grâce. Aviez-vous changé de plans ? »

Une douche froide d’inquiétude glissa dans son dos. Cela signifiait qu’il s’était enfui juste avant un rendez-vous public – un rendez-vous que Kiem avait accepté pour lui. De n’y pas paraître causerait à Kiem un embarras considérable, et tout ça parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à tenir compte du temps et s’était enfui sans bonne raison, comme un sot. Il avait réussi par miracle à ne pas mettre Kiem en rogne, jusque là, mais une démonstration d’émotion égotique comme celle-ci devrait y arriver. Il n’avait jamais vu Kiem en colère. La perspective n’était pas réjouissante.

Le retard serait aussi embarrassant, mais cela pouvait se lisser. Il rassembla ses esprits. Kiem devait déjà être parti dans la navette officielle, donc cela irait plus vite que de demander à Bel de lui envoyer un véhicule. « Non », dit-il. « Nos plans n’ont pas changé, mais le prince Kiem part d’un autre rendez-vous directement là-bas ». Kiem devait déjà être parti. Les mots suivant lui furent pénibles à extraire : adolescent, il avait toujours été fier, et un des aspects en était qu’il détestait demander quoi que ce soit, aspect dont il n’avait jamais réussi à se défaire. « J’apprécierais que vous m’emmeniez ».

Il surprit de l’étonnement chez Suleri, mais il était désormais détaché et toute gêne était loin, désormais. « Certes, votre Grâce. Ma navette est juste dehors. Avez-vous besoin... d’un paletot ? »

Son paletot. Ce serait bizarre d’y aller sans, mais ils étaient déjà en retard. « Non ».

Suleri marqua une pause, puis passa à un sourire. « Vous vous êtes bien adapté à Iskat, votre Grâce. Je me gèle même avec ceci ». Il repoussa ses mains plus au fond de ses poches et se dirigea vers l’entrée du palais. Ils passèrent le hall d’entrée en marbre et en blanc, et sortirent par la façade. De là, on pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville. Jainan dit mécaniquement les choses justes en réponse au bavardage de Suleri, et grelotta.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils furent à l’intérieur de la navette que Suleri lui dit : « J’étais donc avec le prince Vaile à propos des mines.. ».

Jainan leva la main, d’un geste brusque. Suleri se tut. Jainan dût se battre pour savoir quoi dire, après avoir été aussi impoli, mais il y arriva. « Je vous en prie », dit-il. « Je ne puis pas parler de politique ».

« Ce n’est pas vraiment de la politique », répondit Suleri, avec une note de méfiance dans la voix. « C’est à peine classé au niveau le plus bas, votre Grâce. Et vous avez un intérêt, en plus ».

« _Aucun_ » coupa Jainan.  Il y eut une longue pause, pleine de tension . «  Je n’y ai aucun intérêt », répéta-t-il .

« Je suis désolé », dit Suleri. « Je ne croyais pas vous offenser ».

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet dans un silence malaisé. Jainan envoya un message à Bel avec des excuses controuvées. Suleri tenta un commentaire occasionnel sur le climat, mais Jainan était trop occupé à combattre ses nausées croissantes pour lui accorder davantage que de courtes répliques. Des Théans. Des douzaines de Théans, y-compris ceux qu’il avait laissé tomber malgré ses obligations claniques. Et Kiem – qui n’allait pas seulement observer comment il agissait, mais serait gêné et en colère en plus du reste.

Le temps qu’ils arrivent à la réception, le vent s’était transformé en ce que les Iskaniens appelaient un perce-aiguille : un vent obstiné qui passait droit à travers les vêtements. La chaleur de l’ambassade fut un choc, tout comme le bruit de la réception bondée dans la salle. Jainan parcourut des yeux l’assemblée de Théans et Iskaniens, en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les accents familiers, ou par les fontaines très théannes qu’il y avait à chaque coin.

« Jainan ! Hé ! » Kiem émergea de la foule un instant après, comme s’il l’avait guetté. Derrière lui était la personne avec qui parlait l’instant d’avant, l’air interloqué. Le front de Kiem était plissé et il était plus soucieux que Jainan ne l’avait jamais vu. Jainan réprima ses instants malvenus qui lui disaient de dégager, et resta au contraire immobile.

Kiem fit pour lui prendre le bras, puis sembla se raviser et se tourna plutôt vers le vestiaire, vide de retardataires. « Hum, je puis vous parler en privé ? »

En privé. Bien sûr. Jainan se tourna humblement pour le suivre.

Kiem l’entraîna derrière une rangée de paletots, jeta un regard inquiet derrière le vestiaire pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas de personnel, et dit enfin : « J’ai reçu votre message – vous n’étiez pas obligé de venir, vous savez. Ça va ? »

Il devait y avoir quelqu’un là. Jainan vérifia, mais ne vit personne, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils étaient bons pour une querelle. Autant en finir. « Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, là-bas », dit-il. « Je vous ai causé des ennuis. Je suis désolé ».

Kiem grimaça. « Aïe ! OK. Je suppose que je l’ai mérit… attendez ». Il s’arrêta et regarda plus attentivement Jainan. « Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous êtes sérieux ». Il eut l’air perdu. « Vous êtes vraiment sérieux », dit-il encore.

Jainan se rendit compte qu’il avait un doigt sur la tempe. Il l’enleva. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je dise ».

« Je ne veux pas que vous disiez quoi que ce soit !, répondit Kiem. Il y avait une rangée de manteaux de fourrure derrière lui, et il s’appuyait sur eux de façon incongrue.. Cela lui parut un peu absurde, comme s’ils étaient en train de se chamailler dans un placard. Taam ne s’était jamais montré aussi émotif en dehors de leurs appartements. « Non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire… vous savez ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose de stupide, tout à l’heure ? Je suis désolé. J’ai été un peu stressé quand je ne vous ai plus trouvé. Je suis toujours un peu stressé ! Mais je suis vraiment désolé si c’est à cause de quelque chose que j’ai dit, et si je peux arranger ça, d’une quelconque manière.. ».

« Pourriez-vous être clair ? », dit Jainan, sa frustration le faisant parler plus fort qu’il n’eut voulu. « Je ne… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas lire dans votre tête. Voulez-vous bien être clair sur ce que vous voulez que je fasse ».

Il y eut un silence. « Quoi ? » dit Kiem. « Cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je veuille que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit ? Vous pourriez faire le poirier là-bas et crier des insanités à l’ambassadeur et cela resterait une réaction assez compréhensible »

« Oh ! » répondit Jainan. « Ceci est une… période de grâce ? » Il se sentit un peu malpropre, à utiliser les souvenirs de Taam de la sorte.

« Une période de grâce », demanda Kiem. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Comte Jainan ? Votre Altesse ? » La lumière se déversa dans l’espace alors que quelqu’un repoussait les vêtements de côté. « Y a-t-il un problème ? »

C’était l’ambassadeur, resplendissant dans ses robes claniques de cérémonie et sa chaîne en or. Un assistant remit les portemanteaux à leur position originale. Kiem se retourna, l’air coupable. « Hum – votre Excellence – non, pas de problème, nous faisions juste nous... hum ».

Mais l’ambassadeur ne le regardait même pas. Il regardait Jainan. Et même si Kiem n’avait rien à se reprocher, Jainan avait une litanie d’obligations claniques négligées et de rebuffades qu’il essayait de ne pas montrer sur son visage. « Bon après-midi, Excellence. Je suis désolé pour mon retard à la réception ».

« Le prince Kiem nous avait dit que vous n’étiez pas bien », dit l’ambassadeur. Sa voix restait neutre, mais le regard qu’il jetait sur Kiem disait autre chose. « Nous ne pensions même pas que vous viendriez ».

Jainan prit une grande inspiration, coincé entre les excuses de Kiem et ses propres actions stupides. « J’étais effectivement mal », dit-il, « mais je me suis senti mieux, à l’improviste ».

« Très bien donc », dit l’ambassadeur. « J’en suis heureux ».

Jainan ne regarda pas Kiem, mais il avait des fourmillements sur la peau par rapport à la façon dont Kiem devait réagir. Il tenta au hasard une diversion pour en sortir. « Y a-t-il des rafraîchissements ? »

Le regard de l’ambassadeur ne le lâcha pas. « Certes », dit-il. « Dans la grande salle. Je serai honoré de vous présenter tous deux. Par ici, prince Kiem ».

« Bien ! », dit Kiem. « Bien ! Un honneur que d’être ici ». L’ambassadeur ne le regardait pas. Jainan repoussa un manteau et fit signe à Kiem de passer, sentant le regard sur le côté de son visage. Kiem le laissa poliment passer à la porte.

Jainan allait devoir faire face à d’autres Théans à un moment ou l’autre, quoi qu’il fit. Il se fit un visage neutre, et rattrapa Kiem. « Allons-y ».

  



	8. Chapter 8

**8**

  


Jainan avait l’estomac retourné en passant une arche à l’architecture familière – tout l’immeuble de l’ambassade avait été construit par les Théans – à une grande salle de réception. Elle était bondée d’expatriés théans, la plupart d’entre eux habillés à la théanne, avec des emblèmes claniques et des uniformes fièrement portés. Les bannières de tous les principaux clans étaient pendues aux murs de la salle. Jainan ressentit l’inconfortable impression d’être un Iskanien, malgré ses cheveux qu’il portait toujours dans le même style très long de la plupart des gens présents. Quelques uns des petits groupes posés près de l’entrée s’arrêtèrent pour les dévisager alors que l’ambassadeur annonçait personnellement leurs titres.

« Offrez-moi votre bras » chuchota Jainan à l’adresse de Kiem. On s’attendait d’eux qu’ils soient en couple. Kiem sursauta, puis le lui tendit obligeamment. Jainan le prit, se pencha vers lui et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue. Il s’était blindé contre le changement malvenu dans ses battements de cœur à être si près de lui – c’était une réaction physique, il n’y pouvait rien – mais il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ressentir le tremblement de dégoût de Kiem. Celui-ci était trop bien élevé pour se retirer, pourtant, et Jainan se retira assez vite pour que personne n’eut pu observer la réaction.

« Ce garçon, là-bas, nous regarde méchamment », lui dit Kiem dans sa barbe.

« Fille », corrigea Jainan. « Elle fait partie de mon clan. Gairad, elle s’appelle ». Il _n’aurait pas dû_ _venir_. Il avait tellement mal à la tête que de plaider la maladie n’aurait même pas été un mensonge. « Il se pourrait que nous devions l’éviter ».

Il s’attendit à devoir donner une explication. Mais tout ce que Kiem répondit fut : « OK, ça peut se faire », tout en les dirigeant vers une conversation entre un mélange de Théans et d’Iskaniens de l’autre côté de la salle.

Cela ne se passa pas bien. Chacun des Théans qu’ils croisaient avait une requête pour Jainan pour savoir où il avait été, et comment il allait, et pourquoi il n’était pas resté en contact. Aux silences de Jainan, Kiem détournait au maximum les conversations, mais dix minutes de ce régime le mirent apparemment suffisamment sur les nerfs pour qu’il se mit à insister que Jainan était encore en deuil. Cela se passait mal. Jainan savait que c’était de sa faute, et se mit à chercher désespérément une excuse qui lui permit de se détacher et laisser Kiem avoir du bon temps.

Ce n’est qu’au bout de la seconde heure de ce train que Kiem lui murmura, entre deux conversations : « Ils ne m’aiment vraiment pas, n’est-ce pas ? »

Jainan se sentit glacé, soudain. « Il ne s’agit pas de vous », dit-il. Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans une alcôve, loin du brouhaha de toutes les conversations. Au dessus d’eux, une statue en grès tendait les bras et versait de l’eau dans un bassin carré en pierre à côté de la main de Jainan.

« Bien, vous les connaissez mieux que moi » ajouta Kiem, dubitatif. « Mais j’ai vraiment l’impression que c’est le cas ».

Avant que Jainan n’ait pu répondre, le vice-ambassadeur Suleri les interrompit. « Votre Altesse », dit-il, « l’ambassadeur et moi aimerions vous parler brièvement, serait-ce possible ? Avec le comte aussi ? »

Kiem croisa les regards avec Jainan. Jainan dit : « Je viendrai ».

« L’ambassadeur requiert la présence du prince Kiem, également », dit Suleri avec fermeté. « Cela ne prendra que quelques instants ».

Il n’y avait aucun moyen de refuser poliment, même si Jainan avait le dos qui lui picotait. Il n’avait pas envie d’entraîner Kiem là dedans. Mais ce dernier dit juste : « Évidemment, je voulais lui parler, de toute façon », et suivit Suleri dans la partie réservée de l’ambassade, dans un grand bureau bien agencé qui était de toute évidence celui de l’ambassadeur.

Il fallait bien qu’il fut grand. Il y avait déjà là plusieurs personnes, sans compter l'ambassadeur derrière son bureau. Jainan avait la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Il les reconnaissait tous : divers hauts diplomates importants et deux ou trois personnes portant les couleurs de son clan. Gairad se tenait dans un coin. S’il devait être mis sur les charbons ardents pour avoir manqué à ses obligations sociales, il lui paraissait injuste de le faire en public comme cela.

Il y avait à peine assez de sièges. Ils avaient supplémenté en ajoutant quelques sièges en plastique qui provenaient probablement d’une cantine. Suleri conduisit Jainan à la place libre à l’extrémité du canapé, et avant que Jainan n’ait pu intervenir, l'ambassadeur avait indiqué à Kiem une des chaises en plastique.

Jainan frémit à la pensée de comment Taam aurait réagi à cela, mais Kiem s’assit sans même battre cil.

« Content de vous voir tous là », dit Kiem. « Je crains de ne pas connaître beaucoup de vos noms – votre Excellence, évidemment… Dame Fadith… et cela doit être Gairad dans le coin ». Il chercha d’un regard plein d’espoir des présentations supplémentaires. Gairad avait levé la tête à la mention de son nom, dardant un regard soupçonneux sur Kiem, qui lui rendit un de ses sourires désarmants.

Cela n’allégea guère la tension dans la salle. Suleri, toujours debout, ne fit aucune présentation. Il garda la main sur le bureau derrière lui, et dit : « Désolé de devoir vous convoquer ici, mais vous connaissez le problème que nous allons soulever ».

« Euh », dit Kiem. « Pas moi, en fait ».

L'ambassadeur n’avait pas encore parlé, mais les regardait avec gravité. Jainan, lui, la gorge sèche, dit « Moi, je le sais ».

« Hmmm », dit Suleri. « Votre Altesse comprend, je suppose, que même si Théa est petite, notre relation en tant qu’état client de l’Empire requiert une touche délicate et une attention significative de part et d’autre. Vous conviendrez également » – et là son regard allait de Jainan à Kiem, et retour – « que le traité n’a pas été idéal, de ce point de vue, au cours des deux ou trois années passées ».

Kiem fronça les sourcils. Cette conversation devait lui paraître très bizarre de son point de vue à lui, se dit Jainan. « Vous voulez dire que vous avez de mauvais retours ? » dit-il. « Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très calé en politique ».

« C’est une situation difficile », dit Suleri, poursuivant comme si Kiem n’avait rien dit, « lorsque nous n’avons aucune communication avec notre partie au traité ». Il regarda Jainan.

Jainan pensa à essayer de s’expliquer, se sentit mal, et regarda par terre.

« Hum », dit Kiem. « S’il ne veut pas vous parler, j’en suis désolé ». Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans sa voix. Lorsque Jainan leva les yeux, Kiem était assis plus droit, presque hérissé. Il avait l’air ridicule sur sa chaise de cantine en plastique. « D’autre part, s’il ne le fait pas, c’est qu’il a probablement une bonne raison ».

L'ambassadeur finit par parler. « Est-ce le cas ? » demanda-t-il. « Votre Altesse ? »

« Comment ? » répondit Kiem.

« J’hésite à le dire si implicitement », dit l’ambassadeur, « mais il en est qui diraient que c’est très pratique pour votre partie que Théa n’ait aucun représentant au palais ».

« Attendez », dit Kiem. « Étés-vous en train de m’accuser d’empêcher Jainan de vous parler ? Comment aurais-je pu faire cela ? C’est ridicule ! Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine ! »

L’ambassadeur se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tout le monde dans la pièce regardait maintenant Kiem. « Tout ce que je puis dire, c’est que Jainan s’est désengagé de chacune des personnes dans cette pièce au cours des dernières.. ».

« Non ». Jainan se força à desserrer les mâchoires, qui lui paraissaient verrouillées. « Cela n’a rien à voir avec le prince Kiem », dit il. « Et vous le _savez_. C’est un problème d’autorisation de sécurité ».

« Ah », dit l'ambassadeur. Il n’eut pas l’air très convaincu. « Oui ».

« De quelle autorisation de sécurité parlez-vous ? » demanda Kiem.

« Mon autorisation de sécurité a été révoquées, il y a un moment », dit Jainan. Sa voix était égale et juste à peine rauque. Il allait s’en tirer.

« _Quoi_?!  Mais pourquoi ? »

Un des autres diplomates s’était penché en avant : Dame Fadith, l’attaché culturel. Elle connaissait Ressid. « Et votre autorisation de sécurité vous empêchait de nous parler de quoi que ce soit ? » dit-elle doucement. « Même un message à propos de la météo ? Vous avez parlé à Dame Ressid pendant un moment après que ce problème ait été soulevé ».

Jainan ferma les yeux. Il n’existait aucune façon simple d’expliquer cela. « On m’a encouragé à ne pas le faire ». C’était vrai, mais ça n’était pas la totalité de l’histoire. Il en avait eu marre de se faire contre-interroger sur tout ce qu’il avait dit ; il avait été fatigué des chamailleries ; il avait pris la sortie la plus commode.

Kiem repoussa sa chaise et se leva. «  _Encouragé à ne pas le faire ?_ Par qui ? »

« Prince Kiem, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », reprit l'ambassadeur, dont la voix coupa celle de Kiem.

Jainan ne s’était même pas donné la peine de lever les yeux ; il reconnaissait la nervosité je-ne-puis-pas-rester-assis de Kiem. « La Sécurité », dit-il. « La Sécurité Intérieure. C’était une affaire de routine ». Il inspira profondément et s’arrêta avant d’avoir dit quoi que ce soit d’autre.

« Donc », reprit l'ambassadeur, avant que Kiem n’ait pu rien ajouter, « puis-je espérer que cela pourra se résoudre facilement ? »

« Non », s’exclama Jainan.

« Oui » dit Kiem au même moment, puis, regardant Jainan, se corrigea avec un, « En quelque sorte. Peut-être pas _facilement_ résolu, mais… mais, bordel ! ils vous ont dit de ne pas parler à votre _famille_? »

Jainan avait encore pressé son doigt sur sa tempe. Cette fois-ci, il ne l’enleva pas. « Prince Kiem.. ». dit-il. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait lui dire, mais traîner tout le monde à travers ce linge sale en public – _désespérément_ _e_ n public – était plus qu’il n’en pouvait supporter.

Mais le seul nom sembla avoir un effet. Kiem leva les deux mains devant lui et dit : « Désolé. Nous en reparlerons ». Il revint à l’ambassadeur. « Merci d’avoir soulevé ce problème. Nous allons nous en occuper ». Il y avait toujours une note étrange dans sa voix.

« S’il vous plaît, faites le », dit Suleri. Il décroisa les bras. « Jainan, serait-il possible de vous parler en privé ? »

« Non », dit Jainan, pour la troisième fois, un peu plus désespérément. « Je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien, encore. Veuillez m’excuser » Il se leva. « Merci pour votre invitation ».

« Oui, merci, merci infiniment ! » ajouta Kiem, en secouant vigoureusement la main de l'ambassadeur. « J’espère vous revoir plus souvent ! ».

Jainan n’aurait pas cru possible qu’ils pussent ainsi s’extraire de la pièce et de la réception en moins de cinq minutes. Mais sans qu’il sache comment, Kiem y était arrivé, serrant des épaules et des mains, et faisant des commentaires bruyants sur la prochaine réception et ils sortirent du bureau avant que le mal de tête de Jainan n’ait pu augmenter encore. Jainan entraîna Kiem dans un escalier de service jusqu’au foyer. Kiem, de façon inhabituelle, ne dit plus rien tant qu’ils n’eurent pas atteint l’entrée. Alors, il inspira un grand coup, mais il fut interrompu par Gairad qui déboulait de la grande salle et manqua de le télescoper.

« Comte Jainan ! », cria-t-elle. « Dieu du ciel, j’ai cru que vous étiez partis et qu’il me faudrait aller jusqu’au putain de palais. Tenez ». Elle lui passa la rondelle argentée de la grandeur d’un pouce d’une pièce de données. Le professeur Audel m’a demandé de vous donner ceci Ce sont les fichiers que nous avons obtenus des militaires théans qui sont sur le projet minier. Elle vous fait dire de les parcourir et de voir si vous pouvez déceler quelles méthodes d’extraction ils utilisent ».

Jainan fixa la pièce de données. Le projet était si loin de ses pensées qu’il lui fallut un moment même pour comprendre ce qu’elle disait. « Merci », finit-il par dire tout en la glissant dans sa poche.

Gairad ne bougea pas. « Je voulais vous dire », ajouta-t-elle, « que je ne savais pas ce truc d’autorisation de sécurité ».

« Non », répondit Jainan. Il tenta de penser à quelque chose d’autre à ajouter, mais ne le put.

« Donc, je suis désolée », conclut-elle.

Jainan sursauta. « Quoi ? »

Gairad recula, gênée. « Je ne vais pas le redire », reprit-elle. Elle se retourna à moitié, hésita, et finit par dire : « J’en parlerai à Dame Ressid ».

_«_ _Attendez ! »_ _proféra_ Jainan, par réflexe, mais la foule l’avait déjà avalée.

« L'ambassadeur préviendra Dame Ressid, de toute façon », dit Kiem de derrière lui. « De même qu’au moins une douzaine d’autres personnes à la fin de la journée, si je comprends bien. Les employés ne trouvent pas votre manteau ».

Jainan se retourna, distrait. « Je suis venu sans ».

« Pourquoi êtes-vous… OK, savez-vous, laissez tomber ». Comme un employé lui ouvrait la porte, Jainan sentit une chaleur lui envelopper les épaules, et se rendit compte que c’était le manteau de Kiem. Ce dernier parlait toujours tout en le lui mettant. « J’ai dit à Bel que j’allais rentrer à pied, que je pensais qu’il me faudrait m’éclaircir les idées. Cela ne vous gêne pas ? L’alternative, c’est que je l’appelle maintenant, et que nous attendions, mais il y en aura pour dix minutes ».

Jainan pensa que de rester là pourrait permettre à l’ambassadeur de le prendre à part pour lui parler. « Non », dit-il. « Allons-y ». Il se mit à enlever le paletot.

« Non. Oui, j’ai un peu pensé que… Attendez, que faites-vous ? Mettez-moi ce manteau ! »

« C’est le vôtre ».

« C’est moi qui n’avait pas prévu de transport ! Regardez, je n’ai pas froid. Et je porte un veston ». Jainan le dévisagea presque, mais s’arrêta avant même de croiser son regard et cessa de discuter.

Au dehors de l’ambassade, le vent les heurta dans une rafale de flocons de neige. Kiem partir d’un pas vif et déterminé, très différent de son trot habituel. Jainan accéléra le pas pour rester à son côté, sa respiration s’accélérant pour des raisons qui n’avaient rien à voir avec l’effort physique. Il était content d’avoir le manteau, même s’il aurait préféré que Kiem ne lui eut pas donné : il avait le dos déjà raide de tension et le froid n’aurait fait qu’empirer les choses.

Après le premier échange, Kiem n’avait plus rien dit pendant de longues minutes. Jainan tenta de permettre à l’énergie de la marche d’engourdir son esprit. Il avait cependant le pas naturellement rapide, et même ce pas ne lui donnait pas la distraction d’un véritable exercice. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser était Kiem assis tout droit sur cette chaise ridicule alors que l'ambassadeur et les hauts diplomates de l’ambassade théanne attendaient leur tour pour le réprimander sur quelque chose qui était totalement en dehors de son contrôle. Jainan n’arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que Taam aurait fait dans une pareille situation ; il en avait la chair de poule juste à y penser.

Il regarda Kiem, qui marchait à côté de lui les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches contre le froid. Son visage était pris dans un léger froncement et son regard posé à quelques pas devant lui.

Au bout d’un moment, Jainan fut incapable d’attendre encore. « Que comptez-vous faire ? », dit-il. Trop direct. Bien plus direct qu’il ne l’aurait été avec Taam.

Kiem sursauta au milieu d’un pas lorsque Jainan parla, et tourna la tête vers lui. « Hein ? Ce que je compte faire ? », dit-il. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix, et sans savoir ce que c’était, juste cette bizarrerie suffisait à déclencher tous les senseurs de danger de Jainan. « Je vais aller trouver la Sécurité Intérieure et les engueuler jusqu’à ce qu’ils règlent ça. Désolé, je croyais que c’était assez évident. Voulez-vous m’accompagner ? »

Il fallut à Jainan quelques pas de plus pour seulement commencer à traiter cette information, mais lorsqu’il l’eut fait, il se força à dire la phrase suivante parce qu’il fallait qu’elle fut dite. « Je ne crois pas que cela puisse se régler ».

Kiem ne parut pas se rendre compte que Jainan l’avait directement contredit. « Il doit y avoir un moyen », dit-il. Quelle sorte d’information avez-vous réellement transmis à l’ambassade ? Cela ne peut pas avoir été si grave. Je n’arrive pas à croire… Je veux dire, vous n’avez pas l’air du genre négligent. Et Théa est notre _all_ _ié »_.

Jainan hésita. « Rien », dit-il enfin. Cela sonna aussi mince et sans consistance qu’attendu ; peut-être aurait-il dû inventer quelque chose. Il tira le manteau plus serré sur lui avec ses doigts gourds. « Je suppose… Je suppose qu’il a bien dû y avoir quelque chose, mais je n’ai pas grand idée de ce que cela aurait pu être. J’ai parfois parlé de politique avec Ressid, mais rien de plus que ce qui avait déjà paru sur les journaux, et je n’ai jamais discuté du travail de Taam. Je n’en savais pas assez pour le faire ». La surface artificiellement sèche du trottoir sur lequel ils marchaient se souleva devant eux, s’arquant en un pont qui conduisait au domaine palatial, avec un brise-vent en verre transparent de chaque côté. Les veines du trafic urbain n’étaient pas autorisées au-dessus du palais, de sorte que les tunnels de lumière s’arquaient du ciel vers la ville, remplis de volants se bousculant avant de plonger dans un canyon en dessous du pont. « Je vous jure que c’est vrai ».

« Cela devrait faciliter les choses », dit Kiem. Le vent s’insinua autour des brise-vent et firent se lever de la chair de poule sur ses poignets, là où se manches de chemise touchaient ses gants. « Ne vous sentez pas obligé de venir, si vous n’en avez pas envie ».

« Désolé », répondit Jainan. Soudain, ils furent sur le pont, protégés du vent plein de neige par les barrières, et sa voix devint trop forte pour le silence. « Je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis ».

_« Cause_ _r des ennuis ? »_ Kiem s’arrêta en plein élan. Jainan faillit rater le signe, mais réussit à s’arrêter avant de le dépasser. Kiem se tourna vers lui et ce qu’il y avait sur son visage ressemblait assez à de la colère pour que Jainan se tint tranquille.

« OK, voyons donc un peu si j’ai tout bien compris », lui dit Kiem. « Vous n’avez passé aucune information sensible à personne, mais à cause d’une quelconque erreur ou quelque chose comme ça, le palais a révoqué votre autorisation et vous a dit de ne plus parler à votre famille. C’est… Jainan, c’est scandaleux ! Causer des ennuis ? Mais vous devez nous haïr ! »

En quelque sorte, cela lui fit mal, comme de gratter une croûte. « No », dit Jainan. « je ne vous hais pas ».

« Je ne comprends pas », reprit Kiem, la voix changée par la perplexité. « Pourquoi n’en avez-vous parlé à personne ? Pourquoi n’en avez-vous pas parlé à Taam, ou à moi, ou à n’importe qui ? Ou l’avez-vous fait ? ».

« Non », répondit Jainan vivement, parce que cela faisait encore plus mal, et qu’il voulait en finir avant que Kiem ne s’aventure plus loin dans cette direction. « Non, je n’en ai rien fait, et à raison. C’était une affaire de sécurité. Il n’y avait rien à faire ».

« Je n’y comprends rien ». Ils s’étaient complètement arrêtés, à ce point. Le palais s’étendait de l’autre côté du pont dans toute sa splendeur cristalline, les tours se fondant dans les nuages gris-blanc de neige, ce qui faisait mal aux yeux de Jainan. Kiem était une tache noire sur ce fond, qui le fixait. « Vous avez été coupé de tout le monde. Le simple fait que cela soit une affaire de sécurité ne le justifie pas ! »

Jainan ressentit une bouffée d’un truc aussi choquant que de la colère. « C’est exactement ce que cela veut dire ! » Ses mains s’étaient serrées en poings aux jointures blanchies dans les poches du manteau. Pour un instant, il se sentit presque au chaud, même s’il s’agissait d’une chaleur vive et déplaisante. « Je suis un diplomate ».

« Qu’est-ce que cela a à voir ? »

Cela commençait à ressembler à une moquerie.

« Je connais mes devoirs », dit Jainan d’un ton vif. « Je ne me suis jamais défilé »

Kiem eut l’air bizarre. Il parut avoir du mal à former ses mots, alors quel Jainan attendait, un goût de métal à la bouche.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », répondit Kiem. « Je suis désolé. Jamais je ne voudrais laisser entendre… Je le sais que vous faites toujours votre devoir ». Il rompit l’échange. « Évidemment ». Il fit un pas en avant, réduisant un peu la distance qui s’était faite entre eux. Jainan sentit une étrange colère parcourir son corps et fixer ses pieds plus fermement sur le pont. Il était un rocher sur lequel se briserait la mer. « Mais faire votre devoir ne devrait pas vous rendre malheureux, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Kiem. Si Jainan n’avait été prévenu, on aurait pu dire qu’il le suppliait. Il leva la main en un geste vide de sens et ne s’approcha plus. « Allez ! Pas… pas sans raison. Pas comme ça » ».

Les certitudes de roc de Jainan commencèrent à s’effriter. Il pouvait être obstiné en réaction aux colères de Taam, lorsqu’il s’agissait de quelque chose d’important – c’était d’ailleurs un des trucs qui mettaient Taam en rage. Mais là, ce n’était pas de la colère. Il ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais face à ça, ses convictions s’écroulaient.

« C’est comme ça », dit-il à la place. « Vous le savez bien »

«  _Non,_ je ne le sais pas », répondit Kiem. Il ferma délibérément la bouche, comme s’il mettait Jainan au défi de refermer le gouffre qui s’était ouvert entre eux..

Jainan garda le silence. Kiem le regarda, toujours en attente d’une réponse, et se frotta les bras contre le froid. Jainan se rendit compte avec retard qu’ils étaient restés sans bouger pendant trop longtemps, et la tension sur les bras et les épaules de Kiem était en train de se transformer en frissons.

Kiem se souffla sur les mains, les fourra dans ses poches à nouveau et soupira : « OK », dit-il, renonçant apparemment à la réponse de Jainan. « J’ai l’impression que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose. Donc, la suppression de votre autorisation de sûreté.. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

Jainan avait retiré le manteau et le lui tendait. « Vous avez froid », dit-il avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. Il était trop direct : il allait vexer la fierté d’un Iskanien. « C’est ma faute ». Guère mieux.

Kiem le regarda lui et le stupide manteau entre eux. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre. Ses yeux revinrent au visage Jainan, et cette bizarre presque-colère fit encore se froncer son front. « Pourquoi donc faut-il que ce soit _v_ _ou_ _s ? »_ _, dit-il_.

« Pardon ? », dit Jainan.

« C’est vous qui avez dû déraciner votre vie sur Théa », répondit Kiem. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches pour gesticuler. « C’est vous qui êtes forcé à vous remarier, c’est vous qui vous faites couper vos communications, c’est vous qui vous retrouvez à geler ici parce que le Ciel sait bien que je ne survivrai pas sans manteau ? Suis-je fou ? Suis-je le seul à trouver que quelque chose ne va pas dans ce schéma ? »

Jainan serra davantage le paquet de fourrure. Il l’avait rapproché de sa poitrine sans s’en rendre compte ; il se força à le tenir plus négligemment sur le côté.

Kiem remit les mains dans les poches : une sombre et malheureuse tache sur fond de paysage blanc. « Je comprends ce que vous dites à propos du devoir », dit-il. « Non, pas vraiment. Je suis très mauvais en la matière, et pas exactement l’honneur de ma famille, mais je comprends. Nous sommes nés là-dedans et il nous faut faire quelque chose pour le mériter. Mais tout ce que vous faites est comme si vous aviez besoin d’être malheureux ».

Le froid l’attaquait comme de l’acide. _Vous avez tort,_ aurait voulu dire Jainan, mais il n’allait pas dire cela à un prince impérial, et même s’il devait le faire, il n’arrivait pas à déterminer ce en quoi Kiem avait tort, juste qu’il _avait_ tort. Kiem attendait une réponse. Jainan ne pouvait s’échapper. Il se tint donc droit comme une statue pour éviter de trahir quoi que ce soit et dit, avec distance, « Je vous présente mes excuses, votre Altesse » Il vit que Kiem tiquait à la mention de son titre, et se détesta d’avoir à utiliser le formalisme en tant qu’arme, mais il l’avait quand même fait. « Je préférerais ne pas en parler. Je vous le demande ». Il s’agissait de mesures mesquines. Mais il savait qu’il était quelqu’un de mesquin.

Kiem recula, sa posture voûtée et malheureuse se détendant comme un ressort. « Désolé », dit-il. Oh, merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Je n’ai aucun droit sur vous. Pardonnez-moi ».

Il en avait tout le droit. Mais Jainan resta là pendant une petite éternité, sa réponse coincée entre ses dents, reconnaissant pour cette petite grâce même sachant qu’il ne devait pas en tirer avantage.

Un mouvement capta son attention : un couple de personnages enveloppés de fourrure arrivait de l’autre côté du pont. Tous ses sens de danger s’étaient mis en alerte, comme si quelqu’un avait mis un doigt sur un nerf à vif – Kiem et lui étaient en pleine confrontation, tous deux tendus comme des chats en colère. Cela ressemblait à une chicane de ménage en public.

« Jainan », dit Kiem sur un ton incertain.

La dernière goutte de l’irritation de Jainan se transforma en une crainte distante. « Du monde ». Il n’eut besoin de rien dire d’autre.

Kiem lui fit un regard perplexe, puis se retourna et comprit. Jainan avait déjà franchi le pas, et avait glissé sa main dans le creux de son bras. Le paquet encombrant de son manteau se trouvait sur son autre bras, incongru. Il ne pouvait parler au cas où on les entendrait, mais il tenta de faire passer qu’il comprenait qu’il avait dépassé les bornes par la douceur précautionneuse de son mouvement ; qu’il s’amenderait, qu’il ne causerait plus de problèmes. Il tint son regard sans expression devant lui alors qu’ils croisaient les autres promeneurs.

Kiem jeta un œil sur le couple. « Qu’en pensez-vous », dit-il dans sa barbe, « est-ce qu’on pourrait vendre ça comme de l’art de la performance ? »

Il fallut à Jainan une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte qu’il plaisantait. Une terrifiante envie de rire se déclencha en lui, en dépit de la situation, en dépit de tout. Sa main serra davantage le bras de Kiem. Ce qui était une erreur, car il sembla que cela l’encourageait.

« Zut », dit Kiem, « nous n’aurions pas dû nous arrêter, nous aurions pu leur demander de payer pour le spectacle ».

On les avait reconnus. L’un des personnages leva la main, et changea de route pour arriver devant eux. « Kiem ! » Son compagnon suivit. « Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici à pied ? »

« Vaile! » dit Kiem, avec un entrain qui devait être forcé. « Il y a des mois que nous n’avons pas parlé décemment. L’Empereur ne t’avait pas envoyé à Rtul ou un truc du genre ? Qui est ton ami ? Jainan, voici ma cousine, le prince Vaile, elle fait partie du conseil de l’Empereur. Vaile, voici mon compagnon, le comte Jainan. Nous nous promenions. Visite de la ville. Ce genre de choses ».

Le prince Vaile s’inclina poliment devant Jainan et présenta l’homme qui l’accompagnait, mais Jainan était si fort en train de chercher une explication qui ne fut pas _se chicaner en_ _public_ _qu’il n’entendit pas_ le nom. De toute façon, Kiem faisait les honneurs, puisque, selon toute apparence, rien ne pouvait suffisamment le désarçonner pour qu’il ne pusse bavarder.

« …avez tous deux l’air de mourir de froid, cela dit », dit Vaile à la suite de quelque chose d’autre. Elle eut l’air perplexe face à leurs vêtements d’intérieur et au manteau sur le bras de Jainan.

Jainan se tendit, mais Kiem était déjà en train de dire quelque chose. « C’était un… un pari », dit-il. Il y eut un blanc. Kiem poursuivit pour le remplir. « Vous voyez, comme on n’a pas pu partir en lune de miel, nous avons compensé, d’une certaine manière ». Jainan s’étouffa. « Vous savez, des paris, des défis, du sport extrême... Demain, nous allons sauter en parachute ».

Jainan se retint désespérément d’éclater de rire à contretemps. Ce devait être cela, l’hystérie. Il serra le bras de Kiem en silence.

« Sauter en parachute », reprit Vaile, du ton de qui ne croit pas ce qu’elle entend.

Jainan les interrompit avant que Kiem n’ait pu les engager de façon irrévocable. « C’est en discussion », dit-il fermement. « Sauter en parachute n’est vraiment pas à la mode sur Théa en ce moment ».

Il aurait sans doute dû refouler cette impulsion. « Oh ? » fit Vaile.

Ce qui suscita apparemment l’intérêt de son collègue, qui s’incrusta. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des modes en matière de sports extrêmes. Fascinant. Donc, qu’est-ce qui est à la mode sur Théa, en ce moment ? »

Jainan n’avait jamais pu sentir le stress ou la colère chez Kiem comme cela avait été le cas chez Taam, et il avait attribué cela à la nouveauté de leur mariage. Mais là, à l’improviste, il put ressentir l’énorme jubilation d’anticipation de Kiem, et c’est à cela qu’il fit porter le blâme de ce qu’il proféra ensuite. « La lutte avec les taureaux ».

« Lutte… taureaux ? » Le front de l’homme se plissa. Kiem fut emporté par une toux soudaine, mais Jainan maintint son expression la plus neutre. « Cela paraît… votre Altesse, vous allez bien ? »

« Oh, oui », dit Kiem. « Je suis en train de prendre froid. Trop de défis. Pardonnez-nous, plein de choses à régler ». Il donna une tape sur l’épaule à Vaile, serra vigoureusement la main à son compagnon, et s’échappa en vitesse, la main de Jainan toujours prise sur son bras. D’un commun accord tacite, ils accélérèrent le pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils eurent passé le pont.

Ils s’approchèrent de la cour de l’entrée principale du palais, où il y avait quelques personnes éparpillées, mais personne à proximité, et ralentirent lorsqu’ils furent finalement hors de la vue de quiconque aurait été sur le pont. Les rapides battements du cœur de Jainan ralentirent, eux-aussi, et avec eux la brève chaleur, et ils se rappelèrent alors tous deux en même temps qu’ils avaient été dans quelque chose comme une chicane.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas de marcher, cette fois-ci. Le bourdonnement de la circulation derrière les écrans sonores qui entouraient le palais se fit plus présent. « Donc », dit Kiem. « je vais passer par l’entrée latérale, et si je me rappelle bien, elle est plus près de la Sécurité Intérieure. Vous voulez venir ? »

Jainan hésita. De la part de Taam, cela aurait été un signal qu’il devait refuser. Mais rien chez Kiem n’était ce à quoi il s’attendait, et ce qu’il disait était, de façon déconcertante, souvent ce qu’il voulait dire.

Jainan pensa à retourner à leur appartement et à attendre sagement pendant qu’on décidait de son avenir à sa place. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit : « Oui. J’aimerais bien venir ».

  


  



	9. Chapter 9

**9**

  


« Vous êtes _où ? »_ dit Bel dans l’implant auriculaire de Kiem.

« Juste devant les bureaux de la Sécurité Intérieure, en train d’essayer d’y entrer », répondit Kiem. Il tapa des talons sur le bureau sur lequel il était assis, saisit le regard involontaire de Jainan et cessa. Ils étaient au plus profond des quartiers généraux du palais, parmi un grouillement d’administrateurs et de bureaux en _open space_. De l’autre côté du couloir, le garde à qui ils venaient tout juste de parler leur lançait continuellement des regards gênants. « Ils ne me laisseront même pas entrer sans un meeting. Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous m’en arranger un ? J’ai besoin de parler au chef ».

« Avec le chef de la Sécurité Intérieure ? Certainement pas vite, leurs contacts ne sont même pas publiés en interne ».

« Okay, donnez moi leur nom et je tenterai de me débrouiller ».

« Quand je dis leurs ‘contacts,’ cela inclut leurs noms », dit Bel. « Effectuer une recherche là-dessus vous met probablement sur une liste de surveillance. Je vais essayer de creuser cela ».

« Merci. Envoyez-moi un message si vous y arrivez », dit Kiem. Il coupa la communication. Jainan s’était perché au bord d’une chaise vide et regardait Kiem d’un regard vide qui dénonçait son inquiétude. Kiem gave lui fit ce qui se voulait un sourire rassurant, même si cela ne marcha probablement pas, et passa un autre appel. « Hé, euh, Roal. Ouais, c’est Kiem. Moment qu’on s’est pas vus. Faudrait rattraper ça. Hé, question rapide – tu sais, quand tu as quitté la police, était-ce pour aller à la Sécurité Intérieure ? Génial, c’est ce que j’avais pensé ». Il regarda autour de lui. La personne la plus proche était au téléphone et le bruit du bureau le couvrait probablement, mais il baissa la voix quand même. « J’ai besoin d’un service. Il me faudrait le nom de ton patron, et un pin de contact avec son bureau, si possible ».

Jainan l’entendait sans le moindre doute. Il y avait un léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Comme Kiem raccrochait, il dit, « Est-ce que ceci va le mettre en difficultés ? »

« Non », dit Kiem, « parce que je ne vais pas leur dire de qui je le tiens ».

Jainan lui fit un regard long et interrogatif, et Kiem se mit à se demander s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais tout ce que lui dit Jainan fut, « Comment connaissez-vous tous ces gens ? »

« Juste…normalement », dit Kiem. « C’est pareil pour tout le monde, non ? »

« Non », répondit Jainan. Il suivit Kiem lorsqu’ils retournèrent vers la réceptionniste de la Sécurité Intérieure.

Kiem fit son meilleur sourire à la réceptionniste. Le garde de sécurité plana près de son épaule « Désolé, mon assistante vient tout juste de me passer les détails. Je voudrais parler à l’Agent-en-chef Rakal, s’il vous plaît, et voici le pin pour contacter son bureau ». Il projeta de son bracelet un petit écran sur le bureau. « Je sais que je ne suis pas sur la liste, mais faites leur savoir que je suis là, vous voulez bien ? »

« Votre Altesse...  » commença la réceptionniste, après avoir échangé des regards gênés avec le garde de sécurité.

« Il faut juste… Essayez d’appeler, s’il vous plaît », dit Kiem. « Dites leur que j’ai vraiment été odieux. Dites leur que j’allais m’arranger avec le général Tegnar si l’agent refuse de me voir, et que je vais amener le général au meeting ». Il résista au besoin de s’excuser. Mettre le rang de sa famille sur la table n’était ce qu’il faisait de plus confortable, mais il se rappela l’acceptation résignée de Jainan par rapport à ce que le Palais lui avait fait, et cela suffit à étouffer ce pauvre scrupule. « Je comprends bien que ce n’est pas votre problème. Mettez moi en communication avec l’Agent Rakal et cela ne le sera pas, non plus ».

« Je vais juste… Je vais juste contacter son bureau », dit la réceptionniste, après avoir échangé un autre regard avec le garde. Kiem remercia d’un mouvement de tête et s’éloigna de quelques pas pour rejoindre Jainan.

« Puis-je savoir comment vous connaissez un général ? » murmura Jainan. « Je croyais que vous n’étiez pas familier avec les militaires ».

« Ma mère », répondit Kiem. «  _Essayons_ _ _vraiment__ _de ne pas l’impliquer là-dedans, de toute façon elle est basée sur une autre planète_. Fort heureusement ». Il n’aurait probablement pas dû ajouter ce dernier détail. « Je ne pense pas qu’elle connaissait Taam. Il lui faudra au moins un mois pour apprendre que j’ai mentionné son nom, même si l’Agent Rakal portait plainte ». la réceptionniste lui tendait un combiné. Kiem s’approcha et le prit. « Hello ! »dit-il. « Le prince Kiem ici pour vous rencontrer. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes de votre temps. j’espère que vous avez quelques minutes, parce que je compte camper ici jusqu’à ce que vous les ayez ».

La voix à l’autre bout du fil était professionnellement vague mais cela parut réussir. En très peu de temps, un agent junior à l’air nerveux vint les chercher et les emmena à l’intérieur.

Rien de très excitant. Les bureaux de la Sécurité Intérieure étaient comme tous les autres bureaux administratifs, en plus gris et vieux. Le bracelet de Kiem vibra contre sa peau et fut temporairement mort. Il jeta un regard de côté pour voir comment Jainan allait, mais il n’avait pas de souci à se faire. Aussi agité qu’ait pu être Jainan au retour, son visage était désormais composé et vide de toute expression, lui-même l’image même de la grâce et de la prestance. Kiem lui faisait probablement honte ; il redressa l’échine d’un cran et ralentit le pas. L’agent junior les mena à une porte au bout du couloir, scanna sa bio, et leur fit signe d’entrer dans un bureau sans particularité.

Il y avait là deux personnes qui les attendaient. L’occupant du fauteuil derrière le bureau se leva à l’entrée de Kiem et de Jainan. « Votre Altesse ».

L’Agent-chef Rakal – ce devait être lui – arrivait à peine à l’épaule de Kiem. Il était plutôt mince et engoncé dans son uniforme noir de la Sécurité Intérieure, et ses seules décorations étaient une paire de billes dorées qui assuraient les deux tresses fines sur la poitrine qui indiquaient son sexe. Il resta derrière son bureau, ce qui était probablement une forme de déclaration ; Kiem l’ignora et se pencha par dessus pour lui serrer la main.

« Kiem », dit-il. « Vous le saviez, heureux de faire votre connaissance, voici le comte Jainan, vous le connaissez peut-être ». _V_ _os gens le connaissent, en tout cas_ , faillit-il dire, mais pour une fois réussi à se retenir. Il avait besoin que Rakal soit de leur côté pour régler cela. « Et c’est… ? »

Il se tourna, interrogatif, vers l’autre personne dans la pièce et dit, « Attendez », juste au moment où Rakal disait, « Mon assistant, l’agent Deln ».

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le jardin, la semaine dernière », dit Kiem. « Vous m’avez parlé de ces parasites des arbres – je vous avais pris pour un garde ».

L’agent Deln, une présence immense et solide aux bras croisés eut l’élégance d’avoir l’air légèrement mal à l’aise. « Même fonction. En ratissage de sécurité ».

« Prince Kiem ». Rakal, court, vif et irrité, avait une présence qui ramenait très vite la pièce à lui. Vous avez donné l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une urgence. Qu’y a-t-il qui requière mon attention à deux minutes de préavis ? »

« Ah, oui, désolé. Merci de nous recevoir », dit Kiem, sur un ton désarmant qui manqua de toute évidence à désarmer Rakal. « Pas une affaire de vie ou de mort, mais certes importante. Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? » Il montra la paire de chaises groupées autour d’une table à café. Geste automatique : les choses se passaient toujours mieux si tout le monde était à l’aise.

Rakal les regarda, impassible, et dit, « Si vous voulez ». Ils ne bougèrent pas.

Kiem tiqua en son fors intérieur. « D’accord ». Rakal attendit, les paumes posées légèrement sur son bureau, et haussa les sourcils face au court silence.

Il était rare que Kiem tombât sur ce type de personne, et c’était par une malchance abyssale que Rakal en fut une. Il y avait des gens, il s’en était aperçu, qui _n_ _e l’aimaient tout simplement pas_ _._ La plupart des gens qu’il rencontrait pour la première fois étaient soit amicaux ou juste méfiants, mais se réchauffaient lorsqu’ils sentaient avoir pris sa mesure. Mais une fois de temps à autre, pourtant, il tombait sur quelqu’un qui regardait droit en lui et n’avait rien que du mépris pour ce qu’ils voyaient. C’était le sentiment que lui faisait Rakal. Habituellement, Kiem pouvait les marquer et les éviter. Mais éviter cette conversation-ci n’était pas une option.

Jainan était immobile comme une statue à son côté. Kiem prit une grande inspiration et dit : « C’est à propos de l’autorisation de sécurité de Jainan. Il a dû y avoir une quelconque erreur ».

« Quelle sorte d’erreur ? » demanda Rakal.

« Il est probable que vous ne l’ayez même pas su », dit Kiem. Mais il ressentit un début de doute. Si cela avait été une erreur stupide par quelqu’un de bien installé dans la hiérarchie de la Sécurité Intérieure, elle pourrait probablement se résoudre en dix minutes par un bref message. « Vos gens ont révoqué son autorisation il y a des _mo_ _i_ _s_ – Jainan, combien ? »

« Deux ans », dit Jainan doucement.

« Vous voyez, deux an… Quoi ? »

Rakal toisa Jainan du regard. « Naturellement, je suis au courant ».

Kiem regarder Jainan lui aussi, essayant de traiter l’information _deux_ _an_ _s_. Jainan se tenait à un pas de la table, évitant délibérément de participer à la discussion, la tête légèrement penchée. Son regard distant était posé sur la table, comme s’il acceptait de n’avoir aucune influence sur ce qui allait se décider. Kiem ressentit une poussée de quelque chose – culpabilité, colère – dans ses tripes, et ne tenta même pas de la refouler. Il se pencha en avant, mis ses deux mains sur le bureau. « Réglez moi ça », dit-il, surpris d’entendre le ton de sa propre voix. « Il ne peut même pas parler à sa famille. _R_ _églez ça_  ».

« Prince Kiem », dit Rakal calmement. « Permettez moi d’être clair sur ce point. Je ne me laisserai pas entraîner dans un mélodrame sur des problèmes de sécurité ». Il mit fin à la protestation incrédule de Kiem d’une main levée. « Je sais que le comte Jainan a une restriction de niveau deux sur ses communications. Comme vous devez le savoir, ceci ne l’empêche pas de contacter qui que ce soit en dehors du palais. Cela signifie seulement que nous lui demandons de nous prévenir à l’avance pour que nous puissions contrôler ».

« Ce n’est pas vrai », dit Kiem. « Il n’a pas eu le moindre contact ».

Jainan se tortilla à côté de lui, mais n’eut le temps de rien dire avant que Rakal ne lève les sourcils et dire, « Ah bon ? Alors il y a quelqu’un qui vous ment ».

« Je ne mens pas », répondit Jainan, d’une voix basse et sans timbre. « ON m’a déconseillé tout contact – Je suis désolé si j’ai donné une impression fausse ». Les yeux de Jainan glissèrent entre Rakal, Deln et Kiem, et revinrent au pupitre. « J’accepte les mesures de sécurité que le palais considère nécessaire. Je suis désolé de vous déranger ».

Il ne servirait à rien de crier. Kiem se força à expirer et à parler d’un ton égal. « Ce n’est évidemment pas vous qui devez faire des excuses », reprit-il. « Agent Rakal. Votre système de surveille ne fonctionne certainement pas, si vos gens s’en sont évidemment juste servi pour obliger Jainan à couper les liens. Ce qui a certainement rendu les choses plus faciles pour eux. Mais voilà : Jainan est mécontent. L’ambassadeur théan est mécontent. _Je_ _suis_ _énervé_ , et il en faut vraiment beaucoup pour m’énerver. Je veux que vous enleviez cette restriction de son compte ».

Si Rakal ne l’aimait pas au départ, l’hostilité entre eux par-dessus le bureau devenait presque physique. « Votre Altesse », répondit Rakal, avec un dédain non dissimulé. « Vous êtes nouvellement marié, vous ne connaissez rien aux procédures d’autorisation, il est notoire que vous ne vous intéressez absolument pas aux affaires de sécurité, et vous comprendrez donc pour que doute de votre jugement en la matière. Vous ne pouvez pas faire changer une décision juste parce que vous le désirez. Je réponds devant l’Empereur, et pas à tout membre de la famille impériale qui voudrait faire valoir ses titres ».

« Je tente juste d’avoir une discussion raisonnable ! » dit Kiem. Il sentait que Jainan s’était enfermé dans un silence tendu, à la manière dont il faisait toujours en cas de conflit, et il fit un effort supplémentaire de moduler sa voix. « Écoutez, pourrions-nous aller au fond des choses ? Pourquoi cette restriction pour commencer ? »

« Il me faudrait vérifier cette information », répondit Rakal, « mais dans tous les cas, je ne pourrais vous la communiquer ».

Kiem leva les mains au ciel. « Merveilleux ! Et je suppose que vous ne pourriez pas non plus le communiquer si vous vous étiez jamais aperçu qu’il avait transmis un quelconque réel secret ? »

Du coin de la pièce, la voix grave de l’agent Deln répondit : « Nous ne l’aurions pas fait ». Elle ne regarda pas Rakal. « Cela aurait juste fait passer la restriction du niveau deux au niveau trois ».

Kiem la remercia du regard et revint vers Rakal. Apparemment, la Sécurité Intérieure vous enseignait à ne jamais réagir, car Rakal n’avait même pas changé d’expression. « Vous n’avez rien trouvé, donc », dit Kiem. « Donc, écoutez, je ne veux pas essayer d’outrepasser vos méthodes ou rien, mais cela ne vous dit-il pas que c’est insensé ? »

« Ceci est une perte de temps, votre Altesse », répondit Rakal platement. « Je ne vais pas me laisser émouvoir par des arguments désinvoltes. La Sécurité Intérieure est impartiale ».

« Il me faudra en parler à l’Empereur, alors », dit Kiem, mais il eut l’impression que la négociation lui glissait entre les mains.

« Faites », répondit Rakal, et Kiem entendit dans ce mot la vérité qu’ils connaissaient tous deux : Kiem n’avait pas une once d’influence sur l’Empereur.

Pouvait-il pousser le bouchon hiérarchique plus loin ? Il ressentit du désespoir à cette idée. Il aurait été évident qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait. Rakal pourrait bien en rire, et il aurait tout à fait raison.

Et alors, d’un coup, Kiem se rendit compte qu’il s’y prenait mal. Il regarda Rakal dans les yeux. « Vous devrez admettre », dit-il, « que ça paraît assez mal. Jainan abandonne sa famille et sa vie sur Théa pour venir ici, et nous l’isolons. Nous le traitons en ennemi. Nous le coupons de sa famille. Les gens vont sympathiser, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Je ne saurais dire », répondit Rakal sans expression. « Mais je dirais que la plupart des personnes au palais comprennent ce que sont les menaces à la sécurité ».

Kiem se pencha. «J’ai quelques amis qui pourraient voir cela différemment », dit-il. « Des journalistes. Vous connaissez les journalistes – toujours obsédés par l’angle humain. Comme j’ai dit, cela pourrait sortir. Ça la foutrait mal ».

A côté de lui, il entendit Jainan inspirer d’un coup. Il ne regarda pas : il ne pouvait plus se permettre de détourner les yeux de sur Rakal.

« Vous n’oseriez pas », dit Rakal. « Vous n’oseriez pas _jeter_ le scandale sur la moitié de la famille impériale. L’Empereur vous.. ».

« —exilerait encore une fois dans un monastère ? » dit Kiem. « Déjà fait, il y a trois ans. Je suis un méditant de classe mondiale. Je n’ai pas peur d’apparaître dans les médias ».

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

« Je puis accorder à sa restriction une révision de classification », finit par dire Rakal.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il ? »

« Deux mois ».

« Non », dit Kiem. « Nous allons sortir d’ici, aujourd’hui, avec Jainan au même niveau que moi. J’aimerais que vous me disiez qu’il peut appeler qui il veut quand il veut, s’il vous plaît ».

Rakal le jaugea encore un peu, sans même tenter de cacher son déplaisir. « Il peut parler à qui il veut. J’expédierai la révision ».

« Et vous n’allez plus l’embêter à propos de quoi que ce soit que vous faites sur Taam », dit Kiem. Il regarda Jainan, qui le fixait, incrédule. « Vous ne devriez pas avoir à le faire, non ? Ils vous a déjà fait sa déclaration ».

« C’est différent », dit Deln, « il s’agit d’un processus interne. Nous ne devrions plus avoir besoin de lui ».

« Et si vous trouvez encore autre chose qui vous préoccupe, faites le moi savoir avant de vous mettre à trafiquer avec ses niveaux d’autorisation », reprit Kiem. « Disons le plus diplomatiquement : vous avez fait un boulot de merde absolue pour ce qui est d’être équilibrés et proportionnés dans votre traitement du représentant _formel de Théa au Palais_ , et je ne vous fais pas confiance ».

« Vous avez été clair là-dessus », dit Rakal. « Y avait-il d’autres points que vous vouliez soulever ? »

« Non », répondit Kiem. « Merci, pourtant. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant. Jainan, vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose ? »

Il regarda mieux Jainan. Il ne savait pas quelle réaction il avait espérée, mais Jainan ne réagissait pratiquement jamais en public, et son visage était resté impassible. « Non, merci ».

Kiem offrit son bras, que prit Jainan, fit aux deux agents un signe de la tête – celui pour Deln un peu contrit – et dit, « Merci pour votre patience ». Il s sortirent ensemble.

Sa « juste » colère s’effaçait, d’autant que Jainan était raide à son bras. Kiem réussit à se limiter à un, « D’accord pour rentrer ? »

« Oui », dit Jainan.

Kiem reconnut ce ton : celui ou _oui_ ne couvre qu’un dixième de ce que Jainan aurait pu dire. Les autres neuf dixièmes – ou leur potentiel – était en train de le ronger. Il s’était laissé aller à la colère, c’est vrai, mais il ne l’avait fait que pour menacer quelqu’un pour qu’il fasse effectivement son travail. Pire, même en y repensant, il n’arrivait même pas à imaginer comment il aurait pu faire autrement. Il lui _fallait_ résoudre ce problème. Il ne lui aurait pas été possible de laisser les choses telles quelles. Mais tout en quittant les bureaux, Kiem était préoccupé au point qu’il avait à peine accepté l’offre d’une tasse de thé juste pour l’envoyer promener. Il n’osait imaginer à quoi l’ensemble de la confrontation pouvait ressembler pour Jainan, qui donnait toutes les apparences d’avoir horreur du conflit et du trouble.

Quand ils furent dans un couloir entièrement vide, Jainan regarda par dessus l’épaule et de chaque côté, et lui dit : « Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Vous n’avez pas à demander », dit Kiem automatiquement, tout en tiquant à l’avance. « Je veux dire, faites ».

« Évidemment, je vous soutiendrai en tout », dit Jainan. Il y avait quelque chose de méticuleux dans son choix de mots, comme s’il les posait avec soin sur un plateau. « Je suis à votre disposition. Mais – je ne veux pas dénigrer votre jugement – s’il y avait une façon quelconque d’éviter un scandale public dans les médias, je serais.. ». Il s’arrêta, et pour la première fois, Kiem se rendit compte de l’effort qu’il faisait pour garder sa voix neutre. « Je préférerais n’importe quoi d’autre », conclut-il, en perdant les bords de son calme. « N’importe quoi, s’il vous plaît ».

Kiem se prit le pied sur une marche basse et trébucha. « Jainan, c’était du bluff », dit-il consterné. « Je croyais que vous aviez compris. Que croyais vous que j’allais faire, vous jeter en pâture à la presse ? Vous êtes mon partenaire ! »

Jainan parut soulagé, ce qui amena Kiem à frénétiquement tenter à ce qui s’était mal passé _d’autre_ _pour provoquer cette réa_ ction. Mais évidemment, il pensa à Jainan : grave et digne, chacune de ses actions publiques totalement correcte, tenant son devoir autour de lui comme un bouclier – _évidemment_ qu’un scandale public serait son pire cauchemar.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant leurs appartement, à ce point. « Donc », dit Jainan avec hésitation, « J’ai juste besoin de régler mes contacts avec vous ? »

« Quoi ? » dit Kiem. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’avait pas compris, là ? « Pourquoi auriez vous besoin de mon avis là-dessus ? »

« Parce que… Je croyais que c’était l’accord auquel nous étions arrivés ? » L’inflexion de Jainan transforma le tout en une question.

« Non ! Quoi ? Non ! Je n’ai aucune intention de surveiller à qui vous parlez ! »

« Cela me paraît sage », dit la voix de Bel, qui sortait du cabinet. « Tout va bien ? Après votre appel, je m’attendais presque à devoir aller vous sortir d’une cellule de sécurité ».

« Tout va bien », dit Kiem. « Je veux dire, je pense. Suis-je en retard sur quelque chose ? »

« Pas si vous allez vous changer maintenant », dit Bel. « Gala d’honneur des donateurs d’Assistance à la Terraformation, vous vous rappelez ? »

« D’accord, d’accord », dit Kiem. « Je vais me changer. Jainan, avez-vous besoin de la chambre ? »

« Je vais appeler Ressid », dit Jainan. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de tentative de défi.

«  _Je vous en prie_ _»,_ dit Kiem. « Le cabinet est tout à vous si vous voulez l’écran. Ou la chambre, qui est à vous, évidemment. Ou ici, je n’ai pas besoin de me changer. Je peux juste sortir comme ça. Je vais sortir ».

« Non », dit Jainan, l’arrêtant en pleine course. « Merci ». Avant que Kiem se rende compte de ce qui se produisait, Jainan fit un pas, et donna un baiser, léger et rapide, sur la joue de Kiem.

Jainan se tourna vers le bureau, ce qui était une bonne chose, vu qu’il ne vit pas Kiem lever la main à sa joue comme un idiot avant de pouvoir se rattraper.

Kiem se détourna lui aussi. « Bel, il ne faudra pas déranger Jainan à moins que le palais ne soit en feu ».

« Noté », dit Bel. Ses yeux suivirent Jainan avec curiosité.

Jainan avait oublié de fermer la porte. En allant corriger cela, Kiem put voir l’écran à l’intérieur du cabinet s’allumer dans une connexion. Un visage scintilla en vue : la noble dame théanne qui avait réprimandé Kiem le matin du mariage. Son expression était maintenant plus douce, plus choquée qu’autre chose. « Je n’arrivais pas à croire l’ID », dit-elle. « Jainan, pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles _maintenant_? Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien. Oui », dit Jainan. Ce que Kiem entendit dans sa voix lui fit toucher avec plus de hâte l’interrupteur de fermeture : cela lui paraissait bien plus une violation de la vie privée de Jainan d’entendre cette note détendue dans sa voix que quoi que ce fut qu’avait fait la Sécurité Intérieure. « Oui », dit Jainan à nouveau, et il déglutit de façon audible pendant que la porte se mettait à coulisser et à le cacher à la vue . « Tu m’as manqué ».


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

  


Rien ne changea beaucoup dans les jours qui suivirent, du moins en apparence. Kiem ne demanda jamais à Jainan ce qu’il avait dit à sa sœur au cours de leur première conversation, et Jainan ne proposa pas de le lui dire. Ils poursuivirent comme avant : Kiem faisait son habituelle ronde des rendez-vous de galas de charité et de comités, et Jainan travaillait sur son projet, visitait le Collège, et pratiquait le bâton de combat. Ils allaient en couple aux réceptions, collectes de fonds, galas de charité – tout ce dont Kiem pensait qui pourrait faire plaisir à Jainan. Et ce dernier acceptait toutes les invitations.

Jainan se mit à fredonner tout seul et il était tranquille, mais ne paraissait pas s’en rendre compte. Et, à quelques reprises, en privé, Kiem réussit à le faire rire.

« Mais… euh, je ne sais pas », dit Kiem. Lui et Bel revenaient d’un meeting d’un comité d’organisation charitable, où le rôle de Kiem était habituellement de lisser quelques plumes hérissées pendant que d’autres personnes disaient les trucs importants. Bel le laissait conduire au retour et était assise à côté de lui en train de taper ses messages. « Vous avez parlé avec Jainan. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« Il est plus détendu », répondit Bel, sans lever les yeux. « Il engage même la conversation, maintenant ».

« Ouais », dit Kiem. Il avait vu Jainan parler à Bel quand il le croyait absent. « Il reste un peu tendu, quand même. Vous ne pensez pas ? C’est peut-être juste en ma compagnie ».

« Il est tendu avec tout le monde », dit Bel. « Je ne pense pas que vous fassiez rien de mal ».

« C’est pas ça », dit Kiem. « Je ne sais pas ». Il quitta la rue et pénétra dans une des artères urbaines, se joignant au flot de trafic volant qui défilaient dans un tube de lumière au-dessus des immeubles, et se régla sur le flot des volants. Leur vitesse pépère fit taper des doigts sur son repose-bras à Bel, mais Kiem l’ignora, préoccupé par ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire. « Vous n’avez pas l’impression qu’il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette affaire d’autorisation de sécurité ? »

Bel regarda en contrebas du dôme de verre, puis revint à l’écran de son bracelet, puis à nouveau devant elle.

« Poursuivez », dit Kiem, reconnaissant les signes.

« Il se pourrait que j’aie un peu creusé les choses », dit Bel.

« D’accord », répondit Kiem, en laissant l’espace ouvert. Il ne savait pas d’où venaient la plupart des informations de Bel, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre.

« J’ai voulu savoir d’où ça venait, c’est tout. Rien trouvé, cela dit – tout était sous dix couches d’autorisations. Plus de couches qu’il n’aurait dû ».

« C’est la Sécurité Intérieure », dit Kiem. « On pouvait le voir venir ».

« Je sais, qu’est-ce que j’ai pensé ? J’aurais juste dû y aller et engueuler l’Agent-chef, à la place ».

Kiem renversa la tête et grogna, ne gardant qu’une seule main sur la résille de navigation. « Ne m’en parlez pas », dit-il. « J’aurais voulu _vous_ y voir. Vous m’auriez emballé ça en deux minutes chrono. Je vous emmène si jamais je devais le refaire ».

« Non merci », répondit Bel. « Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie que la Sécurité Intérieure connaisse mon visage, quelle que soit la façon dont vous menez vos propres affaires ».

« J’y retournerai avec des chocolats ou quelque chose comme ça ».

« Non, vous n’irez pas ».

« Vous m’y mettez au défi ? »

« Non, cela vous ferait le faire ». Elle indiqua le trafic devant, qui s’était ralenti. « Dépassez donc cet idiot dans la navette bleue ».

Kiem obligea en grimpant, effleurant les limites lumineuses qui firent se rompre les rayons sur les stabilisateurs du volant en prismes arc-en-ciel, et accéléra. Bel ne se détendit que lorsqu’ils allèrent plus vite.

« C’est juste que je n’y comprends rien », dit Kiem. «  _Vous_ ne pensez tout de même pas que Jainan a pu transmettre des informations sensibles, quand même ? Et ils ont en définitive admis qu’ils n’avaient rien trouvé contre lui ».

« Ils devaient avoir quelque chose », dit Bel. « Non – ne me regardez pas comme ça. Et gardez vos yeux devant vous, vous êtes censé conduire. Je suis d’accord, ou bien Jainan est le meilleur acteur que j’aie jamais rencontré, ou bien il disait la vérité lorsqu’il disait qu’il ne se mêlait pas de politique, mais même si c’était le cas, ils ne feraient rien sans raison. Ils ne sont pas stupides. Et si nous nous demandions : qui leur a donné une raison pour enquêter sur Jainan, pour commencer ? »

Kiem faillit manquer la sortie et jura. Il récupéra en s’insérant entre deux transports lents et en plongeant à la verticale. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils furent pratiquement au-dessus du palais qu’il répondit : « Je ne veux pas fouiner ».

« Ce n’est pas vraiment fouiner », reprit Bel. Le champ tracteur anti-grav scintilla sur le toit devant eux. Kiem les posa doucement en plein milieu.

« Taam devait avoir un assistant, non ? » dit Kiem, en essayant de faire passer cela comme une demande tout à fait fortuite. « Quelqu’un comme vous. J’aurais probablement dû déjà aller leur parler ». Le champ tracteur les ramena dans un espace du hangar souterrain. Ils se retrouvèrent confortablement à l’extrémité d’un trottoir, à quelques mètres à peine d’un ascenseur qui attendait de les propulser en haut, dans le palais lui-même. Aucun des deux ne bougea. « J’aurais dû m’informer pour savoir s’il y avait des routines qu’il me fallait connaître », dit Kiem, comme s’il pensait à haute voix. « Comme… si Jainan est allergique à quoi que ce soit ».

« Oui, peut-être bien », dit Bel, quoique ce fut tout à fait ridicule. Elle ne faisait même pas semblant de vérifier sur son bracelet. « Le secrétaire privé du prince Taam était le caporal Nelen Skain ».

« Caporal ? »

« Les officiers supérieurs prennent leurs assistants dans les rangs de l’armée. Voulez-vous que je vous arrange un meeting ? »

« No-oon… » dit Kiem. « Travaille-t-il toujours au palais ? »

« Oui », répondit Bel. « Il a été muté au service Stocks et Logistique, mais c’est toujours ici. Quatrième étage, quartier nord ».

« Quartier nord », dit Kiem, pensif. « Je parie que je devine à quelle cantine il va manger, alors. Je le coincerai là. Cela n’a pas besoin d’être officiel ».

« Vous voulez que je continue à creuser ? » dit Bel.

« Non », dit Kiem. « Ce n’est pas une enquête, ni rien… il s’agit juste d’être amical avec ceux que connaît Jainan ».

A leur retour, Jainan était parti au Collège, et donc Kiem s’aventura à la cantine le même jour. Quoiqu’il appréciât de changer d’endroit pour manger, il n’avait guère été dans le Quartier nord – un peu éloigné de ses cercles habituels, car ils était à la limite de la cour des casernes, et le bâtiment autour contenait essentiellement des bureaux administratifs de l’Armée.

Tout en chargeant un plateau de morceaux de protéines coupés en formes de fruits de mer, par habitude, il passa en revue la salle pour voir s’il y connaissait quelqu’un. Personne. Il ne voyait même pas Nelen, et il avait pourtant vérifié avec une photo à jour de lui, pour pouvoir le reconnaître. Tant pis, il attendrait.

« Votre Altesse », dit une voix rocailleuse derrière lui.

La femme en ligne à côté de lui avait toujours l’air d’un garde de sécurité. Kiem savait désormais que ce n’était pas le cas, et cette fois, il vit le badge réglementaire discret indicatif du rang. « Agent Deln », dit-il. « Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici ». Il marqua une pause et dit, « Désolé pour la semaine dernière. J’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas ? »

Deln haussa son énorme épaule d’une façon qui était probablement typique de la Sécurité Intérieure. « Vous n’êtes pas le premier à vous plaindre », dit-elle. « Tout le monde blâme la Sécurité quand cela les dérange, mais nous faisons notre travail. Si les gens savaient certaines des choses que nous voyons, ils nous considéreraient différemment ».

« Ouais », dit Kiem promptement. « Heureux de pouvoir travailler avec vous, maintenant que ce problème d’autorisation a été levé. Je veux dire, je le suis. Mais je le prendrai comme une faveur si vous n’ennuyiez pas Jainan, cela dit ».

« Donc, vous allez travailler avec nous tant que nous n’interférons pas avec vous ou le comte Jainan d’aucune façon », répondit Deln sèchement. « Noté ». Elle souleva son plateau, mais sans partir encore. Kiem était efficace pour reprendre pied lorsque les gens avaient quelque chose en tête. Il se concentra sur les sauces devant lui, laissant un espace ouvert.

« Ne jugez pas mal Rakal », finit par dire Deln. « Prendre des précautions est le travail d’un Agent-chef ».

« Je n’ai rien contre l’Agent Rakal », dit Kiem. Il arriva presque à paraître sincère en le disant. « Mais je donnerais cher pour savoir _pourquoi_ il y avait cette restriction sur le compte de Jainan, si vous, vous n’avez rien trouvé qu’il ait fait de travers. Des idées ? »

« Je ne peux pas discuter des détails de mon travail », répondit Deln, ce à quoi Kiem s’était un peu attendu. « Mais », dit-elle d’un ton bourru, « un membre de mon équipe est en train de réviser le cas ».

« Faites moi savoir si vous trouvez quelque chose ? »

« Toutes les procédures appropriées seront suivies », répondit Deln.

« C’est un ‘non,’ donc », dit Kiem. « Bien, je ne voudrais pas interférer avec votre travail ». Il lui fallait trouver une autre méthode. « Envoyez moi quand même un message si jamais il y quelque chose que vous _puissiez_ me transmettre ».

Deln lui fit un bref signe de tête. « Bon appétit, Votre Altesse ».

« Vous aussi. Hé, au fait », ajouta Kiem, comme s’il venait tout juste d’y penser. « Aucun rapport, mais j’ai dit aux jardiniers ce que vous m’aviez dit au sujet des parasites de l’arbre Ils sont en train de traiter tous les ormes en ce moment ».

Deln se retourna alors qu’elle partait, et son expression figée s’adoucit un peu. « Obligée », dit-elle. « Dommage de voir gâcher tout ce bon matériau ».

Kiem regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que pendant qu’ils parlaient, il avait manqué son objectif qui avait fait la queue, et s’asseyait en ce moment seul à une table, sec et courbé comme il l’avait été dans la photo que Kiem avait vue, en train de fourrager méthodiquement à travers une énorme pile de filets de poisson.

« Bn’après-midi, Nelen », dit Kiem, en posant son plateau en face. « Cette place est libre, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je me joins à vous ? Merci ».

Nelen leva sur lui un regard soupçonneux. « Excusez-moi », dit-il, d’un ton à la limite de l’impolitesse. « J’ai oublié votre nom ».

« Vous ne le connaissez pas », dit Kiem d’un ton jovial. « Je suis Kiem, le troisième cousin de Taam par nos deux mères. Vous êtes le caporal Nelen, n’est-ce pas ? Comment allez-vous ».

Nelen se redressa sur son siège à la mention de Taam, et considéra Kiem avec une attention plus soutenue, mais pas moins méfiante. « Le prince Kiem », dit-il. « Vous êtes celui qu’il a épousé. Jainan ».

« Le même », dit Kiem, un peu choqué par l’absence de titre pour Jainan. « Jainan n’avait que de bonnes choses à dire sur vous », ajouta-t-il, ce qui était techniquement vrai en ce sens que Jainan n’avait rien dit à son propos.

De façon inattendue, Nelen aboya un rire. « Ah bon ? Quelle surprise ! ».

Kiem maintint un sourire amical son visage. « En quoi est-ce une surprise ? »

Nelen lui fit un autre regard méfiant, puis haussa les épaules. « On ne s’entendait pas, c’est tout. Pas vos oignons ».

« Je sais comment c’est », dit Kiem sur un ton compréhensif. « Parfois, ça ne clique tout simplement pas, avec certaines personnes, n’est-ce pas ? »

Mais Nelen l’entendit différemment. « Vous aussi ? Hah, ouais, il est assez glacial, ce bâtard, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il d’un ton maussade, en regardant la table.

Kiem le regarda fixement. «  _Jainan_  ? »

Nelen ne parut même pas l’entendre. « Ne dit jamais ce qu’il pense. Il vous fixe, juste et vous juge ».

« Ce n’est pas… il n’est pas... »

Nelen releva les yeux et le regard soupçonneux revint. Kiem reprit le contrôle de son ton et changea de sujet. « Donc, en fait j’espérais que vous pourriez m’aider ».

Il y eut un silence réticent avant que Nelen ne dise, « Ouais ? »

« Ouais », dit Kiem. « Vous voyez, il semblerait que quelqu’un » – à mi-phrase, il modifia ce qu’il allait dire impulsivement — « ait dénoncé Jainan à la Sécurité Intérieure ». Était-ce le cas ? La Sécurité Intérieure ne lui avait rien dit de tel. Ce genre de coup au hasard ressemblait davantage aux tactiques de Bel ; il devait passer trop de temps avec elle. « La Sécurité Intérieure ne veut rien me dire. Je me demandais si vous aviez une idée de qui avait effectué cette dénonciation, et sur quoi elle portait ».

Il n’était pas très sûr de l’effet qu’il recherchait, mais ce n’était pas celui qu’il obtint. Nelen laissa tomber son verre sur la table, où une partie de son contenu se répandit sur le plateau. « Je n’ai rien eu à voir avec cela », dit-il. « Que diable auriez vous voulu que je disse ? Est-ce la Sécurité Intérieure qui vous envoie aussi ? »

« Ho ! Non, du calme », dit Kiem, en levant la main. « Comme je vous ai dit, la Sécurité Intérieure ne veut rien me dire ».

« Pensez-vous que c’était moi ? » demanda Nelen. « Je n’en avais pas l’autorité ».

« Okay, écoutez, je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, là », dit Kiem, du ton pacificateur qu’il utilisait pour les membres irrités des commissions scolaires. « Je le sais bien. Je ne vous accuse de rien, je veux juste savoir de qui ça venait ».

« Aucune idée », dit Nelen en repoussant sa chaise. « Je ne vais me soumettre ici à une sorte d’inquisition. Jainan faisait chier un tas d’amis de Taam ». Il se mit à remettre ses assiettes sur son plateau.

« Les faisait chier ? » répéta Kiem sans comprendre. Il repensa à Jainan, sans voir comment cela pouvait correspondre. « Comment ? »

« Il te _juge_ en permanence, putain, je l’ai déjà dit », rétorqua Nelen. « Vous avez qu’à voir avec lui. Je n’ai plus rien à faire ni avec lui ni avec le prince Taam, j’ai été muté. Et écoutez moi, il me faut retourner travailler. Je ne suis plus payé pour m’occuper de la vie privée de personne, merci bien ! Avec votre permission, votre Altesse ». Il partit avec son plateau à moitié plein.

« Attendez... » dit Kiem, tout en devant bien admettre qu’il était battu. Il s’appuya sur le dossier déconcerté et observa Nelen vider son plateau dans la poubelle à l’autre bout de la cantine avant de sortir. « Ai-je croisé un troll ou autre chose, récemment ? » dit-il, à personne en particulier. « Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne fonctionne ? »

 

***

 

Kiem resta tracassé par la conversation tout en retournant voir si Jainan était rentré du Collège. Nelen lui aurait-il menti ? La mention de son rang avait un son de vérité – Kiem ne voyait pas la Sécurité Intérieure révoquer les autorisations de sécurité d’un diplomate sur la parole de quelqu’un qui n’était que caporal. Mais il était évident que Nelen détestait Jainan, quelque bizarres que fussent ses raisons, et il ne devait pas être facile d’avoir l’assistant de votre partenaire monté contre vous. Peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle Jainan avait commencé par garder ses distances avec Bel. Il n’avait eu que Taam, et ne pouvoir se reposer que sur une seule personne était toujours compliqué. Et qui étaient les ‘amis’ de Taam dont Nelen disait que Jainan les avait fait chier ? La seule fois que Jainan avait jamais élevé la voix était lorsqu’il avait été poussé au point de rupture. Il était difficile de l’imaginer en train d’embêter quelqu’un.

C’est Aren qui se présenta automatiquement à l’esprit de Kiem. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se dire que c’était juste parce qu’Aren était le seul des amis de Taam qu’il eut rencontré, mais il restait quelque chose de bizarre par rapport à la façon dont il avait parlé à Jainan. Kiem se demanda s’il dépasserait les bornes de la vie privée de Jainan en demandant à Bel de ‘creuser’ un peu le cas Aren, et ses rendit compte que même se demander cela signifiait que c’était le cas. Il fallait qu’il parle à Jainan.

Leur appartement était vide. Kiem eut l’impression d’avoir entendu la voix de Jainan dehors, et le retrouva dans les jardins, en compagnie de cet étudiante de l’ambassade théanne – Gairad, voilà son nom. Elle faisait partie de son clan. Cela ressemblait à une leçon : Gairad tenait un bâton de combat au-dessus de sa tête avec Jainan devant elle qui corrigeait sa prise. Son propre bâton était posé contre un arbre, un peu plus loin.

« —n’y arrive _pas_  », l’entendit dire Kiem.

« Tu y arriveras. Essaie encore ». Jainan reprit son propre bâton et le tourna à l’horizontale devant lui. « Dix ! »

Cela ressemblait à une sorte de code. Gairad pivota, rapidement, rapprocha les mains sur le bâton et le balança à l’estomac de Jainan. Elle avait des bases de la technique, mais le coup était lent et Jainan le bloqua facilement. « C’était mieux. Plus ta prise est basse, et plus tu auras d’élan ». Il finit par apercevoir Kiem debout dans la porte et rompit l’engagement.

Kiem salua de la main et s’avança, voyant qu’il les avait interrompu de toute façon. « Ça paraît amusant. Puis-je essayer ? » dit-il, plaisantant à moitié.

« Oh ! ». Jainan parut surpris, mais se remit instantanément. « Évidemment, je vous en prie ». Il lui tendit son propre bâton en bronze. Kiem le prit prudemment. Il était bien plus lourd que prévu. « Ah, pas tout à fait ». Jainan posa ses mains sur celles de Kiem – pour une fois sans méfiance – et modifia sa prise. « Il faut le tenir ici ».

Sa main était chaude. Kiem tenta de ne pas penser à cela en posant ses mains sur le métal. « Je n’avais pas prévu de squatter votre leçon », dit-il. « Montrez moi juste un mouvement ».

« Jainan, les formes en paire », dit Gairad. Il était rafraîchissant de voir comme elle paraissait peu gênée par le fait que Kiem était un prince. « Pouvons-nous essayer la forme cinq ? »

« Oui. Kiem, vous permettez ? » Jainan ramassa une poignée blanche par terre, qui se dépliait en un truc qui ressemblait au bâton qu’utilisait Gairad : il semblait plus bon-marché et fragile que le sien. « le bâton traditionnel comporte vingt mouvements de base, et les mouvements de un à six sont pour combattre en compagnie d’un allié. Comme nous sommes trois, la forme cinq de Gairad devrait suffire ».

« Je n’ai eu personne avec qui m’exercer », dit Gairad sur un ton défensif. Kiem s’essaya à faire tourner son bâton à côté d’elle, se planta et perdit prise. Il tomba par terre près des chevilles de Gairad, qui le ramassa et le lui retendit d’un air martyrisé. « Au moins, je suis meilleure que vous. C’est motivant ».

Kiem lui sourit. « Ma forme cinq est parfaite. Légendaire, même. Les anges en pleurent ».

Le coin de la bouche de Jainan tressaillit. « Certes », dit-il. « Mais veuillez considérer le besoin de pratique de Gairad ». Avait-ce été un sourire ? Kiem n’en était pas sûr.

Une fois sa prise assurée, Kiem découvrit que les bases du bâton était assez faciles à saisir. La forme cinq signifiait que Gairad faisait une sorte de virevolte accroupie et attaquait son adversaire imaginaire aux genoux, alors que celle de Kiem était plus simple – il ne faisait que d’avancer à côté d’elle avec ce que Jainan appelait une frappe pour désarmer, ce qui signifiait frapper de son bâton à hauteur de poignet. Ils firent quelques essais en l’air. Lorsque Jainan parut satisfait, il saisit sont propre bâton. « Bien. Kiem, frappez en vrai, s’il-vous-plait ». IL s’avança devant eux et se tint en parade.

« Euh ». dit Kiem. Gairad acquiesça et s’accroupit, mais Kiem ne bougea pas. « Vous voulez que… je vous attaque ? »

Il y eut une pause. Jainan fit Kiem un regard perplexe. « Je bloque ».

« Et si je rate ? » dit Kiem. Balancer quelque chose de lourd avait été amusant, mais il se rappelait enfin qu’il n’avait jamais été très bon en arts martiaux.

Jainan abaissa sa parade. « Je vois. Gairad, pourquoi n’attaquerais-tu pas, et ensuite Kiem, vous pourrez le faire à votre tour ».

« D’accord », dit Kiem. Poliment, Jainan n’avait pas dit que Kiem ne pourrait probablement pas aller au-delà de sa parade, mais Kiem se sentit quand même soulagé. Quand Jainan aboya _Cinq !_ , il balança son bâton à moitié, Gairad lança son attaque, et son bâton rencontra celui de Jainan dans un _crac_ _violent_ _._

« Encore », dit Jainan.

Ils s’y reprirent deux ou trois fois, jusqu’à ce que Kiem fasse accidentellement un pas devant Gairad alors qu’elle lançait son attaque. Elle trébucha sur sa cheville, cria, «  _Merde_  », et s’écrasa par terre. Kiem trébucha, lui aussi, et se rattrapa sur ses mains, l’impact le secouant jusqu’aux épaules.

Jainan fut immédiatement là pour tendre la main à Kiem. Kiem la saisit, et fut sur le point de plaisanter, mais remarqua la tension dans l’expression de Jainan. « Je suis désolé », dit Jainan. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Pas moi », dit Gairad. Elle roula sur elle-même et secoua la neige sur ses genoux. «  _L_ _é_ _genda_ _ire_ , prince Kiem ».

« Gairad, faites des excuses », gronda Jainan, pendant que Kiem se relevait.

Gairad fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Kiem la précéda. « C’est ma faute », dit-il. « Totalement ma faute ; je crois qu’il va falloir que je mette ma légendaire habileté à profit dans quelque chose d’autre. Peut-être dans la lutte avec des taureaux ». Il ramassa le bâton par terre et le rendit à Jainan avec un sourire gêné. « Il me faut appeler des gens. On fera un autre essai une autre fois ».

Ce qui sembla détendre en partie le stress sur le visage de Jainan. « Comme vous voudrez, bien sûr ».

Kiem les laissa et se rendit faire ses appels. Ils les voyait par la fenêtre du cabinet pendant que Jainan poursuivait sa leçon. Elle se passait bien mieux sans lui. Gairad n’était pas mauvaise, mais Jainan s’entraînait depuis plus longtemps, et cela se voyait à chaque échange ; Peu importe la force qu’elle mettait dans ses attaques, elles se brisaient toujours sur les parades de Jainan. Le visage de ce dernier était concentré, juste comme quand il parlait d’ingénierie, comme s’il n’était _rien_ qu’on ait pu lui mettre sous les yeux qu’il n’ait pu démonter. Kiem baissa les yeux et se dit fermement qu’il devait se remettre au travail.

Lorsqu’il regarda à nouveau, ils faisaient une pause. Gairad riait à quelque chose que Jainan lui avait dit, et ce dernier avait une expression qui signifiait qu’il essayait de ne pas sourire. Au moins il y avait qui pouvait le faire sourire.

Ils étaient toujours en discussion lorsqu’ils entrèrent un peu plus tard. Jainan semblait désirer garder les choses dans le calme, mais Kiem finit par entendre sa voix exaspérée dire : « Je te l’ai dit, ça ne marche pas comme ça, dans l’Empire ».

Gairad donnait l’impression de s’entêter. « Quoi qu’il en soit, ne me dite pas ce genre de trucs. Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, dites le juste ».

« Ce n’est pas ça », répondit Jainan. Il devait avoir croisé Kiem du regard, car il leva la main en guise d’excuse ne passant la porte du cabinet. « Il faut que j’y aille. Je te verrai demain chez Audel ».

« Prochain exercice la semaine prochaine, même heure, d’accord ? » Gairad lui tendit la main, et ils se serrèrent les poignets dans un geste qui devait être théan. « A demain. Ne vous esquivez pas ».

Elle partit. Une fois la porte fermée, Kiem s’étira, et abandonna son fauteuil tout comme son travail. « Regardez-nous donc, comme nous sommes vertueux », dit-il. « De l’air frais, du travail, de l’exercice. Nous méritons un café ».

Jainan se tourna vers lui, incertain. « Oui, je vais en chercher ».

Kiem lui indiqua un fauteuil. « Un seul d’entre nous n’a réellement travaillé aujourd’hui, je n’ai fait que bavarder. J’y vais ».

Jainan inclina la tête pour montrer son désaccord, mais s’assit. « Je m’excuse pour Gairad », dit-il. « J’ai des devoirs claniques qui se présentent, mais seul l’exercice de bâton devrait avoir lieu ici. J’essaierai d’éviter qu’elle soit là pour tout le reste ».

« Nah, ça va, je l’aime bien », dit Kiem. « Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire, ‘devoirs claniques’ ? Sont-ce des affaires d’argent ? » Il savait désormais comment Jainan aimé son café et en apporta deux tasses.

Jainan secoua la tête. « Sa parenté proche s’occupera de ces choses-là », dit-il. « Quant aux connexions claniques au sens plus large, ‘devoirs’ signifie d’autres sortes d’aide. Des conseils, des introductions, essentiellement. Malheureusement, je ne suis guère qualifié pour donner aucun des deux ».

« Vous êtes totalement qualifié », fit observer Kiem. « Vous avez un diplôme dans ce qu’elle étudie, de même que, voyons donc, cinq ans d’expérience diplomatique et la capacité de ne pas insulter toutes les personnes que vous croisez. Je crois que vous _devriez_ lui donner des conseils, au bénéfice de chacune des personnes susceptibles de bavarder avec elle ».

Jainan laissa échapper un sourire involontaire. « Elle me rappelle Ressid », admit-il. « Quand Ressid avait environ quinze ans ».

« Vers qui veut elle des introductions ? »

Jainan soupira. « Les ingénieurs portuaires. Les pilotes de navette. Elle veut travailler dans le transport commercial. Je ne connais guère de monde dans ces domaines ».

« Moi, je pourrais, cela dit », dit Kiem, en déroulant mentalement une liste de noms possibles. « Ou quelqu’un qui connaît quelqu’un. Je suis sûr que j’arriverais à trouver quelque chose ».

Jainan lui jeta un regard entre le méfiant et le perplexe. « Ce n’est pas vraiment votre problème », dit-il. « Je ne veux pas vous embêter ».

Kiem fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » dit-il. « Est-ce là un truc théan ? Je ne fais pas partie de votre clan, de sorte que tout ce que vous et moi faisons doit rester séparé, ou quoi ? » Il aurait bien _voulu_ en savoir davantage sur Théa. Une idée désagréable lui vint à l’esprit. « Est-ce... est-ce que j’ai été impoli, quand je vous ai demandé de venir aux réceptions et tout ça ? »

« Non ! » protesta Jainan, tout à coup assis très droit. « Non, ce n’est pas... Je suis venu ici vivre en tant que membre de la famille impériale. Vous soutenir dans votre travail est mon devoir. Mais rien ne vous oblige à vous intéresser au mien ».

Kiem réprima un déni instinctif et véhément. Jainan en savait bien plus que lui sur les devoirs d’un diplomate : ça, au moins, c’était clair. Il n’avait aucune raison de le contredire là-dessus. C’est pourquoi il répondit : « Bien… en ce cas, est-ce que vous me le permettez ? »

« Vous le _permettre_  ? » répéta Jainan.

« Je suis en mesure d’aider », dit Kiem. « Je connais plein de gens. J’aimerais rencontrer votre clan. Je vous promets que je ne vous mettrai pas trop à la gêne ».

La pause que fit Jainan suggérait qu’il était en train de considérer jusqu’à quel point Kiem pourrait être embarrassant. « Vous pouvez rencontrer qui vous voudrez », dit-il, étant au moins arrivé à une conclusion favorable. « Je vous… Je vous serais obligé, si vous mettiez Gairad en contact avec des gens ».

« Ben non, vous ne le seriez pas », dit Kiem.

« Pardon ? »

« Me seriez pas redevable », dit Kiem. « Nous sommes mariés ».

« Oh », dit Jainan. Il regarda son café et le but. Ils sombrèrent dans un silence convivial, pendant que Kiem tentait d’imaginer comment il pourrait mentionner qu’il avait rencontré.

« Comment s’est passé votre comité ? » demanda Jainan, avant que Kiem n’ait encore trouvé quoi dire.

Kiem se lança avec gratitude dans un compte-rendu de sa matinée, essentiellement en pilote automatique, mais il dut avoir dit quelque chose de vaguement comique car Jainan sourit à plusieurs reprises. Ce n’est que vers la fin qu’il ajouta, « Et c’est alors que je suis tombé sur quelqu’un que vous connaissez. Le caporal Nelen ».

« Oh ? » dit dit Jainan. Sa voix avait perdu toute couleur.

Kiem n’avait pas envie de garder des secrets. Il enfonça le clou. « Il prétend que vous ne vous entendiez pas ».

« N’est-ce pas »,dit Jainan, si doucement que Kiem put à peine l’entendre.

« Je l’ai interrogé sur cette affaire d’autorisation de sécurité ».

« Ah bon ? »

Kiem se tordit les mains derrière la tête et se pencha en arrière pour contenir une partie de sa nervosité. « Je pense juste que nous devons savoir ce qui s’est produit », dit-il. « Je ne sais pas si je puis faire confiance à ou à Deln pour nous tenir informés ».

Jainan se leva. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors, pendant que Kiem le regardait, mal à l’aise, en tentant de déchiffrer son attitude, dos tourné. Toujours, Jainan ne disait rien.

« Était-ce Nelen ? » dit Kiem brutalement. Comme il le disait, il eut l’impression d’avoir donné un coup de pic dans la glace mince sur laquelle il se tenait.

Jainan ne se retourna pas. « Faut-il vraiment que nous en parlions ? »

« Jainan... »

« Je vous ai fait une demande, au cours de notre brève vie commune », dit Jainan avec distance, apparemment fixé sur la vue extérieure. « Je vous ai demandé si on pouvait ne pas parler de ces dernières années. Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de très éloquent ; je ne sais pas comment le dire avec plus d’insistance. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous en supplie ? Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas très bon à ce jeu ».

Kiem broncha jusqu’aux tripes. « Non ! » Il avait vraiment merdé. « Non, vous avez raison, nous en étions convenus ». Comment avait-il pu _penser_ que Jainan réagirait autrement ? Même si les choses étaient compliquées, il avait demandé à Kiem de ne pas se mêler de son chagrin et de son passé – il avait raison, c’était la _seule_ chose que Kiem se souvenait qu’il lui avait demandée.

A cet instant même, Kiem résolut de laisser tomber. Il n’enquêtait jamais que pour sa propre satisfaction, de toute façon. Jainan s’était montré clair qu’il n’en voulait rien.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n’en dirai plus un mot, je vous le promets. Vous me pardonnez ? »

Jainan se tourna enfin face à lui, et le soulagement se lisait sans conteste sur son visage. « Évidemment », répondit dit Jainan. « Il n’a même jamais été nécessaire de me faire des excuses ».

  



	11. Chapter 11

**11**

 

Jainan dormait à nouveau mal, ce qui était embêtant. Ses rêves étaient pleins de terreurs amorphes dont il ne pouvait jamais se rappeler la cause, mais qui tendaient à traîner pendant la journée. Il avait bien conscience que ces accès étaient entièrement auto-infligés, probablement causés par la culpabilité. Il n’aimait pas se voir comme quelqu’un de manipulateur, mais c’était exactement ce qu’il avait fait la veille à Kiem – qu’était-ce d’autre lorsqu’on se sert des meilleurs instincts d’une personne pour leur faire faire ce qu’on désire ? Il était pris d’une espèce de panique à chaque fois qu’il imaginait Kiem en train de poser plus de questions sur Taam. Il pouvait vivre avec la culpabilité. Il le lui faudrait.

Une fois Kiem et Bel sortis, il se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail sur le projet du Collège. Kiem lui avait demandé de le faire ; il pouvait au moins faire là quelque chose d’utile.

Il s’était désormais familiarisé avec le plan du professeur Audel. Elle proposait un ensemble de changements radicaux à certaines méthodes-clef d’extraction et, après avoir fait ses propres calculs, Jainan se dit que cela devrait marcher. Cela s’était révélé étrangement satisfaisant que je passer les procès par toutes les équations et tous les diagrammes, étirant ainsi des muscles mentaux qu’il n’avait plus utilisés depuis un moment. Le calme lui rendait plus facile d’ignorer sa fatigue. Il occupa la pièce principale, pendant que Kiem et Bel étaient sortis – ses calculs et ses images étaient troubles là où les projections chevauchaient le drapeau des Feria, mais il restait de l’espace mural dans cette pièce. L’après-midi passa sans qu’il fut dérangé, se perdant dans le flot des visualisations.

Il était en plein milieu d’un calcul particulièrement délicat lorsque la porte coulissa. « Attendez un _instan_ _t_  », dit-il, un peu exaspéré.

La porte se referma. Il ne lui fallut qu’un quart de seconde pour se rendre compte qu’il venait de rembarrer quelqu’un. Son cœur battit la chamade, et il nettoya le mur par réflexe avant de se retourner. Ce n’était pas Kiem mais ce n’était guère mieux : Bel l’observait, perplexe. Elle dit : « Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous déranger ».

« Je vous croyais à cette fête d’école avec Kiem », dit Jainan. Bel portait un énorme cornet de barbapapa et un ballon de baudruche. Il fallu à Jainan un moment pour les voir.

Bel attacha le ballon sur le bras d’une chaise et posa délicatement la barbapapa sur une des dessertes. « Il a gagné la tombola », dit-elle. « Vous avez de la chance qu’il ait trouvé quelqu’un à qui donner les vingt boites de poisson fumé ».

Jainan avait toujours la tête à moitié dans ses calculs, et à moitié préoccupé par la panique de se rendre compte qu’il avait rembarré l’assistante de son partenaire. Il ne se rappelait plus comment avoir une conversation normale. Il déglutit. « Bien ? »

« Je dois vous avertir que je l’ai laissé sur un étal de gâteaux aux amandes tenu par des ados de treize ans à chercher un motif qui vous plairait. Est-ce qu’on mange du gâteau aux amandes, sur Théa ? »

« Oui », dit Jainan. Il dégagea le bureau et utilisa son bracelet pour enlever les filtres qu’il avait mis sur les fenêtres, dégageant en vitesse tout signe de ce qu’il avait occupé la pièce. « Ce n’est pas le cas de tout le monde ? »

Bel haussa les épaules. « Je suis née dans l’espace. Les gâteaux maison me donnent la chair de poule. Rien qu’à penser à toutes les mains qui les ont touchés. Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui », dit-il. «  Ça va. Je travaillais juste sur… sur le projet du professeur Audel ». Il indiqua le bureau, oubliant qu’il l’avait vidé.

Bel regarda les murs désormais vides. « Était-ce la pièce de donnée que votre Collège vous avait filée ? Sur le projet du prince Taam ? »

On aurait dit une authentique question. « Pas encore », répondit Jainan avec précaution. « Je vérifie encore les plans de foret extracteur du professeur Audel. Je voulais les lui ramener demain. Kiem en a-t-il parlé ? »

« Pas Kiem », dit Bel. « Je me disais juste que vous voudriez jeter un œil sur ces données-ci, bientôt peut-être. Cet après-midi même peut-être ».

Jainan la regarda. Que Bel lui fasse cette sorte de forte suggestion – presque un ordre – était assez inhabituel pour être surprenant. Jusque là, toutes ses interactions avec lui avaient été bien plus déférentes qu’elle ne l’étaient avec Kiem.

Bel semblait bien en avoir conscience et haussa les épaules. « Juste une suggestion », dit-elle. « J’ai fait des recherches sur votre ami, le colonel Saffer ».

Toute pensée de calcul disparurent de son esprit. « Quoi ? » dit-il. « Vous ne devez pas... »

« Ne faites pas cette tête », dit Bel. « J’ai arrêté ; Kiem s’en est aperçu hier et m’a ordonné d’arrêter. Mais examinez cette pièce ». Elle donna une pichenette au ballon en passant à côté et il bougea sur son fil. « Kiem veut que j’envoie un paquet de vidéos d’aujourd’hui aux parents d’élèves, et ensuite je rentre chez moi. Il a été invité au dîner d’après fête des organisateurs, donc il ne rentrera pas d’un moment. Avez-vous besoin d’arrangements pour votre repas ? »

« Non », dit Jainan. « Merci. J’appellerai les cuisines ».

En vertu d’un vieil instinct, Jainan attendit qu’elle fut partie avant de sortir la pièce de données de Gairad. Ce ne fut qu’en passant la porte de la chambre à coucher qu’il se rendit compte de ce que Bel n’avait rien objecté à ce qu’il utilise la pièce principale, même quand il l’avait rembarrée. Kiem ne se préoccuperait probablement pas si Jainan utilisait cet espace pour le projet du Collège. Le drapeau clanique de Jainan occupait déjà la moitié de l’espace du mur. Jainan eut un bizarre sentiment d’ _es_ _pace_ , en y réfléchissant, et il voulut s’étirer, s’émerveillant de la liberté que lui procurait cette salle vide. Il déposa la pièce de données sur son bracelet, où elle se fixa, et en tira de nouveaux dossiers sur la surface du bureau.

A un certain niveau, il savait qu’il avait remis une partie de ce travail à plus tard parce que c’était plus compliqué. Il déplaça les dépôts de dossiers autour de son bureau, en essayant de comprendre les données. Le professeur Audel voulait qu’il les examine et voie ce qu’il pouvait découvrir des méthodes d’extraction qu’utilisaient déjà les militaires, parce qu’elle ne pourrait pas plaider pour sa nouvelle méthode sans ça. Ce serait un boulot détaillé et méticuleux, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il avait déjà fait auparavant.

L’autre raison pour laquelle il avait différé, c’était que c’était là le projet que Taam dirigeait.

Après à peine quelques minutes, Jainan put voir pourquoi l’équipe d’Audel n’avait guère pu s’avancer dans ce tas de données. Gairad lui avait dit que ce n’étaient que les dossiers que les militaires avaient décidé qu’ils pouvaient avoir, et Jainan voyait les énormes trous là où ils avaient visiblement censuré les sections classées. Il y avait certes des indications, des épures, des diagrammes préliminaires, mais aucun schéma récent.

Ces données mentionnaient souvent Taam. On le retrouvait sur presque chaque document important, habituellement dans la liste des autorisations. De voir son nom là dessus en clair causait à Jainan un sentiment bizarre qu’il ne réussit à secouer qu’en vérifiant la série d’équations suivante.

Après quelque chalutage méticuleux, il se redressa et soupira. Il n’y avait là rien de suffisant pour composer un tableau complet. Au lieu de quoi, il examina paresseusement les finances : de nombreux fournisseurs avaient les prix de leur équipement sur la Toile, ou bien il pourrait faire des approximations à partir de ce qu’il savait. Au moins, il avait là davantage sur quoi travailler.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jainan releva la tête et fronça les sourcils face au mur .

Ce qu’il lisait n’avait aucun sens. Il n’était pas comptable, mais il savait suffisamment lire les chiffres et il était assez habitué à lire les détails imperceptibles, et là, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce truc. Il y avait des tas de fonds financiers qui entraient, mais la sortie n’était pas en proportion, même avec les estimés les plus généreux.

Évidemment, il y avait eu des désastres. Jainan parcourut les rapports d’incidents. Il se souvenait avoir vu Taam rentrer, les soirs après ces incidents. Il essayait de ne pas trop le déranger quand il était de mauvais poil, mais parfois il laissait tomber des indices et une fois, il avait vu un média rapporter qu’un élément mécanique de forage avait explosé et retardé le travail pour des mois entiers. Mais même les désastres ne pouvaient justifier de tels écarts.

Et Taam avait endossé chacun de ces documents.

Il feuilleta les documents projetés sur le bureau. Habituellement, le travail lui était une distraction, une façon agréable de se perdre dans quelque chose pendant ses heures de solitude. Mais là, tout ce qu’il ressentait était un inconfort souterrain et autre chose, aussi, quelque chose comme une curiosité agaçante. Il se prit à regarder par dessus son épaule – Gairad avait raison, c’était devenu un tic – et s’obligea à revenir au bureau. Kiem était sorti. C’était le soir, et Jainan était seul. Il pouvait lire ce qu’il voulait.

Il se mit à pister tout ce qu’il put comme crédits. L’espace à côté de son coude se remplit de notes et de copies de fragments de texte. Il y avait un attrait particulier, viscéral, à travailler ainsi, la boule au ventre et la bile au fond de la gorge. Il tenta de retracer différents fils, des allocations de fonds spécifiques. La plupart d’entre eux se perdaient quelque part dans la pile des documents.

Il n’était pas nécessaire que l’argent ait disparu. Les sommes auraient pu être classées. Les militaires n’étaient pas obligés de transmettre tous leurs secrets à des ingénieurs universitaires aux idées brillantes. Mais s’il était manquant, cela voulait dire que quelqu’un l’avait pris.

Taam était en charge de ce projet. _Taam_ aura dû le voir.

Jainan se repoussa du bureau et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il y avait un mot pour ce qu’il était en train de faire, et ce mot c’était _trahison_ _._ _Il n’aurait pas dû_ accepter d’examiner ces documents. Le fonctionnement interne de l’armée ne le regardait en rien, Même si ce n’avait pas été son partenaire qui dirigeait les opérations. Et de toute façon, l’armée était un truc énorme et vraisemblablement bien tenu. Quelles étaient les probabilités qu’il pusse découvrir quelque chose dans une pile incomplète de documents qu’il n’avait jamais vus auparavant ? Il fallait qu’il ait manqué quelque chose.

Son audition tendue saisit le son de la porte qui coulissait dans la pièce principale. Il ne réfléchit même pas en fermant les documents, en effaçant ses notes et en extrayant la pièce de son bracelet. A l’ouverture de la porte du cabinet, il se retourna avec la pièce cachée dans sa poche, en composant son visage du mieux qu’il put. Il se rappela tout juste de contrôler sa respiration .

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il vit le visage de Kiem qu’il se rendit compte qu’il s’était attendu à voir Taam.

« Comment va ? Désolé d’arriver si tard… » Kiem se tut, voyant avec retard la pièce vide et Jainan debout devant lui. « Euh. Vous aviez à peine fini, ou est-ce que je vous ai interrompu ? »

Jainan était assez avisé pour s’emparer d’une bouée lorsqu’on la lui lançait « Je finissais tout juste », dit-il. Est-ce que Kiem pourrait lire sa découverte sur son visage ? Il essaya automatiquement de couvrir. « Comment s’est passée votre… » Il s’arrêta. Il avait oublié ce que Kiem était allé faire.

« Une fête », dit Kiem gentiment. « La fête de l’école primaire Jakstad. Je suis allé après pour souper avec le comité organisateur. C’était bien merci. Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez venir en voyage à leur école-sœur, à Braska le cinquième jour ? Ils ont un festival de graduation. J’ai déjà réservé, mais on peut vous ajouter. Pas très excitant, je sais, mais je me disais qu’on pourrait passer par-dessus les montagnes, c’est un joli vol – Je parle encore trop, n’est-ce pas ? ».

« Oui », dit Jainan, sans même avoir entendu la question. « Merci ».

Kiem jeta un regard malaisé sur la table, et Jainan broncha, comme s’il y avait laissé ses documents projetés. Ce qui ramena d’un coup les yeux de Kiem sur lui. « Vous allez bien ? »

C’était une demande bien plus lente, plus hésitante que celle de Bel, et bien plus dangereuse. Les doigts de Jainan serrèrent convulsivement la pièce de données dans sa poche, son esprit toujours tourbillonnant, et il chercha désespérément une réponse à donner. « Bien ».

« Okay », dit Kiem, toujours lentement. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de Jainan.

Ce dernier avait ses pensées en vrac. Il pouvait même se tromper. Il fallait protéger la réputation de Taam à tout prix ; causer un scandale de cette magnitude à la famille impériale serait la chose la plus dommageable au monde. Cela détruirait la réputation de Taam et affecterait le reste de la famille impériale – cela emporterait Kiem tout autant que tout le reste. On blâmerait Jainan, avec pour conséquence des dommages irréversibles au traité avec Théa.

Il ne savait plus où était son devoir, et c’était là ce qui le terrifiait le plus. « Je sais que vous n’aimez pas demander de l’aide », lui dit Kiem avec précaution, « mais vous devriez garder à l’esprit que j’ai un devoir envers vous, moi aussi. Pensez-y comme… à une ligne de crédit que vous n’avez pas encore utilisée. Je veux juste dire que s’il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider... »

« Stop », dit Jainan brusquement, incapable d’en supporter davantage. C’était un rappel opportun de ce que le dernier contrat qu’il avait signé le liait à _Kiem_ , pas à Taam, et que de ne pas mettre au courant son partenaire de ceci était également une trahison. « Asseyez-vous ».

Il avait oublié ses manières, comme quand il était suffisamment agité. Comme d’habitude, Kiem ne sembla rien remarquer. Il prit le fauteuil à côté du sofa et regarda Jainan avec attention. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux – Jainan se rendit compte qu’il cherchait des signes de tension et se tourna délibérément vers le bureau. La façon dont Kiem prendrait cette information ne le concernait pas. « Je puis me tromper à ce sujet », dit-il. Il remonta les documents. « Mais j’ai quelque chose à vous dire ».

Il lui fallut du temps. Jainan était moins capable que d’habitude d’expliquer clairement. Il donnait trop de détails, oubliait que Kiem n’était pas mathématicien ; il perdit le fil et dut repasser les mêmes choses deux ois ou plus. Sa voix était rauque à ses propres oreilles, et elle se cassa sur certains mots sans prévenir.

Kiem ne comprenait pas, et ne comprenait toujours pas – et soudain le plissement de son front s’effaça pour être remplacé par une expression d’horreur. Jainan poursuivit obstinément, montrant chaque élément de preuve qu’il avait trouvé, jusqu’au moment où il n’eut plus rien à expliquer.

Ils restèrent là, en silence. Jainan ne tenta pas de rien ajouter.

« Putain de merde », dit Kiem, enfin.

« Je n’en avais aucune idée »,répondit Jainan.

« C’est méchamment clair ! » reprit Kiem. Il allongea la main distraitement et déplaça des fichiers sur le bureau, apparemment au hasard. Jainan plia les mains sur son giron et réprima une furieuse envie de les remettre sur le bureau. « Merde. Nous allons devoir aller trouver la police. Ce n’est plus du ressort de la Sécurité Intérieure. Le détournement de fonds est un crime, en fait ».

Les mains de Jainan étaient si pressées l’une contre l’autre qu’il pouvait sentir le sang battre en elles. Kiem n’était pas du genre sournois. Il n’avait jamais pensé à quelque chose de ce genre, et n’en avait donc jamais prévu les conséquences. Jainan n’était pas sûr de ce que cela disait de son propre caractère qu’il ressentait plus de crainte que de surprise.

« Kiem », dit-il. « réfléchissez. Il y a de fortes chances que je me sois quelque part planté. Il espérait s’être planté. Il l’espérait désespérément, mais n’avait jamais beaucoup compté sur l’espoir.

« A quel degré en êtes-vous sûr ? » reprit Kiem. « Pouvez-vous, je ne sais pas, mettre un chiffre là-dessus ? »

« Pas plus de soixante-se… soixante pourcent », dit Jainan. « Je ne suis absolument pas certain, et une fausse accusation serait tout aussi destructrice qu’une vraie ».

« Destructrice ». C’était plus une question qu’une affirmation.

Jainan avait à nouveau l’estomac noué. Il allait devoir trouver une porte de sortie. « Le choc en retour du scandale va frapper de plein fouet toute la famille impériale. Je serai directement impliqué dans ses actions et vous y serez entraîné par association. On vous demandera ce que vous comptez faire de votre mariage. Il y aura des reporters constamment en train de vous affronter. Cela ne sortira pas des médias pendant des semaines et des semaines.

Kiem fixait le vide, ouvertement choqué. « Vous ne seriez pas impliqué : vous n’avez rien fait ! ».

« Nous ne savons toujours pas si Taam a fait quelque chose », dit Jainan, se sentant toujours mal rien qu’à l’évoquer. « De même, personne ne pourra prouver que j’étais au courant d’une façon ou de l’autre ». Taam avait eu accès au compte de Jainan. « Je ne suis même pas sûr de la raison pour que vous me croyiez », ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi diable ne le serais-je pas ? » dit Kiem, comme si c’était Jainan qui se montrait déraisonnable. Il se frotta les yeux des mains. « D’accord, d’accord. Réfléchissons. Donc, si nous allons trouver la police avec cei, cela sortira sans doute. Oui, je sais qu’il y aurait des fuites, je ne suis pas si sot – et vous vous retrouvez au centre d’une tempête causée par le scandale. Si nous ne... » Il s’arrêta, et reprit : « Sauf le respect dû à Taam, et je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler, mais… s’il _faisait_ vraiment ça, alors il ne… euh… ne le fait plus ».

Jainan ne se fit pas assez confiance pour répondre. Il se contenta d’acquiescer.

« Je suppose que c’est le cas », dit Kiem, un œil inquiet sur Jainan comme si ce dernier était susceptible d’exploser à l’improviste, « si vous pensez que personne d’autre n’était impliqué ».

« Non, on ne le dirait pas », répondit Jainan. Il parvint à garder un ton très factuel. « Et même s’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre, il y a maintenant un officier attaché à ce projet et qui doit donner toutes les autorisations. A moins qu’il ne soit corrompu, cela a dû cesser ».

« Et pensez-vous – si c’était avéré – que l’argent, même en partie, serait toujours là ? »

Jainan secoua la tête. Taam avait toujours été à court d’argent ; c’était là une de ses frustrations constantes. Encore une fois, il n’en avait aucune preuve, mais s’ils demandaient un accès direct à tous les comptes de Taam, ils mettraient tout sur la place publique.

Kiem ne le fit pas observer. « Bien, donc, dit-il pensif. « C’est passé, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, et ne ferions qu’empirer la situation, peut-être devrions-nous juste… laisser tomber, un peu ».

« Oui », dit Jainan, avec des sensations simultanées de nausée et d’un poids qui venait de s’enlever.

« Nous pourrions y revenir dans quelques mois », dit Kiem. « Audel aura alors probablement obtenu des données plus récentes des militaires. Nous devrions vérifier si rien d’autre n’est… euh… allé de travers ».

« Oui », dit Jainan à nouveau. Un répit; rien n’avait à changer. Lorsqu’il s’agissait d’éviter des scandales les intérêts de Kiem et de Taam étaient les mêmes.

Kiem se détendit et s’allongea dans le fauteuil. « C’est réglé, donc ». Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Euh – cela ne vous ennuie pas si je vais dans la chambre ? Je voudrais récupérer des draps ».

Jainan se raidit, se rendant compte de l’heure et que le canapé où il était assis était là où couchait Kiem. Il se leva. « C’est votre chambre », dit-il.

« Pas vraiment », dit Kiem. Il n’était pas aussi enjoué que d’habitude. Jainan déglutit, la gorge sèche et signifia son consentement, et Kiem disparut dans la chambre. Jainan se leva et repoussa le canapé pour que Kiem puisse l’ouvrir et faire son lit.

Un instant, il lui parut absurde qu’ils fussent tous deux du même bord dans un truc aussi intime que le scandale de Taam, et pourtant s’éviter soigneusement la nuit. Jainan se défit rapidement de cette sensation. Il n’était pas absurde que Kiem veuille éviter de dormir avec quelqu’un pour qui il n’éprouvait aucune attirance. Kiem avait bien mieux réagi à son dernier élément de trouble que Jainan ne pouvait s’attendre. Ils étaient presque des alliés, si Jainan osait appeler cela ainsi. Cela suffisait.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 

Des centaines de perles lumineuses pendaient au-dessus de l’Atrium Royal en grappes ressemblant aux cœurs denses des galaxies. Elle transformaient le plafond en un océan blanc perle et jetaient une lumière douce sur les kilomètres de galons dorés dont étaient décorés les officiers de l’armée réunis pour l’apéritif en contrebas. Jainan, Kiem et Bel faisaient partie des rares civils, ainsi que Jainan l’avait prévu. Kiem ne déparait pas trop dans son uniforme de la famille impériale, qui n’était pas trop militaire, mais suffisamment voyant pour lui permettre de tenir son rang, cependant que Bel portait un manteau flottant, avec des accents dorés, et son assurance habituelle. Jainan se fondait dans le décor avec ces habits de cérémonie bleu-gris. Ils n’étaient pas techniquement corrects, Mais ses vêtements formels vert et or étaient trop agressivement théans, et auraient détoné.

Jainan était habitué aux dîners militaires. Il reconnaissait même quelques visages, essentiellement des amis de Taam qu’il connaissait superficiellement. Il y avait peu de personnes qu’il avait moins envie de voir que ceux qui avaient travaillé avec Taam. Ce qui était bien, c’est qu’eux non plus n’avaient pas l’air d’en avoir très envie. Le seul qui ait seulement tenté de le contacter jusque là était Aren, et il était en train de parler à quelqu’un de l’autre côté de l’atrium.

« …Je lui dirai que vous me l’avez dit », était en train de dire Kiem au dernier officier qui était venu à leur rencontre. C’est à peine si Jainan écoutait. « Bien sûr, elle sera ravie. Absolument. Ouaip. Ravi d’avoir fait votre connaissance ». L’officier salua de la tête et s’éloigna, et Kiem marmonna à Jainan, « Elle lui arracherait la tête. Elle a horreur des flatteurs ».

« Qui ? » demanda Jainan.

« Oh. Désolé. Ma mère ». Kiem finit son champagne et posa le verre sur le plateau d’un serveur. « Je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin d’un autre de ceux-là, si je dois continuer à avoir ce genre de conversations ».

Jainan s’efforça de tenir la distance. Tous ces uniformes de gala au coin de son œil étaient trop familiers ; il s’attendait à chaque fois à se retourner et à voir Taam. « Désolé. Votre mère ? »

« Le général Tegnar. Elle est en mission sur la ceinture des astéroïdes en commandement de la Seconde Division ». Kiem fit un signe de la main à l’ensemble de l’assemblée. « Tous ceux qui nous ont traqués, jusqu’ici, veulent que je les recommande à elle. Mais elle rejetterait quiconque que j’aurais mentionné, juste par principe ». Il fit une pause. « Tout va bien, Bel ? »

Ce qui attira l’attention de Jainan. Bel _avait_ un air bizarre : elle ne venait que très occasionnellement à ce genre de soirée, et elle arborait le sourire professionnel qui était toujours le sien dans ces occasions, mais là, son regard était fixé et curieusement déterminé. Elle sursauta à la mention de son nom, et l’expression étrange disparut. « Ça va », dit-elle. « Mais regardez là-bas. Note ami, le colonel Saffer ».

Jainan n’eut même pas besoin de chercher, car il avait automatiquement marqué la position d’Aren. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur la personne avec qui Aren était plongé en grande conversation : un homme costaud vêtu dans un style spatial qui n’était ni iskanien ni théan.

Kiem le reconnut sans peine. « Un Séfalan ? » dit-il. « Aren travaille avec Séfala, n’est-ce pas ? Il a dû l’inviter ».

« Je connais ce visage, cela dit », dit Bel.

« Ouais ? »

« Cet homme est Evn Afkeli ». Bel tournait le dos à Aren et à son compagnon. « Il dirige l’un des gros conglomérats de raiders – l’Etoile Bleue. C’est lui qui pirate les marchands dont les compagnies ne paient pas les rançons ».

Des raiders. Jainan dut réfléchir un instant avant de reconnaître ce dont Bel parlait : les gangs du crime organisé qui sautaient entre les ceintures d’astéroïdes et les mondes extérieurs, piratant les vaisseaux sur les routes mineures et allongeant leurs tentacules dans les affaires planétaires. Il se rappela avoir lu qu’ils trouvaient un havre sur Séfala, où la loi de l’Empire d’Iskat était moins dure.

« Il a invité un pirate séfalan à dîner ? » dit Kiem dans un murmure pas plus fort que celui de Bel. « Comment est-ce que ça peut _marcher_  ? »

« Sur Séfala, Evn Afkeli est un homme d’affaires légitime », dit Bel. « On n’a jamais rien pu lui coller, même s’il dirige un des plus gros rackets de protection de la Ceinture Extérieure ».

Kiem sourit. « Quelle chance. Je pense que je vais y aller et dire bonjour ».

« N _on !_  », dit Jainan, avant même d’y avoir réfléchi. Il ne se rendit compte de la force avec laquelle il l’avait dit que lorsqu’il vit le regard de côté de Kiem. « Désolé », ajouta-t-il, en faisant un effort pour étouffer la chose. Kiem pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait. « Évidemment. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » Il ne pourrait même pas expliquer le flot d’aversion qui montait en lui à la seule idée de se retrouver en conversation avec Aren et quelqu’un comme ça. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce nom dans les contacts de Taam – mais de toute façon, Taam tenait tant de choses secrètes.

« Changé d’idée », dit Kiem, en lui faisant toujours ce regard.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas », ajouta Bel. « Sa marque de commerce est de paralyser les gens qui ne le payent pas ».

Le visage du raider arborait des traits profonds et sérieux et bougeaient à peine pendant qu’il parlait à Aren. Le manque d’expression donnait des sueurs froides sur la colonne vertébrale de Jainan. « Comment l’avez-vous su ? »

« Bel a eu travaillé pour la Garde séfalane », dit Kiem. « Hé, ils ouvrent les portes. Voulez-vous m’accompagner à dîner, votre Grâce ? » Il fit une révérence moqueuse et offrit son bras.

Jainan sourit mécaniquement et le prit. Bel s’éclipsa vers le bar pendant que Jainan suivait Kiem de l’autre côté de la salle, loin d’Aren et du Séfalan, et se prépara à subir le long et inconfortable repas qui allait suivre.

Il n’avait pas compté sur ce que c’était que d’être accompagné par un partenaire différent. Kiem se fit rapidement ami avec la personne en face de lui et le présenta à Jainan comme Maître Sergent Vignar, qui dirigeait la logistique aux casernes du Palais. Dix minutes plus tard, Vignar et lui semblaient être liés pour la vie sur le sujet des courses de fléchars. Jainan se concentra sur sa nourriture, échangea des banalités avec le colonel en face de lui et surveilla Kiem d’une oreille distraite. Au début, il divisa son attention, mais finit par se rendre compte qu’il n’aurait pas à intervenir, ni mener deux conversations simultanées, ni encaisser la mauvaise humeur de Kiem. Il sentit son propre état d’esprit s’améliorer au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait.

« Je croyais que Bel s’était inscrite sur la liste des participants au repas », dit Kiem entre deux services, tendant le cou autour des tables pour voir où elle s’était assise. « Elle m’avait dit qu’elle aimait la gueule du menu ».

« Mm », dit Jainan. Bel n’était pas visible parmi les convives. « Elle a dû rentrer ». Il chercha Aren et le raider Séfalan, mais ils étaient à plusieurs tables de là.

Le dessert arriva. La façon dont les choses devenaient plus informelles lorsque le café et le brandy furent apportés, et que tout le monde se mit à errer dans la salle déplut à Jainan, et il s’excusa brièvement pour se rendre aux toilettes. A son retour, il constata qu’il avait perdu la trace de Kiem. Il parcourait la salle du regard pour le trouver et suggérer qu’ils rentrent lorsqu’il sentit une main sur son bras.

« Vous voilà », dit Aren. « Je vous cherchais ».

Jainan sentit la peau de son bras se tendre sous la main d’Aren. « Ah bon ? »

« J’en ai un peu marre de parler boutique, pour être honnête », reprit Aren. « Vous m’accompagnez ? » Il indiqua une porte latérale.

Jainan ne répondit pas, mais laissa Aren l’accompagner. La porte était déjà ouverte, et menait à l’un des couloirs vitrés qui entouraient le palais et donnaient sur les jardins d’hiver dans la chaleur et le confort. Il faisait plus frais, et il y avait là quelques personnes plongés dans de tranquilles discussions. Aren les dépassa, la main toujours sur le bras de Jainan, parlant du temps et des gens que Taam avait connus. Jainan marchait à son côté – à peine un peu trop lentement pour être à l’aise – et acquiesçait là où il le fallait. Il s’était dit qu’il devait s’améliorer en matière de conversation, vu que Kiem ne semblait pas en être gêné mais avec Aren, c’était le même rythme inconfortable que ce l’avait toujours été. Jainan n’avait jamais les bonnes réponses, et c’était si douloureusement évident qu’Aren le faisait parfois remarquer. Ce que Kiem n’avait jamais fait, jusque là.

Ils s’arrêtèrent à un belvédère, qui était ce que les Iskaniens appelaient les conservatoires vitrés qui terminaient les couloirs. Aren installa un écran statique absorbeur de sons dans l’entrée. « Là », dit-il. « Paix et tranquillité ».

« Oui », dit Jainan. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda la neige des jardins, illuminée, et la sombre montagne au-delà, trois loin pour qu’on pusse voir les pistes de ski telles des rubans. Des flocons de neige recommençaient à tomber contre la verrière. Il se rappela comment il s’était senti de descendre à flanc de montagne sur une paire de ces étonnants skis de location. Il avait trouvé plus facile de respirer.

« Vous semblez aller mieux, quoi qu’il en soit », dit Aren. « C’est une bonne chose – la dernière fois, vous aviez l’air un peu d’un zombie ».

Jainan ne répondit pas. Il sentait le regard d’Aren dans son dos. Taam avait travaillé avec, même si c’était sur des planètes différentes. Si Taam avait validé tous ces documents, Aren les connaissait-ils ?

« Cela a toujours été difficile de vous parler, vous savez ? » Aren s’approcha de lui, regardant de l’autre côté de la verrière.

« Oui », dit Jainan, presque absent. « Taam me l’a dit ». Aren et Taam ne parlaient jamais que de boulot. Et il n’avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils étaient amis, vu que Taam se plaignait de lui en permanence.

Aren fit un long soupir d’ennui et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Ça va, ça va, vous n’avez pas changé. Mais j’ai besoin d’un service ». Il mit la main à la poche et en tira un bracelet sans marque, pas cher. « J’ai besoin de vos bios pour accéder au compte privé de Taam ».

Jainan vit ses pensées s’arrêter pile. « Quel compte ? »

« Celui sur votre bracelet », répondit Aren. « Taam l’a niché dans le vôtre pour des raisons de sécurité. J’ai besoin d’y avoir accès pour le récupérer ».

« Oh », dit Jainan. Un des comptes de Taam n’avait été accessible que par le sien, il le savait. Il avait demandé comment cela marchait, à l’époque, mais Taam avait refusé de répondre, en prétextant une mesure de sécurité requise pour son niveau hiérarchique, que certains de ses comptes n’étaient pas liés à son propre bracelet. Jainan ne pensait pas qu’il avait disparu avec ses messages normaux.

Il n’avait jamais tenté de voir ce que faisait Taam. Cela avait été pour lui une façon de prouver qu’il était fiable.

Aren lui tendit le bracelet qui montrait déjà l’écran familier d’insertion de son bios. Jainan voyait déjà le vieux schéma de pensée qui disait _Taam_ _aurait voulu qu’il l’aie_ et _ce_ _n’est pas comme si ton compte avait été privé pour commencer_ _._ Mais il le ressentait comme un fantôme qui eut hanté un nouveau courant de pensée, traître, qui disait : _Même Kiem n’a pas accès à mes comptes, alors pourquoi devrais-tu l’avoir ?_

« Jainan ? » dit Aren.

« Humm », dit Jainan. « Pourquoi ? »

Aren haussa une épaule dans un geste impuissant. « Je n’ai pas l’autorisation de le dire », dit-il. « Même Taam n’était pas autorisé à vous parler de son travail. Allez, Jainan, vous savez bien tout ça ».

« J’ai vu certains des dossiers du projet d’extraction », dit Jainan. « Les finances ».

Ce qui tomba dans le silence du conservatoire comme une assiette qui tombe lors d’un dîner. Aren le regarda, s’appuya sur les panneaux vitrés, et soupira. « Donc, vous savez », dit-il. « Je vous ai toujours soupçonné d’être plus brillant que ce que croyait Taam. Je suppose que c’est vous qui avez envoyé votre assistante poser des questions là-dessus ? Évidemment. Dommage que vous ayez dû l’apprendre comme cela ».

La voix de Jainan était très posée. « Apprendre quoi ? »

Aren fit une grimace ironique, du type _tu sais bien_. « Cela aurait pu arriver à n’importe qui. Dettes de jeu, vous savez bien. C’est passé, maintenant ».

Des flocons de neige esseulés s’écrasaient sur les vitres. La pièce était bien isolée : il n’y avait aucune bonne raison pour le froid qui glaçait la pièce. « Vous auriez dû m’en parler », dit Jainan. Puis, « Pourquoi voulez-vous accéder à son compte ? »

« Il faut s’en occuper », dit Aren sur un ton qui se voulait raisonnable. « Il va falloir l’efface, à terme. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça là ».

« Je puis m’en charger », dit Jainan.

« Je vais le faire », dit Aren. « Il y a des trucs sensibles ». Il donnait l’impression de regrets sincères en offrant son bracelet à Jainan en disant, « Vous ne sauriez où commencer ».

Jainan considéra le bracelet que lui tendait à nouveau Aren. Il testa le son du mot dans sa tête, puis sa forme sur sa langue, avant de dire, « Non ».

Il ne savait à quoi s’attendre. Il n’avait jamais rien refusé à Aren – ça n’aurait pas plu à Taam – mais jusque là, Aren ne lui avait pratiquement jamais rien demandé plus qu’un autre verre. Et Jainan ne l’avait jamais vue seul à seul, non plus..

Aren sourit, ce qui était encore plus énervant. « D’accord, Jainan », dit-il. « Laissez-moi vous expliquer le problème. Si ça sort, il sera évident pour le public que vous étiez impliqué ».

L’angoisse, qui était restée latente, comme du statique à la limite de l’ouïe de Jainan, se mit à hurler à nouveau. « Je n’avais... », dit-il. « Je ne savais rien du travail de Taam ».

Aren leva la main. « Non, non », dit-il. « Je sais. J’essaie de vous être _utile,_ là, Jainan. Je vous dis juste ce qui va probablement se produire ».

« Je puis prouver que je n’en savais rien », dit Jainan, mais il sentait déjà que la conversation lui échappait.

« Oui », dit Aren doucement, « mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous faudrait révéler pour le prouver ? »

« Je ne... » Jainan s’interrompit, en essayant de réfléchir en dépit de la panique. « Je veux dire, je n’ai rien à cacher. Il n’y a rien. Je. Je ne... ».

« Vraiment ? Rien ? » dit Aren, d’un ton léger, comme s’il n’était pas en train de fouler aux pieds le contrat tacite des cinq dernières années. Les rares personnes qui avaient été proches de Taam avaient su ne rien dire. Elles savaient qu’il fallait sauver les apparences.

Jainan tourna la tête vers l’écran statique à l’entrée du conservatoire, cherchant à l’aveuglette une porte de sortie. « Nous ne pouvons pas parler de cela ici – ce n’est pas privé. Quelqu’un peut venir et se demander pourquoi c’est bloqué ».

« Cela vous gêne ? » dit Aren. « Permettez-moi de régler ce problème. Vous avez raison, nous n’avons rien à cacher », Il fit deux pas vers l’entrée, passa la main dans le statique et éteint l’écran. « Ce n’est pas inhabituel, n’est-ce pas ? Les querelles, les choses que Taam racontait sur votre compte – j’ai toujours pensé que cela dépassait les bornes, soit dit en passant – ou les fois où vous avez couché avec d’autres personnes... »

L’adrénaline changea le monde à l’arrière-plan. Jainan se rendit compte qu’il l’avait suivi avant même de s’en être rendu compte, et tapa violemment sur l’interrupteur. Le statique blanc s’enroula autour de son bras et remplit à nouveau la porte. « C’est faux ! »

Aren retira sa main de l’encadrement dans un demi-sourire. Et Jainan comprit à quelle sorte de jeu ils étaient en train de jouer, et qu’il n’avait que le choix de comment il allait perdre. Il ferma les yeux et le dit quand même. « Je n’ai jamais couché avec personne d’autre ».

« Désolé de m’être trompé », dit Aren, en tenant la main devant lui, comme si Jainan se montrait agressif. Jainan fit un pas en arrière. « Je m’étais juste dit, vous savez… Cette prostituée ».

Jainan dut réprimer une poussée de nausée soudaine. _Ç_ _a,_ _c’était_ _Taam._ Il déglutit et se retint de répondre, car cela ne servait à rien. On ne _gagnait_ pas avec Aren. Il le savait pour l’avoir vu s’engrener avec Taam : Taam était bien plus gradé qu’Aren et pouvait parfois l’arrêter par la seule force de sa volonté, mais Aren savait lire les gens, pouvait contrôler les conversations, pouvait tordre les mots et parfois prenait l’ascendant. Sa version de événements était toujours ce qui était vrai. Et si certaines des choses sur le mariage entre Jainan et Taam sortaient — non.

Il observa, de façon distante, que sa main tremblait. Il l’appuya sur la fenêtre derrière lui pour que cela cesse.

« Certes, vous pourriez essayer de prouver que Taam ne vous avait pas parlé du détournement de fonds, parce qu’il vous haïssait », dit Aren. « Mais imaginons juste de quoi cela aurait l’air ». Il leva la main pour énumérer les éléments. « Numéro un, énorme scandale. Votre photo dans tous les médias. Avec tous les détails obscènes – que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ? Qu’a-t-il fait ? Qu’avez-vous fait pour le dégoûter ? Pourquoi l’avait-il tant contre vous ? Vous savez comment cela se passerait ». Il leva un autre doigt pour énumérer. « Numéro deux, la majorité des habitants du Palais ne vous croirait pas – et probablement la majorité du, aussi. Taam était très respecté. Les gens vous connaissent à peine, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Stop », dit Jainan. Ses lèvres étaient engourdies. Aren avait raison, il savait tout cela, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était aisé à entendre.

« Numéro trois », poursuivit Aren, « Le prince Kiem est dedans jusqu’au cou. Il a horreur d’avoir mauvaise presse – si vous êtes cause que son visage est placardé sur tous les écrans du pays, je ne pense pas qu’il vous aimera beaucoup après cela. Et ça, c’est avant même qu’ils vous renvoient chez vous. Cela pourrait être déplaisant ». Il fit à Jainan un sourire qui aurait pu paraître de sympathie à un spectateur. « Et ça, ce n’est que ce qui _va_ se produire. Je n’ai même pas parlé des risques. Dont le plus grand est évidemment que les gens se rendent compte que vous aviez de l’animosité contre Taam, qu’ils se rendent compte que sa mort était suspecte, et se mettent à se demander si vous… bien... »

«  _No_ _n_  », dit Jainan. « Je n’ai pas... ».

« Très convainquant », dit Aren, avant d’éclater de rire. « Je vous crois. Mais des milliers ne le feront pas ».

Pour la première fois, Jainan s’obligea à considérer à quel point cela paraîtrait mal. Il lui était impossible d’y réfléchir calmement dans son état de terreur – parce qu’une telle accusation impliquerait que tout le reste était déjà sur la place publique, et même cette perspective le paralysait. Mais il n’en avait rien fait. Ne signifiait-ce donc rien ? Seul un lâche se laisserait faire chanter pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis.

Mais son devoir envers la mémoire de Taam n’était pas le seul à considérer. Il avait aussi des devoirs envers Théa, et envers Kiem. Tous deux seraient touchés par le scandale dont Aren le menaçait. Il manquerait à ses devoirs, quoi qu’il fit. Il ne méritait pas sa position. Il n’avait même pas mérité Taam, et encore moins quelqu’un comme Kiem.

« Maintenant, demandez moi ce que je veux », dit Aren.

Jainan avait la bouche si sèche qu’il put à peine prononcer les mots. « Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Aren s’éloigna de la table en poussant avec ses pieds. « Content que vous me le demandiez ! Cessez de merder et connectez moi sur votre compte ». Il glissa le bracelet dans sa poche.

Jainan le prit, comme engourdi. Il y appuya son pouce, scanna sa rétine et récita son mot de passe. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de murmurer.

Aren le reprit alors que l’écran d’entrée s’ouvrait et navigua jusqu’à la boîte de messages que Taam avait mise en place. Jainan détourna les yeux. Mais il entendit quand même le _ping_ lorsqu’un message d’erreur s’afficha.

« Il veut un mot de passe », dit Aren.

Jainan ne savait rien de cette couche de sécurité supplémentaire, et ressentit une pointe de satisfaction qui l’étonna par sa causticité. Il la réprima et s’assura de ce que son visage restait neutre. « Il aurait fallu que Taam me le donne ». Il laissa le manque de disponibilité de Taam parler de lui-même.

« Votre voix devrait fonctionner dessus, puisque c’est votre appareil », dit Aren. « Vous connaissez le mot de passe ? »

Taam n’avait jamais utilisé qu’un seul mot de passe pour tout ce qui en nécessitait un. Jainan en était à peu près sûr. « Non. Désolé ».

Aren leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jainan « Aucune idée ? »

Jainan secoua la tête. « Taam ne me faisait pas confiance ».

Aren reparcourut le compte de Jainan, ennuyé. Il avait conservé l’écran en petit format et n’en avait que l’étendue d’une paume devant lui ; Jainan voyait maintenant ses messages le remplir. Ils ne servaient de rien à Aren, évidemment, vu que la plupart de son historique avait disparu, mais Aren parcourut quand même les messages récents.

« Il s’agit d’extraction minière sur les astéroïdes dans le secteur théan », dit Aren. « Pourquoi avez-vous cela ? » Comme Jainan ne répondait pas, il ajouta, « Vous pourriez vous attirer des ennuis pour trafiquer dans les dossiers de Taam, vous savez ».

Jainan avait déjà perdu, mais n’avait aucune envie de donner des munitions à Aren. « C’est universitaire », dit-il. « Partie d’un projet du Collège Impérial ».

« Humm », dit Aren. Il relut certains des messages du professeur Audel. « Je crois que vous devriez vous en retirer ».

Jainan se demanda pourquoi quelque chose lui paraissait familier, et se rendit compte que c’était la tension dans ses épaules. « J’y songerai ».

« Faites », dit Aren. Il releva les yeux et sourit à nouveau, sa bonne humeur apparemment rétablie. Jainan ne s’y laissa pas tromper – Taam avait eu des sautes d’humeur, mais Aren n’avait jamais été aussi transparent, et il n’avait toujours pas ce qu’il voulait. Il devait avoir quelque chose en réserve. Jainan l’observa se rendre à l’entrée et éteindre à nouveau l’écran statique. « Bien, C’était sympa de se revoir », dit Aren. Il tendit la main. Jainan ne la prit pas. Aren lui fit un regard sardonique, avant de revenir à sa hauteur, leurs épaules presque en contact. « Oh, encore une chose ».

« Oui ? »

« Bel Siara n’est pas aussi subtile qu’elle le croit », dit Aren. « Dites lui de cesser de poser des questions sur Taam ou je devrai prendre des mesures ».

Une pointe de colère monta momentanément de quelque part au fond du néant gris qui l’habitait. « Vous ne pouvez pas toucher à Bel », dit-il. « Kiem est bien au-dessus de vous ».

« Comme si je ne pouvais pas toucher à vous », dit Aren, souriant. « Passez une bonne soirée, Jainan ». Le niveau sonore augmenta quand il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la grande salle, et il se détourna en disparaissant dans la foule.

Jainan s’arrêta à côté de la porte. Il fit monter un petit écran privé de son bracelet. Savoir qu’Aren pouvait voir ce que Jainan faisait avec s’il le voulait – sachant qu’il se pourrait bien qu’il visse ce même écran à cet instant-même – lui donnait l’impression de quelqu’un qui lui soufflait dans le cou.

Il navigua à travers le compte de Taam. Il n’avait même pas à le parcourir. Il pouvait se contenter de l’effacer.

Mais le devait-il ? Ce serait une déclaration de guerre ouverte. Le compte de messagerie avait été là pendant tout un mois, sans que personne ne pusse y accéder, et il n’y avait donc aucune raison de croire qu’il n’était pas à l’abri. Jainan pouvait l’ouvrir, en théorie – mais il ne le pouvait pas, n’est-ce pas, car Aren pouvait désormais voir tout ce qu’il faisait. Il en devait pas avoir l’impression d’une intrusion dans sa vie privée. Il y avait des années que Taam faisait cela

« Jainan ? Hé ! Je me demandais où vous étiez ». C’était Kiem, une tasse de café vide à la main et un plateau dans l’autre. « Vous avez manqué le dessert. Je vous ai gardé du gâteau ? »

Jainan leva les yeux et mit quelque chose qui ressemblât à un sourire sur son visage. « Oh. Merci ».

Ils protégeaient la réputation de Taam et empêchaient un scandale, et ce faisant, il faisait son devoir envers Kiem. Il faisait son devoir envers Théa et son clan. Il n’y avait aucune raison à ce sentiment d’irritation inconfortable dans sa poitrine. Il chercha Aren des yeux en mode automatique et entrevit son profil de l’autre côté de la pièce, en train de parler à quelqu’un. L’arrière de la tête de cette autre personne lui était familier. Était-ce Bel ?

Quelqu’un passa devant, lui cachant la vue. Jainan se détourna mécaniquement. Il commença à voir des choses. « Pouvons-nous rentrer ? » dit-il.

Il ne comprit pas trop la façon dont le visage de Kiem s’illumina. « Ouais, allons-y », dit Kiem, mettant immédiatement de côté le gâteau. « Rentrons ».

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 

 

Lorsque leur voyage pour l’école, à Braska s’approcha, Kiem s’aperçut qu’il était soulagé à un point inattendu de quitter le palais. Il ne savait pas si Jainan était préoccupé de ce qu’ils avaient découvert à propos de Taam ou si c’était lui, Kiem, qui faisait tout de travers en ce moment, mais cela faisait bien trois jours qu’il n’avait plus pu en tirer deux mots. Par dessus le marché, c’était la saison des bourses, et cinq organismes de charité différents lui avaient demandé des lettres de soutien. Il en arrivait au point où il aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à écrire une lettre. Quelques jours à voler nonchalamment, des paysages de montagne et un festival de gamins lui paraissaient une excellente idée pour alors.

Il avait tellement envie de partir qu’il avait fait son sac et l’avait mis dans le coléoptère avant même de se rendre compte qu’il avait dix minutes d’avance sur ce qu’il avait dit à Jainan. Il s’appuya sur le flanc du coléo dans les limites pleines d’écho du hangar et tua letemps en vérifiant les résultats des courses de fléchars. S’il redescendait au palais pour récupérer Jainan, se dit-il, il y avait une petite mais néanmoins importante possibilité que quelqu’un trouve _quelque chose_ qui nécessitat son attention immédiate, et alors il ne partirait plus jamais. Il eut l’idée d’envoyer un message, mais lui avait dit qu’il préférait garder les choses en dehors de sa messagerie, si Kiem pouvait les lui dire en personne. Il avait même admis qu’il avait du mal à se concentrer en ce moment.

 _Va te faire foutre_ _, Taam,_ _pensa_ Kiem, et pas pour la première fois, ce jour-là. Jainan était vraiment en vrac, pour autant que Jainan se laissat jamais être en vrac. La moitié du temps, il ne t’entendait pas quet tu lui parlais, et le reste du temps, il sursautait. Kiem avait toujours du mal à croire que Taam ait été assez stupide pour détourner de l’argent, comme Jainan le croyait clairement – ils avaient des émoluments généreux, en tant que membres de la famille impériale – mais même laisser que cela se produisit sous son nez avait mis Jainan dans une position impossible. Ils allaient devoir imaginer une façon de dévoiler toute l’affaire sans que cela amène à traîner Jainan sur les charbons ardents de l’attention médiatique. Peut-être leur faudrait-il en glisser mot aux militaires et tenter de leur soutirer une promesse qu’ils ne laisseraient rien fuiter.

Urgh. Il referma les cotes des courses de fléchars. C’était encore un autre truc à penser quet ils reviendraient. Il s’était promis trois jours avec Jainan sans soucis de palais, et ils les prendraient, et c’était tout.

« Scusez moi », lui bougonna un technicien. Il passa à côté de Kiem avec une espèce d’horribles tubes de compresseur et des outils vers un plateau antigrav.

Kiem fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer, mais se pencha pour ramasser un câble qui était tombé. « Tenez, vous avez tombé ceci », dit-il. Le technicien se retourna, le visage rouge et ennuyé sous ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Seule une tresse isolée pendait librement « Allez-y, je vous suis », dit Kiem.

« Merci », répondit le technicien. Il jeta sa brassée sur une pile du même genre, à quelques mètres du trottoir et prit le fil. « L’antigrav n’ira pas plus loin ».

« Besoin d’un coup de main ? »

« Nan, ça va », répondit le technicien. « On dirait qu’un idiot est venu ici pour faire de la maintenance non programmée, la nuit dernière. Je fais juste nettoyer ».

« Vous me feriez plaisir », dit Kiem. « Je suis en avance pour rencontrer quelqu’un et je m’emmerde à attendre ».

Le technicien haussa les épaules. « Comme vous voudrez, c’est vos funérailles ». Kiem le suivit au box suivant où un coléo était apparemment en réparation, la moitié de ses panneaux démontés, et des outils répandus tout autour. Kiem ramassa des pièces de rechange, pendant que le technicien enleva d’un air morose une porte déboîtée et la jeta dans la cabine du coléo, hors du chemin. « Peux pas supporter ces amateurs », dit-il. « Ils font venir des sous-traitants pour faire le boulot, qui font rentrer leurs copains, des gens qui comprennent pas le palais. Regardez moi ce foutoir. On a des VIPs qui viennent ici, v’savez ».

Kiem ne se sentit pas bien placé pour commenter ce propos. « Qu’est-ce que ces sous-traitants faisaient ici ? » dit-il, en examinant le coléoptère. « On dirait qu’il y a un moment qu’il n’a plus volé ».

Le technicien haussa les épaules. « Réparation de la dernière chance, peut-être. La boite de compression a l’air vieille. Ce qui veut pas dire qu’il faut la réparer dans le hangar et tout laisser traîner sur le putain de trottoir ».

« Un peu le bordel », acquiesca Kiem, en emportant sa brassée de pièces jusqu’à l’antigrav. Une des pièces sifflait d’une façon un peu inquiétante.

« Prince Kiem ! »

Kiem leva les yeux de ses tentatives de stabiliser le tube sifflant sans le toucher directement. Bel était apparue à l’ascenseur près du trottoir, transportant une espèce de valise. Elle jeta un regard expressif à ses mains tachées de cambouis.

« Oh, hé », dit Kiem. « Je faisais juste donner un coup de main ». Il s’assura que les pièces étaient empilées correctement et fit un signe au technicien, qui le regardait bizarre. « Heureux d’avoir fait votre connaissance », dit-il gaiment, avant de revenir à Bel. « Pas signe de Jainan ? »

« Il arrive tout juste », dit Bel. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir et et Kiem s’essuya consciencieusement les mains. « Cette boite contient le prix que vous allez décerner à la graduation. Il arrive directement de chez le graveur et j’ai dit que vous vous en chargeriez, vu que vous y allez. c’est l’école qui l’a payé, alors ne le perdez pas ».

« Bien », dit Kiem. Il prit la boite et l’ouvrit par curiosité. Le truc à l’intérieur était doré, mais ne ressemblait guère à un trophée. « Euh, on dirait un déplantoir ».

« Traditionnel », dit Bel. « Zone rurale. Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? Envoyez moi un message si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous avez mon contact ».

« Bel, évidemment que j’ai votre contact », dit Kiem. Il mit la boite dans la soute du coléo. « Vous êtes mon assistante. Nous nous envoyons des messages environ cinq fois par jour depuis l’an dernier ».

« OK, OK », dit Bel, « Je ne fais que vérifier. Vous avez tout ? »

Kiem la regarda de plus près et ne dit pas _v_ _ou_ _s m’avez déjà demandé cela_ _._ C’était une question automatique, mais Bel ne se laissait pas distraire comme cela. Elle se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre depuis quelques secondes. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Bel regarda le technicien – désormais hors de portée d’oreille, en train de diriger le plateau antigrav vers un trottoir éloigné – et grimaça. « En quelque sorte », dit-elle. Elle regarda à nouveau l’ascenseur. « J’ai juste entendu dire que ma grand-mère ne va vraiment pas bien ».

« Oh, merde, désolé », dit Kiem. Toute la famille de Bel était sur Séfala, pour autant qu’il sache, ce qui voulait dire un voyage de dix jours juste pour atteindre la planète, sans même ajouter le temps qu’il faudrait à l’autre bout. « Vous aurez besoin d’un congé personnel, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est ce que j’allais demander... » reprit Bel, qui parut alors vouloir se rattrapper en entendant ce qu’elle venait de dire. Ce qui ne parut pas lui faciliter la tâche de le demander, pourtant. Sa bouche ne fit que se tordre. « Non, pas encore », dit-elle. « Mais je pourrais devoir vous en faire la requête de façon plus soudaine, plus tard. Je vous le laisse savoir, juste au cas ».

« Prenez-le maintenant », lui dit Kiem. « Vous devriez rentrer. N’attendez pas ».

« Arrêtez de me rendre les choses si difficiles », dit Bel vertement. « Vous avez besoin de quelqu’un pour ce boulot ».

Kiem leva la main en guise d’excuse, mais ne battit pas en retraite. « Ouais, mais je peut trouver quelqu’un pour vous couvrir, _quelque part_ _._ Ils seront pas aussi bons que vous, mais c’est important pour vous ! »

Bel tira sur ses tresses, les défaisant – chose que Kiem ne l’avait jamais vu faire qu’à trois heures du matin dans des urgences médiatiques. « Elle n’est pas en danger immédiat », dit-elle. « Il se pourrait que rien ne se passe pendant plusieurs mois ».

« Prenez plusieurs mois, alors ».

« Ije vous dirai quand il le faudra », dit Bel. Elle tourna la tête lorsque l’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur Jainan. Lorsqu’elle recula, quelque chose dans ses épaules donna l’impression d’un soulagement que la conversation soit finie.

Les yeux de Jainan se portèrent sur elle en s’approchant – _comment_ donc faisait-il pour s’apercevoir de quand les choses allaient même un tout petit peu de travers ? – et sa main serra sa valise un peu plus fort. « Je suis en retard », dit-il. « Désolé ».

« Nan, c’est moi qui suis en avance », dit Kiem simplement, en lui prenant sa valise. Il faudrait que plus tard il demande à Bel s’il pouvait prévenir Jainan, mais Bel était si intensément discrète sur sa vie privée qu’il n’allait rien dire sans le lui demander. « Tout va bien. Partons, et Bel poussera un soupir de soulagement, et pourra avancer son travail sans que nous ne l’interrompions ».

« Ne faites pas comme si Jainan était aussi mauvais que vous », dit Bel sèchement. « Jainan, sentez vous libre de le jeter quelque part dans les montagnes s’il se montre insupportable ».

Jainan ne sourit pas, mais pâlit tout juste. _P_ _utain_ _de_ Taam. « Hé », protesta Kiem, « je ne vous paie pas pour vous liguer contre moi. Jainan, ça vous embête si je conduis ? » Jainan acquiesca en silence et s’installa sur le siège passager.

Bel leur fit signe du trottoir comme s’ils partaient dans un aéroport. « Conduisez prudemment », dit-elle. « Amusez-vous, décernez le prix au bon étudiant, et on se voit dans trois jours ».

« Mais je conduis toujours prudemment ! » cria Kiem. « A plus tard ! » Il mit le coléo en pilote automatique pour sortir du garage et commanda le rayon tracteur.

Le dôme les enfermait dans un bocal de silence. Le hangar n’était pas bruyant, mais il y avait une qualité particulière à ce silence soudain, souligné par le bloque-bruits intégré aux coléos. Jainan regardait droit devant lui alors que le champ de traction les sortait délicatement de leur espace de garage. Kiem soupira et se laissa aller sur son siège. « Bien », dit-il. « Montagnes. Liberté. Pas d’obligations avant demain. J’aime mieux ça ».

« Oui », dit Jainan.

Kiem avait déjà entendu ce ton auparavant. Il se tourna pour mieux voir Jainan, mais il était désormais difficile à déchiffrer, car il n’était pas sûr de combien de cette tension n’était que le stress à propos de cette putain d’affaire de Taam. « Vous vouliez bien venir, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-il. Le cile s’ouvrait au-dessus d’eux, glacé et bleu pâle. Une bonne journée pour voler. « Si vous préférez rester et avancer votre boulot, nous pouvons toujours retourner. Je peux m’occuper de ce truc de graduation tout seul sans problème, c’est juste que je me disais que ce serait bien pour nous de sortir du palais ».

« Non », dit Jainan vivement. « Je suis heureux de partir un peu. Puis-je vous poser une question ? Combien de temps faut-il pour arriver à Braska ? »

« Ne vous ai-je... » Zut ! Il n’en avait _j_ _a_ _mais_ parlé à Jainan. « Désolé, j’ai mis un jour en plus au programme pour que nous puissions faire un peu de tourisme sur les montagnes. Je voulais vous le dire, mais... » Il jeta un œil de côté à Jainan alors qu’ils émergeaient en plein ciel et qu’il reprit le contrôles. « Tout ça est arrivé ».

« Oui », dit Jainan.

« C’est un beau trajet », dit Kiem, plein d’espoir. « J’ai appris à voler par là. Paisible. Des pics spectaculaires, de la neige, ce genre de trucs ».

« De la neige », dit Jainan, en se penchant pour observer la ville au début de l’hiver, alors qu’ils montaient dans le ciel. « On peut dire que vous me surprenez ».

Il fallut un moment à Kiem pour capter, et il fit alors un sourire de soulagement au fait que le sens de l’humour de Jainan était de retour. « Fait du bien de sortir, hein ? »

Il fallut plus de temps que d’habitude à Jainan pour répondre. « Je n’ai rien contre le palais ».

« Bien, au moins il y a un diplomate parmi nous », dit Kiem, s’insérant dans une autre artère qui les amènerait hors du réseau urbain. « Je sui méchamment soulagé, je peux vous le dire. J’ai l’impression de tourner en rond depuis plusieurs semaines ». Dès qu’il l’eut dit, il se rendit compte de la façon dont cela pouvait être interprété et ajouta en hâte, « Pas à cause de vous, et juste un peu à cause du... truc du vieux projet de Taam. Toutes mes affaires de comités et de commissions sont vraiment ennuyantes, c’est la saison des bourses, tout le monde est irritable parce qu’ils n’ont pas encore pris leurs congés, et il y a aussi le truc de la Sécurité Intérieure… »

« Je comprends », répondit Jainan. Sa voix était redevenue incolore. Il observait la cité s’éloigner sous eux, laissant place aux piémonts des montagnes à l’ouest. Le vrai hiver s’était installé, et elles étaient recouvertes d’une profonde couche de neige. La station de ski où ils étaient allés semblait une petite chenille à la base d’un des pics près de la cité. Il y avait encore des chalets sur les piémonts, mais ils allaient bientôt se raréfier.

Kiem lui jeta un bref regard. « Vous voulez qu’on laisse tomber le trajet touristique et qu’on se rende là bas directement ? »

« Non, c’est… J’aimerais voir les montagnes ». Jainan regardait de côté vers l’extérieur du dôme, son visage caché. « Je l’admets, je me sens mieux d’être sorti du palais. Je ne suis pas sûr du pourquoi ».

« Parfois, il faut vraiment se barrer », dit Kiem.

« Hmm », dit Jainan. « Abandonner tout mon travail. J’ai l’impression de devenir paresseux ».

Kiem n’était pas sûr que ce fut une blague. D’habitude, il pouvait dire quand Jainan était pince sans rire et là, cela n’y ressemblait pas. « Je suis sûr que j’abandonne plus de boulot que vous », dit-il. « Il faut savoir se relaxer, _parfoi_ _s_ , non ? »

« Personne ne m’avait jamais recommandé l’hédonisme en tant que philosophie de vie ». Ceci était plus distant – peut-être était-ce une blague.

« Nous nous montrons responsables », dit Kiem. « Nous nous rendons à un important événement de relations publiques ! »

« Naturellement », dit Jainan. « Dormirons-nous à Braska ce soir ? »

« Ouaip », dit Kiem. « Nous faisons un grand détour. Avez-vous déjà vu ce trajet auparavant ? Il y a quelques ravins assez grands pour qu’on y vole, ils sont assez sympas ».

Jainan secoua la tête. « Nous étions allés vers l’est pour le ski, vers les monts Fellvar ».

« C’est une idée. Nous aurions dû apporter des skis. Zut. Vous pensez qu’il est trop tard pour retourner ? »

« Je préfère voler que skier », lui dit Jainan. Ses yeux commençaient à briller de curiosité comme ils s’approchaient davantage des premières vraies montagnes. « Pouvez-vous voler un peu plus bas ? »

Kiem sourit. « Volontiers », dit-il. « Probablement un peu trop volontiers, en fait. Dites- moi si vous voulez que je dévie ». Il régla les contrôles sur une commande plus sensible et plongea.

Ils frôlèrent les falaises abruptes et les chutes, et entèrent dans le premier des ravins. Celui-ci était trop près de la ville pour être vraiment sauvage, et il y avait quelques chalets à proximité, mais lorsqu’ils bondirent hors de la première vallée, et dans la suivante, Kiem obtint la réaction qu’il espérait. Jainan émit un souffle audible.

Le sol tomba sous eux dans la plus profonde des gorges de ce côté de la crête de ces montagnes. Une rivière se tortillait loin sous eux entre de sombres sapins pas encore recouverts de neige, et des montagnes qui grimpaient de façon spectaculaire de chaque côté. « C’est somptueux », s’exclama Jainan.

« Content de vous l’entendre dire », dit Kiem. « Je l’ai fait tout seul, de toute évidence. J’ai mis des siècles à poser tous les arbres au bon endroit ».

« Je vois », dit Jainan. « Quel dommage que vous n’ayez pu rectifier la rivière ».

« Elle est censée être tordue », protesta Kiem. « C’est artistique ».

« Ça l’est », dit Jainan. Un sourire menaçait de relever le coin de sa lèvre. Il se pencha pour mieux voir le torrent impétueux en contrebas. Kiem les amena jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent voir l’écume blanche et les morceaux de glace bousculés par le courant depuis le haut des montagnes. « Il existe un truc que font les gamins pas sages sur Théa », dit Jainan, passant apparemment du coq à l’âne.

« Et qui est ? » demanda Kiem.

« Ils amènent leur coléo aussi près que possible de l’eau, et se tournent sur le côté pour tenter de plonger le bout des ailes dans l’eau ».

« C’est fou », dit Kiem. Il considéra la surface de l’eau spéculativement. « Il est évident que nous n’en allons rien faire ».

« Non », conclut Jainan, exactement sur le même ton. Du coin de l’oeil, Kiem vit sa main resserrer son harnais de sécurité.

« Combien de temps faut-il que le bout de l’aile touche l’eau ? » demanda Kiem, dans l’esprit d’enquête.

« Je pouvais tenir deux secondes », dit Jainan. « Mais il en est qui ont tenu jusqu’à cinq ».

« Vu », dit Kiem. Il allongea la main pour resserrer son propre harnais. « Il y a des années que je n’ai pas essayé de renverser cet appareil ».

« Pas de souci », dit Jainan. « Vous avez juste besoin de l’amener à mi-chemin d’un renversement et de le balancer là ».

« Oh, bien, ça devrait aller, alors », dit Kiem. « Il est impossible que cela puisse mal se passer ».

« Si on a l’impression que les arbres ont la tête en bas, c’est que vous êtes allé trop loin ».

« Vous vous rendez compte que Bel va nous tuer si nous nous écrasons ici sans elle », dit Kiem. Il débranchait déjà les stabilisateurs.

« Cela ne devrait pas nous faire nous écraser », dit Jainan. « Même si c’est vrai, ce n’est probablement pas la plus sensible... »

« Non, je veux dire, elle nous tuera parce qu’elle n’était pas avec nous. Bel a des contraventions pour excès de vitesse dans tous les sous-districts de la cité ». Kiem affermit sa prise sur la résille de commandes, éprouvant les filaments tout autour de ses mains. « Vous vous tenez ? » Il accorda à Jainan un moment pour s’accrocher à quelque chose et plongea.

La rivière se précipita à leur encontre. Kiem avait réglé ses filaments à leur plus sensible, et pouvait ressentir chaque rafale d’air sur la coque du coléo dans le picotement de ses mains. Il aggrippa le volant, une montée d’adénaline familière qu’il n’avait plus ressentie d’un long moment le parcourut, et il vira sur le côté en travers de la rivière. Ils se précipitèrent droit vers la ligne des arbres qui s’approchait.

« Arbre », dit Jainan.

« Noté ! » A la dernière seconde, Kiem les tira tout droit le long du parcours de la rivière. Le déport mit le coléo en diagonale, et Kiem enfonça la pédale de palonnier en même temps. Ils se déportèrent follement. Le harnais de Kiemlui cisailla le côté pendant que le monde pivotait devant lui. Comme il sentait qu’ils se renversaient, il enfonça frénétiquement les palonniers de l’autre côté, et tenta de les faire descendre dans le même temps.

L’aileron latéral toucha l’eau dans un choc qui se répercuta dans tous les filaments, et dans son bras. Kiem poussa un cri de joie, mais ne put le tenir qu’un instant. La secousse de la surface de l’eau sur l’aileron lui fit physiquement mal aux mains, par l’intermédiaire de la résille – Le coléoptère atteignait ses limites et le lui faisait savoir.

Ils fendirent un remous, rebondirent follement sur un morceau de glace flottante, et volèrent en un arc vers le haut, avec Kiem se battant pour garder le contrôle. Il réussit tout juste à les faire remonter à temps pour éviter les arbres.

Le coléo effleura la cime des arbres et grimpa lentement, pendant que Kiem laissait sa tête retomber en arrière et se rendait compte qu’il en riait quasiment de soulagement.

Jainan relâcha sa prise sur le tableau de bord devant lui. Il plia les doigts, sa tentative d’expression pensive foirant complètement à cacher son sourire. « Une second et demie ».

« Pas possible ! On aurait dit au moins une demi-heure », dit Kiem. « Peut-être même une demi-journée. Mais, non, j’ai le truc en main, maintenant. La prochaine fois, ce sera au moins trois secondes. "

Il s’attendait à moitié de se faire dire qu’il n’y aurait pas de prochaine. Mais Jainan était de toute évidence aussi mauvais que Bel pour le pilotage, parce que tout ce qu’il dit fut : « Je pense que la prochaine vallée aura peut-être une autre bonne rivière pour ça ».

« Comment se fait-il que je sois le pilote le plus raisonnable de cette maisonnée ? » dit Kiem. « Comment cela s’est-il produit ? »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez dire », dit Jainan gentiment. « Je suis raisonnable ».

« Vous faites juste semblant d’être raisonnable », dit Kiem.

« Je ne fais jamais semblant », dit Jainan. « Vous devriez peut-être essayer d’aller un peu plus vite, le prochain coup ».

« Vous voulez essayer ? »

Jainan hésita. « Peut-être ».

« Peut-être ? »

Jainan eut l’air partagé, et puis, comme s’il s’échappait avec quelque chose, il dit : « Oui ».

La tentative suivante de Kiem fut battue par le passage de quatre secondes après cela, que Kiem échoua complètement à battre dans plusieurs tentatives subséquentes. La compétition finit par se transformer en un long méandre sans but dans les montagnes, avec Jainan à la barre, plongeant dans des vallées et explorant tout ce qui pouvait sembler intéressant. Ils trouvèrent une chute gelée, et Jainan les amena suffisamment près pour que Kiem ouvre le dôme et la touche. C’est à peu près à ce moment qu’ils se rendirent compte qu’ils n’arriveraient pas à Braska avant la nuit et Kiem reprit la barre pour les ramener vers la route sur la carte.

Ils discutèrent, futilement. Du moins Jainan disait des choses futiles, et Kiem, qui avait bien conscience de la rareté de la chose, écoutait avec une sensation à la poitrine comme si on lui avait jeté une balle en verre, et tentait désespérément de donner des réponses détendues. Ils discutèrent d’Iskat et de Théa et de leurs cultures respectives, et ce dans quoi ils avaient grandi. D’une quelconque manière, ils en arrivèrent à la musique théanne, et Jainan alla jusqu’à tenter de trouver des pièces qu’il connaissait sur le système du coléo, avant de comprendre qu’ils étaient sortis de portée de réseau.

« Oh, ouais », dit Kiem, maudissant mentalement le réseau pour avoir mis un terme à leur conversation. « Désolé, mais il y a un gros trou noir dans le résau sur ces montagnes. Il y a des dépots de tacimé près de la surface. Il doit y avoir des heures que nous sommes hors réseau ».

Jainan leva les sourcils et regarda le sol en contrebas. « Tacimé ? » dit-il. « Ah. J’avais oublié qu’Iskat nage dedans. Pourtant, j’aurais cru que vous auriez tout enlevé ».

« Ç’aurait ruiné la beauté des montagnes », dit Kiem, s’excusant. « On fait juste avec ». Raffiné, le tacimé était très efficace pour propulser les vaisseaux spatiaux, mais dans sa forme naturelle, sa principale propriété était de bloquer les communications. Il en avait sans doute d’autres, mais Kiem n’était pas un scientifique.

« Pas un problème », dit Jainan. Il se tourna vers la musique en réserve. Le tintement énergique d’une piste qui avait été populaire quelque temps auparavant sortit des haut-parleurs dissimulés. Dès qu’il entendit les toutes premières notes, Kiem retira une de ses mains de la résille de commande et la posa sur son oreille, en grognant.

Jainan le regarda, perplexe. « Désolé », dit-il, en baissant le volume.

« Non, c’est juste que ça me ramène en arrière », dit Kiem. « Et pas d’une bonne façon. Je devais être à l’Université quand j’ai installé ceci sur le système ».

« Est-ce que cela vous évoque des… souvenirs déplaisants ? » dit Jainan.

« Pas vraiment », dit Kiem. « C’est juste que, vous savez ». Il agita la main. « Vous savez quand quelque chose vous rappelle à quel point vous pouviez être débile. Je veux dire, vous allez vous dire que je suis assez débile, maintenant – mais je l’étais bien plus à l’époque. Ce morceau passait partout à l’époque. Il était probablement dans ces haut-parleurs quand j’ai été exilé ».

« Pourquoi avez-vous... » dit Jainan, avant de s’arrêter.

« … été exilé ? » dit Kiem, complétant la question. « Uh, il y a eu un… Hum ». Il tapa du pied par terre. Ceci était étonnamment difficile. « Il se pourrait que nous ayons mis le feu, un soir ».

« Comment ça ? »

« Par accident. Avec des feux d’artifice. Un petit incendie ». Kiem marqua une pause. « Nous étions bourrés ».

Jainan ne répondit rien.

« je vous l’ai dit que j’étais stupide », dit Kiem, essentiellement pour remplir le silence. « Ce ne sont plus vraiment des choses que je fais ».

Jainan garda le silence un moment, avant d’ajouter, abruptement, « Non, je ne vous vois pas faire cela, maintenant ».

« Non », dit Kiem, immensémeent soulagé.

« Mais cela correspond à… » Jainan s’interrompit. Kiem tiqua intérieurement, sachant que Jainan ne pouvait manquer de trouver quelques histoires sur Kiem dans les médias. « Pourquoi avez-vous changé ? » Jainan mit la main sur le tableau de bord et dit, « Attendez, je me suis mal exprimé. Désolé. Je ne sous-entendais rien... »

« Non, quand j’étais étudiant j’étais idiot bête », dit Kiem carrément. « Il aurait pu y avoir des blessés. Chaipas, je me suis laissé embringuer dans des trucs débiles, à la Fac, quand je m’emmerdais. J’ai laissé tomber, après ça, suis resté loin des bars, puis, il y a un an, j’ai eu Bel ».

« Un an, seulement ? » s’exclama Jainan. « On aurait dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis bien plus longtemps ».

« Non, j’ai eu quelques autres assistantes avant elle », dit Kiem. « On commençait à me demander d’aller à des trucs de charité, ou d’autres trucs du même genre, mais quand elle est arrivée, elle s’est rendu compte que c’était là où je pouvais être le plus utile, et elle m’en a rempli l’agenda. Il se trouve qu’elle avait raison ».

« Je croyais que vous passiez des entrevues pour les assistants », dit Jainan. « Je sais que c’est comme ça que Taam a sélectionné Nelen ».

« Elle sortait d’un des programmes dans lesquels j’étais impliqué », répondit Kiem. « Vous savez, des personnes brillantes qui n’ont pas les qualifications pour une raison ou pour une autre ». Ils effleuraient les sommets, assez pour voir l’inégalité de la neige en dessous. « Il s’agissait de leur fournir l’occasion de se faire des références en attendant un job plus permanent. Mais elle n’a pas encore manifesté l’envie de partir, et je ne vais pas soulever la chose, si elle ne le fait pas ».

« Hmm », dit Jainan.

Kiem lui jeta un regard de côté, préoccupé soudain. « Vous entendez-vous avec elle ? On le dirait pourtant ». Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ferait si la réponse était non.

Jainan haussa les épaules. « Je l’aime bien », dit-il. « Elle est très bonne. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de comment elle me supporte ».

Kiem n’était pas sûr que ce fut une plaisanterie. Cela pourrait en être une, mais il se dit qu’il savait désormais à quoi ressemblaient les plaisanteries de Jainan. « Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir à vous _supporter_  ? » demanda-t-il. « C’est facile de s’entendre avec vous. Vous êtes organisé. Vous êtes deux fois plus intelligent que le membre moyen de la famille impériale. Elle est probablement aux petits oiseaux avec vous ».

« Hmm », dit Jainan. Ce ton était certainement bien peu encourageant. « Il y a une sorte de pic, là-bas. Pouvons-nous y jeter un coup d’oeil ? »

Kiem laissa tomber le sujet et changea de direction vers le pic qui s’approchait. Jainan tendit le cou pour voir les glaçons qui pendaient du surplomb, et Kiem se concentra pour les en approcher autant que possible. « Je vais nous faire descendre un peu », dit-il. « Ce truc n’a pas été construit pour le sur-place ».

Ils dérivèrent près du surplomb à la vitesse la plus lente possible. Jainan se détendit et dit, « Il y a quelque chose d’autre dont j’aurais voulu vous parler ».

« ‘videmment », dit Kiem, distrait et tripotant les cartes sur l’écran.

« Le projet du professeur Audel », dit Jainan. « Qu’en penseriez-vous si je m’en retirais ? »

Kiem quitta la carte des yeux et cessa aussi de regarder où ils allaient. «  _Vous retirer_ _? »_ dit-il. La résille de commandes vibra un avertissement, et il dut jeter le coléo vers le haut pour éviter une saillie rocheuse. « Vous en retirer? Mais… n’êtes-vous pas essentiel, à l’heure qu’il est ? Je suis sûr d’avoir entendu Gairad le dire ».  Il ramena le coléo à une altitude plus sûre. « Est-ce à cause du truc de Taam ? Ne pouvez-vous vous contenter de l’aspect ingénierie, et rester éloigné de l’aspect militaire ? »

Il avait dit le mauvais truc. Les épaules de Jainan se crispèrent. « Je ne le crois pas », dit Jainan. « Je... Je comprends que cela vous rend la vie plus difficile ».

« Je croyais que vous y aviez plaisir », dit Kiem. Il repensa aux moments où il avait vu Jainan travailler dessus – Jainan était détendu, impliqué, désireux d’en expliquer des aspects sans trop de sollicitation. Il savait qu’il avait du mal à le déchiffrer, mais il était sûr qu’il ne pouvait s’être trompé à ce point.

« J’ai quelques alternatives », dit Jainan, « si vous vouliez bien les considérer ».

Kiem ne voyait ce qu’il avait à voir là-dedans, mais ce n’était pas ce qui importait en ce moment. « Dites toujours ».

« Je sais que vous devez maintenir votre influence sur le Collège », dit Jainan. « Il est d’autres façons dont je pourrais vous être utile. Le département du Génie mène des tests de vide sur lesquels je pourrais consulter, ce qui vous donnerait du capital avec des auniversitaires d’un rang plus élevé que celui du professeur Audel. Je pourrais voir si le département des mathématiques a des projets pertinents. Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que vous en espériez, mais… s’il vous plait ».

Il y avait un moment que Kiem avait débranché le coléo de ses réglages les plus sensibles, de sorte que quand le choc fit se serrer ses mains sur les commandes, l’appareil ne quitta pas sa course. Autrement, ils se seraient probablement crashés.

Il s’en rendit compte immédiatement et relâcha sa prise, mais c’était un combat. Il eut l’impression que quelqu’un venait d’enlever le paysage qu’il regardait et l’avait remplacé de force par un nouvel angle de vue. « Quet _moi_ j’espérais ? » dit-il. « Mais c’est votre projet ! » Il n’avait pas forcé Jainan à s’y embarquer, non ? Il tenta désespérément de se rapperler la réception où Jainan avait accepté de s’y intéresser. Avait-il dit quelque chose ?

« Oui », dit Jainan sur un ton incertain. « Mais ce sont vos objectifs ».

Kiem ressentit à nouveau cette embardée, comme si tout se déplaçait autour de lui. Il retira ses deux mains de la résille et se mit en auto-pilote, se sentant plus maladroit qu’il n’aurait dû. « Ce ne le sont pas », dit-il, en essayant de parler d’un ton calme et uni, alors même que ses doigts tâtonnaient. « Je veux dire, j’ai des intérêts dans le Collège, certes, mais cela n’a rien à voir avec _v_ _ou_ _s_. Ce n’est pas pour moi que j’ai voulu que vous aidiez le professeur Audel, et vous n’avez pas besoin de… compenser ou quoi que ce soit que vous offrez ! »

Jainan se retira. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi », dit-il, d’une voix mince et blanche qui obligea Kiem à comprendre qu’il avait haussé le ton. « Désolé ».

« Je… quoi ? Je ne veux rien », dit Kiem, en faisant un effort pour ne pas hausser la voix. « C’est ça le truc ».

Le coléo bippa un avertissement, face à devoir monter d’une façon que l’auto-pilote ne pouvait pas faire. Kiem reprit les commandes.

« Vous êtes en colère ».

« Je ne le suis pas », dit Kiem, concentré sur le pilotage. C’était vrai – du moins en ce qu’il ne l’était pas envers Jainan. Il n’était pas très sûr de savoir envers qui il l’était.

Jainan ne répondit rien, mais la qualité de son silence valait bien un compte-rendu d’incrédulité formellement contresigné.

« Je ne le suis pas », redit Kiem. « Je suis… contrarié ». Cela lui paraissait plus précis. « Contrarié que vous puissiez penser que je… que je vous utiliserais comme ça ».

« Ce n’est pourtant pas déraisonnable », dit Jainan sèchement. « Je représente le partenaire junior dans le traité. Il est raisonnable de s’attendre à ma coopération ».

« Non, ce n’est pas raisonnable ! » dit Kiem. « C’est un gâchis ! Nous sommes mariés – même s’il s’agit d’un mariage politique, cela ne veut pas dire que l’un de nous est le patron ! »

« Je… évidemment pas », dit Jainan. « Non ».

Kiem se passa la main dans les cheveux. « M’attendre à ce que vous fassiez le boulot à ma place ? » dit-il. « D’où ça sort, un truc pareil, bordel ? De Taam ? »

« Non », dit Jainan, la voix soudainement rauque. Kiem leva la main pour s’excuser, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas. « Non, Taam n’aurait certainement pas suggéré cela, et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas le suggérer ».

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », dit Kiem. « Désolé. Truc stupide à dire ». Il tenta de ne pas se sentir blessé de ce que c’était par contre correct de le laisser entendre de Kiem lui-même. Taam avait été el partenaire aimé de Jainan; Kiem était celui qu’on avait forcé Jainan à accepter dans un remariage à la bourre. c’était différent. Cela pouvait se comprendre.

Jainan lui jeta un regard inquiet, « J’aimerais quand même avoir la permission de me retirer du projet ».

«  _V_ _ou_ _s n’avez pas besoin de ma putain de_ _per... »,_ _commença à dire_ Kiem, mais il fut interrompu par un _bang_ sourd qui secoua tout le coléoptère.

Les deux se turent. « Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? » demanda Jainan.

« Aucune idée ». Un signal se mit à bipper : un signal d’alarme que Kiem ne connaissait pas. Il saisit les commandes d’une main, et tripota l’affichage de l’autre. « Ce n’est pas… merde, ça ne répond pas ». Les filaments étaient morts et inertes sur sa main, et tous deux la sentirent en même temps –la courbe lente du coléo qui perdait de la vitesse et se mettait inexorablement à pointer vers le sol.

« Merde ! » Kiem tira sur tous les contrôles de secours, en tentant d’en obtenir une réaction.

« Cette étendue de neige », dit Jainan, penché en avant et concentré. « Pouvez-vous y atterrir... »

« Nous sommes trop haut », dit Kiem sombrement, pendant que la sensation écoeurante d’une chute incontrôlée le prenait aux tripes. « Je vais essayer de la viser et peut-être que les freins d’atterissage seront toujours... »

Il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une autre explosion lui précipita la tête en avant. Le sol enneigé se précipita vers lui en spirale, mais il ne visait plus, il ne pouvait même plus bouger les bras. Il ne ressentit même pas l’impact.

  



	14. Chapter 14

**14**

  


La douleur sert parfois. Elle met les choses en perspective. Il y a quelque chose de net dans la façon qu’elle a de trancher dans les nœuds émotionnels et de vous rappeler que cela pourrait aller bien plus mal.

Il avait plutôt très mal. Il lui fallut faire un certain effort pour l’ignorer, mais il finit quand même par observer qu’il y avait aussi quelque chose de poisseux qui pressait contre son épaule. Il regarda la courte étendue de neige devant lui – inexplicablement de côté – et le ciel bleu glace au-delà. Tout était en fait bien trop clair. C’était vraiment très inconfortable. Il était tellement préoccupé par l’inconfort, par dessus la douleur, qu’il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que l’humidité qu’il ressentait contre son épaule n’était que de la neige.

C’est une fois qu’il l’eut compris que tout le reste lui revint d’un coup. Le coléo était une épave éparpillée autour de lui. Il était toujours sanglé sur un siège posé au milieu d’une pile d’éclats de verre de sécurité et son harnais était une ligne de douleur à travers sa poitrine. Il inspira et tenta de le défaire ; il tremblait tellement qu’il n’arriva pas à trouver le bouton. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien.

A la seconde tentative, il réussit à enfoncer le bouton et il tomba de quelques centimètres dans la neige. Le reste de son souffle fut coupé. Il posa le front dans la neige ete rappela à ses poumons comment fonctionner.

Le froid ne facilitait rien, mais il rendait l’inconfort de ses vêtements, qui se trempaient rapidement, assez insupportable que cela l’incita à se relever. Il avait déjà commencé à grelotter. Il se tourna et chercha Kiem du regard.

Il n’était pas là.

Jainan regarda l’épave du dôme du coléo et le siège vide pendant trois bonnes secondes avant de regarder plus loin et de voir une forme sombre étendue à l’extrémité d’une traînée dans la neige. Il lui fut soudain difficile de respirer à nouveau. Il devait avoir le cerveau encore un peu embrûmé, car il ne lui parut pas se passer de temps entre ce moment où il vit Kiem et celui où il était agenouillé à côté de lui, tremblant tellement qu’il dut s’arrêter, la main touchant presque le visage de Kiem. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Il ne put s’empêcher de le toucher. Que faire ? Jainan se sentit inutile.

En sentant la chaleur de la main de Jainan, toutefois, Kiem bougea. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et il leva la tête, s’appuyant sur son coude. « Ouïlle », dit-il.

Jainan se releva si soudainement, soulagé, qu’il se retrouva assis dans la neige, en se retenant des mains. « Kiem ».

« Urgh. Ouaip. Ici », dit Kiem, comme si ç’avait été une sorte de requête, plutôt que juste Jainan n’ayant aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il disait. « Au moins, je crois que c’est moi. Ouille ». Il s’assit, en dépit d’un involontaire son de protestation venu de Jainan, qui imaginait des côtes cassées et des hémorragies internes. Mais le mouvement ne parut pas causer plus de douleur à Kiem. Il se frotta la tête, regarda autour de lui et dit : « Qu’est-ce qui s’est… Oh, merde ! C’est arrivé ». Il bondit, ce qui fit émettre à Jainan une autre protestation qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment faire, et saisit le bras de ce dernier. « Etes-vous blessé ? »

« Non », dit Jainan, et Kiem relâcha sa prise. Jainan observa Kiem de près. Il leva la main sur une égratignure rouge sur sa tempe, mais sans y toucher. « Vous êtes passé à travers le dôme ».

Kiem voulut dire quelque chose, mais donna l’impression de bégayer. Son regard se porta sur la main de Jainan qui eut conscience d’avoir balayé les cheveux de sur le front de Kiem comme s’il en avait eu le droit. Il retira sa main.

Kiem s’éclaircit la gorge. « Ouais », dit-il. « Ouais, c’était pas dans mes plans, ça. C’est qu’une égratignure. Ça partira avec un comprimé de stimulants, peut-être ». Il se mit sur pieds, et le désarroi s’inscrivit sur son visage en voyant l’état du coléo. « Dites moi que ce n’est pas à cause de nos conneries sur la rivière ».

Jainan se leva lui aussi, avec une impression inattendue de maladresse dans les jambes. Il avait du mal à garder l’équilibre. « Non », dit-il. Les appareils de cette planète étaient hors de sa spécialité, mais il en connaissait les bases. « Il n’y a rien dans ce qui est relié aux stabilisateurs qui pourrait avoir cet effet. On aurait dit le compresseur ».

Kiem accepta cela, comme il acceptait tout ce qui était en rapport à l’ingénierie. Jainan dit : « Nous avons eu de la chance de voler bas, quand cela s’est produit ».

C’était vrai. A une altitude normale, ils n’auraient eu aucune chance. Jainan essaya de ne pas y penser.

La boîte de premiers secours faisait une grosse tache rouge sur la neige, toujours prise dans l’épave. Kiem fit un _aha_ , retira l’enveloppe des stimulants et s’en mit trois sur la langue. Il les tendit à Jainan. « Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas en prendre trois ».

Les comprimés lui donneraient une énergie artificielle en diffusion lente, et réduiraient la douleur dans son épaule. Jainan prit l’enveloppe et en détacha un. Un seul ne ferait peut-être pas grand effet, mais il craignait tout ce qui pourrait interférer avec ses perceptions. Il se défit en amertume sur sa langue.

Kiem retourna au coléo et posa la main sur la partie intacte de la coque incurvée, regardant à l’intérieur. Il secoua la tête, jeta un regard contrit à Jainan et regarda droit devant. « Bien ».

Jainan s’approcha et suivit son regard. Le coeur lui serra.

Objectivement, la vue était époustouflante. L’étendue de neige où ils s’étaient écrasés était à mi-chemin d’un flanc de montagne. La corniche se terminait à une dizaine de mètres de l’emplacement du crash, et au-delà était une progression chaotique de corniches de roche noire à moitié couvertes de congères – et au delà, un panorama de pics vertigineux et de vallées couvertes de conifères. Kilomètre sur kilomètre.

Ce n’était pas désespéré. Jainan se frotta le bras convulsivement, en savourant la chaleur qu’il en tirait. Bel et quelques autres savaient d’où ils étaient partis, et l’hôtel les attendaient ce soir-là. Le crash était visible des airs. Il devait y avoir un abri dans le coléo. Il se retint de prononcer ces pensées à haute voix, pourtant, vu que la dernière chose que voudrait entendre Kiem à ce moment était le bavardage de Jainan.

Kiem n’avait toujours rien dit. Jainan en avait des picotements sur la peau, et il réprima la pensée traîtresse qu’il lui serait plus facile d’être naufragé seul qu’en compagnie. Il se risqua à le regarder.

Kiem fixait l’étendue sauvage d’une mouet pensive. Il croisa le regard de de Jainan glance et se secoua. « Bien », dit-il encore, « nous nous sommes vraiment accordé du temps pour apprécier le paysage ».

« Hmm », dit Jainan, saisissant son autre bras.

« Oh zut, vous êtes en train de vous geler », dit Kiem, en se tournant vers lui. Il voulut lever le bras, comme pour le mettre autour des épaules de Jainan, puis parut y repenser. «  _Je_ _suis_ _en train de me geler_ , à bien y penser. Je reste là comme un idiot, désolé. Nous avons des vêtements dans le coléo. Changeons-nous, après nous pourrons penser à bouger ».

Vêtements dans le coléo. Evidemment ! Leurs vêtements d’extérieur étaient dans leurs bagages, déjà – comment avait-il fait pour l’oublier ? Il devait avoir une légère concussion. Jainan retourna de façon mécanique vers le coléo, sentant ses membres se délier alors que le stimulant se déversait dans son sang, et observa Kiem ouvrir la soute de l’autre côté, à l’abri.

Il n’agissait pas rationnellement. La pensée l’effraya, mais il se força néanmoins à la considérer. Il regardait Kiem agir, en s’attendant à chaque fois à le voir craquer, parce que Taam aurait craqué. Mais la façon dont Kiem s’énervait et les choses qui le faisaient s’énerver étaient très différentes de chez Taam. Taam aurait déjà été dans une rage folle, à l’heure qu’il était. Kiem… ne l’était pas. Pas encore.

« Hé ! Jainan ! » Kiem agita un paquet de fourrure au-dessus de sa tête. « J’ai trouvé votre manteau ! »

Le _pas encore_ résonnait bizarrement dans sa tête. Jainan le mit de côté et passa de l’autre côté, en tendant la main.

Kiem lui lança le paletot. Jainan le vit tressaillir après, parce qu’apparemment, trois comprimés stimulants ne suffisaient pas à couvrir ses douleurs musculaires. Pour quelque raison, Kiem avait retiré tout le bagage du coléo et mis par terre, et s’était à moitié introduit dans la soute par le portillon tordu, les pieds pendant. « Je l’ai presque », dit-il, la voix un peu étouffée. « Juste a – ah, le voilà ». Il y eut un raclement, et Kiem se retira de l’écoutille une valise à la main. Elle semblait détachable.

Jainan se pencha pour mieux voir. « Pourquoi y a-t-il un compartiment caché dans votre coléo ? » dit-il. Il contenait des paquets de toile fluorescente.

« Quoi ? » Kiem lui jeta un regard étonné. « C’est juste le – attendez. J’avais oublié que vous n’avez pas grandi ici ». Il allongea encore la main et en tira un paquet rectangulaire de couleur orange. « Cela sonnait mal. Je veux juste dire que vous n’avez pas eu les modules de survie à l’Elémentaire. Je suppose que les écoles théannes ne les ont pas ? Tous les appareils volants doivent avoir ces trucs dedans, par obligation légale ». Il tira une languette au coin du paquet et il en sortit en cascades du tissu orange, qui se transforma en un sur-manteau imperméable et rembourré. Il la jeta par-dessus le bagage éparpillé et replongea pour les autres paquets. « Tente », dit-il, en jetant un autre paquet, plus grand. « Nourriture – cela va avoir goût à déchets industriels, mais c’est ça ou les aiguilles de conifères. Hé, un sac-à-dos ! Mais un seul ». Il se retira à moitié et regara autour de lui. « Désolé, il va me falloir un peu de temps. Prenez le blouson le plus chaud. Euh… vous devriez probablement vous changer avant ».

« Me changer ? » dit Jainan. Il gelait, et même si la brise était légère, elle transformait le froid d’une arme émoussée à une arme fatale. « Mais... » Il la ferma sur le dernier mot. Les Iskaniens de cette partie de la planète étaient des experts en temps d’hiver. Kiem n’avait pas besoin qu’on le mette en question.

« Vos vêtements de dessous sont trempés par la neige fondue », dit Kiem. « C’est pour cela que vous grelottez toujours. Les miens aussi. Nous avons des vêtements secs, nous pourrions aussi bien les utiliser ».

« Oh ». Jainan regarda son manteau et se rendit enfin compte de ce qu’entendait Kiem. Ses vêtements trempés étaient une partie importante du froid qu’il ressentait. Il inspira, enleva son paletot et se dépouilla méthodiquement de sa chemise.

Kiem lui tourna immédiatement le dos, s’accroupissant pour inspecter la pile d’équipements. Jainan se demanda si c’était de la politesse ou juste un manque d’envie de le voir dénudé.

Jainan se dépêcha, malgré ses doigts tremblants et gourds qui rataient les boutons. Il dut doubler quelque vêtements trop fins – il ne s’était préparé que pour de courts passages en extérieur, pas pour la nuit d’hiver qui venait. A quelques mètres de là, le détachement poli de Kiem s’était transformé en une activité intense, à vérifier les sangles et qu’il n’y ait pas de trous dans le tissu. Jainan finit de s’habiller et s’éloigna, pour ne pas le distraire dans une tâche qui requérait des connaissances réelles.

La brise lui engourdissait les joues. Il avait trouvé ses gants dans son bagage ; ils étaient trop gros pour ses poches, il se les mit donc sous les bras en explorant la corniche et en regardant en contrebas. Il décida qu’on pouvait descendre, même sans devoir faire de l’escalade. Le principal défi viendrait de la neige épaisse.

Ses pas le ramenèrent à l’épavve du dôme du coléo et au grand trou autour de ses moteurs, comme s’il en sortait une attraction magnétique. La brise était tombée. Kiem était caché par l’épave, mais des bruits sourds résonnaient, venant de la soute comme il y déplaçait des choses, que réverbéraient la pente rocheuse au-dessus d’eux. Jainan s’accroupit pour examiner les restes du moteur.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il vit la tête de Kiem apparaître au dessus de la coque. « Je pense qu’on est bons », dit-il. « Ces trucs n’ont pas été vérifiés depuis un moment, mais ils ont l’air en bon état. Je suppose que la radio d’urgence est inutile. Le navigateur embarqué ne marche toujours pas ? »

Jainan revint de l’épave et ouvrit la main pour montrer l’hémisphère brillant du navigateur embarqué. « J’y pensais justement », dit-il. « Il a encore de la charge, même sans signal. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes ».

« Espaces sauvages sans pistes », dit Kiem, incongrument jovial. « Un peu illégal, en plus, comme on n’est pas supposé entrer dans les réserves paysagères. Il y a des randonneurs qui tueraient pour être à notre place ». Il inspecta le navigateur dans la main de Jainan. « Joli travail. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait les débrancher ».

« C’était de la force brute », dit Jainan, en montrant les restes de l’épave qu’il avait utilisés pour se faire des outils de fortune. « J’ai récupéré le pyro du moteur pour fondre les connecteurs. Il ne projette plus ».

« Joli », dit Kiem. Il examina le minuscule écran de cristal. « Okay, je pense que j’ai un plan ». Il montra une ligne sur le plan que Jainan dut regarder de plus près pour la voir. « Cela doit être la ligne de chemins de fer. Elle va d’est en ouest, donc si nous sommes dans la zone générale où je pense que nous sommes, et que nous allons vers le sud, nous devrions la rencontrer dans deux ou trois jours. Il enlèvent le tacimé de chaque côté pour que les passagers puissent capter le réseau. Nos braceletes devraient recevoir le signal dès que nous y serons. Nous appellerons alors au secours ».

« Oui », dit Jainan. Kiem le regarda. Au bout d’un moment, Jainan dit : « Y avait-il autre chose ? »

« Euh ». Kiem s’éclaircit la voix. « C’est juste. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela veut dire, ‘Oui, cela me paraît un bon plan’, ou ‘Oui, je suppose que nous pouvons ignorer les trous évidents de ce plan’ ».

En dépit de la veste et du sur-manteau, Jainan se sentit soudain vulnérable. « Pardon ? » dit-il.

Kiem lui parut trouver ses boutons de manchette très intéressants. « On peut dire _oui_ de beaucoup de façons, comme ça », dit-il, sans le regarder en face. « Je... Euh... Je pense qu’il me manque quelques indices ».

_Il pense que je lui ments_ _fut la première pensée de_ Jainan, paniqué, mais il la réprima. Kiem disait ce qu’il pensait, il le savait. Mais ce qu’il voulait dire était suffisamment désagréable.

« Désolé », ajouta Kiem. « Je suis un peu bête, pour certains trucs ».

Jainan perdit entièrement ses mots. Il ne put même pas dire quoi que ce soit pour le nier, même si ce n’était pas vrai – le fait que Kiem soit trop astucieux était ce qui les avait fait terminer dans cet endroit. Jainan s’était cru à l’abri : après leur accrochage lors du retour de l’ambassade, Kiem s’était tenu éloigné de tout ce qui aurait pu toucher les nerfs de Jainan. Mais là, Jainan avait l’impression qu’un de ses murs de défense était miné.

« Je pense... » Il lui fut plus difficile de continuer qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il inspira profondément et dit : « Faut-il vraiment que nous bougions ? »

Une partie en lui attendait toujours que Kiem lui explose au visage. Mais Kiem se gratta la tête. « Normalement, je dirais que non, mais nous sommes très éloignés de notre plan de vol, et nous sommes dans une zone sans signal ».

Il s’était douté que Kiem relèverait le gant avec calme. Il le _savait_ , et son irritant subconscient ne lui avait toujours pas permis de le croire. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ? Il y avait eu un moment bizarre où il avait eu l’impression de pouvoir voir cette partie de lui, sans passion, comme une sorte d’animal apeuré derrière une vitre, et il avait cela en horreur. « Ilss savent où nous sommes allés. Quelqu’un peut retracer notre trajet, mais seulement si nous restons ».

« En quelque sorte, mais pas vraiment », répondit Kiem. « Nous avons cessé de communiquer lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la zone non-couverte. Je pense – je _pense_ – que nous avons dérivé au nord, en quelque sorte, toute la journée, ce qui nous éloigne pas mal du trajet en ligne droite. Ils vont chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, s’il doivent quadriller les montagnes pour nous retrouver. Vous avez raison, pourtant, rester est moins risqué d’une certaine manière. Nous avons environ quatre jours de nourriture. Je ne sais pas ».

Kiem le regarda avec attention. Jainan se rendit compte qu’il attendait un avis – _son_ avis. C’était stupide, son jugement n’était pas assez bon pour… _no_ _n_ _._ Kiem le lui avait demandé. « Partons, alors », dit-il. Il était plus facile d’avoir l’air décidé qu’il ne l’aurait cru. « Inutile d’attendre de mourir de faim. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ».

« D’accord ! » dit Kiem, empoignant le sac à dos avant que Jainan n’ait l’occasion de demander pourquoi c’était lui qui le portait. « Okay, donc, le mieux c’est de descendre en bas de la vallée. Ça ira plus vite sans les pentes, même avec les arbres. Après vous – non, attendez, en fait, laissez moi y aller le premier. Sera plus facile pour suivre mes traces quand c’est profond ». Il s’assit au bord de la corniche sur laquelle ils s’étaient écrasés, et il regarda la progression chaotique de corniches et de pentes qui formaient une sorte de piste naturelle. « Ça n’a pas l’air trop mal ». Il glissa jusqu’à la corniche suivante, atterrit dans la croûte de neige en s’enfonçant jusqu’aux genoux, et se retourna. « Je reprends ce que j’ai dit ». Il se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la congère.

Jainan suivit exactement le chemin qu’il avait pris. Kiem passait devant à travers les congères comme un chasse-neige humain, glissant jusqu’à chaque corniche. « Vous savez ce qu’ils ne mettent pas dans ce putain de kit de survie ? » il cria vers Jainan. « Des raquettes. Ça va, vous ? »

« Oui », dit Jainan. « Vous me rendez ça facile ».

Kiem lui sourit par dessus l’épaule. « J’ai toujours voulu conduire un chasse-neige quand j’étais gamin », dit-il. « Faites attention, c’est un peu plus à pic à partir d’ici ».

Les corniches suivantes étaient en forte pente et plus difficiles. Ils cessèrent de parler. En bon randonneur, Kiem avait le tour de trouver le meilleur parcours vers le bas ; il évitait les congères et trouvait des rochers plats inattendus là où on aurait pensé qu’il n’y en avait pas, de sorte que Jainan pouvait cesser de réfléchir, et se concentrer sur l’endroit où mettre les pieds. L’occasionnelle maladresse de Kiem en intérieurs se transformait en quelque chose de bien plus gracieux, ici ; ses poussées d’énergie l’aidaient à tracer dans la neige et découvraient les endroits où on a pied cachés sous la neige. Jainan se prit à l’observer. C’était raisonnable : cela lui permettait de noter quel était le meilleur parcours pour descendre.

La brise était complètement tombée. Lorsque Jainan fit une pause pour regarder derrière lui, le ciel était une vaste coupole bleue, clair et limpide, comme une grande colline atteignant loin par dessus les pics déchiquetés. Jainan en eut le souffle coupé. Il savait que l’Empire était splendide, au plan intellectuel : il y avait eu une bonne raison pour que le premier vaisseau de colons arrivé sur Iskat ait établi sa capitale ici, et l’ait protégée en l’entourant de parcs nationaux, mais là, c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait constater que le frisson qui lui parcourait l’échine n’avait rien à voir avec le froid

Kiem s’était arrêté devant et attendait. Quand il vit Jainan bouger, il le salua de la main. Jainan leva la main et se remit à avancer.

Le comprimé stimulant faisait maintenant son plein effet. Sa douleur à l’épaule s’était atténuée, et même l’étourdissement laissait place à une poussée d’énergie. Jainan jetait des regards devant sur Kiem chaque fois qu’il pouvait se le permettre. Kiem sifflait essouflé en tâtant une congère suspecte pour voir s’il y avait pied, et visiblement s’amusait comme un fou. Kiem avait la même familiarité avec la neige que Taam – il lui paraissait vraisemblable que la plupart des Iskaniens l’avaient, pourtant, même s’il n’avait connu Taam de près.

Jainan se rappelait avoir admiré l’habileté de Taam lorsqu’ils étaient allé skier pour la première fois. Ces vacances n’avaient pas été particulièrement géniales, autrement, tous deux frustrés par les difficultés de Jainan dans la neige. Il avait retenu Taam. Maintenant, il retenait Kiem, même si ce dernier n’avait pas l’air particulièrement impatient.

Kiem regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant Jainan glisser vers les plaques rocheuses suivantes. D’un coup, Jainan ressentit une intense gratitude pour l’existence de Kiem : pour ses attitudes aimables, pour sa capacité à faire face à tout, pour la façon dont il semblait penser que l’opinion de Jainan était importante.

Ce n’était rien de neuf, pourtant : Jainan savait déjà que Kiem était trop charmant. Comme ce dernier se retournait pour reprendre la marche, Jainan se rendit compte à son grand désarroi que cela lui faisait plus d’effet qu’il ne l’eut cru. Il était évident que Kiem était incapable de débrancher son charme, puisqu’il l’avait indiqué par inadvertance à Jainan à de multiples reprises, et Jainan s’y faisait prendre au piège de façon pathétique, même si aucun des deux ne le voulait. Il s’attachait à quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais voulu que l’apparence du mariage. Kiem le lui avait dit carrément, à leur première rencontre.

Il serra les dents et sauta en bas du dénivelé suivant. Le choc avec le rocher sous ses pieds lui fut un rappel salutaire de ne pas se perdre en introspection. Il lui fallait clairement surveiller ce type de comportement, ou il allait se retrouver collant et gênant pour chacun d’eux. Il devait mieux tenir en laisse ses émotions qu’il ne l’avait fait jusque là.

Devant, Kiem s’était arrêté et regardait en contrebas. Jainan mit de côté son turbinage mental et allongea le pas, dérapant et glissant, jusqu’à le rattrapper. Il se tint à son côté, un peu essoufflé dans le froid, et considéra la pente vertigineuse devant eux. « Oh ».

« Celle-ci pourrait-être un peu délicate », dit Kiem.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru un long trajet, mais il leur restait bien cinquante mètres avant d’atteindre le fond de la vallée, là où la couche de neige était plus mince et certaines plaques étaient protégées par des pins et des bouquets d’arbres iskaniens plus bizarres. Il y avait peut-être un chemin pour descendre, si on plissait les yeux, mais il faudrait escalader.

« Nous pouvons y arriver », dit Kiem. Il retira le sac à dos et, avant que Jainan n’ait compris ce qu’il faisait, il le jeta par dessus bord. Il tomba, roula contre la falaise pendant ce qui parut un temps trop long, jusqu’à toucher le sol, loin en contrebas, où il rebondit.

« Nous n’avons plus le choix, maintenant », dit Jainan. Le sac à dos s’était arrêté de rouler. « J’espère que vous aviez bien emballé les verres en cristal ».

« Comme un bébé », lui assura Kiem. Il se déplaçait avec une sorte d’énergie nerveuse dont Jainan soupçonnait qu’elle était l’effet des trois comprimés stimulants. « Prêt ? » Il enleva ses gros gants et les mit dans ses poches, ne gardant que les gants intérieurs, fins et flexibles. Jainan l’imita.

Kiem partit le premier, d’un accord tacite, pour que Jainan puisse voir où mettre ses pieds et ses mains. Il s’étala comme une araignée sur la face rocheuse, maladroit dans ses bottes, mais se balançant en quelque sorte. « Bon point d’appui, ici », annonça-t-il, debout sur une corniche à peine assez large pour ses pieds. Il n’ajouta pas _pensez-vous y arriver_ , observa Jainan. Apparemment, il assumait simplement que Jainan le pourrait.

Il repartit, plus lentement. Jainan avait rampé aussi près du bord que possible pour regarder, mais on aurait dit que la seconde moitié était plus facile et que ses craintes étaient inutiles. Kiem progressait si bien que Jainan se mit à se détendre. C’est alors que Kiem attint une partie près du fond – qui ressemblait à toutes les autres à l’oeil inexpert de de Jainan – et resta coincé pendant plusieurs minutes atroces.

« Au-dessus de votre tête, sur la droite », cria Jainan, quand il ne put plus garder le silence. Kiem regarda en l’air, vit la corniche dont parlait Jainan et la saisit. C’était tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour atteindre la prise suivante. Puis il se dirigea vers la suivante, juste à côté – pas même un ressaut, juste une fente verticale – et son pied dérapa.

Jainan aggrippa le sol devant lui dans un mouvement convulsif, mais il n’était rien qu’il put faire pour aider. Kiem dévala le reste de la distance. La base de la paroi ne se terminait pas nettement au sol, mais se défaisait en une pente plus douce de pierres cassées et de rochers dévalés, sur lesquels Kiem se heurta durement. Il tomba de l’un d’eux et atterrit sur le suivant à côté, se rattrappant avec les mains. Un instant après, cependant, il se releva et leva le pouce. Jainan s’assit, tremblant, sur ses talons et leva la main en réponse.

« Pas trop mal ! » lui cria Kiem. « Restez sur la gauche et ne vous tracassez pas pour le dernier bout ! »

Il avait raison, se tracasser ne servirait de rien. Jainan était au moins très bon à faire ce qui devait l’être ; même si ce n’était guère un talent, par définition, il n’y avait pas d’autre choix. Il se laissa glissa précautionneusement par dessus le bord et tâta pour sa première prise de pied.

Ce n’était pas facile. Jainan n’avait jamais sérieusement pratiqué l’escalade et n’était pas habitué à tester des prises du pied pour voir si elles supporteraient son poids. Son dos et son épaule lui pinçaient d’une façon qui lui disait qu’il accumulait des dettes envers les stimulants. La paroi était à peine à quelques degrés de la verticale, Ce qui était la seule raison pour qu’il put la négocier. Kiem lui criait d’en bas des conseils et des encouragements. L’air froid avait goût à métal alors qu’il enlevait son pied d’une prise pour le glisser sur la paroi, à la recherche d’une autre prise qu’il ne pouvait voir.

L’escalade lui prit bien plus de temps que pour Kiem. Il ne rattrapa certaines erreurs que par sa force brute de résistance, s’accrochant désespérément aux protubérances pendant que ses pieds cherchaient à tâtons un appui. Il n’avait jamais été si content d’avoir entretenu ses exercices de bâton, sinon ses bras auraient cédé bien avant la fin. Même là, il tremblait d’adrénaline quand il atteint la partie que Kiem avait ratée.

Il regarda en contrebas. Si Kiem n’y était pas arrivé, Jainan doutait d’y arriver, lui. Le sol en bas n’offrait aucun bon point d’atterrissage ; Kiem avait eu juste de la chance de ne pas s’être tordu une cheville, et en tous cas, il était dans son chemin. Il s’accrocha plus fort au ressaut avec ses gants et tenta de réfléchir.

« Sautez ! » lui cria Kiem. Il avait les bras levés. « Laissez-vous aller ! »

« Je... ». dit Jainan. Le mot se perdit dans les fentes de la paroi devant lui. « Quoi ? »

« Je vais vous rattrapper ! » La voix de Kiem était rauque à force de crier. « Ça ira ! »

Ça n’allait pas aller. Jainan s’obligea à arracher ses doigts de sa prise, malgré tout. Il se laissa aller.

Il ne tomba pas, pas plus que Kiem n’était tombé – c’était davantage une glissade, il râclait péniblement la paroi et acquérait de la vitesse. Il n’eut que le temps d’un instant de panique avant de débouler sur Kiem. Celui-ci tituba, mais ses bras saisirent Jainan et il tint pied sur ses rochers. Il restait à Jainan suffisamment de présence d’esprit pour coincer ses coudes dans le dos de Kiem de sorte qu’ils se maintint en équilibre sur l’épaule de ce dernier, ce qui leur évita de tomber.

Il n’y avait pas d’endroit immédiat où descendre. Il n’est pas facile pour un homme adulte d’en porter un autre ; Kiem fit quelques pas incertains à travers le rocher et Jainan s’accrocha en tentant de ne pas bouger. Il avait le visage enfoncé dans l’épaule de Kiem, dont les cheveux étaient pressés contre son front, l’odeur et la sensation desquels le distrayaient d’une façon qu’ils n’auraient pas dû. Kiem le tenait serré contre lui – pour l’équilibre, pour _l’équilibre_ – et Jainan sentait la forme de son corps même à travers les couches de leurs vêtements.

Kiem s’arrêta finalement sur un terrain plat, là où les rochers se raréfiaient. Il fallut à Jainan un moment pour réagir, et puis il eut un haut le coeur en se rendant compte que Kiem tentait de le déposer et qu’il continuait à s’accrocher. Il se dégagea de l’épaule de Kiem et tomba à moitié, se recevant sur ses pieds. Kiem bascula un peu et très rapidement se rétablit en arrière.

Jainan reprit son souffle. Kiem avait l’air plus secoué que Jainan ne l’avait cru, à entendre ses conseils criés, et sa main donnait l’impression de trembler alors qu’il abaissait les bras. Jainan eut très froid, d’un coup. Etait-ce là un effet des comprimés stimulants que Kiem avait pris, ou est-ce que ce à quoi pensait Jainan juste avant s’était vu ? Jainan avait exercé un tel contrôle sur ses réactions physiques – s’était-il trahi lorsqu’il tentait de réprimer une poussée d’attirance plutôt que de l’élaborer ?

Kiem se frotta le cou là où la main de Jainan s’était posée. Jainan rassembla ses défenses et ravala tout l’incident, l’enterrant là où il n’affecterait aucun d’entre eux. « Je ne suis pas sûr que l’escalade soit un sport que je vais commencer bientôt », dit-il avec légèreté. « Il va faire nuit. Jusqu’où nous avançons-nous, aujourd’hui ? »

« D’accord », dit Kiem, se secouant un peu la tête et revenant à la logistique. Les montagnes avaient de longs crépuscules, même dans la mesure des longues soirées d’Iskat, mais là, le bleu profond au dessus de leurs têtes tournait à la pénombre, et des nuages se faufilaient entre les pics les plus éloignés. « Nous devons établir un campement. Peut-être pas ici, cela dit, la neige est un très profonde ». En se tournant pour examiner la vallée, ses yeux glissèrent maladroitement sur Jainan. « Nous pourrions probablement atteindre ce col dans une demi-heure. Il y a là un surplomb qui me paraît dépourvu de neige ». Il reprit le sac à dos..

« Laissez-moi le prendre », dit Jainan.

« Je ne suis pas encore fatigué », dit Kiem. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit un sourire à Jainan qui contenait moins de son habituelle énergie. Jainan se rendit compte qu’il fixait, trop conscient de ce que c’était vraiment que de toucher les cheveux de Kiem. Il détourna la tête, dégoûté de lui-même.

Après un instant d’hésitation Kiem se remit le sac sur le dos et s’avança dans la vallée. Jainan le suivit, pas de trop près.

Les rochers au bas de la montagne laissèrent la place à de la roche et de la terre en plaques visibles sous la fine couche de neige. Cette partie de la petite vallée était plus abritée que les hauteurs, même si l’autre côté avait des congères bien empilées. Ils ne parlèrent plus.

La neige était encore assez épaisse pour crisser sous leurs pas. Le souffle de Jainan se cristallisait devant lui en petits nuages dans l’air immobile avant de se dissipler. Il se vit plonger dans un rythme de marche, finissant par se réchauffer assez pour déboutonner son manteau et en laisser le col ouvert. De temps en temps, un souffle de vent lui glaçait le visage.

La quiétude était celle d’une église. A part le frottement de leurs pas et leurs souffles rauques, un silence absolu régnait. Le froid sur le visage de Jainan était frais et pur ; il se sentait détaché, mais d’une étrange façon, comme s’il pouvait voir sa minuscule et insignifiante forme se déplacer au centre d’espaces immenses les entourant. Quelque chose dans cet espace et ce silence s’insinuait dans ses os, les remplissant graduellement d’une démangeaison comme des pousses d’herbe se déployant. L’accompagnait une sensation de brulûre, et sans qu’il comprisse pourquoi, cette brulûre lancinante lui donnait une impression de perte.

_Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi_ , se dit-il, parce qu’il n’y avait aucune perte, et qu’il se donnait vraiment l’impression d’être dément. Mais c’était comme un écho de la voix de quelqu’un d’autre.

« Ici ? » dit Kiem, tirant par surprise Jainan de sa rêverie. Celui-ci se tourna, se sentant toujours bizarrement lent à réagir, et se rendit compte que Kiem avait ralenti quelques pas avant pour inspecter un bout de terre protégé par une paroi rocheuse.

Jainan fit un geste de consentement. « Donnez-moi la tente ».

Kiem avait déjà posé le sac à dos et fouillait dedans. Il en tira un paquet dense et bizarrement épineux avec une poignée au sommet. « Vous avez déjà fait ça ? Le bouton blanc ».

Jainan ne l’avait jamais fait, mais l’avait vu faire dans des vidéos. Il tint la poignée éloignée de lui et appuya sur le bouton en évidence. Le petit paquet explosa en une pelote de tubes en plastique qui se déployaient en pointes, et une cascade de tissu qui les repoussa et couvrit la surface de la structure jusqu’au point où ce qu’il tenait était une gousse rigide et de dimension raisonnable. Elle était plus légère qu’attendu. Ils la posa avec soin sur une surface de rocher exposée.

« Joli », dit Kiem, tirant là où il était des duvets de leurs enveloppes. « Je le jette toujours quand il se déploie. Nous devrions probablement enfoncer quelques piquets, même si je ne crois pas que nous risquions d’avoir des grands vents ici ».

Piquets. Jainan examina le pistolet-harpon qui accompagnait le lot, et après quelques tentatives, tira deux piquets profondément dans le roc à deux coins opposés. Il lui fallut tendre les tendeurs manuellement ; il ne restait plus beaucoup de place pour la technologie quand tout était aussi léger. La tente était remarquablement petite pour deux personnes. Jainan décida de ne pas y penser. « Y a-t-il un chauffage ? »

« Oui, mais il n’y a que trois bidons », dit Kiem. « Je pense que nous devrions probablement en être économe. Comment va votre température en ce moment ? »

« Ça va. En avons-nous besoin pour cuisiner ? »

« Nan », dit Kiem. En contournant la tente, Jainan vit que Kiem avait disposé plusieurs paquet en alu sur la neige, près des duvets. « Des choix de restaurant trois étoiles ! » dit-il, en les montrant. « Vous avez de la boue marron, de la boue verte ou de la boue grisâtre. Celle-ci dit que c’est à la framboise, mais je n’en crois fichtre rien ».

Jainan prit une ration marron. Cela ressemblait davantage à un gâteau dur qu’à de la boue, et se defaisait comme un biscuit; un carré se brisa dans sa main. « Il y a longtemps que c’est dans la soute ? »

« Erm. J’ai remplacé mon vieux coléo… il y a six ans, donc … hmm. Six ans et quelques mois ? » Kiem s’assit en grimaçant devant la tente, et se fourra trois rations grises dans la bouche en même temps. « Plutôt cerise », dit-il à leur propos. « Pas mauvais ».

Jainan avala sa bouchée avec difficulté et tenta la grise, en imaginant que cela ne pouvait être pire. Ce ne l’était pas, pas tout à fait. Ses vêtements d’extérieur glissèrent l’un sur l’autre dans le son du plastique sur plastique en s’asseyant à côté de Kiem, avec la tente derrière et la vallée qu’ils venaient de parcourir de déployant devant eux. C’était bon de s’asseoir. « Comment va la tête ? »

« Mieux », dit Kiem. « Ça va. Et vous ? » Le ton était informel, mais le regard qu’il lui jeta ne l’était pas.

« Bien », dit Jainan. Kiem ouvrait la bouche, mais Jainan le coupa avant qu’il ait pur rien dire. « Je ne vais pas vous faire un interrogatoire sur ce qu’il faut de douleur pour justifier trois comprimés stimulants, mais seulement si vous ne gonflez pas quelques foulures mineures hors de proportion ». Il sentait que l’adrénaline du comprimé avait presque fini de faire effet, ce qui lui faisait trembler les muscles, mais la douleur était peu importante.

Kiem fit un demi-sourire. « C’est raisonnable ». Il rompit un autre carré des rations grises et se déplaça pour s’appuyer contre le sac à dos. Il bougea lorsque Kiem s’appuya dessus, et Jainan vit que quelque chose en dépassait. C’était enveloppé dans un tissu et la partie qui dépassait brillait.

Jainan se pencha et défit ce qui ressemblait à un déplantoir. Soit c’était de l’or, soit c’était bien doré. Il leva les sourcils vers Kiem. «Jardinage ? »

« Ah », dit Kiem. Il eut l’air vaguement coupable. « Hum. C’est le prix pour l’école. Je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux ne pas le perdre ».

Jainan le soupesa. Il faisait son poids et devait apporter sa contribution au poids du sac à dos. « Donc nous… plutôt… nous nous le trimballons pendant des kilomètres de toundra hors pistes ? »

« Bien, cela appartient à l’école ».

« Ils pourraient s’en procurer un autre ».

« Mais celui-ci a tous les noms dessus, vous voyez ? » Kiem le prit et le retourna. « Il se pourrait que cela soit important pour quelqu’un ».

« Un prix scolaire ».

« Juste parce que ce n’est pas important ne veut pas dire que ce ne l’est pas pour _quelqu’un_  », dit Kiem. Il devait avoir mésinterprété l’air dubitatif de Jainan, parce qu’il paraissait un peu obstiné et ajouta, « Je le transporterai ».

« Mm, non », dit Jainan. Il reprit le déplantoir, le remballa dans le pull, et le casa avec soin dans le sac à dos. « Je pense que c’est une bonne idée ». Il ne lui serait pas venu à l’esprit de faire ça. Il était évident qu’il ne serait pas venu à l’esprit de Kiem de ne pas le faire.

Kiem se détendit, et renversa la tête pour regarder le ciel. « Je tends à oublier comme c’est beau ici », dit-il. « Plus beau que quand on vole au dessus à toute vitesse ».

« Oui ». Jainan ne se donna pas la peine de faire remarquer que ce n’était pas exactement en vertu d’une décision consciente. En lui bouillonnait une profonde source de contentement. Il était absurde d’être content, lorsque son épaule lui faisait encore mal et qu’ils étaient à des kilomètres de nulle part, dans la neige et en terrain hostile, comptant rejoindre une ligne ferroviaire pour revenir à la civilisation. Il le ressentait quand même.

Il changea de position pour croiser les jambes et son genou entra en contact avec celui de Kiem. Il ne se rendit pas compte l’avoir fait avant que Kiem n’eut une contraction et n’eut retiré ses jambes pour mettre de l’espace entre eux.

Le contentement diminua. Jainan s’efforça de le retenir, avant de réaliser que c’était vain et le laissa aller. Il soupira et laissa le pincement d’humiliation diminuer avec. Il savait bien que Kiem ne voulait pas le toucher. Ce n’était pas étonnant. « La journée a été longue », dit-il, vu que cela lui semblait la façon la moins maladroite de s’excuser.

« Très longue. Trop longue », acquiesca Kiem, tout en se tenant toujours un peu maladroitement pour éviter qu’ils ne se touchent. Il transforma cela en une levée de corps. « Vous savez quoi ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ».

« Oui », dit Jainan. Il se leva à son tour. « Voulez-vous... »

Kiem s’était déjà emparé de l’un des duvets. « Il n’y a pas assez de place là-dedans », dit-il. « Je dormirai ici ».

« Quoi ! », dit Jainan d’une voix blanche.

« Ces trucs sont faits pour l’extérieur, et il n’y a pas de vent », dit Kiem, tout en dépliant le duvet. « Les conditions sont parfaites ! ».

« Oh », dit Jainan, se sentant plombé. La solution était raisonnable : dormir dans une même tente minuscule aurait été extrêmement gênant. « Non, c’est moi qui ai la chambre à la maison. Prenez la tente ».

« Ce n’est pas votre problème », dit Kiem, en évitant soigneusement de regarder Jainan. « Vous ne dormez pas dehors à cause de quelque chose qui n’est en _aucun_ _univers imaginable_ votre problème ».

Pas la peine de se battre pour cela. « D’accord. OK. Oui ».

« D’accord », répéta Kiem. Son soulagement était indubitable ; Kiem portait toujours ses émotions sur sa manche. « Je vais juste me prendre de l’eau. Je crois qu’il y a une source là bas ».

Jainan se tourna et rampa dans la tente. Il pouvait désormais s’identifier avec la vieille tristesse. Elle coulait de la même source que la joie : la vie avait été bonne pour lui, mais ce n’était pas juste de vouloir l’étirer. S’il n’avait eu aucune considération pour Kiem, aucune gratitude, il lui faudrait imaginer une façon de le laisser s’en tirer. Cela ne pouvait continuer.

  



	15. Chapter 15

**15**

  


Kiem était déjà assis et faisait le point lorsque l’aube commença a éclaircir le ciel.

Ce n’étaient pas _tous_ ses problèmes qui étaient de son fait, avait-il conclu. Les comprimés stimulants qu’il avait pris rendaient plus difficile de se concentrer sur une période prolongée, mais il suivit quand même son train de pensées. Le crash était dû à un défaut dans le coléoptère et il n’y pouvait rien. Peut-être que s’il ne les avait pas sortis de leur plan de vol, ils n’auraient pas à effectuer cette marche pour trouver de l’aide, mais leur randonnée se passait bien. Tout ça ne dépendait de lui qu’en partie. Le seul problème qui était vraiment, indiscutablement de sa faute était Jainan.

Ce n’était pas juste de le formuler ainsi. Le problème n’avait rien à voir avec Jainan lui-même ; c’était entièrement dû à Kiem. S’il avait pu être moins bizarre, la nuit précédente, ils pourraient encore être confortablement presque amis ou quoi que ce soit qu’ils avaient été récemment. C’était quand même difficile de _ne pas_ être bizarre, cela dit, vu qu’avoir laissé Jainan se poser par-dessus lui – ou quand il se rappelait, bien trop nettement, à quoi ça ressemblait d’être couché dans un lit avec lui – aurait troublé n’importe qui. Il lui fallait vraiment se contrôler. Ils étaient arrivés à atteindre une sorte de fragile équilibre, et si Kiem continuait comme ça, il allait tout gâcher pour eux deux.

Et puis, il y avait ce truc sur Taam qui leur pendait dessus comme une zone de haute pression atmosphérique. Avec ses gants, Kiem prit distraitement une poignée de neige à côté de lui et en fit une balle. Qu’est ce que Taam avait _foutu_ , détourner de l’argent à son boulot ? L’allocation pour un membre mineur de la famille impériale n’était pas somptueuse, mais quand même suffisante, et en plus, il y avait un paquet de trucs qui pouvaient passer en frais de fonction. Si Taam n’avait eu que lui à qui penser, cela aurait quand même été débile et incorrect. Mais il avait un _partenaire_. Jainan avait quitté toute sa vie sur Théa pour venir vivre au palais en tant que symbole de bonne volonté. Ce n’était pas là traiter quelqu’un avec respect.

Il y avait autre chose, quand même. Quelqu’un s’était arrangé pour faire révoquer les autorisations de sécurité de Jainan. _Quelqu’un_ avait essayé de dire à Jainan qu’il ne pouvait accepter que du travail qui aidait les objectifs de son partenaire. Jainan avait exclu que ce fut Taam, et et s’était vexé à la seule suggestion, donc ce n’était pas lui. Kiem ne connaissait pas assez l’ancien cercle de connaissances de Jainan pour faire une bonne estimation – l’assistant de Taam, Nelen ? Il lui aurait été difficile de le faire à l’insu de Taam.

Pour aucun de ces problèmes Kiem n’était responsable, non plus, mais il avait un sentiment irritant qu’il aurait dû le _remarquer_. Il s’était toujours tenu loin des militaires, vu que ces cercles tendent à devenir politiques, et trop de gens connaissaient sa mère, mais c’étaient toutes là des raisons idiotes pour se tenir éloigné d’un groupe entier de gens. Il aurait pu connaître Jainan auparavant. Ils auraient pu arriver à ceci en étant des amis, plutôt que de parfaits étrangers. Quelque part en ce multivers, il y avait un temps où il n’avait pas fait toutes ces stupides erreurs dans son mariage.

Et maintenant, ceci. C’était le second accident de coléo à affecter Jainan, dans l’année. On pourrait sans doute le lui pardonner s’il disait ne plus jamais vouloir monter dans une de ces machines.

« Est-ce là le prélude à une bataille de boules de neige ? » dit une voix derrière lui. « Je me dois de vous avertir : au contraire de vos adversaires scolaires habituels, je n’ai pas cinq ans d’âge ».

Kiem sourit et jeta la balle qu’il avait à la main, mettant un terme à l’introspection. « Tant mieux », dit-il. « Vous êtes vous jamais retrouvé face à vingt gamins de cinq ans ? Ils sont terrifiants ». Jainan lui relança sa balle, mais elle se défit quand il tenta de l’attrapper. « Zut ».

« Structurellement défectueuse », dit Jainan. « Blamez l’entrepreneur ». Un angle de sa bouche se relevait en un sourire, mais il y avait une tension en dessous. Kiem espéra qu’il arrivait mieux à cacher la sienne. « Qu’est-ce qui nous attend, ce matin ? »

« De fait ». Kiem se remit sur pieds et se mit à comprimer son duvet. « Si le terrain n’est pas trop mauvais, je pense que nous devrions rejoindre la ligne de chemin de fer aujourd’hui ou demain. Nous pourrions partir et déjeûner plus tard, si vous avez assez dormi ».

« Je ne dors plus », dit Jainan. Il avait l’air aussi résigné que Kiem l’avait été à quatre heures du matin. « Allons y ». Il se détourna pour démonter la tente.

Il faisait encore sombre. L’ombre de la montagne maintenant la neige qui les entourait dans l’ombre alors même que le ciel au dessus d’eux s’éclairait d’un gris poudreux. Il y avait un rayon de soleil sur les falaises en face qui se reflétait sur l’épave de leur coléo, désormais minuscule au loin. Kiem le regarda tristement.

Inutile de pleurer sur le lait répandu. Jainan et lui consultèrent le navigateur, qui n’avait aucune idée de là où ils étaient, mais leur indiquait aimablement la direction du sud. Ils choisirent le col le plus probable qu’ils pussent voir et partirent.

Ils déjeunèrent en route, d’un accord tacite. Kiem avait fait de la randonnée l’hiver précédent, mais il aurait menti s’il avait prétendu être _heureux_ d’être piégé dans une randonnée de survie imprévue. Ils avaient eu de la chance : ils étaient équipés, et techniquement parlant, le reste du voyage aurait du n’être que l’affaire de mettre un pied devant l’autre, mais quand même, plus ils pourraient mettre de distance derrière eux, mieux cela serait. Jainan semblait voir cela du même oeil.

Quand la lumière se fraya un chemin par dessus les sommets, à mi-matinée, ils se reposèrent un peu. Kiem essayait de ne pas ruminer, et aussi de ne rien évoquer qui pourrait empirer le stress. Jainan et lui se passaient des commentaires et des demi-plaisanteries qui ne créaient pas vraiment de lien entre eux.

A l’après-midi, Kiem commença à réellement ressentir la fatigue de la marche, même s’il était difficile de distinguer les douleurs de la marche des ecchimoses qu’il s’était prises dans le crash. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’ils franchirent une nouvelle crête. « On se fait une pause ? »

Un poids lui fut enlevé des épaules quand Jainan lui enleva le sac à dos. Ils se l’étaient échangé tout le jour. Kiem se glissa hors des sangles sans protester.. « Désolé », dit Jainan. « J’aurais dû remarquer. Qu’est-ce qui fait mal ? »

Kiem fit la tronche. « Rien d’important », dit-il. « Un pincement à la hanche. Je triendrai ».

« Asseyez-vous », dit Jainan, ex abrupto.

Kiem s’était désormais familiarisé avec la façon dont Jainan offrait sa préoccupation, et en fut touché, mais cela lui parut une mauvaise idée. « On va avoir du mal à se relever », dit-il. « Et si nous nous arrêtions un moment ? Un panorama sur un million, non ? » Il montra d’un geste devant eux, là où la crête qu’ils avaient franchie à grand peine redescendait en une série de vallées et encore plus de pics enneigés. « Je veux fire, à part tous ces autres que nous venons de voir ».

« J’aurai rempli mon quota de belles montagnes pour l’année », dit Jainan. « Peut-être même pour le restant de ma vie ». Néanmoins, il rejoignit Kiem sur le promontoire, à un pas du bord.

Il y eut un long silence pendant qu’ils contemplaient tous deux la vue et le soulagement de ne pas être en train de marcher, le vent soufflant par rafales occasionnelles autour d’eux. Kiem fit rouler ses épaules. Il voulait dire quelque chose, Mais tout ce qui avait bouillonné dans sa tête était un de ces trucs à propos de Taam, ou bien le palais, thèmes dont ils avaient convenu de ne pas parler pour le moment.

« Kiem », dit Jainan.

« Ouais ? »

« Je pensais aux monastères ».

« Qu’en est-il ? » dit Kiem, étonné par le soudain changement de thème. « Est-ce à propos de l’époque où on m’a envoyé en retraite ? Je n’ai rien fait qui le mérite, ces derniers temps, j’espère ? Le crash n’était pas de ma faute ». Ben, c’était pas de sa faute, et il était à peu près sûr que cela pourrait être prouvé.

« Non ! » s’exclama Jainan. « Non. Ce n’est pas… je faisais juste... Je pensais. Vous savez. C’est assez normal, ici, que les gens partent en longue retraites de méditation, et, et de contemplation et ce genre de truc, je pense ? »

« Ben, ça dépend de votre secte », dit Kiem d’un ton dubitatif. « Vous pensez à ça ? Je veux dire, les trucs de méditation, c’est assez général, mais il y a des sectes qui ont des idées assez arrêtées sur les dieux. Est-ce le cas de la vôtre ? Euh, désolé. C’était une question un peu personnelle ».

« Non. Ça va », dit Jainan. « Mon église est assez généraliste. Je faisais juste… Je veux dire...  ». Il regarda devant. Le vent souffla à nouveau ; Kiem dûr plisser les yeux pour voir son expression à travers ses yeux soudainement mouillés, et même là ne put bien la déchiffrer. « Je me disais que cela pourrait être une bonne façon de nous donner un peu d’espace à tous deux, si je partais en retraite. Je pourrais… Je pourrais le faire à intervalles réguliers. Je ne vous serais pas dans les pattes ».

Il fallut à Kiem quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu’il disait. « D’accord », réussit-il à dire, sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé à former une phrase cohérente. Il aurait dû s’attendre à ce que Jainan veuille un espace où Kiem ne fut pas – c’était absolument compréhensible. « D’accord ».

Jainan le regardait toujours de côté de cette façon qui était la sienne. Kiem porta la main à son visage, sans savoir ce qu’il faisait et changea le geste sans but en une tentative de ramener un peu de chaleur sur ses joues. Il était censé avoir de la facilité avec les gens, bordel. Il n’aurait pas dû se laisser prendre de court comme ça.

« Cela pourrait ne pas marcher », dit Jainan. « C’était… c’était juste une idée. Nous pouvons en reparler plus tard ». On aurait pu croire qu’il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais à cet instant, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il secoua la tête pour regarder derrière eux. .

Kiem fut plus lent à réagir, toujours pris dans la pensée de voir Jainan partir, mais il entendit le deuxième bruit. Cela ne provenait pas de derrière la crête où Jainan regardait, mais d’une rangée d’arbres dispersés le long de la crête à partir du bosquet plus grand sur le côté.

« Là », dit Jainan, en retournant la tête tout en triangulant. « Que... »

Tous deux virent en même temps la forme noire se détacher de l’ombre des arbres. Elle avait la tête baissée dans un geste qu’on n’a jamais envie de voir chez un ours, et qui veut dire qu’il prend de la vitesse pour charger. L’esprit de Kiem lui parut bouger lentement et son corps lui sembla apathique. Il s’entendit crier « Un ours ! », recula désespérément sur Jainan, le saisit et les jetèrent tous deux en contrebas du promontoire.

Ils atterrirent quelques pieds plus bas sur la pente dans une épaisse couche de neige et déboulèrent. La neige les accompagnait dans leur roulade, alors qu’ils restaient aggrippés l’un à l’autre. Neige. Ciel. Neige. Ciel. Rocher. Kiem était à peu près sûr d’être en train de hurler. Sur une rotation frénétique et douloureuse, Kiem entrevit la forme noire bondir en l’air au-dessus d’eux – elle avait miscalculé son tacle. Il voulut crier encore, mais un des rochers lui vida les poumons. Au coup d’oeil suivant, il vit l’ours laisser la neige et se précipiter au couvert des arbres.

Jainan se releva dès qu’il s’arrêtèrent, à quelque mètre d’un bosquet. « C’était _quoi_ _ça ?_  » demanda-t-il, en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Ça bougeait comme un lézard ! »

« Un ours », dit Kiem, en cherchant, inquiet, autour de lui tout ce qui pourrait servir d’arme. « Reculons doucement – il nous a sentis, à cette heure, il reviendra ».

« Mais c’est pas un ours ! »

« Je suis assez certain que cela ne pourrait pas être autre chose ! » dit Kiem. « Vite, nous avons besoin d’un caillou, ou d’un... »

« Ici ». Jainan poussa l’extrémité de ce qui lui parut une branche d’arbre tombée dans la main de Kiem.

« Quoi ! D’accord », dit Kiem. Il l’examina, un œil inquiet fixé sur les arbres où avait disparu l’ours. « Je suppose que nous pouvons brandir des bâtons. Si nous sommes assez menaçants, il devrait nous laisser tranquille… Jainan ? »

« Juste ici », dit Jainan, à quelques mètres de là. Il avait ramassé une autre branche et la dépouillait méthodiquement de ses branches secondaires et de ses feuilles.

Kiem se retourna sur un autre son, mais ce n’était que de la neige se déplaçant dans le sillon qu’avait laissé leur chute. « Okay, je crois que nous devrions vraiment nous éloigner des arbres ». Il avait mal à la tête et ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement mal. On pouvait présumer que l’ours se tenait quelque part en embuscade dans le bosquet, mais ils ne l’avaient pas blessé, il pouvait donc encore les prendre pour des proies faciles. « A découvert. Ici, en bas ». Il montra le bas de la pente, où une large étendue d’espace découvert s’étendait entre les deux bouts dispersés de forêt. Il y avait une rivière gelée d’un des côtés.

Jainan s’éloigna des arbres, en soupesant la branche dans sa main. « Est-ce que cette glace va pouvoir supporter notre poids ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de la traverser », dit Kiem. « Nous n’avons qu’à suivre ses berges pour éviter qu’il n’arrive derrière nous. Allons-y ». Il fit signe à Jainan devant lui et le suivit, en regardant à tous les deux pas par-dessus son épaule. « Si vous le voyez, criez et ayez l’air menaçant. Il ne sera pas si dangereux si nous arrivons à lui faire peur ».

« Pas si dangereux », répéta Jainan. Il appuyait le bâton par terre en marchant, alors que Kiem tenait le sien – toujours pourvu de ses feuilles – levé à son côté, dans l’espoir d’avoir l’air menaçant. « Mais celui-là nous a attaqué. Est-ce que ces trucs tuent des gens ? »

« Parfois », dit Kiem. « Occasionnellement ».

« Donc, oui », dit Jainan. Sa main se déplaçait sur sa branche sans relâche. « Vous auriez pu m’en parler avant ».

« Je n’imaginais pas que nous en rencontrerions ! » dit Kiem. « Ils sont assez rares aussi au sud. Vous n’avez pas d’ours dans vos montagnes, sur Théa ? » Il fit une pause pour se retourner et regarder une tache d’obscurité dans un buisson qui avait attiré son regard, mais après un instant, rassuré que ce n’était qu’une ombre, il se retourna.

Jainan attendit qu’il le rattrappe. « Là où j’ai grandi, les ours sont timides et se cachent, à moins qu’ils aient des petits », dit-il. « De plus, ils ont de la _fourrure_ et _quatre pattes_. Ce truc est un reptile sur-dimensionné ».

« Quelle sorte d’ours a de la fourrure ? » Kiem eut l’impression d’avoir entendu quelque chose, et se remit à examiner les arbres à nouveau.

« Kiem », dit Jainan vivement.

Kiem se retourna. Jainan lui montra un côté, loin de là où il avait regardé. Une forme noire était figée juste derrière la ligne des arbres, au ras du sol, son mufle plat couvert d’écailles pointé vers eux.

« Zut », dit Kiem. « Allons… euh, reculons lentement ». Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour se mettre entre Jainan et l’ours. Il tint sa branche devant lui. Les feuilles oscillèrent sur leurs brindilles, et il eut la désagréable impression que l’ours ne trouverait pas cela menaçant. « S’il s’approche davantage, criez ».

« Il n’y a guère d’espace », dit Jainan de derrière lui, tendu. « Si nous reculons trop, nous allons nous retrouver à la rivière. La glace me paraît mince ».

« De… de côté, alors », dit Kiem, essayant de tenir à l’oeil l’ours, qui leveait et abaissait une de ses pattes de derrière comme s’il testait le sol. « Nous battons en retraite héroiquement… de côté ».

« On y est », dit Jainan. Sa voix provenait de plus loin qu’elle n’aurait dû, et Kiem s’aperçut qu’il s’éloignait sur une tangente, élargissant l’espace entre eux, sur une trajectoire qui l’entraînait diamétrament à l’opposé de la rivière.

« Attendez, n’allez pas plus près de lui ! »

« Nous pouvons le troubler si nous nous séparons ! » lui cria Jainan en réponse.

« Attendez ! Jainan ! » Kiem bougea la tête, et à ce moment-là, l’ours chargea.

Kiem trébucha, déséquilibré alors qu’il ordonnait à son corps de courir. Il vit, au ralenti, Jainan s’arrêter, se tourner vers l’ours, mettre sa branche d’arbre devant lui. Kiem s’avança avec l’impression de patauger dans la mélasse. Ce n’est qu’alors qui tourna la tête pour voir l’ours s’avancer et incurver la trajectoire de sa charge.

Il n’allait pas attaquer Jainan. Il l’attaquait _lui_.

Il eut à peine le temps de s’en rendre compte avant qu’il ne fut trop tard. L’ours était déjà sur lui : un impact dévastateur d’écailles et de dents, une haleine puante. Kiem jeta désespérément la branche entre eux comme l’impact le jetait par terre. Il tenta de reprendre pied, mais il tombait déjà.

Il toucha terre. Il y eut un craquement sinistre, d’éclats de verre, et il crut un instant que c’étaient ses os, mais ne ressentit aucune douleur ? Puis il comprit, _de la glace_ _,_ en même temps que l’eau glacée le frappait comme une arme.

Le souffle coupé, il haleta et se jeta sur la rive, en laissant tomber le bâton. Le froid était viscéralement choquant, presqu’au point de lui arrêter le coeur, et pendant un instant, il oublia le...

… L’ours. L’ours aurait dû déjà être sur lui. Mais pas de douleur déchirante, pas encore. Au lieu de quoi, il était à plusieurs mètres, près de _Jainan_ , dans un flou de mouvements. Kiem ententdit un grogement rageur et se rendit compte que c’était le deuxième qu’il entendait, son cerveau ne le captant que maintenant. Jainan fit un pas en arrière, hors de porté de la griffe blindée, tourna pour prendre de l’élan, et amena son bâton de fortune dans un autre coup au museau.

L’ours battit en retraite. Une de ses pattes se porta à son museau, alors qu’il piétainait des cinq autres. Jainan et l’ours se regardèrent mutuellement avec méfiance.

Kiem tenta de rester dans l’eau sans bouger, tout en posant les pieds sur les rochers sous l’eau, haletant, le souffle court à cause du froid. L’ours se déplaça, mais Jainan fut plus rapide : en un clin d’oeil, il s’avança et fit craquer son bâton avec une précision chirurgicale sur l’un des yeux de l’ours.

Un hurlement de l’animal remplit l’espace entre les arbres. Il tituba sur ses six pattes, baissant la tête et se détournant de Jainan. Ce dernier était en posture de défense, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que l’ours pivote et attaque, mais il était déjà en train de se casser sur la neige.

Kiem se remonta sur la berge. Ses dents claquaient et il n’arrivait toujours pas à respirer correctement, mais il réussit à retirer une jambe trempée de l’eau, et soudain, des mains le saisirent sous les bras, le tirant de là jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve étendu sur la berge dans la neige.

« Désolé, je suis tellement désolé ». Jainan tomba à genoux à côté de lui. « Kiem, je suis tellement désolé, j’avais cru qu’il me courrait après s’il me voyait bouger.

La note dans la voix de Jainan poussa Kiem à bouger. Il s’assit, grelottant, et résista à l’envie de se rouler en boule. « Une minute – v-vous aviez prévu de faire ça ? »

« Non », dit Jainan. « Oui. Je ne sais pas. J’ai cru que je pouvais l’attirer. Je ne voulais pas qu’il s’approche de vous. Désolé. Je suis désolé. Prenez mes gants ».

Kiem voulut envolopper sa poitrine de ses bras, mais cela ne servait à rien. « Jainan », dit-il, « c’- c’était f- _formidable_. Vous venez tout juste de vous battre avec un ours. Putain, j’ai froid. Je ne v-veux p-pas de vos g-gants », ajouta-t-il, comme Jainan lui enlevait ses gants trempés et les replaçait par les siens.

« Hmm ». L’instant de loquacité de Jainan s’était apparemment épuisé. IL saisit Kiem par les poignets et le mit debout. Kiem suivit maladroitement la direction, trop gelé et trempé pour vraiment penser, ne s’attendant pas à une embrassade complète.

Il se trouva trop surpris pour ne fut-ce que bouger. Jainan le serrait dans ses bras, impavide au fait que le manteau dégoulinant de Kiem était probablement en train de tremper ses vêtements à lui. Kiem avait trop froid pour ressentir grand chose. Cela n’était même pas nettement plus chaud, à part au visage, où la présence de Jainan créait un abri contre la brise. Kiem ferma juste les yeux et se délecta de la sensation de quelqu’un proche de lui.

Cela ne dura que quelques trop courtes secondes. Jainan le laissa aller et dit, « Il va falloir monter la tente. Au moins, il nous reste les bombonnes de chauffage ».

« D-d’accord », dit Kiem. Il résista à l’envie de serrer ses bras sur sa poitrine et se força à réfléchir. « D’accord. Okay. Peut-être pas ici. Allons un peu plus loin ».

« Va-t-il revenir ? » demanda Jainan. Il ramassa le sac à dos – Kiem n’avait pas remarqué qu’il l’avait enlevé pour se battre – et stationna à côté de Kiem.

Il attendait de toute évidence que Kiem reprenne ses esprits pour se remettre à vraiment marcher, mais peu importe à quel point tout le corps de Kiem lui faisait mal, Jainan venait tout juste de se battre avec un ours. Kiem avait juste froid. « Devrait pas », dit Kiem, réussissant finalement à faire un dernier effort et à mettre un pied devant l’autre. « Lui avez fait peur. Ils ne s-s’attaquent qu’à des p-proies s-sans d-défense ». Il serra les mâchoires pour cesser de frissonner.

Jainan tomba dans un silence tendu. Kiem s’arrêta de parler. Il se dit qu’il était plus facile de continuer à marcher une fois qu’il avait commencé, et tenat d’ignorer la façon dont il semblait perdre son énergie à chaque pas, comme si ses vêtements trempés et gelés l’aspiraient hors de lui.

« Ici », dit Jainan. Kiem s’arrêta, s’extrayant d’un état proche de la fugue. Il regarda autour d’eux. Ils étaient à quelque distance de tout arbre, sur la partie plate d’une longue pente.

« Ça a l’air d’aller », dit-il. Il tendit les mains pour recevoir le sac. « Laissez-moi... »

« C’est bon, je l’ai », dit Jainan, déjà en train d’étaler leur matériel spartiate. Kiem prit les duvets pour les déballer, mais ses doigts étaient gourds et maladroits, même quand il enlevait les mains de ses gants empruntés. Il n’arrivait même pas à tirer sur une languette tant ses mains tremblaient violemment.

Elle lui échappa pour la dixième fois. « Argh ! »

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Jainan.

« Oui. B-bien. Ignorez moi », dit Kiem. Il finit par réussir à libérer la cordelette à la dixième tentative et se redressa de soulagement.

Quand il regarda derrière lui, Jainan avait déjà monté la tente et l’avait ancrée – à peu près deux fois plus vite qu’il ne l’avait fait la veille – et avit rangé presque toutes les choses dedans. Il revint par devant et donna à Kiem un comprimé stimulant, déjà déballé. Pour quelqu’un qui n’avait pas grandi sous ce climat, Jainan était terriblement efficace quand il s’agissait de faire les choses, pendant que Kiem tâtonnait comme s’il avait des faux contacts.

Jainan saisit son expression. « Y a-t-il quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Je p-pensais j-juste », dit Kiem. « que nous avons de la chance que _l’un_ de nous réagisse au danger en se montrant vraiment compétent, plutôt que de tomber dans la plus proche rivière ».

Le visage de Jainan se ferma. « Je suis désolé si j’ai donné cette impression », dit-il. « Je n’avais aucunement l’intention de prétendre être meilleur à quoi que ce soit ».

« Quoi ! », s’exclama Kiem. « Jainan, vous v-vous êtes b-battu avec un p-putain d’ou- _d’ours_ ». Il voulut remettre ses mains dans ses poches : l’une d’elles, gourde, se prit dans le tissu et il réprima un grognement de douleur.

Le visage de Jainan refléta un mélange compliqué d’émotions, pour être aussitôt balayés par de l’inquiétude. « Vous devriez entrer là-dedans », dit-il.

Par habitude, Kiem dit : « Nous devrions manger dehors, là où il y a de la place... »

«  _D_ _edans !_ _»,_ dit Jainan, avec une insistance dans la voix que Kiem ne lui avait jamais entendue. Kiem sourit à moitié dans un autre grelottement convulsif, et fit comme on le lui disait.

Il ne faisait pas plus chaud dans la tente, mais les deux duvets que Jainan avait étendus couvraient le sol et lui donnait une apparence si invitante qu’il fut soudain impossible à Kiem de lutter contre sa fatigue. Il renonça à se battre avec la porte et tomba sur ses genoux, puis sur le ventre sur le tissu molletonné. Il était légèrement humide à cause de la neige. Il s’en fichait.

Derrière lui, Jainan tentait poliment de déplacer ses pieds qui l’empêchaient de fermer le portillon. Kiem grogna parce que se déplacer lui paraissait un effort titanesque, mais il se rendit compte qu’il faisait chier. Il réussit à rouler sur lui-même, s’asseoir et tirer à contrecoeur sur son bottillon. Ses mains n’étaient toujours pas opérationnelles : il échappa à sa prise. La friction lui fit mal. Ce fut en quelque sorte ce qui fit basculer la fatigue misérable qu’il tentait de tenir au loin, en une sorte de panique.

« Laissez moi faire ».

Kiem ouvrit les yeux sur sa grimace frustrée pour dire _quoi ?_ , mais Jainan était déjà penché sur ses pieds et défaisait les attaches Sa main glissa autour de la cheville de Kiem et la maintint pour enlever le bottillon. Chacun de ses mouvements était délicat.

 _Kiem avait sur le bout de la langue la phrase_ _Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire ça_ , mais ne pouvait la dire. Il serait très mal pris si Jainan avait décidé de ne pas l’accompagner, pour commencer.  Il n’arrivait même pas à bouger ses doigts correctement, et s’il ne se réchauffait pas bientôt, il courait le risque de se retrouver en hypothermie avec des engelures. Au contraire, il dit sur un ton fervent, « Je suis _vraiment_ heureux que vous soyez là ».

Jainan s’arrêta un instant dans l’acte de poser les chaussures de Kiem de côté. Kiem se demanda s’il venait juste de le vexer, mais le regard que lui rendit Jainan était pensif et donnait l’impression qu’il était content. « Hmm », dit-il. « Vous n’allez pas vous réchauffer ainsi étendu par dessus le duvet ».

Kiem comprit l’allusion. Il réussit à enlever tout seul ses pantalons et sous-vêtements trempé – cela faisait mal, mais il n’allait pas laisser Jainan devoir s’en charger. De plus, la douleur était sans doute un bon signe : au moins, ses mains n’était plus entièrement anesthésiées. Il avait les pieds en plomb, cela dit. Il s’enfila dans le duvet et ne put remonter la fermeture éclair derrière lui que par la seule force de la volonté.

Il sentit que c’était le dernier effort qu’il put faire. Il se coucha sur le ventre et laissa son visage appuyé sur le sol rembourré. Le tissu du duvet était doux et chaud sur sa peau nue, et il se sentit presque bien. Ses membres étaient trop lourds. Il ferma les yeux.

Au bout d’un moment, Jainan se mit à bouger. Kiem entendait le froissement des tissus imperméables, et un bourdonnement sourd qu’il reconnut. Jainan avait mis un des cylindres chauffants en marche. Kiem n’avait toujours pas l’énergie pour bouger, mais il sentit la chaleur sur son visage quelques instants plus tard, longtemps avant qu’elle put passer à travers les couches isolantes de son duvet. Il ferma les yeux et se contenta d’exister. Il se réchaufferait bien tôt ou tard.

« Kiem ! » dit Jainan vivement.

Il fallut à Kiem un moment pour se rendre compte que ce n’était pas la première fois que Jainan l’avait appelé. Il résista, refusant d’abandonner le brouillard de sa fatigue. « Mmrf ? »

« J’ai dit, pouvez-vous manger quelque chose ? »

Kiem réussit à émettre un grognement négatif.. « Pl’tard ».

Au son, il put dire que Jainan était penché par dessus lui, bricolant près du pied de son duvet. « Ce n’est pas... » dit-il, avant de s’interrompre. « Comment est-ce que j’augmente la température, avec ça ? La chaufferette ».

« Non », dit Kiem, les yeux toujours fermés. « S’épuise plus vite ».

« C’est _pas_ _important ! »_ Il y avait encore ce ton dans sa voix, comme quand il avait intimé à Kiem d’entrer dans la tente.

Kiem ouvrit les yeux. « Ç’va », dit-il, parce qu’apparemment il ne pourrait dormir tranquille que lorsque Jainan serait rassuré. « M’réchauffe. Ours parti. Pas d’raison d’se fair’d’souci ».

« Oui, il y en a », dit Jainan. « Vous n’avez presque rien dit depuis une demi-heure ».

« Preuve accablante », marmonna Kiem, dans le rembourrage qui lui servait d’oreiller. Il sentait le sol en dessous. Il était trop fatigué pour régler ça, ça pourrait sûrement attendre.

Encore du bruit de bricolage, cependant que Kiem refermait les yeux. C’est alors que Jainan dit, « Pardonnez moi », et il sentit bouger le duvet. La fermeture latérale s’ouvrit, et d’un coup, il sentit la chaleur radieuse de quelqu’un collé contre lui. Kiem se tourna sans même y penser, se pressant plus près. Il avait un sentiment horrible et tenace qu’il y avait une raison pour laquelle il ne devrait pas s’abandonner à ce confort, mais il l’ignora.

« C’est bon », dit Jainan doucement, de très très loin aurait-on dit, même si la voix était juste contre son oreille. « S’il vous plaît, portez-vous bien ».

Kiem tenta de lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux, mieux, que pour quelque raison, tout était parfait, mais le sommeil l’engloutissait e il s’y laissa sombrer.

  



	16. Chapter 16

**16**

  


Quand Jainan se réveilla, il se sentit au chaud. Une faible lumière grise de clair de lune filtrait à travers la paroi de la tente. Il avait une collection de petites douleurs qui tentaient de se faire connaître, mais pour une quelconque raison, il se sentait en paix.

C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte qu’il était entrelacé avec Kiem, son bras nu enveloppant le dos nu de Kiem, et il se figea.

Alors même que le cerveau de Jainan se précipitait tête baissée dans la panique, les yeux de Kiem s’ouvrirent. Son regard était flou et endormi. Jainan inspira un bon coup, et ce fut tout ce qu’il fallut à Kiem pour se rendre compte qu’ils se touchaient et pour se reculer aussi loin qu’il le put dans le duvet.

Leurs jambes se touchaient toujours. Jainan avait bien conscience de n’avoir qu’un T-shirt sur lui, et Kiem pas même cela. Il tenta de ne pas laisser la gêne transparaître dans sa voix « Ça va mieux ? »

Kiem s’éclaircit la voix. « Euh, ouais ». Il avait l’air plus cohérent que la veille. Jainan tenta de ne plus repenser à l’agonie de confort et de gêne mélangés que cette soirée avait été. « Ouais. Oui. Bien mieux. Vous voyez, plus de frissons ». Il bougea la main pour le montrer, mais cela ne fit que les remettre en contact et il s’arrêta et se tint anormalement immobile. « Hum. Merci ».

Jainan se rendit soudain compte que les fermetures étaient de son côté. Que idiot il était. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour dézipper la fermeture du duvet, s’en extraire, et battre en retraite dans sa propre moitié exigüe de la tente. Sa peau lui paraissait tendue d’humiliation, même à cette distance. Il croisa les jambes dans une tentative de se composer une attitude, et saisit un paquet de rations, histoire de s’occuper les mains.

Kiem s’assit lentement et se frotta l’épaule. Il y avait une marque rouge dessus qui devait être là où le bras de Jainan avait été posé.

« Désolé : j’ai pris cette liberté », lui dit Jainan, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur l’emballage. Il le replia en petits carrés bien propres. « J’ai pensé que vous courriez le danger d’une hypothermie. J’ai pu me tromper ».

« Euuh – non, vraiment, ne soyez pas désolé ». dit Kiem. Son débit était un peu plus rapide qu’à l’habitude. « Je pense que c’était tout à fait le cas. Vous avez fait tout ce qu’il fallait – en fait, mon instituteur de sixième serait fier de nous, je pense. Certes, elles ne nous a jamais enseigné le moindre module sur la façon de gagner un combat contre un ours ».

Certes, Kiem s’y connaissait en replâtrage ; il était expert à gommer toute forme d’embarras. « Non », dit Jainan, s’assurant qu’il regardait bien ses mains. Il replia l’emballage sur lui-même en un carré propret de plus.

Kiem s’empara de l’autre paquet de rations. « Je vais jeter un œil sur ce qui se passe », dit-il. « Partir en éclaireur pour notre prochaine étape. Reviens dans une minute ». Il enfila son pantalon et sa veste – ils avaient l’air presque secs grâce à la chaleur de la tente – et s’aventura dans l’obscurité de l’aube.

Jainan releva les yeux quand il fut parti. _Désolé_ , eut-il voulu dire, mais sa langue était engourdie et lente. Quel qu’ai été le degré de rationnalité d’avoir partagé leurs chaleurs corporelles, il avait eu tort de trouver cela agréable. Il avait tiré avantage de l’incapacité momentanée de Kiem, même si ça ne partait pas d’une intention délibérée. Rien d’étonnant à ce que Kiem ait voulu prendre un peu d’air.

La bombonne chauffante s’était épuisée au cours des heures de leur sommeil. Il s’occupa de la changer et d’organiser les restes de leur sac. Les comprimés stimulants étaient portés manquants : Kiem avait dû les prendre dans sa poche.

C’était dommage, c’était tout. Ils vivaient à l’étroit à la maison, et avaient été forcés de vivre encore plus à l’étroit ici. Si Kiem voulait reprendre l’espace dont il avait besoin, ils pouvaient revenir à ce qu’ils avaient réalisé pour un équilibre confortable. Jainan tapa sur son bracelet un peu machinalement, pour tenter d’en apprendre plus sur les monastères, mais évidemment, ils étaient hors réseau. Il demanderait à Bel à leur retour.

Jainan leva les yeux de la bombonne chauffante au retour de Kiem. Elle fonctionnait enfin : la tente était si chaude que Kiem s’extirpa aussitôt de son manteau. « Je me suis dit que nous pouvions aussi bien en utiliser une autre », dit Jainan en guise d’explication. « Je ne suis pas sûr de l’heure où vous voulez partir, mais j’ai supposé que nous pouvions au moins attendre qu’il fasse assez jour ; donc autant rester au chaud. Et je me dis que nous pourrions aussi l’utiliser pour faire chauffer de l’eau ? »

« Bonne idée », dit Kiem. « Il y a du thé en poudre quelque part ; l’avez-vous trouvé avec la nourriture ? » Il paraissait plus énergique. Il avait dû prendre un comprimé stimulant de mieux.

« Oui », dit Jainan. Il secoua une poudre dans la coupelle attachée à la bombonne, que Kiem remplit de neige à l’extérieur. Jainan fit plus attention à la fondre que nécessaire, mais une fois rattachée à la bombonne, l’eau en train de chauffer, il finit par manquer de prétextes à ne pas regarder Kiem. Il finit pas joindre les mains sur son giron et les inspecter.

Le silence embarrassé s’étira sur de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que Jainan entende Kiem prendre une profonde inspiration. « Donc, euh », dit Kiem, donnant l’impression d’être arrivé à une sorte de conclusion alors qu’il était à l’extérieur. « Pourrions-nous parler, juste pour un moment, de… trucs ».

« Trucs », dit Jainan bêtement.

« Je sais que vous n’avez pas voulu ce mariage », dit Kiem. Le dos de Jainanse mit à se nouer de tension ; ça allait donc être ce type de conversation. Kiem poursuivit. « Mais, vous savez, à long terme, Nous ne sommes pas obligés de fonctionner comme si c’était un mariage. Je veux dire, Nous sommes… nous sommes amis, non ? En quelque sorte ? » Il se tut. _Sort_ _e d’amis_ _résonna dans la tête de_ Jainan. Il était soulagé de l’entendre confirmer, et bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait espéré. Cela n’aurait donc pas dû lui faire mal. Il ne comprenait pas pour c’était le cas.

Kiem attendait toujours. Jainan se rendit compte qu’il attendait une réponse, et lui fit un lent hochement de tête.

« D’accord ! Ouais ! », dit Kiem. « Donc, est-ce qu’on peut rester comme ça ? Comme ça, être marié ne vous empêchera pas de faire tout ce que vous voulez. Si vous avez quelqu’un que…. Si n’importe lequel de nous deux se met à voir quelqu’un de son côté, c’est… ça va, non ? Nous pouvons tous deux rester discrets. Comme ça, nous pouvons nous assurer que ce mariage ne nous empêche pas de vivre, ni l’un ni l’autre ».

 _Quelqu’un de son côté ?_ Jainan se rendit compte qu’il regardait Kiem fixement, cherchant en vain une quelconque réponse à lui faire, et s’obligea à baisser les yeux. « Je vois ». Cela ne le regardait pas si Kiem voulait voir quelqu’un d’autre. Il devait avoir des offres en permanence. Au moins, il était honnête avec ça.

« D’accord », dit Kiem. Il y eut un autre silence embarrassé. Kiem reprit le paquet de rations ouvert, et le remballa pour le ranger.

 _Quelqu’un d’autre_ _._ Cela lui faisait comme une écharde invisible : Jainan ne voulut pas insister, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait laisser cela en l’état. « C’est assez impoli comme question », s’entendit-il dire, « Mais puis-je vous demander de qui il s’agit ? »

L’emballage entre les mains de Kiem se déchira.

« Quoi ? _Mo_ _i_ _? »_ dit-il. « Non, attendez, il n’y a _personne !_ Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que je vois quelqu’un d’autre ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Jainan. Il lui était plus facile d’avoir l’air calme et raisonnable s’il ne regardait pas Kiem en face. « Votre mariage n’est pas épanouissant. Je n’ai pas d’objection ».

« Ce ne serait pas juste pour eux », dit Kiem. Il avait l’air confus, ce qui n’avait aucun sens. « Ce ne serait pas juste pour _v_ _ou_ _s_  ».

« Je vois », dit Jainan. Il eut l’impression d’essayer de débrouiller un problème de mathématiques, mais qui le touchait de trop près pour qu’il ait la moindre chance de le résoudre. « Donc, vous voudriez voir quelqu’un à l’avenir ».

« Je pensais juste… Je pensais que _v_ _ou_ _s... »_ Kiem ouvrit une main dans un geste de frustration. « Ecoutez, si on ne fait pas comme ça, aucun de nous ne pourra coucher avec personne d’autre pour le reste de nos vies ».

Quelque chose de déraisonnable explosa dans la poitrine de Jainan comme un découpeur laser. Il baissa les yeux sur le thé pour le cacher. Il commençait à bouillir, mais on aurait dit qu’il n’arrivait pas à bouger les mains pour faire quoi que ce soit. La lumière orange se refléta sur le visage de Kiem, soulignant les yeux expressifs et l’air de consternation qui s’y voyait. Jainan l’avait blessé. Il ne savait plus comment se reprendre.

« Désolé », dit Kiem.

Le voilà qui s’excusait auprès de Jainan alors que ce n’était même pas sa faute. Il eut mal à la poitrine. Kiem pensait bien faire ; si seulement Jainan n’avait pas été aussi inadéquat. Si seulement Jainan pouvait être assez bien pour quelqu’un. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait une règle cardinale qui était de ne pas poser de questions dans toute situation de ce genre : elles lui arrachaient tout ce qui restait de sa dignité, et dégoûtaient son partenaire. Mais Kiem disait tout ce qu’il pensait, et Jainan devait essayer. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire », dit-il, sa voix plate et sans expression, « pour me rendre moins repoussant pour vous ? »

« Repoussant », reprit Kiem, et s’arrêta.

Jainan tenta de ne pas faire attention à la sensation de flétrissure qu’il avait en lui. L’instant de la pause lui parut s’étirer en une éternité.

Kiem s’exclama alors : «  _Quoi_ _!? »_

Il n’aurait jamais dû se laisser entraîner dans cette conversation. Jainan souhaita pouvoir effacer les dernières cinq minutes de son existence, ou basculer dans un continuum où il n’aurait jamais posé la question la moins appropriée qu’il soit possible. Il se détourna pour enlever l’eau du feu. « Peu importe ».

« Où… Qu’est-ce que… _Jainan_  ». Kiem se pencha sur ses mains dans l’espace réduit. Jainan s’arrêta au moment de prendre la tasse. Il avait rarement vu Kiem réduit à bégayer. « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc, repoussant ? Vous ne pouvez pas être en train de parler de vous ! Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de... » Le geste de sa main parut englober chaque partie du corps de Jainan, mais à mi-geste, il se reprit et ramena la main.

Jainan serra machinalement le couvercle de la tasse, sans savoir quoi faire avec. Aucun des deux ne fit rien pour la prendre. Il tardait à répondre et le savait. « Je sais que vous avez essayé de ménager mes sentiments, et j’en suis reconnaissant », dit-il finalement, « mais vous n’avez pas à faire semblant ».

Kiem grogna et se prit le visage à deux mains. « Jainan », dit-il entre ses doigts. Il retira ses mains jusqu’à ce que ses yeux dolents rencontrassent ceux de Jainan. « Mais vous êtes tellement _beau !_  ».

Le monde se tordit. « Quoi ! », dit Jainan.

« C’en est vraiment gênant », reprit Kiem. En ajoutant en hâte, « Pas que cela soit votre problème. Cela ne devrait vraiment pas être votre problème. Désolé, je m’en remettrai ».

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Jainan. « Si vous me trouvez… » Il s’interrompit, et sa bouche bougea sans que rien n’en sorte. Il essaya à nouveau. « Si vous pensez… que..., alors pourquoi… » Une autre phrase qu’il n’arrivait pas à terminer. « Alors pourquoi ? »

« Vous étiez en deuil ! » dit Kiem. « Etes en deuil, je veux dire ».

Les pensées de Jainan étaient transparentes et glissantes, et chaque fois qu’il tentait d’en affronter une, elle se dérobait. C’était vrai qu’il était en deuil. Est-ce _cela_ qui avait retenu Kiem ? Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, ceux de Kiem étaient toujours verrouillés sur les siens, et une décharge électrique lui passa dans le dos : pas de la peur, mais quelque chose d’étranger ou d’oublié. Il savait ce qu’est la peur. Là, c’était tout autre chose.

« Je n’ai pas cessé de vivre », dit-il. Il l’entendait comme une explication, mais cela sortit plutôt comme une sorte de défi. « J’ai tenté de vous le faire voir. La nuit de notre mariage ».

Kiem n’avait pas quitté Jainan des yeux. Jainan pouvait voir le faible mouvement de sa poitrine. « Je croyais que vous vouliez faire votre devoir », dit Kiem. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux. « Je ne vous croyais pas réellement intéressé ».

Quoi que ce soit qui se passait entre eux donnait une impression de cailloux prenant de la vitesse au début d’un glissement de terrain. Une voix du fond de sa tête disait à Jainan d’ _arrêter_ _,_ lui disait qu’il était en train de mésinterpréter l’intention de Kiem. Il la fit taire, délibérément. Il ne voulut même pas se laisser entendre sa propre voix lorsqu’elle dit : « Je _suis_ intéressé ».

Il vit Kiem déglutir. Le voir fit ressentir à Jainan une onde de chaleur dans son estomac.

« Donc… », dit Kiem. Sa voix s’éteignit. Pour une fois, il donna l’impression de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

« Donc », lui fit écho Jainan. Les ombres de la tente fluctuèrent. Jainan prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta dans le vide. « Viens là ».

Improbablement, incroyablement, Kiem s’approcha. Il s’approchait alors même que la voix de Jainan s’éteignait, comme si ses paroles avaient eu assez de poids pour faire que cela arrive. Jainan s’agenouilla dans l’espace restreint pour aller à sa rencontre. La bouche de Kiem sur la sienne était chaude et invraisemblablement douce. Jainan n’avait pas souvenir qu’un baiser ressemble à cela. C’était à peine s’il reconnaissait en lui cette sensation, cette _faim_ d’un autre corps collé contre le sien. Les mains de Kiem s’étaient insinuées sur le bas de son dos, mais délicatement, comme s’il n’avait pas été sûr d’être le bienvenu. Jainan se pencha vers lui dans une tentative de coller leurs corps ensemble, et les mains de Kiem se serrèrent convulsivement.

Jainan sentit sa respiration se contracter, mais d’une façon qui accélérait les battements de son coeur par pur plaisir. Il tira sur la chemise de Kiem et au bout d’un moment Kiem se rendit compte de ce qu’il faisait et cessa de l’embrasser juste assez longtemps pour qu’il puisse la lui passer par dessus la tête. Jainan ressentit un cri de victoire devant ce succès, et en profita pour passer ses bras autour de Kiem, goûtant la consistance splendide de son poids, et la chaleur de sa peau et en ramenant Kiem contre lui. Ils tombèrent entremêlés par terre, à peine amortis par les duvets. Jainan ne se rappelait pas avoir _consciemment_ désiré que quelqu’un le touche – il avait passé trop de temps à l’éviter – de sorte qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le poids du corps de Kiem contre le sien donnait tant une impression de boire de l’eau après une sécheresse. Il le serra davantage.

« Jainan... » Kiem se rattrappa avec un main de chaque côté de la tête de Jainan, pas tout à fait par dessus lui. Cela jeta une ombre sur le plaisir de Jainan. Il avait dû encore comprendre quelque chose de travers, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Kiem allait y mettre fin. Jainan ferma les yeux comme s’il pouvait changer la réalité en l’ignorant.

Il sentit bouger son T-shirt juste avant de sentir la chaleur de la main de Kiem se poser sur son ventre. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que le tremblement n’était pas de son fait. C’était Kiem qui tremblait.

Jainan ouvrit les yeux pendant que son cerveau bombardait son corps d’émotions courant comme du métal fondu : choc et besoin, son propre désir larguant les dernières amarres. Le visage de Kiem était très proche du sien et ses yeux étaient foncés. Jainan dit alors sans même réfléchir : « Tu me veux vraiment ».

« Oh putain, oui – _s’il te plait_ – Jainan, je suis en train de perdre la _tête... »_ Kiem s’arrêta et déglutit, sa main toujours posée sur le ventre de Jainan, comme un point brûlant. « Pas si tu ne le veux pas », dit-il. « Et pas.... Pas par devoir. Jamais par devoir ! ».

Jainan avait passé tant de temps à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il avait passé tant de temps à comprendre Kiem de travers – _à perdre du temps_ – qu’il fut surpris de s’apercevoir qu’il ne doutait absolument plus. Il recouvrit la main de Kiem de la sienne. « Oui », dit-il. Il entendait sa propre voix, rauque et urgente. « Kiem. Je suis sérieux ».

C’était là tout ce dont Kiem avait besoin. Il embrassa Jainan et défit sa chemise, et Jainan perdit toute capacité à aligner ses mots sous les mains de Kiem. Des frissons de plaisir irradièrent ses muscles. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce que c’était avec Taam. Les mains de Kiem étaient légères, presque interrogatives, et le corps de Jainan leur répondait sans même que Jainan ait à penser. Kiem parlait, mais seulement en fragments à peine audibles, _puis-je ?_ , et _t_ _u es beau_ et _Jainan_ , _Jainan_ , son nom répété à satiété, comme une prière. Jainan inclina la tête et Kiem la suivit avec ses lèvres sur son cou ; il lisait chaque mouvement du corps de Jainan comme un planeur lit et mesure le vent.

Jainan avait encore ses cheveux attachés, pour ne pas gêner. Jusque là, il n’avait jamais pensé à les défaire, mais les mains de Kiem semblaient s’y égarer souvent, les caressant, ou ses doigts se perdant sur les mèches courtes sur la nuque de Jainan. Sur une impulsion, il défit la cordelette qui les liait. Il n’eut pas le temps de le regretter : le souffle de Kiem se coupa, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent comme si quelqu’un lui avait révélé quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Lorsqu’il embrassa Jainan à nouveau, ses mains étaient enfoncées dans la chevelure défaite.

Jainan avait oublié. C’était comme ça que c’était supposé être.

Ce ne fut qu’alors qu’il réalisaqu’il n’avait rien fait pour Kiem depuis de longues minutes. Il lui fallut un effort pour retrouver la voix. « Kiem », dit-il. « Devrais-je ». Kiem leva la tête de la poitrine de Jainan et parut ne pas comprendre. « Je ne voudrais pas me montrer égoïste ».

« Quoi ! », dit Kiem. Il se releva sur ses mains. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, je ne comprends pas, ceci est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée... je parle trop, n’est-ce pas ? Merde, que quelqu’un me fasse arrêter de parler, bordel ! ». Jainan ressentit de la stupéfaction qui se transforma en quelque chose comme un rire – ce qui était absurde, ce n’était pas là quelque chose qu’on est censé prendre à la _légère_ , mais le sentiment mélangé à autre chose turbina dans sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente léger et suffisamment grisé pour flotter au dessus du sol. « Jainan, s’il-te-plaît, tout ce que tu voudras », dit Kiem. « Dis-moi ce que tu aimes ».

La question prit Jainan au dépourvu. « Quoi ? »

Kiem prit la main de Jainan et entremêla leurs doigts. « On fera ce que tu veux. Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

Jainan s’empêcha tout juste de dire : _J_ _e ne sais pas_. Mais il pouvait sentir l’attente de Kiem, et ses mouvements de surprise lorsque Jainan n’avait pas la réponse. Quelque chose de sombre et de défensif surgit en lui. Il se disait qu’il pourrait faire bouger Kiem en évoquant son dernier partenaire. Il pourrait demander à Kiem s’il voulait être comparé. Il ne voyait pas d’autre moyen.

Mais il ne le _voulait pas_. Que Kiem le trouve étrange. Qu’il pose des questions gênantes demain, s’il le fallait. Demain, peut-être, Jainan s’apercevrait que Kiem n’était en rien aussi sincère qu’il le paraissait là, qu’il n’avait pas vraiment voulu voir Jainan comme si ce dernier était l’unique source de beauté au monde. Mais cette nuit, Jainan était le propriétaire du regard de Kiem et de la douceur de ses mains, et tout le reste était si insignifiant que Jainan avait du mal à se rappeler que cela existait. Cette nuit, il ne pourrait rien faire de travers. Cette nuit, tout ce qui est divin avait décidé que Jainan était pardonné.

Kiem le regardait toujours, avec un peu d’incertitude dans les yeux. Jainan allongea la main pour toucher sa joue. « A nous… à nous de le découvrir ».

A ces mots, Kiem sembla s’arrêter de respirer. Il se pencha et embrassa le cou de Jainan, si doucement qu’il n’y mit presque pas de pression. Sa main glissa plus bas. « Quelque chose comme ceci ? »

« Oui », dit Jainan, les yeux fermés, le coeur battant la chamade pendant que les lèvres de Kiem glissaient sur son cou. « Oui, dieux du ciel, oui ! »

 

***

 

En trop peu de temps, le ciel s’éclaircit autour d’eux. Ils étaient silencieux et contents, couchés côte à côte à moitié recouverts par un duvet. Jainan ressentit l’épuisement de la veille dans ses membres, mais la bombonne chauffante remplissait la tente de chaleur et rien n’aurait pu entamer son bonheur. Kiem avait la tête posée sur l’épaule de Jainan. Il appuyait sur le bras Jainan – ou peut-être Jainan s’appuyait-il contre lui, Parce qu’il n’avait aucune envie de laisser le moindre espace entre eux. « Mrm », dit Kiem, à moitié dans l’épaule de Jainan. « T’sais, ton coude. ‘est parfait ».

Jainan bougea la tête et fit un bruit interrogatif avant d’avoir le temps de se rendre compte que Kiem dormait encore à moitié, ou même parlait dans son sommeil. Mais Kiem se réveilla un peu plus, et parut prendre cela comme une demande de clarification. « Je veux dire, probablement tes deux coudes ? Je ne vois pas l’autre. Tout est parfait ».

Il fallut à Jainan un long moment halluciné pour digérer ça – ce qui était absurde, Parce que Kiem l’avait déjà dit, ainsi que cent autres choses du même genre pendant la nuit. Jainan ne s’était juste pas rendu compte qu’il allait continuer le lendemain matin, et il savait quet Kiem disait toujours ce qu’il pensait. « Vraiment », dit Jainan à haute voix, ses pensées non contraintes, « Je pense que tu verbalises juste _absolument tout_  ».

« Désolé », répondit Kiem, en levant la tête. « J’arrête ! J’arrête ! Promis ».

Jainan se retourna de sorte qu’ils se retrouvèrent lovés l’un à côté de l’autre, sa tête dans le creux entre la tête et l’épaule de Kiem. Il sentit se lover autour de lui un amusement qui se sentait comme de la chaleur. « Non », dit-il. « J’aime quand tu parles ».

Kiem fit ce ridicule sourire, si injustement saisissant. « Est-ce que je t’ai remercié, en passant ? Tu sais, pour m’avoir sauvé la vie. Probablement deux fois. J’ai dû te remercier ».

Jainan aurait juste voulu conserver ce sourire dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il tâtonna pour trouver une réponse. « Je ne t’ai pas sauvé la vie ».

« Mais oui ! Tu t’es battu avec un ours ».

« Ce n’était que de la chance ».

« OK, fais le modeste », répondit Kiem. « Je vendrai l’histoire à un vidéaste, et alors tu verras ».

La plaisanterie devenait de plus en plus irrésistible. Jainan dut faire un effort titanesque pour maintenir un visage grave. « Ce n’est pas vraiment matière à vidéo ».

« Je serai la star, en train de tomber dans une rivière. En T-shirt. Le classement le portera en tête d’affiche ».

Jainan sentit son masque se fissurer en un sourire. « Je pourrais aller le voir juste pour voir ça ».

Kiem laissa retomber sa tête, comme si un sourire de Jainan était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être suprêmement satisfait. Le tissu de la tente était illuminé par le soleil, dehors. « Le jour se lève », dit Kiem, paresseusement. « Nous devrions… aller faire quelque chose ».

«  _Quelque chose_  », répondit Jainan. « Tu veux dire : trouver du secours pour nous sortir de notre situation de naufragés ». Il se hissa en position assise. Kiem émit un son de protestation quand il bougea.

« Ben, chépas », dit Kiem. « Enfin, être naufragés, c’est pas si mal, non ? Regarde, nous ».

« Donc, peut-être devrions-nous juste rester ici », dit Jainan. « Juste, moi, des hectares de neige, l’ours… »

« Les ours accumulent souvent des pétales de rose pour les jeter sur les couples en randonnée.Un petit fait romantique méconnu ».

Jainan ne put s’empêcher de rire, cette fois-là. « Même là », dit-il, lorsqu’il put reprendre le contrôle de son expression. « J’aimerais bien manger un truc qui n’ai pas goût à contreplaqué, et peut-être aussi rassurer ma sœur et lui faire savoir que je vis toujours ». Il commença à récupérer ses vêtements.

Kiem grogna et se roula de côté. « De fait. Argh. Pourquoi est-ce que bouger est si dur ». Il passa son T-shirt sur sa tête et se prit le bras dans l’ouverture du cou. « La civilisation est sur-cotée », dit-il, la voix étouffée. Il agita les bras jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent par se sortir de ce nœud, et sa tête émergea. « Nous pourrions recommencer à zéro ici ».

« Tu vas trouver difficile d’obtenir les résultats des courses de fléchars, ici », dit Jainan. Les cheveux de Kiem étaient en désordre et les doigts lui démangeaient de les lui réarranger. Il ne se l’autorisa pas : ils n’étaient plus au lit.

« Je pourrais vivre sans ». Kiem ramassa la bombonne chauffante et à regrets en détacha la chemise intérieure.

« Je vais prendre de l’eau », dit Jainan. Il enfila ses bottillons et son manteau. Lorsqu’il sortit de la tente, c’était dans un paysage somptueux où la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur la neige, aveuglante. Il inspira une poumonnée d’air froid et frais, leva les mains pour se couvrir les yeux et les plissa dans la direction où ils allaient.

« Oh », dit-il, surpris. « Kiem ! »

« Quoi ? » Kiem était déjà assis dans l’entrée de la tente, tout habillé, en train d’enfiler ses bottillons. Il suivit la direction que lui indiquait le bras tendu de Jainan.

Le soleil matinal avait brûlé le brouillard. Dans la crevasse entre deux vallées, à peine visible derrière un plateau rocheux, des pylônes s’étendaient sur les montagnes comme des arbres métalliques. Un fil d’argent de cable magnétique luisait entre eux. Ils avaient atteint la voie ferrée.

  



	17. Chapter 17

**17**

 

Le volant de secours descendit comme un envahisseur sur la scène paisible de montagne, ses sustentateurs emplissant la vallée d’un sifflement assourdissant. Sa masse orange aurait été facile à identifier à des milles à la ronde, même s’il n’avait pas constamment promené une lumière blanche tournante sur ses alentours. Jainan le regarda descendre avec des sentiments mélangés. Ses émotions étaient à vif de toutes les façons, chantant d’exultation et de tension comme des cordes bien tendues : Il avait déjà du mal avec la présence de Kiem à côté de lui, ne parlons pas du reste du monde. Il ne désirait pas cette participation du reste du monde. Une partie de lui désirait de façon perverse rester ici avec Kiem dans la solitude neigeuse des montagnes afin d’avoir la place pour organiser ses sentiments bouillonnants. Il n’était pas _prêt_ à ce qu’on les secoure.

« Urgh », dit Kiem à côté de lui. « Crois-tu que nous allons devoir rester debout ? »

Jainan se retourna. Il étaient assis sur le promontoire depuis une heure, se reposant en attendant. Kiem s’était montré inhabituellement tranquille après les premières vingt minutes, mais Jainan avait juste pensé qu’il était fatigué de la randonnée. Mais là, en voyant la tête de Kiem s’effondrer sur ses genoux, Jainan se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait davantage que de fatigue musculaire. « Tu fais un effondrement médicamenteux ! ».

« Peut-être », répondit Kiem sur ses genoux.

« Combien de comprimés avais-tu pris ? »

« Cinq ? Euh. Six ». On aurait dit qu’il lui fallait faire un effort pour parler. « Devrais probablement en prendre un autre. ‘N attendant les secours ».

« Non », dit Jainan. « Absolument pas ». Ses sentiments contradictoires disparurent de façon abrupte, remplacés par le soulagement de ce que le crash ne se soit pas produit quelques heures plus tôt. Il leva la main, et agita inutilement la main vers l’appareil en descente.

L’appareil de secours n’avait aucun besoin d’une aire d’atterrissage dégagée. Son sifflement était assourdissant alors qu’il terminait sa descente ; Jainan se mit les mains sur les oreilles, sans grand résultat. Puis le sifflement changea et s’arrêta à mi-hauteur, à peine à quelques mètres de la neige. Une trappe s’ouvrit et un escalier en sorti. En haut, deux personnages avaient l’air de se disputer, l’un vêtu de l’orange vif d’un secouriste, l’autre – l’autre était Bel _._

Jainan mis le bras de Kiem autour de son épaule et l’aida à se lever. Bel sauta sur l’escalier alors qu’il n’avait pas encore fini de s’allonger, et alors que le secouriste lui tendait une main secourable, elle courut légèrement et sauta. « Deux jours ! Espèce d’idiots ! » dit-elle, et les serra tous deux dans ses bras.

Jainan se figea. Etait-elle heureuse de le voir à lui aussi ? _P_ _ourquoi_ était-elle heureuse de le voir ? Il n’arrivait plus à bouger, tout ce qu’il arrivait à penser était qu’il n’aurait dû être en train de toucher à personne. Mais Kiem était juste là.

Ce dernier semblait n’avoir rien remarqué. Il fit un faible sourire à Bel et dit : « Je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez du souci ».

Il était trop tard pour faire semblant que rien ne s’était produit. Bel s’était déjà rendu compte que quelque chose n’allait pas dans sa réaction ; elle se recula et ses yeux croisèrent son regard. Jainan ne put détourner le regard assez vite. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu’il n’agissait pas normalement. C’était là quelque chose que les gens normaux font. Il prennent leurs amis dans leurs bras, même s’ils sont mariés.

Mais Bel ne dit rien, et au contraire se porta sur Kiem. « Si vous ne voulez pas que je me fasse du souci, essayez de ne pas mourir ! » dit-elle. « Vous conduisez comme un retraité, normalement ! Comment diab… comment avez-vous fait pour vous écraser ? »

« C’était juste un tout petit crash », dit Kiem. Bel passa son épaule sous son autre bras, soulageant Jainan d’un peu de poids. Kiem parut reprendre un peu de forces alors qu’ils grimpaient l’escalier. « Un crash-inou. Un microcrash. Je peux m’asseoir, maintenant ? »

Un secouriste les rejoint avec une civière lévitant derrière lui. Jainan et Bel laissèrent Kiem s’y asseoir. « Ce sont les comprimés stimulants », dit Jainan au sauveteur. « En plus, il est tombé dans l’eau glacée. Hier ».

« Par ici, monsieur », lui indiqua le sauveteur, tout en enveloppant les épaules de Kiem dans la couverture – malgré les protestations de Kiem disant qu’il avait assez chaud – et en ramenant la civière dans l’appareil. Jainan le suivit. Bel instruisait Kiem sur les abus de stimulants, ce dont Jainan soupçonnait que cela la soulageait.

Un autre secouriste l’arrêta dans l’encadrement de la portière et lui mit une couverture dessus. « Où en êtes-vous de votre température, monsieur ? »

« Ça va », dit Jainan. Il attrappa les bords de la couverture pour couvrir sa gorge, même s’il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin. « Merci d’être venue ».

« Froid, soif ? » poursuivit la femme. « Combien d’eau avez-vous bu au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures ? »

« Ça va », répéta Jainan. « Un litre, peut-être – nous avons fait fondre de la neige – et il faut que vous le sachiez, nous avons pris tous les deux des comprimés stimulants. Le prince Kiem ne va _pas_ bien, il en a pris six au cours des deux derniers jours ».

«  _Six ? »_

« Il nous fallait avancer, après le crash, et ensuite il a failli se prendre une hypothermie, hier ».

« Je vois ». Le secouriste mit une main sur l’épaule de Jainan pour lui signaler d’entrer dans le compartiment principal de l’appareil. Ce toucher lui parut étrange, également. « Il se pourrait que vous ressentiez de la fatigue lorsque vous serez au chaud. Choisissez une banquette, et mettez le harnais. Ekar va vous faire une prise de sang. On décolle dans un instant. Vous vous sentez peut-être raisonnablement bien, mais je vous recommande fortement de vous étendre... »

« Je vous l’ai dit, je vais bien, occupez-vous de Jainan ! »

« … ainsi qu’il semble que nous n’arrivons pas à convaincre son Altesse de faire », termina le secouriste, comme ils entraient dans le compartiment de l’appareil. « Prince Kiem, s’il vous plait, étendez-vous ».

« Pas tant que Jainan... »

« Je suis juste là ». Jainan traversa en deux pas jusqu’à la banquette ressemblant à une tablette, et mit deux doigts sur l’épaule de Kiem. « Couche toi. T’es en train de faire chier ».

Ce n’est que lorsque les mots quittèrent l’enclos de ses dents qu’il se rendit compte qu’il touchait Kiem – facilement, naturellement – et que tout ce qui en résulta fut que Kiem s’arrêta de parler et s’étendit. A ce moment, son visage était cireux de fatigue, et c’est probablement pour cela qu’il répondit « Mm » et rien d’autre. Mais il attrapa la main de Jainan, et celui-ci n’eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi avant qu’il l’ait serrée, puis l’ait laissé aller.

« Monsieur », lui dit le secouriste nommé Ekar. « Etendez-vous, s’il vous plait, nous décollons ». Il était penché sur le bras de Kiem, en train de lui injecter quelque chose. « S’il vous plait, tenez vous tranquille, votre Altesse ! »

« Que lui donnez-vous ? , s’enquit Jainan, plus sèchement qu’il ne l’eut voulu. Il avait une impression absurde comme s’il ne voulait pas que quiconque touchât Kiem. Il aurait juste voulu tenir tout le monde loin de lui tant qu’il n’aurait pas récupéré. Il essaya de faire taire ce sentiment.

« Du glucose, monsieur », lui répondit le secouriste.

"Pas b’soin », marmonna Kiem. Ses yeux Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l’homme. Sa poitrine montait et descendait trop vite. Cela devait être une poussée d’adrénaline. Ils en avaient tout deux eu un peu trop, ces quelques derniers jours.

« Si, au contraire », lui dit le secouriste d’un ton désapprobateur. «  _Six_ comprimés stimulants ? Si vous n’aviez pas atteint un signal, vous vous seriez effondré là-bas ».

« Si ça peut aider, ce n’est que du glucose », ajouta Bel, debout derrière le secouriste, le paquet de seringues qui pendouillait dans sa main. « A moins que ce ne soit un complot d’assassinat particulièrement tordu ». Elle souleva un sourcil vers Jainan par dessus la tête de Kiem. 

Kiem lui marmonna un truc qui avait l’air exaspéré, mais ses yeux se fermèrent et il laissa l’infirmier prendre son bras. 

Sur une impulsion Jainan posa la main sur la tête de Kiem. Les cheveux lui parurent doux sous sa main, le souffle de Kiem eut un sursaut, et il se détendit d’un coup, comme un animal qui s’étire avant de dormir. Même les rides de tension sur son front s’effacèrent.

L’étrange sensation qui, depuis ce matin, avait entouré Jainan comme un bouclier de combat restait là, et s’aperçut qu’il n’avait plus la moindre crainte de rencontrer la désapprobation de quiconque. Il s’assit à côté du lit de Kiem dans une des chaises des secouristes, et passa le harnais sur ses épaules

Le secouriste les regarda tous deux, et se dit que cela ne valait pas la peine de se bagarrer pour cela, et mit son propre harnais juste au moment où le coléo s’envolait. Sous leurs pieds, le sol frémit alors que les moteurs de poussée combattaient contre le vent. Bel ne se donna même pas la peine de se prendre un siège, se contentant de se suspendre aux accessoires et se balança dans la turbulence.

L’infirmier jeta la seringue et mit une goutte du sang de Kiem dans un diagnost portable. « Rien de grave », dit-il à Jainan. « Il aura juste besoin de sommeil et d’aliments. Si vous ne voulez pas vous étendre, nous pourrions autant faire le vôtre ici ».

Jainan lui tendit obligeamment le bras pour la prise. Là-dessus, Kiem ouvrit les yeux et fit à Jainan un haussement de sourcils dont Jainan comprit sans rien demander qu’il exprimait une préoccupation. Quelque chose en lui lui fit chaud. « Un seul d’entre nous... »

« … a pris six comprimés stimulants et est tombé dans une rivière, je sais », dit Kiem, avec un tressaillement au coin de la bouche, Mais il ne referma pas les yeux tant que l’infirmier n’eut pas obtenu son diagnostic et n’eut dit à Jainan que tout allait bien.

« Vous devriez tous deux vous reposer », leur dit le secouriste. « Vous, en particulier, votre Altesse. Il va nous falloir environ trois heures pour revenir à la ville, et là nous vous laisserons aux soins des médecins du palais. Mais ça va. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance », ajouta-t-il en défaisant son harnais, alors que l’appareil se calait sur son altitude de croisière. « Vous auriez pu vous retrouver dans une situation très délicate, là bas ».

« Je sais », dit Jainan, sincèrement. « Merci d’être venus. Nous l’apprécions ». Kiem marmonna quelque chose dont Jainan espéra que c’était en soutien.

L’infirmier lui fit un signe du menton. « Appuyez sur n’importe lequel des boutons rouges si quoi que ce soit change dans votre condition. Bel Siara, Tharn a les coordonnées que vous vouliez pour envoyer votre rapport ». Il lui tint ouverte la porte de la cabine de pilotage, et Bel les salua de la main avant de suivre le secouriste dans le poste de pilotage.

Jainan s’assit à côté de Kiem dans le compartiment soudain silencieux, et laissa sa main reposer sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux sans y penser. Il entendait vaguement Bel et les secouristes discuter de problèmes techniques dans le poste. Il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau, puis laissa tomber, distrait, lorsque Kiem retourna inopinément sa tête sur la paume de la main de Jainan. Kiem Ne semblait même pas l’avoir fait consciemment. Sans réfléchir, Jainan recourba ses doigts autour de la courbe de la tête de Kiem. Ce dernier respirait plus lentement, glissant dans un sommeil naturel, et Jainan se sentit étrangement en paix.

Que signifiait ce qui s’était passé le matin. Kiem avait-il voulu _signifier_ _quoi que ce soit par là ?_ Jainan se rappela que même Taam lui avait paru y prendre plaisir, quelques unes des fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, même si cela n’avait jamais eu cette intensité. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à là où cela les laissait, Kiem et lui – Cela donnait l’impression d’un truc délicat, qu’il pourrait endommager s’il l’examinait de trop près. Il n’avait qu’à être reconnaissant du fait que Kiem avait paru y prendre plaisir, et pas se soucier de savoir si cela se reproduirait, ou autres questions stupides du genre, qu’est-ce que cela veut dire. Il n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de problèmes.

Au bout d’un moment, le son de la porte s’ouvrant sortit Jainan de sa rêverie.

« Oh génial, il dort », dit Bel. « J’ai envoyé le rapport. J’aimerais dire que l’Empereur peut mieux respirer, mais je doute qu’elle ait été très préoccupée ».

Jainan secoua légèrement la tête, mal à l’aise avec tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à du lèse-majesté même en privé. « Je suis sûr qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait. Et les autres ? Les amis de Kiem et... sa mère ? » Il était sûr que Kiem avait déjà mentionné sa mère.

« Sa mère est loin dans une zone de guerre », dit Bel. « Je ne lui aurais pas écrit de toute une semaine. Vous n’étiez pas prévus pour être de retour avant hier, de toute façon, donc vous n’avez été absents qu’une journée de plus que prévu. Nous sommes restés discrets. Avec un peu de chance, même notre amical journaliste local n’en saura rien ».

Journalistes. Jainan s’était inconsciemment attendu à ce que Kiem et lui aient à s’expliquer à des officiers du palais ou à la famille impériale, mais il avait oublié que cela pourrait se retrouver placardé sur tous les médias. Etrangement, il ne se voyait pas paniquer encore. Il prit une longue inspiration. « D’accord », dit-il. « Nous ne commenterons pas s’ils l’apprennent. Cela ne les regarde pas ».

«  _Deux membres de la famille impériale échappent à une terrible épreuve en montagne_  », dit Bel sèchement. Elle tapota nonchalamment le plateau laissé par l’infirmier. « Lui ont-ils donné un sédatif ? »

« Non – il est juste fatigué », dit Jainan. Il dut s’empêcher de toucher protectivement l’épaule de Kiem ; même dans cet étrange nouveau monde où il pourrait avoir le droit de toucher Kiem, il ne devait pas l’éveiller à cet instant. « Crash de stimulants ».

« J’ai entendu. Vous ne le sentez pas, vous ? »

« Je n’en ai pas pris autant », dit Jainan. « Et j’étais moins blessé. Par pure chance ».

« Chance », dit Bel. Elle laissa aller le plateau, apparemment satisfaite de n’y rien voir de néfaste. « Vous avez eu de la chance, dites-vous ? Kiem n’est pas assez sot pour essayer de faire voler un coléo urbain en pleine montagne. Vous vous êtes crashés. Vous _deviez_ voler bas ».

« Nous regardions les montagnes ».

« Pas de problèmes de maintenance avec le coléo, ou autre chose ? »

L’envie immédiate de Jainan aurait été de mettre fin à cette conversation. Il n’était pas équippé pour considérer ce qui s’y profilait à la fin. Malgré tout, il dit, avec un calme qui l’étonna lui-même : « Bel, vous allez à la pêche ».

Il y eut un court silence. Puis Bel éclata de rire – pas gloussement poli, approprié pour le Palais, que Jainan lui avait entendu déjà, mais un rire court et explosif qui ressemblait à ce qu’on peut entendre dans un bouge. « Et vous avez cessé de faire semblant d’être stupide ».

« Je ne faisais pas semblant », dit Jainan.

« Hoo. Vous faisiez semblant d’être muet, alors ». Bel s’appuya contre une cloison orange vif. D’une manière quelconque, elle avait réussi à ne pas froisser ses vêtements du palais. « Donc, votre Grâce, était-ce la même chose qui a emporté Taam ? »

La question travaillait Jainan par en dessous depuis deux jours, mais c’était quand même bien déplaisant de l’entendre formuler à haute voix. Il se rappela qu’il n’avait aucune raison de paniquer. « Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu une explosion dont on aurait dit qu’elle venait du compresseur, mais je ne puis vous en dire plus. Ma spécialisation porte sur les vaisseaux spatiaux ». Il sortit de sa poche la puce-registre qu’il avait récupérée sur le site du crash. « Ceci devrait nous indiquer d’où venait la panne, une fois qu’une équipe d’analyse l’aura étudiée ».

Bel la prit de la paume de sa main pour la regarder. Jainan s’attendait presque qu’elle la prenne, en prenne la responsabilité, mais ne le fit pas. Elle la lui remit, plutôt, et dit : « Qu’allez-vous en faire ? »

« La donner à la police ? » dit Jainan. Il la remit dans sa poche.

« La _police_  ? » dit Bel. Face au regard interrogatif de Jainan, elle fit un geste de rejet. « A quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle va disparaître dans leurs labos et ils vont abandonner l’enquête pour manque de preuves, et vous ne la reverrez plus jamais ».

Jainan marqua un arrêt. Etait-ce là la reputation de la police sur Iskat ? Jainan n’en avait jamais entendu parler et il était sur Iskat depuis plus d’années que Bel. « Ils feront au mieux ».

« Ils vont probablement faire fuiter le truc aux médias », dit Bel.

Là dessus, au moins, elle avait raison. Les affaires de police étaient régulièrement placardées partout dans les médias. « La Sécurité Intérieure, alors ». Ils auraient accès aux mêmes labos d’analyses et feraient plus attention aux fuites. « Mais il faut que nous sachions. Même si cela entraîne des bavardages ». Rine que dire cela lui paraissait de la trahison.

Bel grimaça et regarda par un des hublots sur la paroi d’en face. « Bien, vous faites comme vous le voulez », dit-elle. « Juste pour dire, si c’était moi, je ne la lâcherais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites tant confiance aux forces de l’ordre. L’un d’entre eux pourrait se rendre compte que Kiem ne fait pas partie des mêmes cercles que Taam, et que le seul lien... »

« … c’est moi. Je sais ». dit Jainan. Il avait cru pouvoir le dire avec détachement, au lieu de quoi il eut l’impression d’avoir des aiguilles sous la peau. Ce _n’était pas juste_ , lui faisait dire une partie immature de son cerveau. Tout allait pour le mieux, maintenant. Cette sorte de choses n’était pas censée se produire. « Vous pensez que c’était moi ? »

« En fait, non », dit Bel. « Mais vous courez un risque. La gar... la police va toujours aller vers l’option la plus facile. Il n’y a aucune preuve, évidemment, ce qui fait que vous n’aurez aucun problème _offici_ _e_ _l_. Mais il reste le tribunal de l’opinion publique ». Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous pourriez juste ne pas donner la puce. Dire que Kiem l’a perdue dans la rivière ».

Les piqûres d’aiguilles sous la peau de Jainan étaient désormais presque insupportables. « Non », dit-il vivement, afin de noyer ses propres pensées contraires. Il en avait fini de se cacher. Il en avait fini de se retenir par peur. « Tant que Kiem me croit, cela n’a pas d’importance ». IL s’obligea à soutenir le regard de Bel. « J’aimerais que vous me croyez. J’aimerais vraiment ça. Mais ce n’est pas de vous que dépend le traité, ce qui est la seule chose qui importe ».

Bel eut l’air presque surprise, si Bel avait jamais l’air surprise. « Vous pensez que Kiem se débarrasserait de vous ? »

Jainan répondit presque _no_ _n_. Mais Kiem ne lui devait rien, il ne s’agissait ici que de Jainan et de ses doux rêves. « Pour un accident suspect ? Je ne sais pas ».

« Mais un accident dans lequel vous n’aviez rien à voir ».

« Rien ». Jainan eut conscience que, quelque part sur ce fil, il avait perdu une partie du contrôle dont il avait toujours été si fier ; il y avait une amertume qui sourdait dans sa voix qu’il n’avait pas prévue. « Mais depuis quand est-ce que cela a de l’importance ? »

Kiem s’agita sous sa main. « Ouille », dit-il, la voix toujours réduite à un murmure râpeux. « Mrh. ‘Dirait que c’est le moment de me réveiller ».

Bel ricana. « Vous ne dormiez pas », dit-elle, en voyant Kiem s’asseoir, non sans effort. Elle s’assit sur l’autre lit, jambes croisées, en dépit de toutes les procédures de sécurité.

Les yeux de Kiem s’ouvrirent plus grands, lumineux et innocents. « Je dormais ». Sa voix n’était pas tout à fait empesée de sommeil. « Pendant une partie de votre discussion ».

Jainan s’était immobilisé, deux parties de son esprit en bisbille l’une contre l’autre : l’une voulant revoir tout ce qu’il avait dit et s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas d’objection à ce que Kiem l’ait entendu, et l’autre qui n’y voyait aucune objection, après les deux derniers jours. A la fin, il dit : « Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire semblant : j’allais te le dire ». Cela sonnait un peu débile, même à lui-même. Il se sentit bien loin du moment où il avait eu Kiem dans ses bras, ce matin-même.

Kiem tourna vers lui un regard coupable. « J’essayais sincèrement de dormir. J’en ai jsute entendu des bouts ».

« Donc ? » dit Bel. Ses yeux inquisiteurs étaient maintenant posés sur Kiem. « Vous en pensez quoi ? Accident ? »

Kiem leva une main, se massant le front de l’autre. « Bien sûr que c’était un putain d’accident », dit-il. « Jainan ne m’a prévenu qu’il venait qu’après que j’aie donné mon plan de vol, et je n’ai jamais eu le temps de l’ajouter dessus, il ne peut donc pas avoir été la cible. Et pourquoi diable voudrait-on me tuer à _m_ _oi ?_ Pour ne pas avoir été attentif à la dernière réunion de commission scolaire ? Un conseiller municipal très en colère ? »

« Quelqu’un qui exprimerait son anti-royalisme ? » dit Bel, secourable. Jainan avait l’estomac en vrac juste à penser en détail à Kiem comme cible d’un attentat, mais Bel paraissait très insouciante à cet égard. « Vous êtes membre de la famille impériale, après tout ».

« Un membre _min_ _eu_ _r_  ». dit Kiem. « Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est la Sécurité Intérieure qui s’occupe de ce genre de choses. C’est leur boulot ».

« Donc qu’en est-il... »

« Kiem », interrompit Jainan, un poil trop fort. Les deux autres s’arrêtèrent de parler. « Il me faut savoir. Penses-tu que c’était moi ? »

Les yeux de Kiem lui jeta un regard plein d’indignation, désormais tout à fait éveillé. « Non, évidemment pas ! Je ne pourrais foutre pas penser que c’est toi ! », dit-il. « Même si je me trompais sur tout le reste, je connais des trucs de _bas_ _e_ sur toi. Par exemple, tu as un sens du devoir de la dimension de l’entière Garde Impériale mise ensemble Cela te serait impossible ».

Jainan déglutit avec un peu de mal. Dans sa tête, quelque chose qui ressemblait à Taam dit, _Qui va te faire confiance ?_ « Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Jainan ! » Kiem se pencha en avant. « Je ne puis croire que nous devions nous chamailler sur _pourquoi_ _je ne vais pas t’ac_ _cuse_ _r de tenter de me tuer !_ D’abord parce que je sais que c’est pas vrai, ensuite parce que tu es mon compagnon, et que je t’aime bien et troisièmement... » il sourit soudain de toutes ses dents «… je ne pense pas avoir étét _si_ mauvais ».

Il fallut un moment à Jainan pour intégrer ce dernier message, avant que ses yeux se portent sur Bel.

« Je vais faire semblant de n’avoir rien entendu », dit Bel. « Mais si vous voulez jeter quelque chose, il y a ce plateau médical, ici ».

Kiem eut à nouveau l’air contrit. « Désolé. D’accord. Sérieux. Conseil de guerre, allez ». Il fit un effort pour s’asseoir plus droit, en déposant la couverture. Il n’avait toujours pas l’air très en forme. « Que voulons-nous faire ? J’ai entendu la partie à propos de la puce. Bonne idée que de l’avoir récupérée, Jainan, J’avais jusqu’à oublié leur existence ».

Jainan n’était même certain de savoir pourquoi il l’avait prise. Une équipe de secours l’aurait trouvée. « Mm. Cela ne nous sauve qu’un jour ou deux ».

« Erreur », dit Bel immédiatement. Puis elle se regarda, et jeta un regard entre Kiem et Jainan. « Je fais partie de ce conseil de guerre, non ? »

« ’Videmment », dit Kiem. Il regarda Jainan avec un peu de retard.

Il fallut à Jainan un moment pour acquiescer. Tout ce truc lui semblait bizarre. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être dans les confidences. « Bel pense que ce n’est pas une bonne idée que de leur donner la puce ».

Kiem serra un poing et posa les jointures contre sa tête, comme si c’était la seule chose qui tienne son cerveau éveillé. « Vous vous montrez tordue, à nouveau, Bel », dit-il. « et en ce moment, il n’y a _aucune_ possibilité que je puisse vous tenir tête. Nous n’avons pas réellement le choix, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je suppose – soit la police, soit la Sécurité Intérieure, comme vous deux le disiez ».

« Sécurité Intérieure », dit Jainan. « La police parle aux médias ».

« Culture de la célébrité », dit Kiem. « Je suis entièrement en faveur de l’ouverture et de la transparence – non, je plaisante, je suis d’accord avec toi. Il ne faut pas que ceci sorte. Mais. C’est juste que... la Sécurité Intérieure ? Je ne sais pas ».

« Ou ni l’une ni l’autre », dit Bel. « Vous avez perdu la puce ».

«  _No_ _n_  », dit Jainan. « Bel, nous avons le devoir de leur donner toutes les preuves ».

« De plus, si l’enregistrement de vol manquait, cela révélerait l’affaire au grand jour », fit remarquer Kiem. « Ça paraît mal ».

« Bien. En ce cas », dit Jainan. « Sécurité Intérieure ». Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une victoire. Il en avait un goût métallique à la bouche.

Celle de Kiem avait d’ailleurs un angle obstiné que reconnaissait Jainan. « Je comprends pourquoi nous ne devrions pas la donner à la police », dit-il. « Et bien sûr, nous devons faire les trucs dans les règles et la donner à _quelqu’un_ , cela va sans dire. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à la Sécurité Intérieure, non plus. Je n’ai pas encore décidé de leur pardonner ce truc d’autorisation de sécurité ».

« Iils ont dit que c’était une erreur, pourtant », dit Bel doucement. « Pas grand dommage d’avoir coupé Jainan de communication pendant quelques années, vraiment ».

« Une _erre_ _ur..._ _! »_

« Allez ! N’exagère pas », dit Jainan vivement. « Ce n’était pas une erreur, juste un calcul de risques. Ils font juste leur travail dans le cadre du système. J’étais un facteur de risque ».

« Un calcul qui t’a foutu en l’air, quand même ! » dit Kiem. « Pourquoi diable veux-tu leur faire confiance avec ça ? S’ils te traitent comme un ennemi d’état ! »

« Ce n’est pas ton pro... » Jainan s’arrêta à mi-phrase. Le regard que lui renvoyait Kiem le trahissait : Kiem avait pleinement conscience de la façon dont il allait terminer ce mot. Jainan souffla lentement. Son esprit était comme un train fantôme sur ses rails ; il fallait qu’il arrête. Il savait bien que Kiem faisait toujours siens les problèmes de Jainan.

Essayer de déterminer ce qui était correct pour lui même lui faisait mal au crâne. Pour l’aspect pratique, pourtant, et aussi pour rendre justice aux sentiments de Kiem envers la Sécurité Intérieure, ils allaient avoir besoin d’une autre option. « Dans ce cas, nous… nous la copions avant de la leur donner », dit Jainan. « Cela nous donnera un levier au cas où quelque chose allait de travers ».

« D’accord », dit Kiem, qui eut l’air énormément soulagé. « Evidemment ! Bonne idée. Faisons ça ». Il ne demanda pas ce qu’entendait Jainan par _lev_ _i_ _er_ , et Jainan n’en était pas sûr lui-même. Mais Jainan pensait à Aren, et se disait qu’il ne serait pas mal de disposer d’un truc qu’il ignorait.

« Insidieux », dit Bel. « J’aime. Je m’en occupe ».

« Non – vous aurez besoin d’équipements spécialisés », dit Jainan. Son mental faisait des heures sup, comme s’il s’agissait d’un problème de maths. « Le Collège aura peut-être quelque chose. Il faut que je me renseigne ».

« N’emmerdez pas les universitaires. Je connais une boutique qui pourra le faire en 24 heures », dit Bel. « Je la filerai à la Sécurité Intérieure après ».

« D’accord », dirent Kiem et Jainan simultanément, « Une _boutique ?_ _24 heures_  ? »

Sur Théa, ce type de machine nécessitait un permis gouvernemental, et on ne l’aurait vraisemblablement trouvé que dans des labos de diagnostic spécialisés et des universités. Ce n’était pas comme de faire réparer son coléo. On n’aurait pu la passer par un trou dans le mur, ainsi que semblait le proposer Bel. Jainan se demanda s’il ne paraissait pas un peu beaucoup provincial pour des oreilles iskaniennes.

« Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bel.

Jainan tenait tout le monde en haleine. Il tendit la puce. « Non ».

«  _D’accord_  », dit Kiem. Il se frotta le visage. « Si nous allons nous retrouver dans… dans quoi que ce soit, je pense que j’ai besoin d’un autre comprimé stimulant ».

Ce qui ramena Jainan des machines à analyser à la situation en cours. « Absolument pas ! ».

« Je n’arrive pas à rester éveillé. J’arrive à peine à penser, là. Je serai totalement inutile pendant des heures, sinon ».

« Va dormir ».

« Mais euh ! » dit Kiem.

« Ne me regardez pas à moi », dit Bel. « Les yeux de chien battu marchent mieux sur Jainan que sur moi ».

Kiem se retourna vers Jainan, qui réussit à ne pas rire. Il secoua la tête : « Il faut que tu dormes. Il n’est rien que nous puissions faire en ce moment, de toute façon ».

« Ne m’obligez pas à vous faire chanter avec des histoires gênantes », ajouta Bel. « J’en ai une quantité couvrant plus d’une année entière ».

« Je savais qu’il y avait une raison pour que vous les collectionniez », répondit Kiem, mais il se laissa quand même retomber sur la couchette. « Réveillez-moi _avant_ que nous arrivions en ville, okay ? »

« J’essaierai », dit Bel. « Jainan, vous devriez dormir vous aussi, même si vous n’avez pas fait d’overdose de comprimés stimulants comme cet idiot. Malheureusement, je n’ai rien qui me permette de vous faire chanter... » 

« … vous n’avez pas intérêt à tenter de le mettre dans l’embarras, Bel... »

« … donc, il vous faudra juste être raisonnable. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que l’un de vous est raisonnable ».

« Je suis raisonnable », dit Jainan doucement. « Je suis aussi difficile à faire chanter. Quoique assez facile à persuader ». Il resta assis pendant que Bel retournait au poste de pilotage. Elle avait raison, il avait besoin de sommeil, mais il était réticent à s’éloigner de Kiem. Ce dernier lui fit un rapide sourire, mais arrivé à ce point, il lui paraissait bien difficile de rester éveillé, et bientôt ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration ralentit. Des rayons de lumière luisaient sur le sol, venus des hublots qui flanquaient l’appareil. Jainan regarda le blanc horizon passer sous le ciel bleu pâle, et sentit la vibration de l’appareil dans son corps, et essaya de se réjouir de ce qu’ils étaient en train de rentrer sains et saufs au palais. Le vol se poursuivit.

  



	18. Chapter 18

**18**

  


Jainan réussit à dormir un peu, quoique d’un sommeil agité et à éclipses. La vibration du vol à travers la dure banquette travestie en couchette se battait contre son épuisement. Il avait le tour de poursuivre malgré la fatigue mentale et physique après les nuits agitées, mais dans les occasions comme celle-ci, l’endurance était juste contre-productive. Il avait dû réussir à sommeiller, pourtant car après une période interminable il remarqua que la lumière qui passait par les hublots était plus faible. Le soir de début d’hiver arrivait tôt.

Il s’assit en silence. Bel était toujours absente, mais il y avait une qualité subtilement différente au grondement de l’appareil, suggérant la descente. Lorsqu’il se leva et regarda par le hublot, la ville s’étendait sous eux.

Il ne réveilla pas Kiem tant que le rayon tracteur n’eut commencé à les attirer dans le palais. Kiem était lent et ensuqué, ainsi qu’il avait prédit qu’il serait, mais pouvait à peine aligner deux phrases. Bel avait un air entre impatiente et tracassée. « Il y a un médecin du palais qui nous attend », dit-elle – à Jainan, comme si Jainan y pouvait quelque chose. « Obligez le à se faire examiner ».

« Je vais bien », dit Kiem. « Tout ce que je veux, c’est me doucher ». Il avait réussi à se lever tout seul, mais dès que la porte s’ouvrit et qu’il vit qui l’attendait sur la passerelle, il grogna et s’effondra à nouveau sur l’épaule de Jainan. « Nan, laisse tomber, chuis absolument trop malade pour parler ».

Des deux personnes qui les attendaient, l’un était un médecin. L’autre était une personne avec qui Jainan n’avait eu que des rapports brefs et déplaisants, et il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de lui faire un compte-rendu.

« On peut vous faire confiance... », dit l’officier en chef du bureau de presse. Il avait les bras croisés et se tenait dans le chemin de Kiem alors que ce dernier sortait du coléoptère au bras de Jainan. « … pour foutre en l’ai un voyage de routine. Vous vous êtes vraiment crashés ? »

Kiem s’arrêta. « Urgh », dit-il. « Oui, nous nous sommes crashés. Je suis tombé dans une rivière. Jainan s’est battu avec un ours. Il y a eu des vols d’anges. Des invasions d’extra-terrestres. Puis-je avoir mon examen médical et aller me coucher ? »

« Anges mon cul. Avez-vous parlé à des journalistes ? »

« Oui, il y en a une qui est sortie des casiers sur le coléo de secours », dit Kiem. Il reposait toujours sur Jainan, et Jainan ne pensait pas que ce n’était que du théâtre. « Pas d’ma faute, je les attire. Phéromones ». Jainan s’étouffa.

« Ils vont vous écrire. Ne répondez pas. J’aurai besoin de détails pour le... »

« Hren Halesar », dit Jainan, le coupant en plein élan avec son nom formel. « Son altesse est fatiguée du voyage. Vous nous permettrez aimablement de prendre une douche et nous reposer avant de nous soumettre à votre interrogatoire ».

Hren se tourna vers lui d’étonnement, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent. « J’aurai besoin de bien plus que... »

« Oh, merde, Hren, en fait», dit Kiem, l’interrompant pour la seconde fois, « Vous êtes précisément la personne qu’il me faut, en y pensant bien ». Il se pencha pour retirer quelque chose du sac à dos et le donna à Hren.

Hren regarda le déplantoir doré dans ses mains. « C’est quoi, ce putain de truc ? »

« C’est un déplantoir », dit Kiem.

Jainan ajouta, d’un air grave, « C’est très important ».

« Retournez ça à l’école primaire de Braska avec de bonnes excuses, voulez-vous ? » dit Kiem. « Superbe occasion de nous faire avoir bonne presse. Faites leur une belle lettre fleurie. Oh, et faites leur savoir que je ne suis pas mort. Dites leur que je les rappellerai... »

« Tu les appelleras quand tu n’auras pas l’air mourant », l’interrompit Jainan.

« Je les appellerai quand je n’aurai pas l’air mourant. Prenez soin du déplantoir. Juste celui qu’il fallait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ».

« Pardonnez-moi », dit Jainan au personnel médical. « Son Altesse a des problèmes médicaux et il faut l’emmener en clinique ».

« Je le crois pas », dit le médecin qui tentait de mettre un tensiomètre au bras de Kiem depuis bien deux minutes. Elle leva les yeux et dit : « Par ici, votre Altesse ».

« Et des poux. Je pense que j’ai des poux », dit Kiem d’un air attristé, en s’approchant assez de Hren pour obliger ce dernier à s’éloigner sensiblement. « Devriez pas entrer avec moi dans l’ascenseur. ‘Scusez moi ». Il disparut dans l’ascenseur avec le médecin.

Jainan échangea un regard avec Bel, auquel ni l’une ni l’autre ne montrèrent aucun signe d’amusement, et suivit Kiem. Bel prit Hren à part et lui donna probablement suffisamment d’informations pour le tenir à distance de Kiem. « Des poux ? » murmura Jainan, en entrant dans l’ascenseur à la suite de Kiem.

« Effet secondaire bien connu de l’hypothermie », dit Kiem.

« Evidemment », dit Jainan. « Ainsi que de dire des sottises, je suppose. Je vais te prendre des vêtements et je te retrouve à la clinique ».

Cela ne lui fit nullement l’impression d’un retour triomphant. Jainan était au bord de l’épuisement et gêné d’être vu par les gens qu’il croisait dans le couloir dans le foutoir de vêtements qu’ils avaient enfilés après le crash. Il se força à repousser toute pensée qui n’eut rien à voir avec la tâche en cours, mais cela le fit trébucher : il était à mi-chemin des appartements de Taam lorsqu’il se rendit compte d’être dans la mauvaise aile du palais.

Il fit demi-tour, frustré, et allongea le pas en direction des appartements de Kie– de ses appartements. Il lui fallut tout le trajet de retour avant de remarquer les pas qui l’avaient suivi.

« Votre Grâce ! »

Jainan se retourna. La personne qui le suivait était une femme élégante aux cheveux longs avec des implants oculaires argent tendance. Jainan recula automatiquement avant même de se rappeler d’où il la connaissait.

Elle arborait un sourire clair et intéressé. « Désolée de vous avoir pris en chasse. Je n’étais pas sûre que ce fut vous ». Elle s’avança vers lui, la main tendue. « Hani Sereson, Je suis... »

« Une journaliste, je sais », dit Jainan. Il ne lui prit pas la main. Il n’était pas d’humeur pour des amabilités de façade, et personne n’était là pour l’exiger de lui. « Nous nous sommes vus à la cérémonie du mariage ».

« Oui, je travaille pour Consult News », répondit Hani. Elle abaissa sa main en un élégant rattrapage qui parut presque naturel, et jeta à ses vêtements débraillés un regard inquisiteur. Jainan sentit la peau lui démanger sous son regard. « Une sortie à ski imprévue ? »

S’il lui laissait la moindre ouverture, son nom et celui de Kiem seraient sur toute la Toile dès le lendemain. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il à la place. « Avez-vous un permis de visiteur ? »

Hani fit une légère révérence ironique. « Oui, votre Grâce », dit-elle. « En fait, le prince Kiem et moi avons un rendez-vous mensuel fixe. Sauf qu’il n’y était pas aujourd’hui, et il semble qu’il n’est pas revenu à temps de son dernier voyage. Avez-vous idée de là où il pourrait être ? »

La question était posée légèrement, presque en jouant, mais ce n’était pas là un jeu auquel Jainan était disposé à jouer. « Je crois que vous devriez partir, madame », dit-il en maintenant sa voix sur un ton neutre. Cette femme travaillait pour les médias. Elle était dangereuse. « Le prince Kiem n’est pas disponible ».

Hani fronça les sourcils. « Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j’espère ? »

Jainan ne se laissa pas prendre à l’apparente sincérité de sa voix. Il se souvint que son travail l’obligeait à contrefaire ce genre de choses. « Non, madame. Il est juste occupé ailleurs. Je vous demande de partir ». Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu’un pouvait l’aider, mais ils étaient seuls tous les deux. « Maintenant, s’il vous plaît, avant que je ne doive appeler ».

« Hooo ! Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux », lui dit Hani en tenant sa main tendue, paume en avant. « J’y vais, j’y vais ! ». Jainan n’aimait pas ce reflet d’argent dans ses yeux. Cela la rendait plus difficile à déchiffrer alors qu’elle le regardait dans les yeux. « Mais sachez le, je ne suis pas votre ennemie ».

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre », dit Jainan. Il s’aperçut qu’il s’approchait de la porte de leurs quartiers et s’arrêta. Il n’allait pas la fuir comme un enfant. « Et vraiment ? Un rendez-vous mensuel ? » Ce qui fit entendre une nuance d’incrédulité dans sa voix ; il lui paraissait impossible que même Kiem s’aventurât à parler volontairement aux médias.

Hani fit un geste dédaigneux. « Oh, ciel ! N’allez pas croire en une chose très formelle. Nous sortons et nous échangeons des bavardages, juste pour votre information. C’est habituellement lui qui paye les consommations ». Elle le regarda à nouveau. « Impossible de vous convaincre de venir ? Comme je l’ai dit, je ne suis pas votre ennemie ».

 _Vous l’êtes_ , dit Jainan dans le secret de sa tête, au lieu de quoi il lui fit un sourire crispé. « Je vous remercie, madame. Mais je crains d’accorder trop d’importance à ma vie privée ». Son bracelet tinta, mais il l’ignora.

« Je sais », répondit Hani. « Vous avez refusé dix-sept entrevues jusqu’ici. Même son Altesse a pratiquement cessé de communiquer depuis que vous êtes mariés. Quel dommage craignez-vous que puisse vous causer un article de complaisance ? »

Dix-sept entrevues ? Cela donna à penser à Jainan. Bel avait dû les refuser avant même qu’il l’apprenne. Apparemment, elle le connaissait mieux qu’il ne l’eût pensé. Mais la seule idée de ces requêtes lui faisait l’effet d’une pression suffocante. « Vous allez le déformer », dit-il. « Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec vous ». Comme Hani allait protester, il se détourna et enfonça le senseur de la porte de son appartement. « Allez-vous-en, s’il vous plaît ».

« Bien, en ce cas, faites savoir au prince Kiem que je suis passé », dit Hani. « Où qu’il soit ». Elle marqua une pause d’expectative, mais Jainan n’allait pas lui donner quoi que ce fût d’autre. Elle soupira. « Je m’abstiendrai d’en parler au reste de la presse. Par faveur ».

« Vous partiez ? » demanda Jainan. Un domestique venait tout juste d’apparaître au coin du couloir ; il se tourna et lui fit signe d’approcher. « Pourriez-vous s’il vous plaît escorter cette dame vers la sortie ? »

« J’y vais ! » s’exclama Hani, mais Jainan n’en eut cure. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retrouva à l’abri de l’oasis de calme de l’appartement de Kiem, enfin seul.

Il croyait qu’il s’en sentirait soulagé. Il avait toujours compté sur son temps de solitude dans le palais comme s’il s’était agi de poudre d’or. Mais, à son étonnement, il marcha de long en large avec impatience dans la pièce et fouilla les tiroirs de la chambre à coucher pour choisir des vêtements pour Kiem, sans même faire une pause pour s’asseoir. Il restait des choses à faire.

Son bracelet tinta encore. Il tapa dessus pour le faire s’arrêter et regarda les messages qui étaient entrés alors qu’il était hors réseau. Il y en avait plus que prévu : du Collège, de Gairad, de divers Théans de l’ambassade… Comment avait-il pu toucher autant de gens ?

Et puis, il y en avait un de lui-même.

Jainan s’arrêta, une main posée au bord du tiroir. Son estomac se contracta d’une sensation qu’il ne sut nommer. Une seule personne avait accès à ce compte, à part lui, et cette personne était Aren. Il l’ouvrit.

Une ligne : _C_ _omment s’est passé votre voyage ? Il faudrait qu’on se voie_ _._ Innocent. Inattaquable. S’il parlait à quiconque de la contraction qu’il ressentait à la nuque en le lisant, on le traiterait de fou. Il _serait_ fou.

Et Aren le savait, Jainan s’en rendit compte. Aren savait qu’il n’avait besoin de rien envoyer en termes d’exigences. Il n’avait qu’à donner un petit coup sur la laisse, et que Jainan ferait le reste tout seul.

Son bracelet n’était pas stable. Il s’aperçut que le bras lui tremblait. IL le posa à plat contre le mur, et finit par reconnaître la sensation.

Il était _en colère_.

Les mains lui tremblaient si fort qu’il dut s’asseoir et les poser avant de pouvoir faire fonctionner son bracelet. Il le régla pour interdire tout accès à distance, effaça ensuite toutes ses signatures biométriques et poursuivit tous le processus de tout enregistrer à nouveau. Il lui fallut dix minutes et en plein milieu du processus, il lui fallut pêcher un aiguille dans la trousse de premiers soins pour lui donner une goutte de son sang, mais il n’en avait rien à carrer.

Après le dernier passage, il composa un message. Il s’était super bien amusé. L’école avait été charmante. Il espérait qu’Aren allait bien, mais que son programme ne lui permettait pas de prendre le temps de le rencontrer tout de suite. Qu’il avait considéré sa suggestion de laisser tomber le projet du Collège, mais qu’il croyait qu’il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu’il y reste pour le moment.

Il l’envoya à Aren. Puis il ôta son bracelet, ouvrit son tiroir et l’y jeta pour la nuit.

« Hé », lui dit Kiem de la porte de la chambre.

Jainan se revira trop vite. « Je te croyais à la clinique ». _J’allais y aller_ , voulut-il dire, mais Kiem lui faisait ses meilleurs yeux de chien battu.

« J’ai séduit tout le monde pour pouvoir partir », dit Kiem. « Je me suis montré éhonté. Je voulais juste que le bordel s’arrrête. Pardonne moi ? » Le ton était mi-badin, mi sérieux, et les parties sérieuses causèrent quelque chose de bizarre dans la poitrine de Jainan.

« Et maintenant, tu éprouves ta technique sur moi », dit Jainan, en tentant de réprimer le sourire vers lequel Kiem se dirigeait à travers la pièce.

« Et ça marche ? » dit Kiem, et avant même que Jainan n’ait pu répondre, il l’embrassa.

Le baiser était léger et hésitant, comme si, maintenant qu’ils étaient de retour au palais, il leur fallait ré-apprendre tout cela. Jainan saisit l’épaule de Kiem et approfondit le baiser. Il y eut un long moment d’intense silence, et c’est alors que Jainan inspira profondément et dit, « Ça marche. Es-tu en train d’essayer de me soudoyer pour pouvoir être le premier dans la douche ? »

« Tu veux dire que _ç_ _a,_ ça marche ? » dit Kiem. Il y avait du rire sans bonne raison dans sa voix. « Promis, je fais vite ». Jainan l’y invita d’un geste. Kiem parut trébucher en s’éloignant, mais se redressa rapidement et fit un sourire coquin à Jainan. « Trop de randonnée. Perdu l’habitude des tapis ».

Pendant que Kiem s’enfermait dans la douche, Jainan s’occupa de se déshabiller. Dans la chaleur du palais, ses vêtements d’extérieur lui étaient sales et déplaisants. Il les pendit dans la buanderie automatique et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bains, en hésitant sur le fait de prendre ou non les vêtements de Kiem. La porte était fermée, mais la lumière indiquait qu’elle n’était pas verrouillée. Cela aurait pu être une intrusion.

Le dilemme fut résolu de façon abrupte lorsqu’il entendit un bruit de chute à l’intérieur. Jainan ouvrit la porte sans réfléchir. « Kiem ? »

« J’ai fait exprès », dit Kiem, par terre. Il avait réussi à enlever son pantalon, mais se trouvait assis dans un coin, si à moitié effondré pouvait se dire assis. Un regard sur son visage suffit à Jainan pour comprendre que Kiem avait en quelque sorte réussi à cacher la véritable ampleur de son épuisement. Plus maintenant.

Jainan lui prit le poignet – Kiem ne résista pas – et tenpta de l’aider à se lever. « Kiem », dit-il. « Tu n’es pas en état de te doucher. Va te coucher ».

« Je vais me doucher », dit Kiem à l’adresse des serviettes. « J’entre dans la douche ».

« Tu n’a pas besoin... » l’interrompit Jainan. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait été incapable de le comprendre. Il se demanda s’il pouvait ou pas se l’autoriser, et décida qu’il le pouvait sans doute. « D’accord. Dans ce cas ». Il hissa Kiem sur ses pieds et le laissa se tenir – Kiem s’appuya sur la barre des serviettes – et se dépouilla du reste de ses vêtements. Il tourna le robinet de la douche et les senseurs s’allumèrent. « Au moins, de cette manière, nous n’aurons pas à nous battre pour savoir qui y va le premier ».

« Ah oui ! Ah oui ! ». Kiem comprit ce qu’il voulait faire et se mit à enlever sa chemise par dessus sa tête, en manquant encore de tomber. Jainan le tint. « Plus fatigué que je ne l’eus pensé », dit Kiem, dans ce qui aurait pu être interprété comme des excuses. Il trébucha dans la douche, en se tenant au bras de Jainan. La façon dont ses yeux s’attardaient sur la poitrine nue de Jainan était agréable même si aucun d’entre eux n’était guère en mesure d’en faire quoi que ce soit.

Les senseurs bippèrent de confusion lorsqu’ils constatèrent deux personnes. Les douches étant hautement personnalisées, Jainan n’utilisait pas celle-ci depuis assez longtemps pour bien la connaître, mais il réussit à récupérer un des jets en mode manuel. Kiem soupira lorsque l’eau le percuta et Jainan reconnut que c’était d’épuisement. Il posa son visage dans la courve entre le cou et l’épaule de Jainan et y resta pendant que l’eau coulait sur son dos, son poids reposant contre Jainan.

« Kiem », dit Jainan. « Vraiment ». Cela faisait du bien, même à un faible degré, malgré la propre fatigue de Jainan, et quoique ç’ait été totalement inconvenable, il ne réussissait pas à y faire grand-chose.

« Mrh », dit Kiem. « Tu as tellement de cheveux ». Il passa une main dans la chevelure de Jainan qui se trempait rapidement – ou du moins le tenta, avant de s’arrêter, parce qu’à ce point, la chevelure de Jainan n’était plus qu’un gros noeud. Il émit un autre bruit sans mot, et secoua la tête de l’eau qui lui coulait sur le visage.

Jainan dut réprimer l’envie de rire lorsqu’il lui apparut que Kiem allait très littéralement se noyer dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu’il soit bien fatigué pour trouver cela drôle. Il prit la main de Kiem et la démêla, inexplicablement heureux de pouvoir le faire. « Essaye de ne pas tomber pendant deux minutes, et je te promets que tu pourras aller dormir ». Kiem émit un autre bruit qui devait pouvoir s’interpréter comme une volonté de coopérer.

Il arriva à les rincer à un niveau raisonnable, considérant les circonstances, et réussit ensuit à sécher Kiem. Sécher ses cheveux à lui était cause perdue, même avec le sèche-cheveux, mais il était trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de cheveux humides. Kiem ne faisait même plus de manières pour s’appuyer sur lui.

En sortant de la salle de bains, Jainan se trouva fatigué, étrangement content, et sans s’attendre à ce que Kiem tente de se détacher.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » dit Jainan.

« Faut que je prépare le lit », dit Kiem.

Jainan s’arrêta sur place. Le lit pliant. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait des objections et autre chose aussi : les yeux de Kiem avaient bondi sur son visage en disant cela, et Jainan n’avait pas l’habitude de déchiffrer Kiem mais pensa qu’il pouvait se permettre de deviner.

« Kiem », dit-il délibérément. « T’es mon compagnon. Viens dans le lit ».

Le soulagement apparut sur le visage de Kiem comme un lever de soleil. « Tu es sérieux ? Tu es vraiment sérieux ? ».

« Evidemment », dit Jainan. « A part tout le reste, tu vas dormir avant même de toucher les oreillers ». Il guida Kiem jusqu’au lit et Kiem s’y effondra à moitié, en y entraînant Jainan.

Lorsque Jainan toucha le matelas, il sut avec certitude qu’il dormirait aussitôt qu’il fermerait les yeux. C’était vraiment un gâchis, alors qu’il avait Kiem dans le même lit. Mais même là, la toute dernière pensée, sidérante, de Jainan fut qu’il avait le temps. Ils avaient tout le temps qu’ils voudraient.

  


  



	19. Chapter 19

**19**

  


« C’est nouveau, que tu fredonnes », lui dit le prince Vaile.

Kiem s’arrêta, étonné. Sa cousine leva un sourcil vers lui de l’autre bout du siège du volant. Il l’avait croisée en ville, de retour de l’un de ses comités parlementaires, et elle lui avait offert le passage plutôt que de le laisser attendre un chauffeur. « Heuh. J’ai dû en prendre l’habitude quelque part : il n’avait pas d’oreille, et n’aurait probablement dû infliger son fredonnement à qui que ce fut d’autre.

« Je ne suis pas contre. Tu as l’air heureux ».

« C’est une belle journée », répondit Kiem. Il finit par regarder le grésil qui tapait contre la vitre. « je veux dire, pour l’hiver ».

« Charmant ! On peut être trempé et gelé tout à la fois ». Vaile bougea délicatement. Partager un volant avec Vaile impliquait de se tasser dans un coin de la banquette arrière, les jupes de Vaile occupant tout le reste de l’espace disponible, mais Kiem connaissait cela depuis qu’ils étaient enfants. « J’en déduis donc que tu n’a souffert d’aucune blessure durable, lors de ta dernière aventure ? »

« Comme un charme », répondit Kiem, ce qui était à peine une exagération. Il y avait trois jours et les douleurs musculaires et les maux de tête s’étaient estompés. « Jainan a fait tous les trucs corrects. Et les secouristes aussi, évidemment ».

« Je suis heureuse d’apprendre que le comte Jainan s’en soit sorti sans dommage », dit Vaile. « Il est très important pour notre relation avec Théa. _Comment_ sont les Théans, au fait ? »

« Euh », répondit Kiem. « Oké ? L’ambassadeur a été en contact deux ou trois fois. Jainan m’a présenté à certains des membres de son clan » Son esprit s’était déjà égaré vers Jainan, et il se demandait s’il était déjà rentré du Collège. Il y avait déjà bien deux heures que la nuit était tombée, sans qu’il soit vraiment tard, e Jainan travaillait souvent jusqu’au souper.

« Vous assisterez tous deux au dîner du Conseil de Surveillance, ce soit, non ? Il y a quelques personnes que j’aimerais vous présenter ».

D’autre part, il y avait une bonne possibilité que Jainan soit déjà de retour. Kiem aurait déjà pu être avec lui, s’il était parti plus tôt de la ville. « Oui, je pense que nous y allons », s’entendit-il répondre. Son bracelet tinta, le ramenant de sa distraction. « Attends, Bel ? »

« Ton assistante ? » dit Vaile. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu m’avais dit que c’était son jour de congé ».

« C’est le cas, mais elle veut parler. Bizarre ». Kiem leva la tête. Ils étaient en train de passer les portes du palais et d’entrer dans l’allée en face de la façade principale, en route vers l’entrée de côté qui servait les quartiers d’habitation. Le grésil se transformait en neige tourbillonnante. « Hé ! Tu pourrais me laisser ici ? Elle me dit qu’elle veut me rencontrer sur l’escalier principal ».

« Bien sûr ». Vaile avertit le chauffeur. « J’espère que tout va bien ».

Bel attendait déjà en haut des marches de marbre lorsque Kiem sortit d’un bond du volant et se dépêcha de la rejoindre à travers les rafales de neige. Cela n’allait pas. Il regarda la capsule à vide qui lévitait à côté d’elle, son mince manteau de voyage, et l’expression de son visage, et dit : « Merde ! Vous avez eu des nouvelles de chez vous ».

« Ma grand-mère », lui dit Bel. « Je dois y aller. Maintenant, si vous le permettez ». Elle repoussa ses tresses de sa face, et le refit lorsqu’elles retombèrent immédiatement. « Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’arranger un remplacement. Désolée ».

« Hé ! Non, c’est bon ! Avez-vous un billet de navette ? Puis-je vous le prendre ? Dois-je appeler votre famille pour leur dire que vous arrivez ? Puis-je… »

 _« No_ _n ! »_ Bel reprit son souffle. La neige tombait sur ses cheveux et y pénétrait. « Il faut juste que j’y aille. J’ai réservé un volant. Ma navette part ce soir ».

Son visage était encore plus tendu que lorsqu’il était arrivé. Kiem se sentit impuissant et stupide. Il lui tendit la main. « Bien, bonne chance ». Ce n’était même pas la bonne chose à dire.

Bel acquiesça. Elle ne prit pas sa main, au lieu de quoi elle plongea dans son sac et en tira une pièce de donnée, qu’elle posa dans la paume de Kiem. « Les données brutes du crash », dit-elle. Ce sont des milliers de lignes de bruit pour moi, mais cela pourrait en dire davantage à Jainan. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour passer à travers. Désolée de ne pouvoir rester et donner un coup de main ».

« Nous avons le temps », lui dit Kiem sobrement. « Plus que vous, n’est-ce pas ? Ne vous tracassez pas ». Il voulut lui offrir de lui réserver un volant, ou autre truc stupide comme de lui acheter de la nourriture pour le voyage, mais elle avait déjà ça en main. Il n’y avait rien qu’il put faire.

Elle lui fit un sourire machinal et quelque chose qui ressemblait à la moitié d’une salutation, se retourna et s’avança vers les portes. La capsule à vide rebondit derrière elle.

Kiem venait de se faire bel et bien crever sa bulle de bonne humeur. Il se détourna juste avant qu’elle n’atteigne le portail. Quelque chose lui fit vouloir éviter le brouhaha des halls d’entrée principaux, et il fit donc un détour par le jardin de roses, où des lits régi mentaux de terre glacée formaient des dessins géométriques dans leur manteau de neige, conçus pour être beaux même en plein hiver. Il y avait toujours des buissons morts au milieu des lits. Une forme imposante était agenouillées là au milieu des rafales de neige en train d’en examiner un de plus près.

Kiem n’était pas vraiment en air de conversation, mais la personne lui était familière, et il lui parut grossier de passer sans rien dire. « Agent Deln ».

Deln se redressa. Son premier regard sur Kiem parut étonné, et puis elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose et s’adressa à lui : « Votre Altesse, j’espérais vous voir ».

Une courte pause. Kiem étala les mains, la remplissant : « Me voici ». Il marqua encore un temps, vu qu’on aurait dit qu’il n’allait pas s’en tirer. « Que désiriez-vous ? »

Deln balaya un peu de neige de ses pantalons. Après ce premier moment de surprise, son visage revint à son apparence habituelle : comme si elle avait vu des angles un peu fracturés du monde ce jour-là et n’était pas convaincue. Kiem s’attendait à ce qu’elle lui parle du crash de coléo, au lieu de quoi elle regarda au-delà de lui, vers les quartiers d’habitation, et dit : « Vous vous rappelez ce que vous aviez demandé à propos du comte Jainan ? Qui nous avait passé l’avertissement initial ? »

Kiem sentit le dos lui démanger. Le truc d’autorisation de sécurité. « Ouais. Vous avez trouvé ? »

La bouche habituellement inexpressive de Deln se tordit au coin, comme si elle avait réprimé une grimace. « Ce n’est pas de l’information que nous donnons, vous comprenez ? L’identité des sources est habituellement _ce qui fait_ que l’information est classée ».

« Ouais », répondit Kiem avec précaution, se rendant compte que ceci pouvait aller dans un sens comme dans l’autre. « Mais... »

Cela paraissait être le mauvais endroit pour discuter de ceci, dehors sous le ciel gris chargé de neige. Ils auraient dû se trouver dans une pièce discrète, quelque part. Deln semblait savoir sans même le vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne autour, mais son inconfort était évident. « Il y a des complications », dit-elle. « Vous pourriez peut-être faire un peu de lumière là-dessus » .

« Allez-y », répondit Kiem, lorsqu’il fut évident qu’elle n’allait pas continuer immédiatement. Un horrible soupçon se développait quelque part derrière ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas le développer : il était absurde.

« Nous avons eu une déclaration de personnalité », dit Deln. « Tout le cas se fonde sur une déclaration détaillée de personnalité qui dit que le comte Jainan a des loyautés conflictuelles et l’habitude d’échanger des informations pour se sentir supérieur. Ce sont les mots exacts », dit-elle, faisant taire le bruit involontaire de protestation de Kiem.

« Qui diable a pu dire... »

« L’assistant du prince Taam », répondit Deln. Brutale comme une côté cassée. « Le caporal Nelen ».

Kiem ne protesta pas, mais n’en demanda pas davantage. Au lieu de quoi, il se leva, et en une seconde, sentit la fleur de la colère se cristalliser.

« Votre Altesse ? »

« Merci », lui dit Kiem. Sa langue lui était épaisse dans la bouche. « J’apprécie que vous me le disiez ».

Deln le considérait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la méfiance. »Bien, faites moi savoir ce qui se passera », dit-elle.

« Pardonnez-moi », dit Kiem, « j’ai rendez-vous ». Il lui tourna le dos et remonta l’escalier qui menait au palais.

Il ne vérifia pas si elle était partie. La pierre blanche résonnait étrangement fort sous ses bottillons. Il se concentrait trop sur les marches devant lui pour bien regarder où il allait. « Monsieur ? » lui dit un intendant au sommet de l’escalier. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Merci, ça va », répondit Kiem, absent. « Excusez moi, je dois aller à... » Où ? Ah ! Sans terminer sa phrase, il se retourna et parcourut un couloir de l’aile nord.

Pendant qu’il marchait, ses mains parcouraient machinalement les contacts de son bracelet sans la moindre impulsion de son cerveau conscient. Il s’arrêta sur un qui lui paraissait possible, et toucha son implant auriculaire. « Sergent Vignar ? Comment allez-vous ? Ouais. Non, j’ai manqué la course d’aujourd’hui. Je me rattraperai. Je sais que je vous demande ça tout à trac, mais j’essaye de retrouver la trace de quelqu’un ».

Les casernes n’étaient pas éloignées du Quartier Nord, le complexe d’immeubles séparé du reste du palais par un champ de mars. Kiem y avait accompagné sa mère à quelques reprises, quoique guère récemment. Ils avaient des gardes à l’entrée des zones sensibles, mais cela n’était pas un problème. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était les dortoirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déambulait dans un couloir à la recherche du numéro de chambre que lui avait donné Vignar. Pas de blanc « palais » ici : le décor était gris et impersonnel, mais à part cela, la disposition rappelait les parties où Kiem avait son appartement. Il appuya sur la sonnette devant la porte qu’il cherchait. Une voix lui provint de l’interphone. « Quoi, bande de nazes ? Vous savez bien que je fais mes bagages. Allez vous faire voir ! »

« Caporal Nelen ? » dit Kiem. « Kiem ».

Il entendit quelqu’un inspirer d’un coup, et quelque chose que Kiem ne put identifier, mais qui ressemblait à une insulte. Puis, après une attente assez longue pour que Kiem se mette à penser qu’il n’allait jamais entrer, la porte s’ouvrit en coulissant.

La petite pièce exiguë était en bordel. Nelen se tenait debout au milieu des débris d’une séance d’empaquetage : il y avait des valises et des capsules à vide ouvertes par terre et sur la couchette basse, et des vêtements qui couvraient les deux petits bureaux. Nelen était à moitié en uniforme, vêtu d’un simple T-shirt et de pantalons d’armée plissés à la taille, les cheveux fraîchement coupés au bol. Il fixa Kiem les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Le mouvement de la porte fit tomber l’une des capsules à vide posée de façon précaire. Nelen jura et lui donna un coup de pied, et elle alla se fracasser contre le mur et se ferma dans un violent sifflement. « Donc il a parlé », dit Nelen. Il enfonça son talon dans une pile de vêtements pour élargir le peu de plancher dont il disposait pour se tenir. « Evidemment. Sale connard ».

Quand la porte s’était ouverte, Kiem s’était rendu compte ne pas savoir quoi dire. Mais heureusement, ce n’était plus un problème. « Je ne crois pas avoir bien entendu », dit-il. Lentement, la rage accumulée commença à se déployer dans sa poitrine. Je suis sûr que je ne vous ai pas entendu insulter le comte Jainan ». Il se fit un chemin à travers la pièce, cherchant où poser les pieds au milieu des piles de trucs Il lui fallait respirer avec précautions, sans quoi il avait l’impression que la rage qui se déployait en lui pourrait déborder. Sensation déplaisante. « Ou est-ce le cas ? » Il leva les yeux et se redressa, remplissant l’espace. Nelen fit un pas en arrière, hérissé. On aurait dit qu’ils allaient se battre. Kiem n’avait jamais frappé personne depuis qu’il avait huit ans, et Nelen était entraîné au combat, mais une étrange partie de lui semblait accueillir l’occasion.

Tous deux savaient qu’ils n’allaient pas en venir aux mains. Les caméras du passage auraient enregistrée l’arrivée de Kiem. Celui-ci tenta de mettre fin à cette sensation de s’en fiche.

« Il ne m’a jamais aimé », dit Nelen, plus vite et deux tons plus haut. « Mais bordel ! Il essaie juste de me faire des ennuis. Vous ne pouvez pas croire tout ce qu’il dit ».

« C’est drôle », dit Kiem. « Il n’a rien dit, en fait. Mais merci de me le confirmer, espèce de bâtard invertébré ».

C’est alors qu’il s’attendit à se faire frapper. Il vit même Nelen serrer les poings, et il se tendit. Nelen lui dit : « Faites pas croire que vous auriez fait mieux. Vous avez aucune idée de ce que c’était ».

« Ce que c’était ? », dit Kiem s’avançant d’encore un pas dans la pièce. « Ce que c’était ? » Vous avez signalé qu’il constituait un risque à la Sécurité Intérieure pour un stupide conflit personnel ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que cela lui a fait ? »

Il ne s’était jamais imaginé qu’il aurait droit à une confession plénière. Mais il s’attendait à autre chose que le regard incrédule de Nelen.

« Quoi… Oh, putain. Vous me parlez d’un truc qui vous vient de la Sécurité ? »

« Et de vous », ajouta Kiem. Le ver du doute, à moitié négligé, s’insinuait dans sa tête, mais il avait commencé et il allait terminer. « C’est _vous_ qui m’avez dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec Jainan. C’est _vous_ qui avez fourni le rapport de personnalité à la Sécurité Intérieure ».

Nelen se mit à rire. Ce n’était pas un son agréable. Kiem attendit qu’il finît, mais Nelen semblait trouver quelque chose de désespérément drôle à la situation ; il se plia comme s’il avait mal et dut se tenir au poteau d’acier du lit pour garder son équilibre.

« Reprenez vos esprit », lui demanda Kiem, plus pour dire quelque chose que parce qu’il s’attendait à ce que l’autre l’écoutât.

Nelen se redressa, avec une sale expression. « Vous espèce de crétin au cerveau de merde », dit-il, j’ai fait ça sur ordre de Taam. Vous ne comprenez pas, n’est-ce pas ? Tout ce que j’ai fait – et ce n’était pas grand-chose, vous le saisissez ? – je l’ai fait sur ordres de Taam ».

Kiem sentit grandir le doute obsédant. « Je… Vous… ça ne se peut pas ». Mais cela se _pouvait._ « Taam était le conjoint de Jainan » _Mais il y avait des problèmes._ Kiem inspira profondément, et cela lui fit l’impression d’avaler de l’alcool fort. « Ce n’est pas ce que dit Jainan. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je vous croie vous, plutôt que lui ».

« Regardez-vous. Reprenez vos esprits », le moqua Nelen. Il se détourna et saisit un paquet de vêtements pliés sur le lit, de toute évidence ce qu’il avait été en train de faire à l’arrivée de Kiem. « Que pensez-vous que vous allez me faire ? Je me barre, bordel ! J’ai enfin été muté à un haut niveau ».

« Je vais... » dit Kiem. _Je vais vous détruire vous et Taam et quiconque lui a jamais fait du mal_. Il déglutit à nouveau, horrifié devant la puissance de sa colère. « Ça… vous... »

« Vous croyez que vous allez simplement révéler toute l’affaire ? » Nelen lui tournait le dos, à cet instant, mais la tension était visible à sa façon de bouger. « Jainan ne vous en sera pas gré. Il va se contenter d’accumuler de la rancœur si vous répandez la nouvelle – ce bâtard rigide en veut pour n’importe quoi. Il ne parle jamais à personne. Pendant des années, même _moi_ , je ne savais pas à quel point cela devenait mal barré ».

Kiem prit une longue et lente inspiration. Elle ne l’aida pas à calmer ce qu’il avait en lui ; elle ne servit qu’à la faire approcher du point d’ébullition. La voix de Nelen le traversait comme du courant électrique, faisant tressaillir ses muscles, et même s’il n’avait jamais été comme cela, il comprenait désormais _à quel point_ cela lui ferait du bien d’imprimer quelqu’un dans le mur. L’envie de le faire lui faisait l’effet d’un ressort tendu.

Mais il n’eut pas à céder à cette envie. Quelque chose se déclencha, quelque part dans sa tête, et soudain, la fureur fut … non pas partie, mais transformée en quelque chose qui ressemblait à du calme. Il sourit. Ce sourire lui parut presque normal sur sa face, mais pas tout à fait. « Vous êtes très coopératif. Je l’apprécie. Dites-moi ce que c’est que vous ne saviez pas ».

Son sourire devait être plus déplacé qu’il ne pensait. Nelen cessa de faire la gueule et le regarda. « Je n’ai rien fait », dit-il. « Ce n’était pas ma faute ». Comme il faisait effet, Kiem garda le sourire. Les yeux de Nelen croisèrent les siens un instant et puis se détournèrent. « Merde ! » IL leva la main, et frappa de la paume sur les lattes du lit. Tout le truc vibra. « Tout ce que je veux, c’est me barrer de ce trou. Cette ville est un poison. Je n’ai jamais voulu me faire prendre dans la politique ni fréquenter les glandeurs titrés comme vous. Je voulais juste être dans l’armée ». Il s’éloigna du lit. « Et puis merde ! » Il saisit une poignée de vêtements, les jeta de côté, et plongea dans une boîte à effets personnels dee modèle standard qui était cachée en dessous.

Kiem ouvrit la bouche, et la ferma, sur une intuition.Quelque chose était différent dans les mouvements de Nelen ; plus rapide et plus saccadé, comme si un interrupteur avait été basculé quelque part.

« Où est… le v’là » Nelen fit une pause et retira un truc petit et brillant d’un compartiment. Il était heureux que toute l’attention de Kiem ait été sur lui car il se tourna et le lui lança sans prévenir. Kiem l’attrapa simplement. Une pièce de donnée.

Nelen replia en vitesse les compartiments et tenta de refermer le couvercle de la boîte. Mais elle était neuve, et il ne faisait que se fermer en coulissant avec un léger sifflement. « Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je l’ai gardé », dit-il. « Je n’ai rien à voir avec ça, oké ? Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que c’était. Je me serais fait crucifier par le commandement si j’avais dit quoi que ce soit d’un officier supérieur. Je suis juste un foutu troufion. Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais au Quartier Général. Je vous donne ce que vous voulez, ne venez pas me courir après. J’ai rien fait, de toute façon. D’accord ? Entendu ? C’est _entendu_? »

Kiem tournait et retournait la pièce dans ses mains et ne faisait plus attention. Ses mains étaient poisseuses dessus, comme si son corps avait produit une mince couche de sueur sans le consulter. Il avait l’impression de tenir une bombe. « Quoi, dit-il, absent, tiré de sa rêverie.

« Ne… merde ! Ne regardez pas ça ici. Il faut que je plie ». Nelen saisit un sac à titre de démonstration et fit un pas vers Kiem, hérissé. « Je suis occupé. Vous devez... »

Kiem n’écoutait plus. Il avait vaguement conscience de se faire éjecter de la pièce, mais cela lui allait. Il allait partir, de toute façon. Nelen ne lui paraissait plus important. Rien ne lui semblait plus importer à part le mince disque de métal qu’il tenait à la main.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Il avait conscience de passer des gens dans les couloirs, mais ne voyait pas leurs visages. Il se rendit compte de marcher trop vite ; il attirait probablement l’attention, et attirer l’attention était la dernière chose qu’il voulait à ce moment-là. Il s’arrêta dans un coin écarté où deux petits couloirs peu utilisés se rencontraient, et tira la pièce de sa poche. Elle était chaude dans sa main ; l’avait-il tenue si fort ? Il la posa sur son bracelet, sur lequel elle adhéra.

Une vidéo. Son esprit était étrangement vide. Ses mouvements lui paraissaient machinaux.

A priori, en l’ouvrant, il ne put comprendre ce qu’il y voyait. Puis ses yeux s’ajustèrent et il comprit que c’était une vue d’un couloir à partir de l’angle statique d’une caméra de surveillance. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit, mais il avait les murs blancs et le sol poli et opalescent de … Non, il reconnaissait le dessin de ce sol, il devait être quelque part dans le palais. Cela ressemblait à un endroit dans les quartiers privés d’habitation.

La bande durait quelques secondes sans mouvement. Une partie de l’esprit de Kiem tournait à l’arrière-plan, se demandant si Nelen lui avait donné un truc inutile juste pour se débarrasser de lui, Mais la plupart de sa pensée se concentrait sur la vidéo immobile, de façon absente, comme si c’était un abîme qui s’ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Le film avança et deux personnes arrivèrent en vue. L’estomac de Kiem eut un soubresaut en reconnaissant la silhouette fine et droite de Jainan. A côté de lui, un homme dont toute la hauteur remplissait un uniforme à galons dorés, les cheveux sombres coupés courts – Taam.

Même sans son, il était clair que quelque chose n’allait pas dès qu’ils entrèrent dans l’image. Ce devait être une dispute, car Taam disait quelque chose, le visage tordu dans un air renfrogné, l’expression de Jainan était totalement fermée, expression que Kiem connaissait à en être malade. Il vérifia le timbre du temps dans l’angle – tard la nuit. Les deux étaient en costume formel ; ils devaient arriver d’une fonction officielle. Jainan ne disait rien alors que se pressait contre lui, évidemment en colère, vu ses pas saccadés dans le couloir. Taam paraissait de plus en plus irrité au fur et à mesure de leur approche de la caméra, et finalement, quelque chose qu’il dit parut résonner en Jainan, qui tourna la tête et répondit par quelque chose de court et sec.

L’instant d’après, Taam saisissait le bras de Jainan, le lui tordait dans le dos, et le poussait contre le mur. Jainan dit autre chose. Taam lui mit une gifle.

Les doigts de Kiem se crispèrent sur les côtés in-substantiels de la projection. Il fit un arrêt sur image, d’un coup violent, instinctif, mais ensuite ne put plus bouger la main. Il eut l’impression d’avoir arraché une croûte d’une plaie.

Sur la vidéo arrêtée, l’expression de Jainan en était une de choc pur. Il ne regardait même pas Taam, mais au-delà, vers le couloir d’où ils arrivaient. Il vérifiait si personne n’avait rien vu.

Le picotement sur l’échine de Kiem n’allait pas s’arrêter s’il n’en finissait pas avec cela. Il remit la vidéo en marche.

Taam dit quelque chose à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Jainan. Ce dernier était entièrement concentré sur lui, désormais. Il se tint la tête raide et dit quelque chose dans l’espace entre quoi que ce soit que disait Taam – à la forme de ses lèvres, et aussi parce que c’était ce qu’il attendait, il put déchiffrer _public_ et _pas_ _ici_. Jainan indiqua la porte en face d’un mouvement du menton.

Taam s’arrêta. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, laissant voir les dents, mais Jainan avait visé juste. Il ajusta sa prise sur le bras de Jainan – Kiem émit un sifflement involontaire – et le projeta par la porte. Jainan opposa un peu de résistance, se contenta de secouer le bras quand Taam le laissa aller, comme quelque chose de déplaisant. La porte s’ouvrit et il la franchit. Avant que Taam ne le suive, il regarda autour de lui et posa les yeux sur la caméra de surveillance. Kiem eut une stupide envie de se retirer, comme s’il avait été vu. Mais il continua à regarder quand il vit Taam interpeller par-dessus l’épaule de Jainan quelqu’un qui était déjà dans la pièce. _Ç_ _a –_ _efface_ _–_ Kiem ne put en tirer davantage.

Kiem reconnut l’endroit. Ce devait être leur appartement.

La vidéo – la longueur de bande de caméra de surveillance que Taam avait demandé qu’elle fut effacée – se termina et se réduisit à un point. Ça y était. La pièce de donnée ne contenait rien d’autre.

Kiem ne ressentit aucun choc. C’était d’ailleurs le pire. Il se sentait sur-réel, avait mal à la tête, comme s’il ne contrôlait plus ses muscles, mais pas choqué. Il tapa le bouton de répétition par erreur. Elle se remit à jouer ; il le tapa pour l’arrêter, et ensuite redémarrer, et ensuite pour arrêter de nouveau, et l’arrêter encore quand il ne put plus le supporter. L’écran de son bracelet s’éteignit.

D’un seul coup, il n’en put plus. Il s’avança jusqu’à la fenêtre, puis revint au mur. Il eut l’impression d’avoir des insectes qui le piquaient sous la peau, en train de ramper dans sa cage thoracique et s’accumulant dans sa poitrine. Tout ça n’avait aucun sens. Il leva son bracelet, chercha dans ses contacts jusqu’à arriver à celui de Bel, et puis annula violemment l’action. Il ne pouvait appeler personne. _T_ _out ça n’avait aucun sens_.

Jainan avait aimé Taam. Oui, il avait laissé quelques indices sur le fait que leur mariage n’était pas parfait, mais aucun mariage ne l’était, et les seules fois où Jainan avait parlé durement à Kiem étaient celles où il avait manqué de respect envers la mémoire de Taam. Feriez-vous cela pour quelqu’un qui avait agi _ainsi_ _?_ Jainan ne s’était pas défendu, dans la vidéo. Il était pourtant capable de se battre contre un ours en mode d’attaque avec rien d’autre qu’une branche d’arbre, mais là il ne faisait rien. Cela venait de Taam.

Kiem se remit à redémarrer et arrêter compulsivement un autre segment de la vidéo. Les deux figures restaient gelés à l’extrémité du couloir, inexorablement en train d’entrer dans leur appartement. Jainan avait _aimé_ Taam.

Non, il se rendit compte de ce que Jainan n’avait jamais rien dit de tel.

Ce n’était pas le chagrin qui avait fait de Jainan un homme marqué et pâle lorsque Kiem l’avait rencontré. Il avait eu le même air sur la vidéo : crispé et tendu, et entièrement concentré sur Taam. Comme – _merde_ – comme il avait été entièrement concentré sur Kiem pendant les premiers jours après le mariage. Ces étranges pauses. Les messages liés au compte de Taam. La façon dont Jainan n’avait _jamais_ _dit non_.

Si Kiem l’avait connu alors, comme il le connaît maintenant, il l’aurait remarqué. S’il avait eu ne fut-ce que l’intelligence d’une bûche, il l’aurait remarqué. Il était le plus distrait, le plus inutile au point d’exploser le monde...

Son bracelet tinta. Il faillit le faire tomber.

Un lettrage minuscule se projeta au-dessus de son poignet, lui rappelant que Jainan et lui étaient presque en retard au dîner du Conseil de Surveillance. Il le fixa un long moment. La sensation cinglante qu’il avait sous la peau faisait que rester immobile lui était une punition.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se retourna. Il lui fallait parler à Jainan.

  



	20. Chapter 20

**20**

###    


Cela indiquait vraiment la bonne humeur de Jainan – l’absurde, inadéquate bonne humeur _borderline_ qui durait depuis deux jours – qu’il ait fredonné du Collège jusqu’à son appartement, et que même quand il s’en était rendu compte, qu’il n’ait pas arrêté.

Le salon était désert. Il écouta un instant, rangea son paletot et son chapeau en silence, afin d’entendre le moindre mouvement. Puis, il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’une habitude idiote qu’il traînait. Qu’importait maintenant qu’il ait entendu quelqu’un avant que l’autre ne l’ait entendu ? C’était comme si une autre couche s’était détachée de son vieux moi – il était désormais impatient de les dépouiller toutes maintenant que la mue avait commencé. Il en aurait le temps.

« Kiem ! » appela-t-il, « Je suis de retour ! » Il était dans les temps ; ils devraient partir pour le dîner du Conseil de Surveillance dans une dizaine de minutes. Il avait la tête encore pleine d’équations. Il lui faudrait laisser Kiem faire la conversation.

Pas de réponse. Il avait oublié – Kiem était sorti pour une levée de fonds en ville, et avait dit qu’il pourrait arriver en retard. « Bel ? » dit-il, plus timidement. Pas de réponse non plus – évidemment, c’était son jour de congé. Bel avait sa propre vie. Il soupira et ferma le placard, puis sourit un instant à son propre ridicule. Il n’avait pas besoin qu’on le salue à chaque fois qu’il passait la porte.

Il s’habilla pour le dîner en sept minutes et demie et était à la porte à huit heures. Le dîner n’était qu’à dix minutes de marche dans une autre partie du palais, et il y arriva bien à temps. Par les portes ouvertes de la salle à manger, il put voir qu’il y avait déjà foule, dont personne de sa connaissance. L’idée d’y aller sans Kiem n’était pas très agréable. Il se glissa dans l’une des antichambres élégamment décorées du couloir, vide, et en profita pour vérifier ses massages en attendant.

Aucun message d’Aren. Jainan ne s’était pas rendu compte de combien il craignait d’en voir un avant d’avoir la liste, exempte du portrait d’Aren. Un autre fil de tension sembla se détendre. C’était bizarre, il ne s’était jamais senti plus libre. Il n’y avait finalement plus rien à craindre derrière lui. Il aurait dû radier Aren de ses listes, des mois auparavant.

Lorsque quelqu’un entra, il lui fallut un instant avant de tourner la tête.

« Kiem ? » Jainan laissa retomber son poignet et l’écran disparut. Sa chaise glissa en arrière comme il se levait. « Y a-t-il … Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kiem ne répondit pas. Il se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, et celle-ci ne pouvait se fermer.

« Es-tu malade ? » Jainan fit un pas en avant. Le visage de Kiem était tendu. « Je… Je vais appeler quelqu’un ». Il aurait voulu dire _assied-toi,_ mais quelque chose dans le regard de Kiem l’arrêta net.

Et dans ce moment de silence, Jainan sut que l’anxiété informe qui le poursuivait depuis des mois avait fini par être justifiée. Quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas.

Kiem tenta de parler, mais dut s’éclaircir la voix. « Je… Jainan… Il faut qu’on parle. De... » Il s’arrêta.

Jainan figea, pendant que son esprit s’embouteillait de toutes les choses qu’il aurait pu dire à Kiem, sans l’avoir fait. Quelque transgression mineure – quelqu’un avait qui il avait parlé, ou une quelconque façon où il aurait pu les mettre tous deux à la gêne – non, cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Il essaya de se rappeler que Kiem n’était pas comme cela. « De quoi ? »

Kiem fit un pas en avant et la porte se referma derrière lui. « De toi et Taam ».

Jainan n’avait jamais entendu la voix de Kiem comme cela. Il se dit que cela pouvait encore être n’importe quoi. L’air de la pièce se fit pâteux. Cela le terrifiait de si souvent retomber sur sa dernière ligne de défense – _Je ne veux pas en parler –_ mais il commença quand même à la formuler : « Je... »

« Nelen m’a dit ce qui en était ».

_Non._ Les mots qui suivaient se desséchèrent sur la langue de Jainan. Une honte brûlante remplit sa bouche, sa gorge, elle planta ses pieds au plancher.

« Jainan ? »

Il arriva à marmonner : « Ce n’est pas vrai ! »

«  _Qu’est-ce_ qui n’est pas vrai ? » demanda Kiem. Il y eut une pause, comme si, dans le flot naturel de la conversation, il s’était attendu à ce que Jainan réponde. « Jainan, je l’ai vu ! » Il dut voir l’éclair de panique dans les yeux de Jainan, car il fronça les sourcils et dit : « Tu te… vous étiez en train de vous disputer. C’était une bande de caméra de surveillance ». Il était évident qu’il ne voulait pas dire ce qui suivait, mais Kiem n’avait jamais appris à taire le moindre truc. « Il t’a plaqué contre le mur ».

_Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses. Cela ne s’est passé que quelques fois._ Cela lui parut si pathétique que Jainan décida de ne pas le dire. Il secoua la tête, se battit contre la nausée qui montait.

« Jainan, allez ! » Kiem était-il en train d’élever la voix, ou était-ce son imagination ? Jainan n’aurait su le dire ; les oreilles lui bourdonnaient. « Nelen m’a expliqué que c’est Taam qui leur a dit de supprimer ton autorisation de sécurité. Tu vois, tu n’es même pas surpris. Tu le savais. Nelen savait… Oh ! Putain ! _Aren_ savait, n’est-ce pas ? Je l’avais sous le nez. Merde ! »

Jainan était immobile comme une statue, une main posée contre le dossier de la chaise. Ses yeux suivaient compulsivement Kiem qui allait de long en large ; son image était floue, une forme sombre sur laquelle Jainan n’arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Aren savait », insista Kiem. « Pourquoi est-il venu te voir ? Pour… pour se payer notre tête, ou quoi ? Pour nous embrouiller la tête ? Pourquoi ne m’as tu rien dit ?

Donc, Nelen lui avait tout dit. Jainan pouvait imaginer Kiem et Nelen, leurs têtes rapprochées, en train de disséquer la liste des humiliations privées de Jainan. Dans sa tête, il voyait Nelen méprisant, et Kiem tel que maintenant : bouleversé et dégoûté tout à la fois. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu’un lorsqu’on a épluché ainsi tous ses problèmes. Ils faisaient pitié. _Lui-même_ faisait pitié.

Kiem était toujours en train de parler. Jainan n’arrivait plus à rien y comprendre. Il imaginait le bruit confus en rivière coulant sous lui, et lui en équilibre sur un barrage de montagne qui s’écroulait sous ses pieds. Tout ce qu’il avait construit s’écroulait. Tout ce qu’il avait tenté de faire pour Théa devenait inutile du fait de son échec. Il croyait avoir agi dignement, il croyait avoir été brave – en fait, il s’était juste montré aveugle au fait que _rien_ de tout ce qu’il aurait pu faire ne rachèterait sa dignité lorsque les gens le sauraient. Rien ne pouvait faire de lui autre chose qu’une histoire larmoyante.

« Jainan ? » lui demanda Kiem. Il s’était tu ; il n’était qu’à un pas de lui. « Tu as l’air – Jainan ! » Le son de son nom lui fit l’effet d’un coup de fouet. Kiem tendit la main.

Jainan se retira. Son échec, sa terreur étaient devenus dans sa tête comme une lumière aveuglante.Son mouvement ne fut même pas conscient. La migraine s’était accumulée en couche par dessus couche de rage aveugle et de panique au point que ce qui lui sortit de la bouche fut : _« Comment oses-tu ? »_

La bouche de Kiem commença a former un _quoi,_ mais sans l’achever.

« Ça t’amuse de me voir humilié ? » Ce furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent ; Jainan les jeta à la face de Kiem comme des cailloux, et ce dernier tressaillit réellement. Mais il avait fini par cesser de parler, et Jainan n’osa pas le laisser repartir. « Je t’avais demandé de ne pas le faire ! Je t’avais demandé de laisser tomber ! » Il en tremblait. Il n’arrivait plus à garder une voix égale. « C’était _mon_ mariage, _mon_ passé – t’es-tu imaginé que ça t’appartenait juste parce que je t’ai épousé ? Comment oses-tu ? »

« Je n’ai pas… je n’aurais pas... » Jainan voyait à peine Kiem à travers le brouillard qui rendait tout flou, mais la voix de Kiem était déchirée. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir Jainan émotif et vicieux ; ce dernier était en train de le mettre en pièces. Dès qu’il s’arrêta, Kiem put voir à quel point Jainan était injuste. Bon dieu, il est tellement plus facile d’être en colère que d’avoir peur !

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet », ajouta Jainan. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où venaient ces mots, mais ils se présentaient tout seuls. « Pense-tu avoir un droit sur tout ce que je pense ? » Il lui fallut s’appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise, parce qu’il avait peur que s’il bougeait, ses genoux le lâcherait. Kiem se taisait, choqué. Evidemment qu’il était choqué, il n’avait jamais vu Jainan sous cet angle. « Il faut que j’y aille », dit Jainan. Cela lui parut faible et bancal. « Je dois y aller et … Je dois y aller ».

Il contourna Kiem pour atteindre la sortie à l’aveuglette. Mais Kiem l’attrapa. « Attends ! Jainan ! » Il se déplaça en même temps que Jainan, le bras tendu pour attraper le coude de Jainan.

Jainan accéléra au point de presque courir. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l’antichambre, désormais pleine de convives. Il avait conscience que quelqu’un le suivait, presque sur lui, et il se retourna et mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. « S’il-te-plaît ! »

Rien ne se passa. Lorsqu’il les baissa, il ne vit que Kiem, le visage marqué par l’horreur. Des gens les regardaient. Un silence était tombé : un silence incassable, impardonnable.

« Je… je comprends », dit Kiem au milieu de ce silence. Il y avait des lignes de tension au coin de ses yeux. « Je suis… je suis désolé. Je vais te laisser ».

Et il disparut.

Cela se produisit si vite que Jainan ne s’en rendit même pas compte avant que les discussions reprennent. Les regards de côté des gens se transformaient en dévisagements. Kiem était parti, non en direction de leur appartement, mais dans les profondeurs du palais, dans l’autre direction.

Jainan regarda par terre, redressa sa chemise par réflexe, et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule sans soutenir le regard de personne. Il dut rentrer chez lui, mais ne s’en souvint pas. Il se retrouva chez lui, dans leur appartement. Les pièces blanches, vides et silencieuses ne résonnaient que du souvenir de ce qu’il avait fait.

Au lieu de prendre une chaise, il laissa ses genoux céder et se laissa glisser par terre, jusqu’à être assis contre le mur. Il ne s’était jamais ainsi départi de sa dignité, mais qu’importait désormais ? Il était peu probable que Kiem reviendrait.

C’était ce qu’il était. C’était ce que Taam avait vu en lui – cette vindicte, ce poison. Rien de tout cela n’était de la faute de Kiem ; Jainan s’était juste défoulé sur lui, et les avait tous deux donnés en spectacle. Il mériterait la colère de Kiem. Mais il était peu probable qu’il la voie ; elle serait préférable. Ce qu’il avait vu sur son visage était plutôt de la trahison.

A qui pouvait-il en parler ? Avec Taam, il y avait toujours eu la sécurité de savoir que tous deux auraient préféré ramper sur du verre cassé plutôt que de s’humilier en public. Kiem n’avait pas cette soupape. Parlerait-il à la presse ? Jainan ne pourrait l’en empêcher. Il ne pouvait rompre le traité. Ni rentrer sur Théa. Il mit son visage dans ses mains et tenta de ne plus penser au fait qu’il n’avait plus _aucune_ porte de sortie.

Il lui faudrait parler à Kiem, plus tard, et tenter de sauver quelque chose de ce naufrage. Il regarda le plancher et sentit le poids de l’air chauffé peser sur ses épaules comme s’il avait une substance et une masse. Le mariage était-il dissous ? Kiem savait désormais ce qui n’allait pas avec lui. Même si Kiem passait par dessus, quelle était la probabilité qu’il se sente le moindrement charitable après que Jainan les ait tous deux ridiculisés ?

On sonna à la porte. Jainan leva les yeux, sous une poussée d’adrénaline, avant de se rendre compte que si cela avait été Kiem, la porte se serait ouverte sans l’annoncer. La tête lui retomba vers le sol. Tout visiteur devrait revenir à un autre moment. Il n’allait pas recevoir de la compagnie au nom de Kiem, pas maintenant.

La sonnette retentit encore. Elle s’arrêta à mi-course, pourtant, dans un bip strident, et la porte s’ouvrit toute seule. Un bras la repoussa vers l’ouverture complète, et une autre main actionna le verrou manuel pour la maintenir ouverte.

N’était qu’à moitié levé lorsque les visiteurs entrèrent. Ils étaient cinq : un caporal s’avança au milieu de la pièce et ses quatre soldats se positionnèrent en demi-cercle. Leurs pistolets neutralisateurs étaient dégainés. Ils n’étaient pas pointés, mais l’attention de tous se portait sur Jainan.

Jainan cessa de se dépêcher de se lever, et termina très lentement. Il se trouvait dans un endroit au-delà de l’émotion. « Ah. Bonsoir ».

« Comte Jainan ». Le caporal n’inclina même pas la tête. « Je vous serais obligé d’éviter les mouvements brusques.

 _Aren._ Jainan avait été idiot de lui interdire l’accès à son compte. Il n’aurait jamais dû s’imaginer qu’il pourrait s’en défaire aisément. Il soupesa mentalement de quelle manière Aren pensait pouvoir l’avoir, cependant que sa bouche formait les mots suivants en mode automatique. « A quoi dois-je votre visite ? »

« Vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour le meurtre du prince Taam », dit le caporal, « et pour tentative de meurtre sur le prince Kiem ».

C’est alors que Jainan se rendit compte qu’il n’était plus capable de ressentir autre chose que de l’insensibilité. Ses émotions s’étaient épuisées en un enchevêtrement pulsant et reposaient quelque part, hors de portée. Il aurait fallu plus de deux jours à Aren pour mettre ceci en place, et il devait donc savoir que le coléo de Kiem allait s’écraser. Jainan avait grandement sous-estimé la détermination d’Aren, et il allait évidemment payer très cher cette erreur. Etrangement, son sentiment principal était d’un distant soulagement. On aurait dit un script de programmation qui tournait en arrière plan et qui avait fini par atteindre sa conclusion. Le pire était arrivé. Il ne l’attendait plus.

« Je vois », dit-il. Il lui faudrait probablement prévenir Kiem. Il y avait peu de chance qu’il soit acquitté. Aren avait des contacts dans l’armée – entre lui et Taam, ç’avait toujours été Aren qui avait le réseau, et s’il était allé si loin, c’est qu’il devait être sûr de pouvoir influencer l’éventuel tribunal. Peut-être que Kiem verrait que c’était pour le mieux. Jainan effectivement condamné serait la solution idéale pour tous. « Puis-je envoyer un message à mon conjoint ? »

« Nous en informerons le prince Kiem », dit le caporal. Un des soldats pointa son pistolet sur la main de Jainan, au cas où il voudrait toucher son bracelet. « Veuillez nous donner vos appareils de communication, s’il vous plaît ».

Jainan retira son bracelet, lentement et en pleine vue du militaire au pistolet. Il le lui donna. « Est-ce tout ? »

« Certes. Après vous ». Le caporal lui fit signe de passer devant. « Je regrette ce désagrément, croyez moi. Espérons que cela ne sera que temporaire et que vous serez rapidement exonéré ».

Le caporal ne savait donc pas ce que faisait Aren, ou bien il se montrait subtil. « Certes », répondit Jainan. « J’imagine que ceci va se régler assez facilement ».

Il dépassa le caporal, et se dirigea de lui-même vers les casernes.

  


***

 

On ne peut pas être détruit si on ne s’engage pas. C’était là un mantra militaire d’Iskat, et Jainan s’en souvint tout en enfermant sa dignité dans un petit compartiment tout au fond de sa tête, refermé avec soin, là où elle devait rester jusqu’à ce qui devait arriver arrivât. Il l’avait déjà fait. Il ne se laissa même pas considérer si cela pourrait marcher ici.

Il entra dans les casernes avec les quatre soldats autour de lui, plus loin dans le complexe qu’il ne s’était jamais avancé auparavant. Ceci avait été le domaine de Taam, un endroit où Jainan n’avait jamais pénétré. Il y était, désormais. Il eut l’impression de flotter un peu au-dessus et derrière son corps. Il se voyait incliner la tête poliment vers l’officier de service, et lui permettre de lui passer les menottes par devant.

Il remarqua une certaine nervosité dans son escorte. L’un d’eux projetait un petit écran au-dessus de son bracelet et vérifiait un site de nouvelles. Jainan avait cru avoir dépassé le stade de la peur, mais se rendit compte à son déplaisir que ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’y avait en apparence rien là, pourtant : le soldat ne fit que secouer la tête vers le caporal et éteignit la projection.

Il s’agissait d’un transfert : deux soldats différents l’emmenèrent, encore plus profondément dans le complexe. Il attira des regards, dans ses vêtements de soirée civils – savaient-ils qui il était ? Il détourna la face autant que possible. La nouvelle s’en répandrait, mais il n’y pouvait rien. Ils le menèrent par une porte blindée dans un couloir bordé de cellules, lui détachèrent les menottes et le firent entrer dans la première. Jainan en passa seul la porte.

Il y avait un lit au confort spartiate, une niche d’aisance, et c’était tout. Devant, il y avait une vitre d’observation. Le seul endroit où s’asseoir était le lit, et Jainan s’y assit donc. Il joignit les mains entre ses cuisses et tenta de faire complètement le vide dans son esprit, sans que cela fonctionnât. Il continuait à se demander _Kiem est-il au courant ?_

_ P _ _ ensée stupide. Il n’y avait rien que Kiem pourrait faire, même s’il le désirait. Aren s’y était manifestement préparé. Jainan se rendit compte qu’à un niveau quelconque, il s’attendait presque à voir Kiem juste  _ __entrer,_ _ _ avec ce stupide et adorable sourire, en disant que tout était arrangé, qu’il avait parlé à des gens, que Jainan pouvait rentrer. _

Mais cela ne se passerait jamais comme ça. L’armée était le territoire de Taam et d’Aren, à des mondes des gens que Kiem pouvait appeler pour en obtenir des faveurs. Sans compter que Jainan ne savait même pas si Kiem en aurait envie, après la dispute. Kiem n’était pas une mauvaise personne. Lorsqu’il s’en apercevrait, il en parlerait probablement à l’ambassadeur de Théa ; il retournerait tout sans dessus dessous, en dépit de ce que Jainan venait de lui faire. Jainan se laissa imaginer cela un instant, avant de se résigner au fait qu’il savait qu’il n’y avait rien que ni Kiem ni les Théans ne pourraient faire, en pratique.

Il ferma les yeux et tomba dans une sorte d’état méditatif. Il n’y avait rien à faire, aussi ne fit il rien.

Il n’avait pas son bracelet, et il lui était donc impossible de dire exactement combien de temps était passé. Il ne pouvait guère être tard dans la soirée lorsque la porte de la cellule s’ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Jainan, désolé de vous trouver ainsi ».

Jainan releva la tête d’un coup. La tension s’accumula dans ses épaules, et il regarda la silhouette familière d’Aren dans l’encadrement de la porte, détendu et appuyé contre le montant de la vitre comme s’il rendait une visite de courtoisie.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous levez pas », dit Aren, lorsque Jainan ne fit rien pour se lever. « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ».

Jainan repoussa le _pourquoi êtes-vous ici_ comme naïf. Il garda le silence.

Aren fit un grand sourire, entra, et se percha au bord du lavabo minuscule. « Comment trouvez-vous l’hébergement ? »

Jainan s’activa. « Jusqu’à votre arrivée », dit-il, « une partie de moi se demandait encore s’il s’agissait d’une honnête erreur »..

« Je suis certain que c’en est une », lui dit Aren.

Jainan l’avait peut-être imaginé, mais il trouva qu’il y avait un ton dans sa voix ; une tension qui n’y était pas avant. Elle était presque recouverte par les amabilités. « Mais pas honnête ? », dit Jainan, et il en fut récompensé par la première fissure, une légère secousse de colère de la tête d’Aren.

Aren se rattrapa d’un demi-sourire. « Toujours combatif. Je suis ici pour vous aider à sortir, vous savez. Faut-il résumer les raisons de votre présence ici, comme cela vous pourrez me donner votre version ? »

« Sera-ce utile ? », demanda Jainan.

« J’en suis sûr. Permettez-moi de vous expliquer les faits qui vous sont reprochés ». Il se remua comme pour se mettre plus à l’aise ; cette façon qu’avait Aren de se mettre à l’aise même sur le rebord d’un lavabo était un mystère. « Vous êtes de nationalité étrangère, d’une planète qui n’est entrée dans l’empire d’Iskat qu’il y a quarante ans. Vous avez été marié à deux princes impériaux. Tous deux ont été impliqués dans des accidents de coléoptère, l’un d’eux en est mort ».

Jainan savait que c’était ce pourquoi il était là, mais de l’entendre lui démangeait quand même le dos. Il n’avait aucun contrôle sur tout ça. « Quel aurait pu être mon motif, dans ce délire que vous avez ? »

La lueur de moquerie dans les yeux d’Aren montrait qu’il savait la vérité. « Que pensez-vous du prince Kiem ? »

Cela aurait dû être une réponse facile. Jainan ne sut pas pourquoi il avait la gorge serrée. « C’est quelqu’un de très gentil », dit-il. Cela sonnait totalement faux. Il entendait sa propre voix contrôlée, distante, et aurait voulu se secouer. Il avait passé tant de temps à dépouiller sa voix de toute émotion qu’il l’avait cassée. Elle était désormais figée sur ce mode.

« Mmm ? » dit Aren. « Un mariage un peu précipité, pourtant. Un peu dur pour vous, alors que vous vous étiez à peine extrait du précédent. Evidemment, ceci n’est pas mon opinion, mais bien ce que pensent les enquêteurs ».

Jainan replia ses mains sur son giron. « J’étais en fait dans le véhicule avec Kiem lorsqu’il s’est écrasé », dit-il. « Allez-vous les convaincre que je voulais me suicider en plus ? »

« Cela a dû être une méchante surprise », dit Aren sur le ton de la conversation. « Il vous a obligé à l’accompagner à la dernière minute, n’est-ce pas ? Il a enregistré un plan de vol juste pour lui – les archives le montrent – puis changé ses plans pour vous emmener. Cela a dû être un choc pour vous ».

« Ce n’est pas vrai », dit Jainan, plus pour la forme que pour croire que cela pût rien changer. « Je n’ai aucun sujet de querelle avec Kiem ».

« Mais vous en aviez avec Taam ? », dit Aren.

« Non ! » s’exclama Jainan.

« Oh, allez ! » dit Aren, très doucement. « Vous aviez tout plein de raisons. J’étais là.

« Taam et moi avions un mariage heureux », dit Jainan. En quelque sorte, il avait déjà dit ça des douzaines de fois avant, mais jamais cela n’avait paru si creux qu’à ce moment.

« Taam n’aurait rien admis d’autre », dit Aren. « Pas vraiment le genre à admettre quoi que ce soit, en vrai ».

Aren n’allait quand même pas ressortir des trucs détaillés du passé. Il n’avait pas été impliqué, mais comme il était l’ami intime de Taam, il en savait davantage que ce qu’il aurait dû. Cela allait certainement mal paraître pour lui, de ramener ces trucs à la surface. « Je m’inscris en faux contre cela », dit tranquillement Jainan. « Vous diffamez Taam autant que moi ».

« Ah bon ? » dit Aren. « Taam, marié à un ingénieur qu’il maltraitait, et qui meurt comme par hasard d’un accident de volant ? »

« Ingénieur _spatial_ », précisa Jainan, mais Aren s’esclaffa et Jainan sut qu’aucun enquêteur ne ferait la distinction. La poussée d’énergie de leur duel verbal se tarit. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Jainan. « Vous avez arrêté vos choix. Vous n’avez pas besoin que je vous donne des preuves ».

« Ne soyez pas si fataliste », dit Aren. « Je crois qu’il y a des choses que vous pourriez dire et qui pourraient changer la direction que ça prend ».

« Il fallut un moment à Jainan pour traiter cela. « Ah ! », dit-il. « Comme c’est pratique. Vous croyez toujours que j’ai le mot de passe du compte de Taam, et que vous pouvez maintenant faire davantage pression sur moi. Rappelez-moi pourquoi tout ça est si important pour vous ? »

« Jainan », dit Aren. « Je vous l’ai dit ».

Pour couvrir les activités de Taam », dit Jainan posément. « Et qu’est-ce que c’est exactement que Taam faisait, colonel Saffer ? »

Aren hésita, puis haussa les épaules d’un mouvement fluide. « Ce que Taam a toujours fait. Chercher la meilleure façon d’avoir une longueur d’avance sur tous les autres. Il avait toujours quelque chose en train ».

Jainan acquiesça de façon involontaire. Taam avait toujours eu besoin d’avoir une longueur d’avance. Il avait toujours un plan en cours, et s’il était de bonne humeur, il lui en parlait. Jainan avait écouté un paquet de ces plans afin de pouvoir rester en paix pendant les dix minutes suivantes.

« C’était sans importance », dit Aren. Juste un accord avec des Séfalans. La moitié des entrepreneurs de l’armée le font. Tous les projets partis au milieu de nulle part sont sur-fournis. Taam revendait une partie des surplus, c’est tout. Je lui trouvais des contacts, vu qu’il était absolument déterminé à le faire ».

« Oh ! », dit Jainan, ressentant une fatigue familière sous le désespoir. « Donc, je ne me suis pas trompé en voyant les comptes. C’était de minables détournements ». Il aurait aimé pouvoir penser _Taam ? Jamais !_ Mais il avait connu Taam suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu’il était comme ça, et il avait l’impression de l’avoir su depuis longtemps.

« Comptes ? »

« J’ai regardé certaines données qu’a pu obtenir le Collège », dit Jainan.

Aren haussa les sourcils. »Et vous n’avez rien dit ? Un citoyen modèle comme vous ? »

« Je pensais que cela pouvait être une erreur... » se mit à dire Jainan, mais il s’interrompit. Il connaissait Taam, il savait que c’était probable. Il avait juste convaincu Kiem que c’était une erreur afin de sauver la réputation de Taam. « Non ». Jainan avait passé tant de temps à protéger l’orgueil de Taam. Cela lui avait paru si important. « Mais c’est vous qui aviez les contacts, cela dit, n’est-ce pas ? Vous étiez dedans encore plus que lui ». Taam, comme Jainan, n’avait pas le tour pour approcher les gens. Il n’aurait jamais su où commencer pour vendre des trucs au marché noir. Il faut un réseau pour cela. Il faut quelqu’un de sociable et de plaisant – quelqu’un comme Aren. Il y avait donc une raison pour que vous soyez avec ce chef des corsaires de l’Etoile Bleue, à ce dîner ».

Aren fronça les sourcils. « Comment l’avez-vous su… Ah oui, votre petite secrétaire ».

« Combien vous vous faisiez ? » demanda Jainan. Ou est-ce qu’Aren le faisait encore ? Non. Quelque chose s’était mal passé, sinon il n’essayerait pas aussi désespérément d’avoir accès au compte de Taam. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

Aren hésita, puis son sourire sarcastique revint. « OK, c’est parti en couille », dit-il. « Taam était dedans, dont évidemment que ça allait foirer. Il a promis plus que ce qu’il ne pouvait fournir, il a accepté le fric pour, et ensuite il a tenté de dire qu’il ne l’avait pas reçu. Mais on ne triche pas avec ce genre de personnes. Ils font pression sur moi pour récupérer l’argent, et je ne suis plus en mesure de les faire patienter ».

« Il n’y a probablement plus d’argent », dit Jainan. « Vous connaissiez Taam ».

« Je le vérifierai par moi-même », dit Aren, toujours sur le ton amical. « Et sinon, j’ai quand même besoin de preuves pour Evn ».

Donc, si Jainan lui donnait accès, il pourrait poursuivre sa fraude, ou au moins y mettre fin sans dommage pour lui. « Mmm », dit Jainan. « Quel dommage ».

« Allez, Jainan, vous n’êtes pas réellement en mesure de refuser ».

Il ne l’était pas. Aren s’en était assuré, quoiqu’il ne pouvait pas savoir... »

_Oh !_ Jainan regarda le mur devant lui. A l’entendre, la dernière personne qui s’était trouvé dans le  chemin d’Aren avait été Taam.

Taam qui était mort dans un accident de volant.

« Donc... » dit Aren, en l’étirant.

« Taam », dit Jainan ex abrupto, l’interrompant. « Avez-vous… avez-vous saboté le coléo ? » Evidemment. Une panne de compresseur, ça se camoufle. L’accident de Taam l’avait enlevé des pattes d’Aren. Si _pratique !_ Et puisque ça avait si bien marché, et Aren voulait piéger Jainan… « Et Kiem ? »

Aren haussa les épaules. Jainan ne put s’empêcher de regarder les angles de la pièce. Les caméras n’enregistraient généralement pas le son dans l’Empire, car les Iskaniens considéraient que c’est indiscret. Mais sûrement, un prisonnier ne pouvait bénéficier de discrétion. Ceci devait bien être enregistré quelque part.

Aren suivit son regard et soupira. « Vous me sous-estimez, vraiment, non ? » Jainan secoua la tête, mais Aren l’ignora. C’est ce qui faisait vraiment chier Taam. On devient prétentieux et on finit par croire que tout le monde est moins malin que soi. Les caméras n’enregistrent pas. Et, oui, si cela peut vous aider, c’était moi ». Il sourit. Il était toujours appuyé contre le lavabo, mais il était désormais tendu comme un ressort, et ne projetait plus son air insouciant. « Bon, allez, je vous ai tout dit. Vous êtes au courant, maintenant, donnez-moi un coup de main ».

« Vous avez tué Taam », répéta Jainan, juste pour s’en assurer.

« Oh, putain de merde ! » explosa Aren. Il fit deux pas jusqu’au lit et saisit l’avant du veston de Jainan. Jainan le laissa le mettre debout. « c’est votre dernière chance. Enregistrez le putain de mot de passe ».

Jainan sentait les doigts d’Aren entremêlés avec les pans de son veston. C’était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de totalement ignorer son propre corps. Il visa par dessus l’épaule d’Aren d’un regard absent, et pensa aux montagnes à l’extérieur.

« Non ? » demanda Aren, face au silence prolongé de Jainan. « Ecoutez, Jainan », Il relâcha son veston et s’empara de ses poignets, presque gentiment, comme un ami. Jainan les laissa pendre mollement. « Vous pensez peut-être avoir d’autres options, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Vous croyez que l’ambassade théanne vous aidera ? Théa est une petite planète vassale. S’ils interfèrent, il aura une guerre et ils se feraient écraser. Vous croyez que le prince Kiem va venir ? Kiem évite toute position d’influence depuis des années. Il ne pourrait rien faire, même s’il le voulait. Et je ne sais pas s’il le voudra ». Il dut avoir observé une réaction sur le visage de Jainan, parce qu’il acquiesça doucement, de façon presque sympathique. « Je suis désolé. Vous n’êtes pas aimable, vous savez. Vous repoussez les gens. Est-il surprenant que vous n’ayez personne sur qui compter ? »

« Non », répondit Jainan.

« Non », lui fit écho Aren. « Non, vous avez été très efficace à vous isoler ». Il retourna les poignets de Jainan dans ses mains, et l’un de ses pouces traça une ligne sur la peau à l’intérieur. Jainan frissonna. « Vous êtes impuissant », lui dit doucement Aren. « Si je n’interviens pas, vous allez vous prendre la responsabilité de la mort de Taam ».

Jainan ferma les yeux. S’il se concentrait, il pourrait presque totalement ignorer l’endroit où les mains d’Aren touchaient ses poignets.

« Sans mon aider, vous êtes fini », dit Aren. « Vous comprenez ? »

« Mmm », répondit Jainan.

Aren imprima un peu de pression à sa prise. « M’écoutez-vous ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Jainan, en ouvrant les yeux. « Vous me paraissez fonctionner sur des bases faussées ».

« Quoi ? »

Jainan était si distant à ce point que cela lui paraissait facile. « Vous n’avez pas besoin d’essayer de me convaincre de toute ceci. Je le sais ». Il sourit, mais guère plus que les muscles qui se contractent. « Savez-vous quelle est la seule chose que Taam m’ait apprise ? »

« Je doute que Taam ait pu enseigner quoi que ce fut d’utile ». Aren souriait, mais le reste de son expression s’était retirée derrière ce sourire, qui demeurait sans rien.

Jainan étendit les doigts, ses poignets toujours dans la prise d’Aren. « Au contraire. Il m’a appris comment m’en fiche ».

Un instant, Jainan sentit la prise d’Aren se resserrer par réflexe. Un frisson de répulsion remonta les bras de Jainan.

Et d’un coup, la pression n’y fut plus. « D’accord, en ce cas », dit Aren, aimablement. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé ». Il se recula, relâchant les poignets de Jainan.

Jainan les frotta machinalement, ses yeux rivés sur Aren. S’il pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit à travers le bourdonnement distant de la défiance, cela aurait été signe de malaise. « Pardon ? »

« Non, c’est moi », dit Aren. « Je suis désolé, ceci était une perte de temps pour nous deux. Je ne vais plus vous ennuyer ». Il sourit et fit une révérence de cour moqueuse. « Un enquêteur plus officiel passera plus tard. Bonne chance ». Il se retourna et sortit.

En voyant la porte de verre se refermer derrière Aren, le malaise remonta en Jainan comme un prurit dans son dos. _Il t’en a trop dit._ Rien de tout cela n’allait. Les militaires devraient interroger Jainan pendant leur enquête, mais cela resterait une session officielle et enregistrée. Aren avait évidemment une certaine influence sur la détention de Jainan et pensait qu’il pourrait s’en servir pour obtenir le mot de passe. Jainan le lui avait refusé et il était parti, donc on pouvait présumer qu’Aren n’avait pas les coudées franches, ici. Mais il avait admis devant Jainan que cela pourrait le ruiner. 

Jainan sentit sa peau démanger juste à tenter de se mettre à la place d’Aren. Il s’attendait à moitié de voir un enquêteur juste après Aren, lui opposer de nouvelles et pires accusations, mais personne ne vint avant bien plus tard, lorsqu’un garde lui apporta un plateau. Jainan le regarda absent, avant de se rendre compte qu’on était le soir, et qu’il avait évidemment raté le souper.

Le garde posa le plateau au pied du lit. Jainan remarqua que chaque plat et ustensile était de la sorte de plastique mou qui se pliait sous la pression. Une autre partie de son esprit remarqua que le garde avait laissé la porte ouverte, et pendant un quart de seconde, lui tourna le dos, et qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre garde qui surveillait l’entrée.

C’était là un ligne de pensée traîtresse. _Je n’arriverais même pas au bout du couloir_ , se rappela-t-il.

Le temps de terminer cette pensée, le garde était parti. Jainan regarda le plateau. La nourriture n’inspirait pas l’appétit – une espèce de ragoût semi-liquide de protéines avec un tas de fibres pâles. L’eau était glacée, un luxe inespéré dans cet air surchauffé. Jainan avait déjà la gorge sèche à cause du chauffage industriel qui devait activer la circulation de l’air. Il but la tasse et réussit à manger une partie de la nourriture.

Il deviendrait fou, il le savait d’expérience, s’il ne se calmait pas. Après avoir repoussé le plateau, il ferma les yeux et tenta de méditer. L’air sentait la clinique et il n’y avait pas d’insonorisation. Il entendait les portes claquer et des pas dans les couloirs à travers les murs.

Malgré toutes les distractions, il commença à se sentir plus calme. Les bords de ses pensées s’adoucirent.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes, suspendu dans son étrange lac de quiétude, avant de se rendre compte que ses pensées n’étaient pas seulement plus douces, elles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à saisir. Il avait un picotement dans les joues. Dès qu’il s’en rendit compte, il tenta de paniquer, mais son esprit fonctionnait de façon de plus en plus visqueuse.

Il tourna lentement la tête, sa vision se brouillant sur les bords. La nourriture était toujours là, mais évidemment, le verre était vide. Ce devait être cela. Même penser autant lui faisait mentalement mal, comme des clous qu’on fait crisser sur du verre, et il ferma les yeux pour tenter d’y mettre un terme. Il se sentit malade. Il devrait probablement vomir, cela aiderait. Il se leva, tenta de trouver le lavabo.

Le monde se brouilla et bascula. Il ne se rendit compte être tombé que lorsqu’il sentit comme cela faisait mal. Etendu là, il entendit deux paires de pas entrer. Sa vision se brouillait, mais il se dit que ce devaient être des gardes. L’un d’eux semblait tenir un deuxième plateau repas.

« Ben, merde, je lui ai rien fait », dit le garde, apparemment à un camarade.

« Problème médical », dit une seconde voix. « Nous pensions que cela pourrait se produire. C’est pourquoi j’ai apporté le lévita-fauteuil. Je m’en occupe, désormais ».

« D’accord », dit le garde. « Pas que je veuille faire du zèle, mais vous avez une autorisation ?

« La voici », répondit la voix. « Du colonel Saffer ».


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Kiem n’était pas habillé pour être dehors une nuit d’hiver, pas même à l’abri des jardins. Appuyé contre un des arbres, il parcourait les données de son bracelet, les doigts gourds et lents. Il était là depuis trop longtemps, et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il ferait mieux de rentrer.

Il ne le fit pas. Il potassait compulsivement une courte liste de noms projetés de son bracelet : Bel, la sœur de Jainan, Ressid, deux ou trois personnes à l’ambassade théanne. Bel était à l’astroport, et ne répondait pas. Ce n’était même pas correct d’essayer de la joindre alors qu’elle était tracassée, mais Kiem l’avait quand même appelée, parce qu’il était désespéré. Il ne s’était pas encore résigné à appeler les Théans. Que pourrait-il seulement leur dire ? _Nous avons manqué à Jainan sur tous les tableaux, mais je ne puis vous en dire davantage_?

_ I _ _ l laissa retomber son bracelet, et le laissa taper contre sa jambe alors qu’il déroulait toujours ses menus. Le moniteur virtuel se rompit et disparut. Il était dans la zone semi-forestière derrière le palais, où s’empilait la neige contre les arbres, entre les espaces soigneusement entretenus. Il s’y tenaient des rassemblements et des événements, durant l’été, mais il n’y avait personne, en cette saison. Le ciel était d’un noir d’encre au-dessus de lui, seules quelques étoiles étant visibles contre l’éclairage urbain. _

Son bracelet se ralluma. Kiem jeta un bref regard au nom affiché – ni Bel, ni Jainan, et ne l’activa pas. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il ignorait autant d’appels de suite.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, monsieur ? »

Kiem regarda le gardien de sécurité qui sortait de l’obscurité, la neige crissant sous ses pieds. « Tout va… bien. Je prends juste l’air ».

« Je vois ». La voix du gardien n’était pas sceptique – le Palais était trop civilisé pour cela – mais ses yeux étaient posés sur les souliers d’intérieur de Kiem trempés dans la neige. Puis, levant les yeux sur le visage de Kiem, il le reconnut. « Oh ! Votre Altesse, mes excuses. Je vais vous laisser ».

Kiem sentit monter un rire dans sa gorge, comme s’il s’étouffait. Il aurait dû lui faire une excuse. Il ne le fit pas.

« Votre bracelet, monsieur », ajouta le gardien, avec sollicitude avant de s’en aller.

Ce n’était pas comme si Kiem ne pouvait pas le voir à nouveau s’éclairer, scandaleusement brillant contre les arbres sombres. Il le regarda, encore une fois prêt à l’ignorer – mais ce n’était pas un appel, c’était un message. De Bel.

Il se détourna, le gardien déjà oublié, et tapa à nouveau pour la rappeler. Pas de réponse. Il grogna et ouvrit le message.

_Puis pas parler,_ disait-il,  _mais êtes-vous en train de refuser les appels de l’Empereur, ou quoi ? Son Bureau Privé m’a déjà appelée quatre fois._

_ «  _ _ Urgh, c’est pas important ! Réponds, toi, à tes appels ! », dit Kiem à l’écran. Mais il eut une soudaine vision du visage de Bel si elle l’entendait, et il regarda le message à nouveau, reprenant ses esprits. L’ _ __Empereur ?_ _

Lorsqu’il regarda correctement la liste d’appels, la moitié d’entre eux étaient de quelqu’un du Bureau Privé de l’Empereur. La dernière fois que ces gens l’avaient appelé, il avait été convoqué dans une des pièces de réception impériales, et on lui avait annoncé qu’il se mariait.

Rien ne constituait une excuse suffisante pour ignorer un appel de l’Empereur.

Il les rappela. Un visage apparut presque immédiatement sur l’écran, dans un bureau qui était étrangement affairé pour une heure si tardive. « Votre Altesse », dit un assistant très stylé d’une voix qui était très délibérément sans impatience. « Nous essayons de vous joindre depuis un moment. L’Empereur aimerait vous voir ».

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » dit Kiem. La tête de l’assistant se pencha, évitant la question. S’ils avaient eu la permission de donner cette information, ils la lui auraient déjà donnée. Kiem modifia sa question. « Quand ? »

« Elle vous attendait déjà il y a quelque temps », lui répondit l’assistant. Même là, cela fut cause d’un écho mineur de panique dans la tête de Kiem. « Maintenant serait une bonne idée ».

Quatre minutes et demie plus tard, , Kiem était dans une antichambre du bureau intérieur de l’Empereur. Ses chaussures et le bas de ses pantalons étaient encore mouillés de neige, parce qu’il ne s’était pas senti le courage de retourner à leur appartement, et qu’en plus, c’était chercher les ennuis que de faire davantage attendre l’Empereur. Le secrétariat lui dit d’entrer directement.

Il leva la main pour enregistrer ses bios à la porte de son bureau, mais la porte s’ouvrit avant même qu’il eût touché le senseur. Il se retira par réflexe, si tendu que tout lui vint comme un choc.

L’homme qui vint vers lui était grand et osseux, les cheveux blancs sévèrement coupés à la militaire. Le seul signe de son rang étaient les six cercles d’or de Commandant Suprême sur l’avant de son uniforme. Kiem se retira pour lui faire place. « Général Fenrik ».

Le général Fenrik tourna raidement la tête en passant, ses yeux perçants s’arrêtant immédiatement sur Kiem. Comme l’Empereur, il avait franchi le cap des cent ans depuis quelque temps. Il ne lui fallut qu’une fraction de seconde pour replacer Kiem, et l’expression de son visage suggéra que l’information n’était pas favorable. « Oh, feux de l’enfer, c’est toi qui es au cœur de tout ça ? » dit-il. « Le fils à Tegnar. Je t’avais oublié ».

« Humm », dit Kiem. « Désolé, je ne suis au courant de rien, ici ».

Le général renifla. « Entre. Tu le seras ». Il se détourna, le dos raide à la militaire. Un insigne impérial brilla sur son épaule, et Kiem s’arrêta soudain, se rappelant avoir vu le même insigne sur l’uniforme d’Aren. Taam avait eu un cercle de jeunes amis officiers, faisant partie de l’épine dorsale de l’Armée. Ils avaient _tous_ connu Jainan. Pourquoi personne n’avait-il rien rapporté ? Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas dans cette armée commandée par cet homme ?

« Général ! » l’interpella Kiem.

Le général Fenrik s’arrêta et se retourna, impatient et formidable. « Quoi ? »

Kiem le fixa. Il se rendit compte qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il pût dire, à part s’il décidait de tout dire à Fenrik. Et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Jainan. « Non », dit-il. « Laissez tomber ». Devant la mine renfrognée du général, il se retourna et mit sa main sur le senseur du panneau d’entrée, pour donner ses biométriques.

Le bureau intérieur de l’Empereur ne ressemblait à aucune autre pièce qu’il ait jamais vue auparavant. Il la voyait fréquemment lors des cérémonies, certes, mais même les rares fois où il s’était retrouvé en conversation avec elle avaient été des occasions raides et formelles, dans ses pièces de réception. A tous les deux mois, environ, il avait été convoqué en compagnie de sa mère, et plus tard seul, pour s’asseoir au bord d’une chaise dorée, et se faire passer un troisième degré sur ses progrès scolaires, ses choix de carrière et – plus récemment – à quoi il avait pensé en donnant une interview non-autorisée au dernier chroniqueur à potins. Mais cette pièce était différente : c’était bien la pièce de travail de l’Empereur. Elle était sévèrement sobre, sans or du tout, les murs sans décoration qui cachaient probablement une sérieuse insonorisation. Au moment où Kiem passa le seuil, son bracelet s’éteignit de lui-même. La pièce ne comprenait qu’un bureau et une table circulaire, avec des carrés propres de documents projetés, et à laquelle étaient assis l’Empereur, un assistant, et l’Agent Chef Rakal.

« Te voici enfin, Kiem », dit l’Empereur, interrompant ce qu’était en train de dire Rakal. Celui-ci se tut immédiatement. « Où étais-tu ? Assieds-toi ».

Kiem s’inclina, marmonna une excuse et s’assit dans la chaise que lui tira l’assistant. Ce n’était pas aussi terrible que cela aurait pu être : l’Empereur l’avait une fois tenu trois heures à attendre quand il était arrivé en retard à un rendez-vous. Mais ce n’était pas rassurant pour autant. Il s’assit au bord de la chaise, tendu, et regarda entre les autres pour avoir des indices. « Puis-je demander pourquoi j’ai été convoqué, votre Majesté ? »

« Il y a un moment que je t’ai convoqué », dit l’Empereur, et le ton de sa voix était tranchant. « Les forces armées ont arrêté ton conjoint théan sur l’inculpation d’avoir supprimé ce garçon, Taam ».

Kiem la regarda bêtement. Les mots s’alignaient, mais ils n’avaient aucun sens. « Je ne comprends pas ».

Et d’avoir tenté de te supprimer toi aussi, apparemment ». L’Empereur était toujours brusque, et là il y avait en plus une note d’impatience. « L’as-tu remarqué ? »

« Votre majesté », murmura Rakal, en ce qui parut une protestation.

« Supp… _quoi ?!_ Non ! Rien de tout cela ne s’est produit ! D’où diable est-ce que cela sort ? Des vagues de choc déferlaient sur Kiem. « Vous avez _arrêté_ Jainan ? »

« Les forces armées l’ont arrêté », précisa l’Empereur. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Reprend tes esprits » ajouta-t-elle vivement, alors que Kiem se levait de sa chaise.

Le mouvement de Kiem se vit arrêté par une main sur son épaule. Le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour se lever, l’assistant de l’empereur était arrivé derrière lui, et l’avait fait redescendre très délibérément. C’était comme se faire forcer par une barre de fer. Kiem retomba sur son siège, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas les données qu’il lui fallait. « Où avez-vous emmené Jainan ? »

Rakal toussa discrètement. La table était presque trop haute pour eux ; ils avaient leurs mains posées au bord lorsqu’ils se penchaient en avant. « _Nous_ ne l’avons emmené nulle part, votre Altesse », dirent-ils. Les militaires ne sont pas l’autorité civile ».

Tout dans sa tête protestait, mais cela fit résonner un petite sonnette en Kiem. « C’est donc pour cela que le général Fenrik était là ? » demanda-t-il. « Les militaires l’ont pris ? » Il s’adressa directement à l’Empereur. « Madame, vous êtes quand même l’Empereur. Vous pouvez leur ordonner de laisser aller Jainan ».

C’est encore une fois Rakal qui répondit. « Vous rappelez-vous le comportement du comte Jainan, lors de l’écrasement de votre volant ? Je crois me souvenir que ce n’était qu’il y a quatre jours ».

Il fallut un moment à Kiem pour former les mots malgré son trouble choqué et furieux. « Jainan était _à bord du coléo ! »_

_ Ni l’Empereur, ni Rakal ne répondirent.  _ _ Kiem eut l’impression qu’il ne leur disait rien qu’ils ignorassent. Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Rakal regarda l’Empereur. « Voyez-vous, madame », murmura-t-il, « si le motif était aussi clair et net que ce qu’ils en disent, le prince Kiem aurait remarqué quelque chose ». _

« Noté », dit l’Empereur, « mais pas concluant ».

« Concluant sur quoi ? » cria Kiem. « C’est absurde ! Jainan qui tue Taam ? Qui tente de me tuer _à moi ?_ C’est… c’est des foutaises ! »

« Kiem, si tu te comportes comme un adulte qui a été appelé pour un briefing, tu recevras le briefing pour lequel je t’ai convoqué », lui dit l’Empereur, irritée. « Mais si tu insistes pour te comporter comme un gamin qui fait une crise, tu peux t’en aller ».

Kiem ferma son clapet sur une réplique, mais il savait qu’elle était tout à fait capable de le jeter à la porte. Se faire couper de cette réunion serait mettre ses propres stupides instincts au dessus des besoins de Jainan, comme il le faisait depuis des semaines. Jainan, _lui_ , aurait su se contrôler. Il la ferma et mit ses mains sur ses genoux. « Bien sûr, madame. Je voudrais certainement savoir ce qui se passe ».

L’Empereur le gratifia d’une fraction d’un assentiment. « Jainan est pour l’instant en détention spéciale dans les casernes du palais. Les enquêteurs militaires ont un dossier contre lui qui repose sur plusieurs éléments incriminant s de preuves biologiques dans les parties fonctionnelles de ton coléo... ».

« … qui pourraient bien avoir été falsifiées », ajouta Kiem, en contrôlant sa voix dans un suprême effort. « Madame ».

« J’ai vu le dossier que les enquêteurs militaires ont monté », dit l’Empereur. « Il est… n’est pas sans être convaincant. Rakal, ici présent, m’a demandé de transférer Jainan et son dossier à l’autorité civile. Le général Fenrik m’a convaincu que cela finira dans un tribunal militaire, puisque la victime était un officier en service ».

« Je réitère mon opinion, madame », dit Rakal. « Ce n’est pas vraiment une affaire militaire ».

« Est-ce que la Sécurité Intérieure vaudrait mieux ? » demanda Kiem, énervé. _Vous_ ne vous étiez même pas rendu compte que l’alerte de sécurité venait de... » Il ravala sa langue, se rendant compte que cela n’allait rien aider.

« Du prince Taam », termina Rakal, d’une voix mesurée. « Oui, Deln a découvert d’où cela originait. Il se peut qu’il y ait eu plus de mauvais sang entre le prince Taam et le comte Jainan que ce que nous pensions ».

_Du mauvais sang._ Kiem fut atterré de comprendre à quel point le reste de l’histoire desservirait Jainan, si cela sortait. « Jainan ne tuerait personne », dit-il. Mais le dire aussi mal n’eut pas l’effet désiré. « Il est  _innocent !_ Il pourrait au moins revenir à la maison, non ? » Son esprit se remplit d’embauches d’avocats, de recherche de preuves, de peut-être acculer Nelen et le secouer jusqu’à pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait.

La bouche de Rakal se serra. Kiem vit le regard qu’il partagea avec l’Empereur, et son estomac se serra avant même que Rakal n’ait dit : « Pas tant qu’il sera chez les militaires. Sa majesté a décidé qu’il pourrait y avoir un avantage si ce sont eux qui mènent l’enquête ». L’Empereur semblait plongée dans ses pensées, et ne fit pas mine de vouloir parler. « J’y suis opposé », ajouta Rakal.

_«_ _Quel avantage ? »_ demanda Kiem. « Les militaires ne peuvent pas l’interroger ! »

« Ils le peuvent », dit Rakal doucement. « Et efficacement ».

« Et les autorités civiles ne le peuvent pas légalement », ajouta l’Empereur. Kiem inspira, mais resta sans voix. L’Empereur secoua doucement la tête, comme pour écarter une hésitation. « Non, Rakal, j’ai pris ma décision. Si le dossier est moins accablant qu’il n’y paraît, il ne pourront rien tirer d’utile d’une interrogation et vous pourrez récupérer Jainan. Dans le cas contraire – cela réglera rapidement ce foutoir ». Le coin de la bouche lui tressaillit. « Et nous mettre dans un autre, évidemment, mais cela, c’est la politique ». Elle fit signe à son assistante, qui prit une sorte de note sur son bracelet spécial. « Je leur accorde deux jours. Kiem, tu coopéreras avec Rakal et avec les autorités militaires lorsqu’elle le demanderont. Tu ne parleras de ça à personne : tout cela est classé secret au plus haut niveau. Tu comprends ? »

« Madame », dit Kiem, la voix réduite à un fil.

Il eut peine à se tenir pendant qu’on leur signifiait leur congé. Sa courbette était encore plus maladroite, comparée à l’inclinaison pointilleuse de Rakal, mais l’Empereur dépêchait déjà des ordres à son assistante et ne remarqua rien. Dès qu’ils quittèrent la pièce, son bracelet se ralluma tout seul. Il l’ignora. Il suivit sans un mot Rakal et resta à son côté, tout du long des bureaux extérieurs de l’Empereur où travaillaient ses assistants de rang inférieur, tout du long jusqu’aux ascenseurs de la tour, et dans le couloir principal. Rakal ne tenta pas d’engager la conversation.

Alors que ce dernier s’orientait vers le couloir qui menait à la Sécurité Intérieure, Kiem le suivit.

Rakal s’arrêta. Il croisa les bras et se tourna vers Kiem, le menton agressif. « Dites ce que vous alliez dire, votre Altesse ».

« Que peuvent-ils faire pour l’interroger ? » demanda Kiem.

Rakal avait les épaules tendues. « Ils l’ont arrêté sous la loi martiale. Ils ont très peu de limites légales, même si je suis sûr qu’ils ont conscience que, s’ils n’en tirent pas des preuves accablantes, il y aurait des conséquences sérieuses si on découvre qu’un représentant de Théa a été physiquement malmené. Néanmoins ».

« Et vous êtes _d’accord_ avec ça ? » éructa Kiem. « Tout le monde est _d’accord_ avec ça ? Jainan est le genre qui _vit_ pour son devoir ! Il n’a probablement jamais rien fait d’illégal de toute sa vie ! »

« L’Empereur a donné un ordre direct » lui dit Rakal. « Le parcours légal civil doit être suivi pour les civils, mais qu’est-ce que la Sécurité Intérieure contre la vieille garde ? » Il y avait une note d’amertume dans sa voix qui désarçonna Kiem un instant. l’Empereur avait appelé Fenrik _général,_ alors qu’elle n’utilisait pratiquement jamais le titre de personne. Le général était de la génération de l’Empereur, ce qui remontait à l’époque où l’armée était largement plus puissante que l’infrastructure civile. Rakal était jeune, ne pouvait avoir plus de quarante ans. « Il se pourrait que Jainan ne souffre pas grand mal ».

« Se _pourrait ? »_

Rakal regarda l’extrémité du couloir et dit : « Il y a des drogues ».

Kiem prit une profonde inspiration. « Je n’entends pas laisser que cela se produise ».

« Je ne vais pas me laisser entraîner dans cette conversation », dit Rakal. « Nous n’avons jamais parlé de ceci. Néanmoins », ajouta-il, « si Jainan devait, en quelque sorte… quitter la garde des militaires, je crois que cela changerait la situation ». Il regarda Kiem dans les yeux. « Je crois que si jamais cela devait se produire, je pourrais garder son dossier sous autorité civile et l’empêcher de retourner là-bas ».

« D’accord », dit Kiem. Il inspira encore et redit : « D’accord ». Rakal lui fit l’ombre d’un hochement de tête.

Kiem regarda Rakal parcourir la longueur du couloir, le dos raide, et tourner un angle. Ensuite, il leva son bracelet, et chercha le numéro de l’ambassadeur théan. Tout en regagnant leurs quartiers, à lui et Jainan, il écrivit : _Jainan arrêté sous de fausses accusations. Réclamez sa libération,_ et ajouta un résumé de tout ce qu’avait dit l’Empereur. Il avait terminé lorsque la porte de l’appartement se referma derrière lui.

C’est alors, et alors seulement, qu’il entra le code _extrême urgence_ qui n’était censé servir qu’en cas de situation de vie ou de mort, et appela Bel.

Il attendit si longtemps qu’il se mit à compter les secondes. Une minute. Quatre-vingt-dix secondes. Pourtant, à la fin, le schéma d’attente se défit pour laisser apparaître le visage de Bel. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une capsule privée à l’astroport, et son visage paraissait tracassé et tiré de soucis. « Kiem ? » Elle le regarda et ensuite derrière lui, et parut se rassurer de ce qu’il n’était pas en danger immédiat. « Je suis littéralement sur le point de prendre la navette, ils viennent tout juste d’appeler. Je ne puis parler ».

« Jainan vient d’être arrêté », lui dit Kiem. Il entendait sa propre voix craquer. « Ils pensent qu’il a assassiné Taam et tenté de me tuer. Il faut que je le sorte de là avant qu’ils l’interrogent. J’ai besoin de votre aide ».

Les yeux de Bel s’écarquillèrent, mais juste pour un instant avant que les calculs ne reprisent le dessus. « Laissez-moi deviner », dit-elle. « Le colonel Saffer ».

« Je suis désolé », reprit Kiem. « Vous pourrez toujours partir ce soir, retardez juste d’une demi-journée. Je vous réserverai un autre… Quoi ? »

« Saffer est quelque part derrière ça », dit Bel. Et si vous avez peur des interrogatoires, cela veut dire que ce sont les militaires qui l’ont. Putain de bordel de merde ! »

« D’accord », dit Kiem, qui avait rarement entendu Bel jurer ainsi avant, mais au moins quelqu’un avait la réaction juste. « J’ai besoin de vous. Juste pour une demi-journée. Quelques heures ».

Elle marqua la pause. Kiem se rendit compte de ce qu’il saisissait son bracelet de son autre main, une habitude idiote de quand il était enfant, et pensait qu’il fallait le tenir pour que l’image de l’autre personne reste là. Les bords s’en imprimaient sur ses doigts. « S’il vous plaît ».

« Kiem », finit-elle par dire. « Il n’y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. Si vous voulez faire pression, je ne vais rien aider si vous m’envoyez parler avec des gens. Il faudra qu’ils l’entendent de votre bouche. Je suis vraiment désolée ».

« Je ne vais pas parler à personne », dit Kiem. « Je sors Jainan _de là !_ » Il abaissa la voix, bêtement, vu qu’il était dans son propre appartement. « Je vous couvrirai pour les trucs légaux, je vous le jure, mais j’ai besoin de vous. Je sais que vous pouvez contourner les scanners. Vous l’aviez fait pour moi quand j’avais perdu mon bracelet l’an dernier. Je vais aux casernes et j’en ressors avec Jainan ».

Bel avait déjà couvert son visage de sa main. « Oh _putain de merde !_ »

Kiem sentit son élan s’écrouler sous ses pieds. Il poursuivit quand même, de désespoir. « Il faut que je le fasse avant qu’ils ne lui fassent du mal. Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas sur Taam et… je vous en prie. Je sais que vous devez aller voir votre grand-mère en vitesse... »

« Stop », éructa Bel. Sa voix était étouffée derrière sa main. « Stop, fermez la, pour l’amour de tout ce qui existe, _fermez la._ Il n’y a pas de grand-mère malade ! »

Kiem s’arrêta net. « Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai menti ! » disait Bel. Sa voix était basse et le débit plus rapide, presqu’un murmure. « Je ne sais même pas où foutre est ma grand-mère, elle était avec les Coquilles Noires la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Elle va probablement très bien. Cessez… cessez de _compati_ _r_!

Cela mit un gros bâton dans les roues de la panique de Kiem. « Attendez, quoi ? Les Coquilles Noires ? C’est quoi, un temple ? »

« Elle est une pirate ! », dit Bel. « Faut-il que je l’épelle pour vous ? Elle dirige son propre conglom ! Comme celui dont je viens ! »

« Je ne… Vous… Conglom ? »

« Une association de pirates ! »

« D’accord », dit Kiem et se retint de dire _Je le savais._ Ses connaissances limitées des affaires séfalanes n’était le sujet en cours. Il tenta de ne pas avoir l’impression de parler à quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un qui n’était pas du tout Bel. « En quoi aviez-vous besoin de mentir à… non ». C’était stupide, Bel était toujours la même personne qu’elle avait toujours été pendant qu’il l’avait fréquentée, et elle ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber. Elle devait avoir ses raisons. « Vous savez quoi, si vous ne voulez pas que je sache, je n’ai pas besoin de le savoir. Mais je vous en prie, est-ce que cela ne pourrait attendre quelques heures ? Je vous réserverai sur le prochain départ de navette ».

Bel le regardait fixement. « Vous êtes bête. Ne voulez vous pas savoir pourquoi je m’en vais ? »

« J’ai fait quelque chose ? » demanda Kiem désespérément. « Est-ce que je puis compenser ? »

_« Non ! »_ Bel se pencha vers l’objectif. Elle murmurait toujours, ne faisant de toute évidence pas confiance à l’intimité de la capsule. « Avez-vous entendu la partie où j’ai dit que ma grand-mère s’est barrée avec les Coquille Noires ? Savez-vous que ce type de métier se transmet en famille ? Je suis née sur un vaisseau Alpha Rouge ! J’ai été une de vos casseurs de système pendant dix ans. C’était mon job de pénétrer les réseaux de communication des navettes pour qu’ils ne puissent les utiliser quand notre vaisseau attaquait ».

Cela demandait à réfléchir. Réflexion que Kiem ne pouvait pas réellement éviter. « J’avais vu votre CV », dit-il. Ça n’y était pas.

« J’ai pratiquement tout forgé les documents que je vous ai donnés », dit Bel dans un murmure si vicelard qu’on aurait dit un sifflement. « Vous n’êtes pas si bête, quand même ! »

« Oh, d’accord, évidemment », répondit Kiem. Chaque minute qu’il ne pouvait convaincre Bel de revenir était une minute pendant laquelle Jainan était toujours en état d’arrestation. « Et alors… ? Je croyais que vous aviez peut-être des amis qui n’étaient pas totalement honnêtes. Mais vous ne faites plus ces trucs, non ? Je vous connais ».

Bel eut l’air absolument étonnée et ce, pour la première fois depuis que Kiem la connaissait. _« Et alors ?_ J’ai menti pour avoir ce boulot. J’ai menti à cette organisation que vous utilisez pour recommander les personnes – les organismes caritatifs sont si facile à tromper. J’étais un pirate, faut-il vous l’épeler noir sur blanc ? Je me suis servie de vous pour changer de vie et me refaire une vie honnête ! »

Kiem se frotta le front. « Ecoutez, vous pouvez casser les protections de sécurité de tous les systèmes du palais auxquels vous puissiez accéder », dit-il. « Ou bien vous allez dans des boutiques pas nettes et vous faites ce que je vous ai demandé de faire comme par magie. _Evidemment,_ que ça ne sort pas de nulle part. J’ai toujours su que vous disposiez de raccourcis. Vous ne faites rien de mal, c’est pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi j’aurais dû m’en préoccuper ».

« Vous vous en préoccuperez quand Saffer l’enverra à vous et aux médias ».

« Certes… Attendez, il vous fait chanter ? » dit Kiem. « Aren Saffer vous fait chanter, c’est pour ça que vous vous barrez ? »

Bel ferma la bouche bien serrée. Son acquiescement fut à peine perceptible.

Kiem sentit une vague de soulagement déferler sur lui. « Oh, dans ce cas, _ça va !_ _»_ Il savait qu’il saurait déjouer les manœuvres d’Aren si cela venait aux oreilles des médias. « J’appellerai une journaliste. Nous vous inventerons une histoire. Revenez et aidez moi à récupérer Jainan ».

Bel le regarda, et alors quelque chose sembla se rompre en elle, et elle se couvrit les yeux de la main.  « Vous avez besoin d’aide », dit-elle. « Non, je sais que Jainan a besoin d’aide, mais vous aussi, parce qu’il est évident que vous êtes fou furieux. Mais je vais revenir et nous aurons cette conversation plus tard, d’accord ? »

« D’accord ! Yesss ! », dit Kiem. « Revenez directement. Mettez le coléo sur mon compte, je paierai les amendes d’excès de vitesse ».

« Et vous me paierez un billet de navette même si la Sécurité Intérieure vient m’arrêter ».

_Ne partez pas, s’il vous plaît,_ aurait voulu dire Kiem. « Aucun problème ». Il leva un pouce à son adresse. « Anonyme et en première classe ». Elle acquiesça et mit fin à l’appel.

Des pirates. Kiem laissa échapper un long soupir. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’elle n’ait pas voulu lui donner sa véritable histoire. Il avait du mal à imaginer Bel membre d’un équipage de pirates, mais l’essentiel de ce que Kiem connaissait des pirates venait de vidéos dramatiques, et qu’en savait-il donc ? Et qu’en avait-il à _carrer_? Elle revenait alors qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Il pourrait à tout le moins lui éviter les ennuis par la suite. Même si cela voudrait dire la perdre pour de bon.

Il fallait une heure pour revenir de l’astroport au palais, même par la route la plus rapide. Bel mit plus longtemps. Le temps qu’elle arrive, Kiem avait parcouru tout son appartement dans l’espoir que Jainan lui ait laissé un message, il eut un appel tendu avec l’ambassadeur théan, et fit un voyage exploratoire jusqu’à l’entrée principale des casernes pour voir qui était de service. Il consultait de façon obsessionnelle un plan satellite du complexe palatial lorsque la porte finit par s’ouvrir.

« Je suis là », dit Bel derrière lui. Elle paraissait incertaine.

Kiem ne réfléchit même pas en renversant sa chaise pour se lever et la serrer dans ses bras. De toute évidence, elle ne s’y attendait pas, et il lui parut après coup qu’il n’aurait probablement pas dû le faire, mais Bel lui tapait déjà avec cautèle dans le dos. « Vous êtes la seule personne à part Jainan qui pourrait me faire me sentir mieux, en ce moment », lui dit Kiem. « Ceci n’était pas très approprié au plan officiel, n’est-ce pas. Désolé. J’ai quelques idées sur votre truc de chantage... »

« Plus tard », lui dit Bel. Elle posa sa capsule, redressa sa tunique et se redressa elle, reprenant son assurance avec les mouvements. « Désolée, je suis en retard. Je me suis arrêtée pour récupérer certains trucs. Que savez-vous sur Jainan ? »

Kiem le lui dit. Il commença par la conférence d’urgence avec l’Empereur, et ce que Rakal lui avait dit à propos de l’interrogatoire, mais son explication était hachée et dispersée. Il revint à ce que Nelen lui avait dit plus tôt, et à son altercation avec Jainan. Il lui parla de la vidéo.

Tout en écoutant, l’expression de Bel devint plus neutre. « Cela explique beaucoup de choses », et ce fut tout ce qu’elle en dit.

« Vous le _saviez_? »

« Non », répondit Bel. « Je sentais que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais vous pouvez deviner pourquoi je n’allais pas insister. Nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher. Je pense que Saffer savait, par contre ».

Saffer. Tout revenait toujours à Aren Saffer. Le meilleur ami de Taam. « Et il vous faisait chanter ? »

« Toute ce que vous devez savoir de moi, en ce moment, c’est que ce merdeux de Saffer est assez impliqué avec l’Etoile Bleue pour apprendre d’où je viens. Tout ce que Jainan a découvert à propos des malversations de Taam ? Tout ça passait par Saffer, je pense ».

« Pourquoi vous faisait-il chanter ? » demanda Kiem. « De l’argent ? »

« Il semble qu’il voulait juste m’enlever du tableau », dit Bel. « Je croyais qu’il avait juste peur que mes connexions chez les pirates me permettent de deviner son jeu. J’aurais dû me rendre compte qu’il avait une raison de me faire partir juste maintenant – mais je ne comprenais pas qu’il voulait quelque chose de Jainan ». Elle le regarda. « Je ne le jurerais pas, mais je pense qu’il a peut-être mal évalué son chantage ».

« Je vais lui faire regretter d’avoir jamais essayé », dit Kiem. « Si je le vois sur mon chemin, en allant chercher Jainan, je vais le traîner par son stupide insigne et je vais le jeter sur le giron de l’Empereur pour la laisser l’achever. Ou celui de Rakal. Non, il écrabouillerait Rakal. Venez voir ceci ». Il agrandit l’écran et projeta l’image satellite sur le mur. Les étiquettes des divers immeubles qui constituaient les casernes s’approchèrent.

« Où avez-vous récupéré ceci ? » lui demanda Bel, qui s’approcha fascinée. Je croyais que les images aériennes du palais étaient classées ».

« C’est à Mère », répondit Kiem. « A l’époque où elle tentait de m’intéresser à notre glorieux passé. Je pense que ceci est un bloc de détention. Est-ce que cela y ressemble ? »

« C’est une armurerie », lui dit Bel. Son doigt tapa sur un carré à l’étiquette différente. « Je parierais gros que ceci est le bloc de détention. Cette sorte de construction implique un sérieux blindage, et les entrées sont contrôlées. Seulement... » Elle traça une ligne en direction d’un autre immeuble, rattaché au complexe principal. « Il y a ici aussi une remarquable quantité de blindages, mais il y a trop de points d’accès pour en faire une bonne prison. Je mettrais les prisonniers de grande valeur dans l’autre ».

Entendre _prisonnier de grande valeur_ lui fit l’effet de quelqu’un qui lui aurait égratigné l’échine avec un clou. Kiem s’ arma de courage pour ne pas le laisser voir. « Si je vous amène au bloc, pensez-vous pouvoir percer les scanners d’entrée ? »

« Probablement », répondit Bel. « Mais même se rendre si loin va être délicat. Il y aura des gardes. Jusqu’à quel point voulez vous rester… dans la légalité ? »

« Je veux récupérer Jainan », dit Kiem. « Le sortir. Je veux dire. Je veux le sortir de là ».

« D’accord », dit Bel. Elle se pencha sur la capsule à vide ouverte. Je suis passée faire des courses en revenant de l’astroport ». Les deux paquets qu’elle en tira étaient protégés par des couches d’emballage blanc. Elle ne déballa un. « Déjà vu un de ces trucs ? C’est un pistolet neutralisateur ».

Kiem tendit la main et lui fit signe de le lui lancer. « Je sais ce qu’est un neutro ».

« Les vidéos ? »

« Non, pas seulement » . Kiem l’attrapa quand elle le lui lança. « Ma mère m’a envoyé à un camp de cadets de l’armée un horrible mois alors que j’avais seize ans ». Il lui parut étrangement léger à la main. Il avait oublié la sensation de ces trucs.

Bel le regarda d’un air dubitatif. « Donc vous savez vous en servir ? »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle ils m’ont renvoyé rapidement à la maison », dit Kiem. « Mais excellente idée que de les avoir récupérés. Nous pouvons faire une démonstration de force rien que de les avoir à la main. Je pense que nous pourrons entrer au bluff ».

« Nous parlons d’une unité militaire de sécurité », lui dit Bel.

« S’ils voulaient rester en sécurité », dit Kiem, « ils n’auraient pas essayé d’y détenir Jainan ».

  


  



	22. Chapter 22

**22**

  


La ligne entre la conscience et le sommeil était très fine, et Jainan n’était pas encore sûr de l’avoir franchie lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour de lui était flou. Il sentit la pression de menottes sur ses poignets, et le soutien d’une sorte de rembourrage contre son dos. Quelque chose s’enfonçait douloureusement dans sa tête. Il était étendu.

Ce qui était le plus terrifiant, c’était que l’étourdissement ne s’effaçait pas pour autant au fur et à mesure qu’il se réveillait. Le plus léger mouvement de sa tête le laissait vide et malade. Il se força à essayer de regarder autour de lui malgré tout.

Où qu’il fut, ce n’était pas une cellule. C’était davantage comme une infirmerie. Ce qui expliquait la dureté du lit sous lui, mais pas les bizarres patères posées à intervalles à travers la pièce. A quelques mètres il y avait quelqu’un qui travaillait sur un écran sur une petite table. Jainan prit une profonde respiration pour contrer la nausée croissante et se concentra, et ils vit enfin une femme en uniforme de simple soldat, qui lui tournait le dos.

Jainan tenta de s’asseoir, et c’est alors qu’il se rendit compte que les menottes étaient vraiment inutiles. Il pouvait à peine reconnaître l’existence de ses muscles, a fortiori les faire obéir. A peine bougea-t-il la tête d’une fraction de centimètre qu’il ressentit une douleur cuisante sur son cuir chevelu. Quelque chose devait être attaché à sa tête.

Le soldat se retourna en entendant le léger bruit. « Déjà réveillé ? », dit-elle. « Vous métabolisez vite ». Elle éteint le moniteur et se retourna – pas vers lui, mais vers une étagère tout près, où elle récupéra quelque chose de flou et rond, et l’apporta vers lui. Jainan se concentra et se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’un casque médical. Il était plus complexe que ceux qu’il avait vus dans les hôpitaux.

Elle tint le casque devant lui, le laissant se concentrer dessus. « Vous savez ce que c’est ? Vous avez vu les patères autour de la pièce ? »

Jainan dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de répondre : « Une sorte de champ ? »

« Exact, un champ Tau », répondit le soldat. Il y a avait une barre sur le côté du lit, comme celles des lits d’hôpital pour empêcher le patient de tomber. Elle la sortit de ses montants et la laissa sur le lit pour avoir un meilleur accès. Jainan ne put s’empêcher de tressaillir, mais elle ne le toucha pas encore. Sa voix était neutre, professionnelle. Comme si cela n’était pour elle rien d’extraordinaire. « Déjà entendu parler ? »

C’était le cas. La machine à interrogatoire déformante de la réalité qu’ils utilisaient sur les prisonniers de guerre. « Je ne suis pas un combattant ennemi ». Même à travers le flou, il entendit le léger croquant de l’accent théan dans sa propre voix ».

Le soldat haussa les épaules. Son manque total de réaction disait à Jainan qu’elle se trouvait bien à l’intérieur de la sphère d’influence d’Aren. « On me dit que nous avons besoin d’un mot de passe de votre part. Vous n’êtes pas obligé d’aller sous le champ. Entre vous et moi, je ne le recommanderais pas. Les gens se font endommager par ce truc ».

Directe. Cela aurait sans doute mieux fonctionné si Jainan avait pu penser clairement.

« Non », répondit Jainan. Il l’avait dit par pur entêtement, mais il se rendait compte en le disant qu’il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Maintenant qu’il avait vu cela – maintenant qu’il savait qu’ils avaient activé un champ Tau – Aren ne pourrait plus défendre ses actions devant une cour martiale. Une fois qu’Aren aurait ce qu’il voulait, Jainan devrait mourir là.

Il sentit cette certitude s’installer dans sa tête, et se dit. _Voilà qui simplifie tout._

_ Le soldat ne lui parla pas davantage. C’était comme s’il avait dès lors cessé d’être humain. Elle vérifia quelques réglages sur le casque et le posa sur une table à côté du lit, où la surface amplifia son léger bourdonnement. Elle abaissa un repose-tête du mur derrière sa tête. Jainan tenta de se dérober, mais la faiblesse de ses muscles était telle que ce fut un semblant de résistance. La dernière courroie passa sur son front. c’est alors que le casque fut posé sur sa tête, et le bruit en remplit ses oreilles comme le fracas de la mer. _

  


***

  


_Il n’était pas possible qu’il put y avoir tant de bruit dans l’univers. C’était comme de se tenir sous un réacteur de navette au moment où il s’allumait. Jainan flottait paralysé dans un océan de bruits assourdissants, convaincu que le moindre élément de sa conscience était en train de se défaire morceau par morceau. Il tenta de crier. Il ne put dire s’il avait réussi ou pas, et essaya encore. Sa gorge était à vif quand il s’arrêta, et il ferma les yeux._

_Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il était debout, devant le palais._

_Le ciel avait la couleur bleu clair de l’été. Evidemment qu’on était l’été, se dit-il malaisément, pourquoi devrait-ce être autre chose ? Il se frotta l’épaule pour avoir un peu de chaleur ; un tic nerveux qu’il avait développé lors de son premier hiver sur Iskat._

_Un volant s’engageait dans l’allée. Jainan sentit une contraction à la tête pour la douzième fois. Cette fois, il en fut récompensé, parce quand il s’arrêta devant le palais, la première personne qui en sortit fut Nelen, qui tenait la porte ouverte et saluait alors que Taam en descendait._

_Jainan sourit en s’avançant, et s’aperçut avec soulagement que ce sourire était sincère. Ils s’étaient disputé avant le départ de Taam – Jainan semblait ne pas pouvoir s’empêcher de causer des disputes – mais Taam arborait son demi-sourire caractéristique, et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Lorsque Jainan arriva à sa portée, Taam passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui tapota le dos, avant de le repousser, le tenant à distance. « D’accord, t’as pas besoin de te répandre sur moi »._

_Jainan_ __retira ses mains, ne sachant plus qu’en faire. A la fin, il les laissa pendre à ses côtés. « Content de te voir ». Dès qu’il les eut prononcés, ses paroles lui parurent tomber à plat._ _

__Les yeux de Taam se rétrécirent, en moquerie à demi. « Tu as répété ça, n’est-ce pas ? »_ _

__Jainan la ferma. Cela ne méritait pas de réponse. Mais Taam était de bonne humeur, et Jainan voulait qu’il reste comme cela pendant le plus longtemps possible. « Ton voyage s’est bien passé ? » Nelen portait déjà la valise de Taam. Jainan tenta de le soulager du sac d’effets personnels qu’il avait à l’épaule._ _

__« Bas les pattes », lui dit Taam, en s’en libérant et en le jetant à Jainan. « Ça s’est bien passé. Saletés de Théans, toujours aussi_ _ __emmerdeurs, mais on a réussi à les contourner. Le forage commence le mois prochain »._ _

__Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel Jainan posa son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers le palais._ _

__« Alors ? » dit Taam de derrière lui. « C’est tout ? Un mois absent et tu ne fais même plus semblant d’être intéressé ? »_ _

Quand je te pose des questions, tu me dis de ne pas m’en mêler, _pensa Jainan, mais il se tut. Il se retourna : « Désolé », dit-il dans le silence prolongé. Taam n’avait pas bougé, et restait dans l’allée, alors que le volant partait déjà. « Désolé. Qui as-tu rencontré ? »_

__Taam lui lança un autre regard mauvais, cette fois d’incrédulité, et se lança dans un mouvement brusque et le dépassa en disant : « Laisse tomber. Nelen ! »_ _

_« Monsieur ? »_

_« Qu’ai-je comme rendez-vous demain ? »_

_Nelen les suivit tout en consultant soigneusement son bracelet, au même pas que Taam, pendant que les pas de Jainan résonnaient à contretemps sur le marbre. « Monsieur, demain nous avons un debriefing à 10:00 avec le général Meriar, entraînement physique a 12:00. Puis vous serez libre jusqu’à la réception avec l’ambassadeur théan, à 18:00 »._

_E_ _ncore des putains de Théans ? », dit Taam. «_ _Pourquoi c’est que j’ai encore des Théans dans mon programme ? Je viens tout juste de les laisser ». C’était une plaisanterie, parce qu’il était de bonne humeur, mais cette bonne humeur paraissait s’effilocher rapidement._

_«_ _Cela a été mis à votre programme par votre conjoint, monsieur », lui dit Nelen, avec un regard sans expression sur Jainan. Il ne le mentionnait presque jamais. Taam était ennuyé si jamais quelqu’un utilisait le titre de Jainan en privé, mais également si Nelen utilisait son prénom._

_Jainan battit retraite avec une déclaration factuelle : « L’ambassadeur a requis ta présence, Taam ». Il aurait pu en dire davantage, mais cela paraissait un effort inutile, alors qu’il savait que cela n’allait probablement rien aider._

_Pour qu’il geigne à propos de soldats impériaux qui font sentir leur poids dans l’espace théan ? » La voix de Taam monta d’un ton, nasal à la fin. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l’ambassadeur. « Bordel, qu’il nous fiche la paix, ici. J’irai pas, et toi non plus »._

_«_ _Mais... » dit Jainan_

_« Arrête un peu, Jainan ». Taam tourna abruptement à l’angle de leur appartement. « Quoi d’autre ? »_

__« Vous deviez contacter le colonel Saffer dès votre retour », lui dit Nelen. « Et votre conjoint doit me donner le mot de passe »._ _

_« Oui », dit Jainan. Taam fit un signe impatient de la main. Jainan s’efforça de se rappeler de quel mot de passe il s’agissait, parce que son esprit se sentit soudain déraper. Il ne pouvait pas permettre aux autres de voir qu’il était troublé. Ah oui… le mot de passe de contrôle de son bracelet. Il s’en souvenait, mais dès qu’il eut dit le premier mot, quelque chose lui parut clocher. Il s’arrêta._

__«_ _ __Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda Taam._ _

__«_ _ __Dites le ». Nelen était sur son épaule. « Vous nous retardez »._ _

__Jainan s’arrêta pile. Il mit une main sur le mur du couloir : il lui parut doux et solide, mais ses terminaisons nerveuses lui mentaient. « Ceci n’est pas vrai ». Il déglutit. « Taam est mort »._ _

_Le visage de Nelen scintilla, et derrière lui, il vit le visage de l’interrogateur, superposé comme deux projections dans le même espace. Il eut un soudain éclair de douleur dans sa tête et son environnement se défit._

  


_*_ _*_ _*_

  


_« …_ _le ministre iskanien pour Théa a décidé de venir sur la planète pour le Jour de l’Unification, ce qui a été la cause d’un énorme battage médiatique, comme d’habitude, et maintenant, il n’aime pas que nous rencontrions des représentants hors-système lorsqu’il est absent – oh, tu sais le bordel habituel de ma vie ». Le sourire de Ressid avait l’air fatigué mais narquois. « Mais je bavarde. Raconte moi ta semaine. Ton.. ; mois ? Cela fait déjà un mois ? »_

_«_ _Ça a été », lui répondit Jainan. Il avait mal à la tête, et ne pouvait s’en rappeler la raison. Elle se mettait à lui faire mal tout le temps. « Désolé, Ressid, pourrais-tu baisser le ton ? » La porte de sa chambre était fermée, et le volume était bas, mais Taam devait rentrer bientôt._

_«_ _Mal à la tête ? » lui demanda Ressid. Elle fit un effort pour moduler la voix autrement que dans ses tons autoritaires de diplomate alpha. « Ou est-ce autre chose ? Tu es parais plus tranquille à chaque fois que je te parle »._

_«_ _Je ne suis pas très bien, depuis quelque temps », dit Jainan. « J’ai eu un virus »._

_Il y eut une pause d’au moins une seconde de trop. « Je suis un peu tracassée pour toi »._

_«_ _Ne le sois pas », dit Jainan. Il allait devoir en finir rapidement. « N’y avait-il pas une affaire de clan dont tu voulais parler ? »_

_« Ah oui, c’est vrai », lui dit Ressid. « J’ai besoin du mot de passe »._

_La tête lui redressa d’un coup. Elle se penchait vers l’écran, ses coudes posés sur la table._

_«_ _Non, ce n’est pas vrai », lui dit Jainan, et le visage scintilla et disparut._

  


_*_ _*_ _*_

Accroche-toi, _se dit J_ _ainan_ _désespérément_ _,_ _alors qu’un autre jeu de lumières et d’émotions s’élevait autour de lui. Il avala ses pensées conscientes comme la mer_ _._

__«_ _ __Alors ? Qu’a t-il dit ? » exigea Taam_ _ __._ _

_Ils étaient dans leur appartement. Le ciel au dehors était sombre. Jainan cilla et se rappela ce qui se passait : ils revenaient à peine d’un dîner commémoratif pour marque l’anniversaire iskanien d’une quelconque victoire. Jainan avait été assis à côté du Grand Duc Talliel, qui dirigeait le comité de l’Unité – nom idiot pour un groupe au pouvoir immense sur la façon dont l’empire était dirigé._

__Comme le souvenir de la conversation lui revenait en mémoire, les muscles du dos de Jainan se crispèrent de gêne. « Je l’ai mentionné »._ _

_«_ _Subtilement ? » demanda Taam._

_«_ _Oui »._

_«_ _T’es bon à rien dans le subtil », lui dit Taam. « Qu’a-t-il dit ? »_

_Taam voulait un siège au comité. Jainan, au début, n’avait eu aucune idée de la raison pour qu’il veuille qu’il en fasse la requête à sa place, mais il avait compris assez tôt. Le duc Talliel était une femme aux opinions de fer et les siennes sur Taam étaient accablantes. Dans le meilleur des cas, Jainan avait horreur de quémander des faveurs. Il sentait encore l’humiliation lui en picoter les pommettes.Elle n’avait même pas été cinglante envers Jainan lui-même. Elle l’avait juste regardé comme si elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il ait eu l’audace de lui en faire la requête. « Je crois qu’elle n’a pas aimé l’idée »._

_«_ _Evidemment, qu’elle ne va pas aimer l’idée ! » éructa Taam. Il jeta sa veste. « La grosse vache est incapable d’oublier la fois où nous nous étions disputés... Tu étais censé la circonvenir ! »_

_Jainan avait mis un terme à la plupart de ses comportements auto-destructeurs, mais pas tous, et là, il en sentit un monter de quelque part au plus profond de lui. « Comment peux-tu t’attendre à ce que je fasse ça ? », dit il doucement. « C’est toi qu’elle n’aime pas, Taam »._

_Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si aucun des deux n’arrivait à croire qu’il avait dit cela. C’est alors que Taam s’élança. Il saisit Jainan par le revers de sa veste et Jainan dut se battre pour garder l’équilibre alors que le haut col se resserrait autour de son cou. « Tu es un foutu menteur ! »_

_«_ _J’ai essayé », dit Jainan, même si toute excuse arriverait désormais trop tard. « Désolé. Je n’ai pas pu. Je ne suis pas subtil. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça »._

_«_ _Ça, c’est foutument évident ! » cria Taam. Il s’avança au point où Jainan sentit l’arrière de ses jambes toucher le bureau, réussissant à peine à garder l’équilibre. « A quoi tu sers ? Si tu peux même pas circonvenir une vieille, à quoi tu sers, putain ! » Il resserra sa prise._

_Le collet de la veste de Jainan fut soudain son ennemi, lui coupant l’air. « Je… sers rien... », dit-il, luttant pour rester cohérent. « J’essaierai à nouveau... »._

_«_ _As-tu seulement pu obtenir le mot de passe ? » lui demanda Taam. « As-tu seulement pu faire ça ? »_

_« Le mot de passe ? » dit Jainan. Un instant, son soulagement d’avoir une réponse se battit avec la confusion. « Je ne puis… Je ne devrais pas te dire cela ». Il ne se rappelait pas ce qui n’allait pas, pas avec cette pression sur son cou._

_«_ _Dis-le ! » exigea Taam. Il secoua Jainan, guère, mais assez pour ponctuer la demande. « Tu ne peux pas être plus inutile, non ? Dis-le »._

_«_ _Ceci n’est pas vrai », se trouva-t-il à dire, mais dès qu’il l’eût dit, il ne put se rappeler pourquoi il l’avait dit. Il avait mis sa main devant son visage. « Je ne puis… Taam, je suis désolé, je ne m’en souviens pas »._

_Taam le poussa une dernière fois et le relâcha. « A quoi tu sers, bordel ! » dit-il, mais il s’agissait davantage d’une question rhétorique. Il avait perdu le tranchant de sa rage, comme cela arrivait parfois. « Ne gesticule pas vers moi comme ça ! »_

_Jainan redressa sa veste et ne se frotta pas la gorge. Quoi qu’il ait pu tenter de se rappeler lui échappait complètement. Il se sentit se poser dans son environnement comme une roue dans une ornière sur laquelle elle avait déjà roulé. C’était presque confortable._

_Taam se jeta sur le sofa. « Je voulais juste quelqu’un qui pourrait faire sa part », dit-il. Il regardait le plafond. Jainan avait surveillé sa consommation et il n’avait pas tant bu, mais il était clair que cela avait suffi pour le rendre pensif. Jainan eut un élan de pitié, qu’il ne laissa pas voir. « J’aurais juste voulu quelqu’un que j’aime »._

_« Désolé », répéta Jainan, une fois encore. Il n’était rien qu’il pût vraiment dire. Il se détourna pour préparer un café à Taam._

_La tasse s’évanouit avant qu’il pût la prendre. Les murs virèrent au gris et se mirent à se dissoudre, et la pièce toute entière paraissait désormais se fondre dans le gris. Il se sentit perdre une idée qui avait été très importante. Il ne se rappelait plus ce que c’était._

  



	23. Chapter 23

**23**

  


« Merde, je viens juste de penser à un problème », dit Kiem, alors que Bel et lui se frayaient un chemin dans la cour enneigée entre le palais et les casernes. Bel avait changé ses vêtements de voyage pour un vêtement lâche qui paraissait encore approprié pour un aide impérial, mais paraissait avoir un nombre inhabituel de poches. « Ils savent que je suis le conjoint de Jainan. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait s’ils me refusent carrément l’accès en voyant ma tronche ? »

Bel était encore en train d’ajuster le bracelet supplémentaire qu’elle avait sous la manche. « Je pense pas », dit-elle. Vous supposez qu’ils _savent_ tous que Jainan est là-dedans. Aucune armée n’a jamais gagné de prix de communication avec ses employés. Et, de toute façon, Saffer va probablement tout faire pour que ça reste discret. Plus de gens sauront ce qui se passe, et plus il y aura de chance que quelqu’un d’autre prenne Jainan en charge avant qu’il puisse obtenir ce qu’il veut ».

Kiem se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Qu’est-ce qu’il veut, dieux du ciel ? Il ne peut pas dissimuler ça en enlevant Jainan ! Il va obtenir l’effet contraire ! »

Bel haussa les épaules. « On verra bien ». Elle tira ses manches en approchant des casernes. « Cessez de regarder par-dessus votre épaule. Cela fait trois fois en deux minutes ».

« C’est dur », marmonna Kiem. Le nom sur le tableau de garde était bien Arnek Deran, non ? »

« Oui ». A l’ouverture de la porte extérieure des casernes devant eux, Bel resta en arrière, l’air professionnel et ennuyé.

L’espace de réception était beige et utilitaire. Un couloir ouvert menait aux dortoirs, mais l’entrée du reste de l’immeuble était barrée par un panneau de sas transparent équipé d’un scanner. Il y avait un soldat de garde à côté. Kiem traversa la pièce, tenta d’avoir de l’assurance. « Bonjour », dit-il. « Caporal Deran, n’est-ce pas ? Kiem, ici, pour voir le colonel Aren Saffer ».

Le soldat eut l’air de quelqu’un qui plisse les yeux pour se rappeler un nom, et fut soulagé quand Kiem le renseigna. « Ah, oui ! Effectivement ! Votre Altesse. Je vais appeler… qui donc ? Le colonel Saffer ? »

Pendant qu’il consultait son bracelet, Bel mit naturellement la main à sa poche et y ajusta quelque chose. Kiem déglutit, tout en essayant que cela ne se voie pas.

Lorsque le soldat établit l’appel, c’est l’écran éteint de quelqu’un qui a enlevé le visuel qui répondit. « Colonel Saffer ? » dit-il. « Vos visiteurs sont là ».

Il y eut une sorte de bruit industriel tout près sur l’appel, qui masqua presque tout autre son. « Faites les entrer », dit une voix. Kiem tiqua, car peu importe qui Bel avait payé à la dernière minute pour faire ça sans poser de questions, avait une voix bien plus basse que celle d’Aren, même étouffée.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. « Vous devriez peut-être venir les chercher », dit-il. Ce ne sont pas des militaires, je ne sais pas si on les laissera passer le portail ».

« Contentez-vous de me les envoyer », répondit le faux Aren. L’appel fut coupé sans cérémonie.

« Nous avons l’autorisation », dit Kiem, bien plus enjoué que ce qu’il se sentait. « Nous sommes sur un nouveau projet avec lui ». Kiem n’était pas habituellement très religieux, mais il se surprit à prier _Dieux du ciel, faites qu’il me croie._ Personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’un prince impérial mente de la sorte pour entrer dans un établissement. Cela pourrait marcher une fois.

Le soldat leur fit signe de s’avancer vers le scanner à l’entrée. Kiem se mit en place et scanna sa rétine. Au bout d’un moment – plus long que la normale – il y eut un ping discret et son visage apparut sur le petit écran au dessus. Kiem passa le seuil, le cœur battant la chamade.

Bel fit de même. Kiem se rendit compte qu’il tapait du pied à cause du délai, et se força à arrêter.

Le ping ne vint jamais. L’écran resta vide et un avertissement apparut sur la console. L’expression autour des yeux de Bel se resserra.

« Ah zut, un instant. Il faut que j’arrange ça », dit le soldat. Il mit en marche une sorte de séquence.

« Nous pourrions essayer de passer quand même », suggéra Kiem.

« Le senseur ne veut pas vous laisser entrer », dit le soldat, en se pliant par dessus la table de l’écran.  «Vous déclencheriez les alarmes. Là. Je crois que ça devrait le faire. Essayez encore ».

Bel jeta un regard à Kiem que celui-ci reconnut comme voulant dire _ça ne se passe pas bien._ « Hé », dit-il, avant que Bel ne recoure au contenu de ses poches. « Deran, je veux dire, j’ai trouvé cette vidéo au Bureau de Presse. Vous en voudriez une copie ? »

« Vidéo ? » dit Deran. Il regardait Kiem, à cet instant. Le _ping_ sonna à nouveau.

De là où il était, Kiem pouvait aisément voir le visage qui était apparu sur l’écran de Bel. Elle avait détourné les permissions de quelqu’un d’autre, et ce n’était donc pas le visage de Bel, mais une personne aux traits lourds et à la crinière grisonnante. « Là », dit Kiem, et lança son plan B à partir de son bracelet. Il avait réglé la projection plus grand que d’habitude. La pièce s’éclaira soudain des images en mouvement d’enfants qui courent un beau jour d’hiver. La fête de l’école primaire de Jakstad avait été un événement bruyant ; les cris d’excitation étaient incongrûment forts dans la pièce exiguë. Tout le monde le regardait – Bel avec un air de _qu’est-ce que vous faites, bordel –_ et ce faisant, l’image de la fausse identité de Bel s’effaça et le senseur bipa pour la laisser passer.

« Oui, c’est elle », dit Deran. Il gloussait devant l’enfant au premier rang qui sortait du jeu et tentait d’empaler un bonbon à la gelée sur la lentille de la caméra. Petit hooligan. Sympa de vous rappeler que c’est ma fille – je dois dire, j’avais oublié qu’on en avait déjà parlé ».

Kiem sourit. « J’ai le don avec les visages. Elle a votre nez ». Il éteignit le clip pendant que Bel traversait le sas. « J’irai au bureau de presse pour vous en faire envoyer une copie. L’angle est bon ».

« Merci », lui dit Deran et leur fit un demi salut – oubliant apparemment qu’ils n’étaient pas des militaires – alors qu’ils s’avançaient dans le couloir qui menait au plus profond du complexe. Une bande brillante de couleur sur le mur proclamait qu’il s’agissait du bloc _A_.

Kiem et Bel gardèrent le silence jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient hors de portée d’oreille. Chaque porte qu’ils passaient était fermée. Kiem tenta de siffler, mais cela paraissait bizarre, et il cessa. Bel avait juste l’air de s’ennuyer, quoique Kiem l’ait connu assez pour savoir que la façon dont son pas touchait le sol indiquait que ce n’était absolument pas le cas.

Ils devaient être assez loin, désormais. « Ça se passe bien », dit Kiem dans sa barbe.

« Ne le dites pas, ou ça va foirer », lui dit Bel. « Vous auriez pu me parler de votre plan B ».

« Vous me disiez comment nous allions accomplir des exploits de diversion immédiats », dit Kiem. Cela me paraissait idiot de dire ‘utilisons un clip de sa gamine’ ».

Bel laissa sortir une bouffée d’air qui était son rire involontaire. « A gauche, ici », dit-elle.

A gauche les menait le long d’un autre couloir et à travers une grande salle avec des équipement d’exercice éparpillés. La couleur du mur était passée à une sorte de marron, et le lettres pochée sur cette bande était un _E_. Quelques soldats les regardèrent de leur machine. Kiem leva la main en salutation. « Comment va ? » Aidez-nous, nous sommes en retard. Quel est le prochain bloc dans cette direction ? »

Un soldat se contenta de grogner, mais un autre se proposa : « Le G »

Kiem lui leva un pouce. « Merci ». Il n’attendit pas pour voir s’ils regardaient, mais passa la porte opposée avec assurance.

« Je croyais que nous allions éviter d’attirer l’attention », lui dit Bel, une fois la porte refermée.

« Ce _n’est pas_ attirer l’attention », répliqua Kiem. « Comment nous en tirons-nous ? »

« Presqu’arrivés », répondit Bel. Elle s’arrêta près de l’extrémité du couloir, fit signe à Kiem de s’arrêter, et écouta attentivement. Kiem n’entendait rien. Bel tira une paire de gants fins de sa poche, en fila une paire à Kiem, et passa la main dans la seule de ses poches capable de contenir le neutro. « Ça va ? »

Kiem entendit la question qui la sous-tendait, et qui était _Vous suivez ?_ Dès qu’ils se mettraient à attaquer des membres de l’armée de cette planète, le temps s’écoulerait beaucoup plus vite.

« Ouaip », dit-il. Allons-y.

La porte du quartier de détention était lourdement verrouillée. Bel tira une bande d’apparence innocente de sa poche. « Je crois que je peux passer celle-ci. Préparez-vous juste à tirer ».

« Ça, c’est le plan B », lui dit Kiem. Il appuya sur la sonnette à côté de la porte.

 _« Kiem »_ , siffla Bel. Elle se déroba à la vue de la caméra de surveillance, se pressa contre le mur, près de la porte, et tira son neutro.

Le visage d’un soldat apparut sur l’écran. « Autorisation ? »

« C’est gênant », dit Kiem enjoué. « C’est ma mère qui m’envoie ».

« Qui ? » demanda le soldat.

« Le général Tegnar », lui dit Kiem. Je suis son fils, Kiem. Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas un officier, mais écoutez, vous essayerez, _vous,_ d’expliquer à ma mère pourquoi vous n’avez pas fait un truc qu’elle vous demandait ».

« Le prince Kiem ? » demanda le soldat. « Le conjoint du comte… ? »

« Jainan, oui », ajouta Kiem. « Mais le plus important, pour le moment, c’est que vous détenez le gendre du général. Elle veut lui poser des questions ».

« Il n’est pas ici ».

« D’accord », dit Kiem lentement. « Vous pouvez me laisser entrer, au moins ? Nous verrons que lui dire ».

Le soldat n’avait pas l’air plus enthousiaste que cela d’avoir à expliquer des choses à la mère de Kiem que lui-même n’en avait généralement envie. « Donnez-moi une seconde ».

La porte coulissa. Dans le coin de l’œil de Kiem, il vit Bel abaisser son neutro et le remettre dans sa poche avant de le suivre. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il espérait trouver lorsqu’il entra, après ce qu’avait dit le soldat, mais les portes dans les devantures vitrées des cellules étaient toutes désactivées. Elles étaient toutes vides, jusqu’à la dernière.

« Vous le trouverez à l’infirmerie », lui dit le soldat sur la défensive. « Il a été emmené il y a quelques heures. Une sorte de convulsion ».

« Convulsion », répéta Kiem. Il s’accrocha à sa voix aimable et enjouée, parce qu’elle constituait un placage bien mince sur le bouillonnement de sa colère. « Ouaouh ! C’est mauvais, ça. Et vous ne l’avez plus revu ? »

« Non je l’ai consigné », répondit le soldat. « C’est sur le système et tout ». Il se détourna pour passer les autorisations sur un minuscule écran sur le mur. « Je crois que c’était une autorisation de niveau colonel. S’il est stable, il sera de retour une fois que les médecins l’auront examiné. Où le général veut-elle le rapport ? Je croyais qu’elle était dans la Ceinture Extérieure ».

« Elle revient, elle est à distance de relais », lui répondit Kiem. Elle m’a dit de me dépêcher. « Où est l’infirmerie ? »

« Deuxième étage, en repassant par le Bloc F », lui dit le soldat. « Ecoutez, tout ça me passe par-dessus la tête. Il faudrait que vous parliez à mon sergent... » Il commençait déjà à lever son bracelet, mais il avait à peine commencé qu’un rayon crépita dans l’air et le fit pivoter sur place. Il s’effondra par terre.

 _«_ _Bel ! »_ Kiem s’accroupit à côté de lui.

« Il allait appeler son chef ! »

« Non, vous avez raison, désolé. Où l’avez vous touché ? » La masse du corps inconscient du soldat était lourde, mais Kiem le retourna sur le côté.

« Je suis une spécialiste des systèmes, pas un tireur de choc », lui dit Bel, sur la défensive. « Je ne sais pas, la poitrine ? La hanche ? Ce n’était pas la tête, en tout cas. Je _n’aime pas_ tirer sur les gens ».

Les tirs de neutro à la tête étaient mortels, mais partout ailleurs, cela ne ferait qu’assommer la cible. Kiem enleva l’uniforme du soldat, et à son grand soulagement, vit la brûlure s’étendre sur une épaule. « Il survivra ». Il se mit sur pieds. Autorisation de niveau colonel. Aren avait récupéré Jainan, et Kiem était en train de perdre du temps et de faire tout de travers. « Pourquoi Aren l’aurait-il emmené à l’infirmerie ? Sera-t-il là lui-même ? »

« L’infirmerie », dit Bel doucement, comme en réfléchissant. L’autre zone blindée. Elle était juste à côté de l’infirmerie. Cela mérite qu’on regarde ».

« Trouvez la moi », dit Kiem.

Bel avait mémorisé le schéma. Elle n’avait pas passé plus de quelques minutes dessus, mais elle paraissait lire son chemin sur un plan dans sa tête, comme sur un écran, et Kiem prit le temps d’être reconnaissant pour les interminables délais des navettes dans les astroports. Ils longèrent un couloir où la bande était passée au bleu avec un _F_ peint au pochoir, marquèrent une pause au milieu d’un autre, et s’enfilèrent dans une entrée de service. Après un bref souffle d’air froid, un sas de livraison métallique les fit passer dans un autre bloc.

Il fallut à Kiem la longueur du couloir pour comprendre ce qui était différent dans leur environnement. Les murs étaient gris, et il n’y avait pas de lettre d’identification peintes dessus, que des restes grattés de peinture blanche là où il aurait dû y avoir une bande. Il y avait des rideaux dans les portes, et un chariot était garé dans une alcôve. Cela avait l’air médical, mais comme dans aucun hôpital qu’il eût connu.

Autre chose n’allait pas. En regardant son poignet, il vit que son bracelet s’était éteint.

Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour trouver une sorte de poste d’information. Il y avait des statiques projetés sur le mur, la plupart des rapports ou des directives générales pour le personnel médical. Il y avait des mises en garde contre les rayonnements et une sorte de liste. Bel fronça les sourcils et s’arrêta devant.

Kiem n’avait pas la patience de lire les instructions des scanners. Il erra autour des portes qui donnaient sur le vestibule, ouvrant des rideaux et poussant des portes sur des laboratoires vides. Toutes les pièces étaient sombres et sans éclairage – évidemment qu’elles devaient l’être, il était passé minuit – mais quelque part dans sa tête, il y avait le fil constant de terreur qui lui disait, _et si tu le manquais ?_ Et si Jainan était couché quelque part dans l’obscurité, et que Kiem n’avait pas regardé dans la bonne pièce, et l’avait abandonné ?

« Hé, Kiem », l’appela Bel doucement. Elle tapa sur un schéma de ce qui ressemblait à une série de pièces. « Quelqu’un a désactivé le senseur d’occupation sur celle-ci ». Elle indiqua une porte de la tête, à peine visible au bout d’une petite longueur de couloir. Elle était lourdement sécurisée, comme celle qui menait aux cellules l’avait été, mais ses lumières d’activation étaient éteintes. « Bizarre, non ? »

Kiem se retourna. Mais avant même qu’il ait effectué le moindre mouvement dans cette direction, elle s’ouvrit de son propre chef. Une femme en uniforme la franchit, en retirant des gants isolants de ses mains.

_« Ne la laissez pas atteindre l’alarme »,_ cria Bel, déjà à la course à travers l’espace, mais Kiem était plus près, et se mit entre la femme et le bouton mural.

« Qui diable... »

Bel saisit le bras de la femme. Celle-ci était entraînée au combat et donna un coup de coude à l’estomac de Bel, mais celle-ci se tordit et lui fit une prise de derrière. « Désolé », lui dit Kiem. Elle était dans une sorte d’uniforme de technicien, mais elle paraissait avoir retiré tous ses insignes de grade et de division. « Nous ne faisons que passer. Auriez-vous vu par has... »

« Oh merde ! » s’exclama doucement Bel, et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix arrêta Kiem. « Kiem, derrière vous ».

Kiem se retourna. Le technicien tenta de s’enfuir – elle n’avait pas crié à l’aide encore – mais il n’eut pas trop le temps d’y réfléchir, parce que là, il pouvait voir la porte d’où elle était sortie. Au fond d’un laboratoire spartiate, il y avait une forme étendue sur un lit, la tête enserrée dans un casque, Jainan.

Il n’aurait pas dû falloir autant de temps à Kiem pour traverser le labo. Tous ses mouvements lui paraissaient trop lents. Il se pencha sur Jainan dès qu’il arriva à son côté, et toucha son épaule pour le réveiller. Mais Jainan ne dormait pas. A travers la vitre de contrôle sur son casque médical, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts sur un rictus, son visage figé et exsangue. Un fil partait de son crâne sous le casque et rejoignait une patère de transmission. Son épaule sous la main de Kiem était aussi raide qu’une planche, et de petits frémissements passaient à travers ses muscles tendus.

« Jainan, réveille-toi ». Kiem n’avait jamais ressenti la peur comme cela, une peur qui lui prenait le dos et les épaules comme un courant paralysant. Il défit les courroies qui maintenaient le casque. « Nous sommes ici ». Sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot. Jainan ne montrait pas l’ombre d’un signe de l’avoir entendu. Kiem saisit le fil qui partait de sa tête, mais revint à ses esprits au moment où il le prit à la main. Il n’avait pas de formation médicale, il pourrait faire des dégâts. _Tu en as assez fait jusque là,_ se dit-il, et se retourna pour regarder la femme.

Bel passait la porte avec le technicien en prise d’étranglement, et la laissa se refermer derrière elle. Elle pressait son neutro sous le menton du technicien. « Faisons simple », dit-elle. « Sortez-le de là ou je vous descend ».

« Je ne peux pas », dit le technicien.

« Et moi, je suis l’Empereur », rétorqua Bel. Elle ajusta l’angle du neutro. « Une dernière chance ».

Kiem eut l’impression d’avoir la tête pleine d’un brouillard noir. Il en inspira un coup, le laissa lui remplir la tête, se laissa l’utiliser comme carburant. « Attendez, Bel », dit-il, se détournant de Jainan. Il sourit au technicien – l’interrogateur. Bel haussa les sourcils. « Je crois que ceci est une machine à champ Tau, n’est-ce pas ? », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Nous croyions tous qu’elle n’était plus en usage. Vous savez, puisqu’elle n’est censée être utilisée que sur des prisonniers de guerre, et nous n’avons _rien_ de la sorte sur cette planète, en ce moment. Mais je comprends, vous êtes formée à l’utiliser et quelqu’un de rang supérieur vous a dit de l’utiliser. Mais vous n’avez pas crié à l’aide, et vous avez enlevé vos insignes. Traitez-moi de débile, mais il me semble que vous faites ceci de façon non-officielle, n’est-ce pas ? Pour mon ami le colonel, Saffer, peut-être ? »

L’interrogateur ne répondit pas. Les yeux de Bel lui rétrécirent en regardant Kiem.

« Ceci pourrait tourner tellement mal pour vous », dit Kiem doucement. « Cour martiale, exécution. Avez-vous pensé qu’Aren serait en mesure de couvrir un enlèvement ? » Il suivait désormais sa propre ligne de logique en même temps, et alors qu’il prononçait les mots, quelque chose devint évident, et des doigts de glace se mirent à lui caresser le dos. « Aren a prévu de le tuer, n’est-ce pas ? » L’expression de l’interrogateur ne montra nulle compréhension. Evidemment qu’elle ne comprenait pas. « Mort en garde à vue », dit Kiem, se maudissant de son idiotie. « Un gros scandale, mais _Aren_ s’en tirerait indemne. Vous êtes le parfait bouc émissaire, le saviez- vous ? »

Là, il obtint une réaction. Les yeux de l’interrogateur s’écarquillèrent, fut-ce à peine, mais c’était une fente dans la carapace. Kiem s’en saisit. « Aidez-nous », dit-il. Cela paraissait presque raisonnable, mais il entendait la tension dans sa propre voix. « On vous a dit d’interroger un diplomate qui est marié dans la famille impériale. Cela devient _bien trop_ sérieux pour votre niveau de solde. Lorsque les autorités arriveront, vous ne voudrez pas qu’Aren vous laisse porter le chapeau ». Il jeta la tête en arrière, et Bel – dieux merci – prit le relais et rempocha lentement son neutro.

On ne formait pas des interrogateurs qu’on pût aisément désarçonner. La femme se tenait là comme une statue, alors que Kiem s’avançait vers elle. Il tint les mains tendues : « Aidez-nous », dit-il. Il fut surpris de sa propre voix, dont l’émission avait été facile et franche. « C’est vous que vous aiderez, ce faisant ».

Au bout d’un long moment, Kiem maintenant sa main tendue, l’interrogateur dit : « Le champ doit finir sa course. Je ne puis l’arrêter. Il est programmé pour huit heures ».

Kiem abaissa lentement la main. « Et depuis quand est-il là ? » Sa voix n’était pas aussi douce qu’il pensait qu’elle le serait : elle s’entendit comme une accusation.

« Quatre » ? La voix de l’interrogateur était toujours neutre.

_Contrôle toi. Jainan pourrait se contrôler, lui._ Kiem inspira un peu plus de son brouillard noir, pensa à Jainan, et laissa sa rage s’écouler profondément et en silence. Plus tard. « Quatre heures. Quelle information tentiez-vous de lui extorquer ? »

« Un mot de passe pour son bracelet », dit l’interrogateur. « Je ne sais pas à quoi il sert. Je n’ai rien pu en tirer – il a des schémas de pensée trop forts ». Dans un soudain mouvement d’animation, elle regarda la console. « Si nous obtenons ce dont nous avons besoin, nous pouvons parfois entrer et les amener à mettre d’eux mêmes fin à la simulation ».

« Comment cela marche-t-il ? » demanda Bel, la voix dure et soupçonneuse.

« On les amène à croire que c’est une simulation », dit l’interrogateur. « La plupart du temps, ils s’en doutent en quelque sorte. Mais la plupart des gens veulent se laisser prendre à leurs souvenirs ».

« Erreur », dit Bel, mais Kiem tiqua.

« Nature humaine », dit-il. « Poursuivez. Vous dites que si nous le convainquons que tout cela est faux, il se réveille ? »

« Il rejette le schéma cérébral que lui superpose le champ », dit l’interrogateur. « Je puis essayer ».

« Et vous ne vous y ferez pas prendre ? Comment ? » dit Bel, sceptique.

« Je peux le former », dit l’interrogateur, avec une pointe de presque condescendance. « Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs ».

Les yeux de Kiem se posèrent sur Jainan qui frissonnait, les yeux grand ouverts sur le lit. « Non », dit-il brusquement.

Les yeux de l’interrogateur se rétrécirent. « Vous avez dit... »

Kiem n’avait pas besoin de regarder Bel pour savoir qu’elle partageait sa viscérale aversion au fait de laisser l’interrogateur tripatouiller dans la tête de Jainan davantage qu’elle ne l’avait déjà fait. « Vous allez m’y envoyer à la place », dit-il.

Dès qu’il l’eût dit, il sut que c’était une mauvaise idée. Jainan avait si mal réagi lorsque Kiem avait tenté de connaître son passé – c’était justifié, puisqu’il avait dit très clairement qu’il voulait que cela reste privé. Kiem avait franchi suffisamment de lignes rouges en confrontant Jainan, ce soir là, au dîner. Espionner directement ses souvenirs grâce à un champ Tau serait pire, et Kiem ne pourrait jamais prétendre ne pas avoir su, parce qu’il savait exactement comment Jainan le ressentirait. Il le détesterait. Ce serait la fin de tout entre eux. Kiem n’était même pas sûr qu’il y ait eu quoi que ce _fut_ entre eux, mais il y avait eu quelque chose qui avait fait sourire Jainan lorsque Kiem était entré dans la pièce, quelque chose à quoi Kiem tentait désespérément de ne pas trop s’attacher, au cas où cela casserait. Il était peut-être en train de le casser à cet instant même.

Mais l’alternative, c’était laisser quelqu’un d’autre – un étranger, quelqu’un qui avait déjà fait du mal à Jainan – entrer à nouveau dans sa tête. « Vous m’y envoyez », répéta Kiem. Vous pouvez faire cela, non ? »

L’interrogateur acquiesça, lentement. Elle montra un casque posé sur le côté. « Ceci vous fera faire partie de la simulation », dit-elle.

« Génial », dit Kiem. Il sourit, et pour une quelconque raison, son visage se fit encore plus dur. « Bel... »

« J’y suis déjà », dit-elle. Elle posa la hanche sur l’un des comptoirs sur le côté et pointa son neutro sur l’interrogateur. « Je monte la garde. Si vous n’êtes pas de retour dans dix minutes, cela dit, j’enlève ce casque de votre tête, et il possible que je tire sur quelqu’un ».

« Ne faites pas ça », dit Kiem. Il ne me faudra pas dix minutes ». Il enfila le casque.

  



	24. Chapter 24

**24**

 

_Pendant un instant nauséeux, Kiem put voir deux pièces à la fois, se superposant. Il cligna fortement, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Il avait mal aux muscles d’une façon bizarre, comme s’il ne les utilisait pas totalement. Il étira la main. Elle avait l’air normale._

_Lorsqu’il cligna à nouveau des yeux, le labo avait complètement disparu. A sa place, il y avait un vaste espace lumineux avec de grandes arches en marbre qu’il reconnut : la petite salle des banquets, en plein un dîner de gala. Il était assis à une longue table avec des gens autour de lui, et au début, il regarda éperdument parce que cela lui paraissait impossible. c’est alors qu’il se rendit compte qu’ils devaient être des hallucinations, en train de rire et de discuter comme de vraies personnes._

_Maintenant qu’il regardait bien, il voyait les trous dans le pourtour. Ils lui démangeaient le cerveau. Les arches et les tables étaient assez claires, mais les coins de la pièce étaient flous et indistincts. Quand il les regardait droit devant, il voyait qu’ils étaient en fait un brouillard gris et informe, comme si la projection n’allait pas si loin, mais en regardant, les détails se mettaient en place subrepticement : une chaise apparaissait, un bout de mur, une desserte aux incrustations d’ébène. Encore plus dérangeant lui était de se rendre compte que certains des convives au bout de sa table était incomplets, eux aussi. Ils donnaient une impression d’uniformes brillants ou de mode de cour, au coin de son œil, mais lorsqu’il les regardait directement, ils n’étaient plus que des taches de couleur avec un ovale gris pour visage. Les couleurs et les traits s’écoulaient sur eux comme il les regardait, comme s’ils étaient peints au fur et à mesure. Kiem fronça les sourcils en replaçant les visages : un copain de l’école primaire, son tuteur à l’université. Ça ressemblait à un dîner militaire. Le champ Tau mettait ces gens là où ils n’avaient pas lieu d’être._

_Attends ! Cet endroit n’était-il pas fait des souvenirs de Jainan ? Jainan ne pouvait connaître ces gens ; est-ce que cela signifiait que le champ Tau s’emparait des souvenirs de Kiem dans sa propre tête, maintenant ? L’idée était hérissante. Il leva les mains pour toucher le casque dont il savait qu’il l’avait mis. Il ne put le sentir. Ses doigts lui donnaient l’impression de toucher ses cheveux, à la place._

_C’était quoi, cet événement, de toute façon ? En regardant autour de lui, il vit des insignes de Rtul, de Skaan, de Théa, de toutes les planètes intra-système. Les officiers étaient pourtant essentiellement iskaniens, ce devait donc être une affaire militaire interne. Une date importante, sans doute. Sa mère avait assisté à des dîners de ce genre. Mais celui-ci..._

_Kiem pivota de la tête, comme attiré par un aimant, et il vit Jainan et Taam assis à l’une des longues tables sur le podium._

_Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Un des convives émit un son de protestation incompréhensible, ce qui poussa Kiem à dire « Pardon », poliment, et il se fraya un chemin vers les tables jusqu’à être à portée de voix de Jainan. Il leva la main pour attirer son attention, mais Jainan ne le regardait pas. Kiem reconnut sa façon d’être assis, tendu et mal à l’aise . Il reconnut aussi les façons de Taam, mais juste parce qu’il savait à quoi ressemble un type bourré et lourd dans un dîner. Taam avait l’air trop solide et assuré pour n’être qu’une hallucination, et n’était pas seul à profiter de la soirée. Tout le monde à ce bout de table avait déjà plusieurs verres dans le nez. A l’exception de Jainan._

_C’est alors que Kiem vit Aren assis à quelques places de Taam, et il se figea. Mais le regard d’Aren lui passa à travers comme s’ils étaient des étrangers. Kiem se rendit compte que c’était le casque. Cet Aren n’était qu’un souvenir, tiré de la mémoire qu’avait Jainan de ce dîner._

_Soudain Jainan se raidit et les gens se mirent à le regarder. Quelqu’un avait dû faire un commentaire. La personne à côté de lui se pencha et lui tapa sur l’épaule. Jainan tressaillit._

_Kiem ne put s’en empêcher : en arrivant à leur hauteur, il saisit le poignet de l’officier. « Vous êtes saoul », lui dit-il. « Surveillez vos putains de manières » . L’officier le regarda avec des yeux embrumés et furieux, et Kiem se rappela qu’il n’était pas réel. Il laissa retomber sa main et se retourna : « Jainan… ? »_

_Jainan était réel. Kiem reconnaissait chaque petite ride et ombre sur son visage alors que Jainan le regardait, choqué, et il reconnut la façon dont Jainan_ _effaça le choc et le remplaça rapidement par un masque d’indifférence._

_«_ _Prince Kiem ? » dit Jainan. « Je ne savais pas que votre Altesse serait à ce dîner »._

_« Qui diable êtes… Kiem ? » Dit Taam de l’autre côté de Jainan. En même temps, Jainan se pencha en arrière pour lui faire de la place. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? C’est pas pour les civils ! »_

_Kiem ouvrit la bouche pour dire,_ Jainan, tu es dans un champ Tau. _Mais alors quelque chose de bizarre se produisit. Alors qu’il allait prononcer les mots, un courant invisible autour de lui sembla les prendre en charge, et ce qui sortit fut « Ouais, je sais pas trop pourquoi j’ai reçu l’invitation »._

_«_ _On est deux », dit Taam. « C’est peut-être ta mère qui espère que nous allons déteindre sur toi. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »_

_Kiem avait les idées floues. Il lui parut avoir oublié sa tirade. Il se tourna pour trouver de l’inspiration, et surprit l’expression figée de Jainan. Ah oui ! « Je voulais voir si Jainan allait bien »._

_Le visage de Taam prit un air de suspicion. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment connais-tu Jainan ? »_

_Kiem fronça les sourcils. « Nous nous sommes déjà… croisés »._

_«_ _Non, ce n’est pas vrai », dit la voix de Jainan, tranquille et tendue. « Taam, je l’ai à peine croisé »._

_«_ _Ah bon ? », dit Taam._

__Kiem regarda entre les deux. Quelque chose n’allait pas._ _

_«_ _Les gens nous regardent », dit Taam. « Va t’asseoir, Kiem, ils sont en train d’apporter le prochain service »._

_Kiem ouvrit la bouche, et encore une fois, cette chose étrange se produisit, où des mots qu’il n’avait pas prévus sortirent. « D’accord », dit-il. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangés ». Il fit un signe de la tête – à Taam, et pas à Jainan – et se détourna._

_Il était presque de retour à sa place quand son esprit se dégagea de la prise du courant. Il s’était laissé transformer en partie du scénario. Etait-ce ainsi que Jainan le voyait ? Quelqu’un qui le laisserait tomber au premier signe de troubles ? Il retourna, horrifié, et vit Jainan penché sur sa nourriture, et Taam qui l’ignorait ostensiblement. « Jainan ! », cria-t-il, jetant aux orties toute tentative de subtilité. « C’est la machine dans laquelle ils t’ont mis ! »_

_Jainan leva les yeux, la perplexité se lisant sur son visage. Taam se tourna en jurant : « Ça s’appelle un champ Tau ! » ajouta Kiem. Il tenta de retraverser la salle du banquet, mais il y avait des chaises sur son chemin, et des gens qui se levaient, choqués. Il était en train de faire une scène. Tu parles s’il faisait une scène. « Aren t’a mis dedans pour le mot de passe ! Et comment Taam ose-t-il te parler comme ça ? » En parlant, il vit la bouche de Jainan articuler le mot_ mot de passe _. Et c’est alors que tout disparut._

 

 

_*_ _*_ _*_

 

_Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il entendit des voix avant même que l’obscurité environnante ne se dissolve assez pour qu’il y voie._

_«_ _Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux ». C’était la voix de Jainan. Elle était basse et près de lui._

_« Tu vas la fermer ? » Ça, c’était celle de Taam._

_L’un d’eux inspira profondément, mais Kiem ne sut dire lequel. Les poils de sa nuque le démangèrent. Il faisait chaud et intime, là-dedans, mais déplaisant. Il se mit à comprendre que quoi que générât le champ, l’environnement n’allait pas s’éclaircir. La grisaille se résolvait dans les faibles silhouettes d’une chambre à coucher. Kiem ressentit une culpabilité maladive s’emparer de lui. Envahir la mémoire de Jainan était mauvais, mais cela lui paraissait une partie qu’il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir._

_«_ _Putain », marmonna Taam sauvagement. « Faut-il que tu te contentes d’être étendu là ? Je pourrais avoir mieux en payant ». Il y eut un silence, et un froissement dans l’obscurité. Taam fit un bruit de dégoût et bougea, et là Kiem put le voir légèrement détouré, se levant pour s’agenouiller sur Jainan. « C’est pour ça que Théa t’a envoyé ? On envoie quelqu’un épouser l’Iskanien, mais assurons nous qu’il se comporte comme une flanelle mouillée au lit ? » Jainan prononça quelque chose à voix basse et inaudible. Taam l’interrompit. « T’as pas à parler ! »_

_Il ne fallut que quelques pas à Kiem pour arriver au lit. L’instant d’après, il avait les épaules de Taam dans sa prise, et le repoussa brutalement._

_Taam grogna, choqué. Il gesticula en tombant à la renverse sur le lit, et Kiem le repoussa encore. Les lumières s’allumèrent juste assez pour y voir, montrant Jainan à moitié assis, avec une main sur le senseur de lumière, figé lui aussi par le choc. Il était nu, et Kiem ne voulait pas le voir ; cela lui paraissait une profonde violation d’être juste là dans la même pièce._

_«_ _Kiem ? » dit Jainan._

_«_ _Que.. Putain ! » Taam se redressa, s’étouffant de rage. « Qui t’es, toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu pense que tu fais ? » Il se leva et attrapa Kiem par le collet de sa chemise._

__Kiem saisit le bras de Taam. Il allait le pousser en arrière, mais se rendit soudain compte que cela mettrait Taam à portée de Jainan. A cet instant d’hésitation, il avait oublié que Taam était un militaire entraîné. Taam lui mit un coup de poing à l’estomac, qui le plia en deux._ _

_Il tenta de se retirer avant le coup suivant. Il n’avait pas l’entraînement au combat sans armes que Taam avait eu pendant des années, mais il savait qu’il se trouvait dans une position horriblement vulnérable, et qu’un coup de poing au visage maintenant pourrait le mettre KO._

_Mais le coup ne vint pas. En levant les yeux, il vit que Jainan avait attrapé le poignet de Taam._

_Taam eut l’air aussi bêtement choqué que si le couvre-lit avait pris vie et s’était mis à le retenir. Il essaya de se libérer de la prise de Jainan. Ses muscles fléchirent mais sans effet visible. « Lâche moi »._

_«_ _Non », dit Jainan. « Kiem, il vaut mieux que vous partiez »._

_«_ _Lâche moi », répéta Taam, d’une voix basse et dangereuse._

_Il lui parut qu’une brume autour de lui était en train de se lever. « Attend… Jainan », dit Kiem, « C’est le champ Tau »._

_Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », dit Jainan. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Taam. « Veuillez vous en aller »._

_« Jainan ! » reprit Kiem. « La machine à interroger dans laquelle Aren t’a mis pour obtenir une sorte de mot de passe, vous vous rappelez ? Bel et moi sommes venus te récupérer ! »_

_Jainan leva les yeux avec stupeur. D’un rugissement, Taam se libéra de sa prise et lui lança un coup de poing au visage, mais au moment même où il le faisait, il devenait transparent. De même que le lit, et les murs, et le sol sous ses pieds. Tout cela se fondit dans le noir. Kiem se prépara à la scène suivante._

_Elle ne vint pas. A la place, alors qu’il regardait dans le noir autour de lui, il se rendit compte que c’était en fait une sorte de gris. Il avait les pieds sur ce qui paraissait la terre ferme, mais complètement informe. Il ne voyait pas plus loin qu’à quelques mètres – ou peut-être pouvait-il voir par clics, et ce n’était que du gris continu._

_«_ _Hmm », dit une voix derrière lui. Kiem pivota pour y faire face – ce qui l’étourdit, car il est difficile de garder l’équilibre lorsqu’il n’est pas évident de comprendre où est le sol._

_Jainan se tenait là, regardant autour de lui. Il portait des pantalons gris clairs et semblait bien plus composé que lorsque Kiem l’avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Il jeta à Kiem un regard neutre, puis continua à examiner son environnement informe. « C’est nouveau », dit-il._

_Kiem ressentit une grande vague de soulagement à le revoir. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il avait fait un pas en sa direction, avant que Jainan de recule délibérément d’un pas._

_Kiem figea. D’accord. Jainan a de nombreuses raisons de ne pas vouloir le voir en ce moment. Il s’efforça d’avoir un ton normal et dégagé. « Oui, je pense que c’est toujours le champ, mais tout jusqu’ici était des illusions de choses réelles. Je veux dire, les deux scénarios que j’ai vus. Est-ce ce à quoi cela ressemblait pour toi ? »_

_Il y eut quelque chose de réservé et de presque sardonique dans l’allure de Jainan. « Evidemment »._

_«_ _Je pense que nous l’avons à moitié rompu », dit Kiem. Il fit un geste vers leur environnement gris et informe. « Cela doit être un pas dans la bonne direction. Mais je ne comprends pas bien… si tu sais que ce n’est pas réel, pourquoi le champ ne s’est-il pas encore rompu ? »_

_Jainan resta un long moment sans répondre. Puis, il fit un demi-sourire et dit : « Si c’est ainsi que ça marche, alors j’y suis presque. La seule chose qui reste à faire disparaître, c’est_ _vous »_ _._

_Kiem laissa lentement retomber sa main. « Euh, non. Je suis réel. Je croyais que nous avions réglé ce point à l’instant »._

_«  Non », dit Jainan, calmement. « Vous êtes le technicien. L’interrogateur »._

_«_ _Je ne le suis pas », dit Kiem. « Jainan, écoute, nous t’avons trouvé et suivi jusqu’ici. Nous avons éliminé l’interrogateur. Bel monte la garde sur elle »._

_«_ _Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, là ? » demanda Jainan. « Dois-je m’attendre à ce que vous preniez votre pause à un moment quelconque ? »_

_Kiem le regarda fixement, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, de frustration. « Non, c’est vraiment moi. Regarde ». Il leva la main pour que Jainan la prenne._

_Jainan refusa d’un léger geste. « J’ai bien conscience que cet endroit est en mesure de simuler la sensation »._

_Kiem recula, l’horreur s’infiltrant dans son échine en entendant cela en plus du scénario précédent. Il laissa retomber sa main, tentant frénétiquement de trouver des arguments meilleurs. « Vraiment. J’ai récupéré Bel à l’astroport. Elle nous a fait entrer ici par effraction, à toutes fins utiles – elle dit qu’elle avait été une pirate ? Elle ne le fait plus, je veux dire, évidemment. Nous t’avons trouvé que tu étais déjà dans le champ Tau. Nous allons probablement nous faire arrêter lorsque nous sortirons, mais arrêté me va tant que tu es sorti d’ici. Ceci est classé comme instrument de torture, le savais-tu ? »_

_«_ _Je sais », dit Jainan. Son expression était exceptionnellement calme. « Vous n’avez pas besoin d’inventer des trucs sur Bel pour ajouter de la couleur. J’ai conscience que Kiem ne viendra pas me chercher. Personne ne va le faire. Soyez gentille, et ne nous insultez pas tous deux avec cette tactique »._

_Kiem prit une profonde inspiration. « Je peux prouver ceci. Pose moi une question dont nous seuls connaissons la réponse »._

_«  Tout ce que j’ai vu, jusqu’ici, provient de mes propres souvenirs », dit Jainan. Le champ a clairement accès à eux. Vous pourriez le laisser rejouer n’importe quelle réponse correcte que je lui poserais »._

_«  En ce cas, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici », dit Kiem. Je ne te demande même pas ce truc de mot de passe ! »_

_«  Je ne sais pas », dit Jainan. « Cela pourrait être pour m’amener à vous faire confiance, afin que je m’oublie plus tard. Ou vous pourriez ne pas être l’interrogateur ; peut-être est-elle en pause. Vous pourriez être entièrement une production de mon propre esprit ». Sa bouche se tordit en un autre non-sourire. « Cette dernière option serait déprimante. Je préférerais ne pas être un si pauvre fantasmeur que je doive halluciner que Kiem vienne me chercher »._

_Kiem sentit un trou s’ouvrir dans son ventre. « Ce n’est pas un fantasme », dit-il. « Ecoute-toi parler ! Pourquoi je ne devrais pas être ici ? »_

_«  Hmmm », dit Jainan. « Là je recommence à penser que vous êtes mon interrogateur. Vous devriez vraiment laisser le champ traiter cette réponse »._

_«  Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Jainan soupira. « On a pu vous briefer, mais il vous manque un élément d’information vital sur la façon dont j’ai quitté le prince Kiem, la dernière fois »._

_«  Nous… nous nous sommes disputés », dit Kiem._

_Le sourire de Jainan fut bref et sans joie. « Oui, ma question a donné la réponse, n’est-ce pas ? »_

_«  Qu’est-ce que cela a à voir avec le reste ? J’ai été stupide », dit Kiem lentement. Il sentait les bords de ce que Jainan assemblait, et il aurait préféré ne pas voir à quoi cela ressemblait. « Tu as pensé que je… que je t’abandonnerais comme ça, juste parce que nous nous sommes disputés ? Tu n’as pas une très haute opinion de moi »._

_«  Ce n’est pas toi », dit Jainan, sa voix contrôlée commençant à s’effilocher sur les bords. « C’est moi. Je sais que c’est moi. Je ne vaux pas qu’on risque sa vie pour me sortir des emmerdes, et j’aurais préféré que mon esprit ne produise jamais cette illusion de toi qui se pointe malgré tout »._

_«  Jainan », commença Kiem, mais Jainan s’était délibérément détourné. Il parcourut une faible distance, s’enfonçant dans le gris, mais parut se rendre compte en même temps que Kiem qu’il n’avait nulle part où aller. Il s’assit, jambes croisées, proprement et délibérément._

_Kiem se frotta le visage de la main, puis alla s’asseoir à quelques pieds devant Jainan, qui l’ignora._

_«  Ce n’était pas ta faute », dit timidement Kiem. « Je pense que c’était de la mienne. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si c’était vraiment une dispute, en vérité »._

_«  Vous ne tirerez rien de moi en jouant sur ça », dit platement Jainan._

_«  D’accord, comme tu veux, s’il le faut », dit Kiem, exaspéré. « Je demande une trêve. Je ne suis pas réel »._

_« Je sais ». Il y eut une pause, comme si Jainan s’attendait à ce que Kiem disparaisse._

_«  Non », fit Kiem, ça ne va pas fonctionner pour toi de te replonger dans tes souvenirs. Je suis peut-être idiot, mais... »_

_«  Arrête ça », dit Jainan._

_«  Quoi ? »_

_Jainan considéra l’air gris et vide au-dessus d’eux. « C’est la seule chose que le vrai toi fait qui m’emmerde vraiment », dit-il à l’espace au-dessus. « Tu n’es pas idiot. Cesse de le dire »._

_Kiem s’arrêta, interdit. « Tu devrais savoir, pourtant. Tu as essayé de m’expliquer ton boulot »._

_«  Ce n’est pas de l’intelligence, ça, c’est une compétence spécifique », dit Jainan. « Tu es manifestement meilleur à… à vivre que Taam l’était. Que je ne le suis, moi »._

_«  C’est pas vrai. Tu... »_

_«  Stop », dit Jainan. Il fit un truc qui était à moitié un rire et à moitié une toux. « Cela ne fait que me rappeler où je suis à cet instant »._

_Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Kiem tambourinait des doigts sur le sol spongieux et sans caractéristiques, et Jainan regardait droit devant. Après un moment, Kiem dit : « Etait-ce… quelque chose qui t’est arrivé à toi ? Le truc de Taam ? »_

_«  Lequel ? » demanda Jainan sans émotion._

_Quatre heures. Kiem se souvint. « Celui que j’ai vu. Les deux que j’ai vus »._

_«  Ce sont mes souvenirs ». Jainan ne le regarda pas._

_Toutes les paroles de Kiem était erronées. « Je suis désolé », dit-il. Il eut l’impression d’être pathétique et inadéquat._

_«  Pourquoi ? »_

_«  Quoi ? » dit Kiem. « Parce que… parce que je ne t’ai pas aidé ? Personne ne t’a aidé ! Quelqu’un aurait dû se rendre compte de ce qui se passait et cassé le mariage ! Taam aurait dû être… poursuivi, disgracié, dégradé et tout ça. Et Nelen aussi ! Tous ceux qui ont couvert ce truc ! » Il se rendit compte qu’il partait en vrille et s’arrêta net. « Désolé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu’on en parle. Mais ça me met tellement en colère que Taam soit mort avant d’avoir à le payer. Tu n’as eu droit à aucune justice »._

_Jainan le regardait finalement, le front plissé et ses lèvres légèrement entr’ouvertes, comme s’il réfléchissait._

_«  Je ne sais pas comment tu y as survécu », poursuivit Kiem. « Se retrouver… tout seul, comme ça, avec toute cette merde. Je n’y aurais pas résisté ... »_

_«  Non », l’interrompit Jainan. « Tu ne comprends pas. C’était moi ». Il se leva, agité, se détournant de Kiem. « Cela ne serait arrivé à personne d’autre. Taam avait de bonnes intentions. Il avait le sens de l’honneur. C’était juste malheureux qu’il se soit retrouvé avec quelqu’un qu’il n’aimait pas »._

_«  Au diable, les bonnes intentions de Taam », dit Kiem. Il suivit Jainan et se planta carrément en face de lui. « Il n’y avait rien de bien dans ce qu’il t’a fait ! Tu vas me dire que c’était de ta faute ? »_

_Jainan ne bougea pas. « Ç’aurait pu marcher », dit-il. « Cela aurait marché, si ç’avait été quelqu’un d’autre »._

_Kiem fit un mouvement de hachage de la main. « Non », dit-il. « Foutaises. Sottises. Je peux me tromper sur tout le reste, mais j’ai raison là-dessus ». Jainan n’avait toujours pas bougé. Kiem tendit la main, et lui toucha l’épaule. « S’il ne pouvait pas te supporter, alors il n’aurait supporté personne ni rien, à part se rouler en boule avec ses médailles militaires. Tu es remarquable. Personne ne pourrait désirer mieux »._

_Pendant un instant, le monde gris sembla sur le point de basculer. Et alors Jainan leva la main vers le poignet de Kiem, et Kiem s’avança et Jainan le laissa mettre ses bras autour de lui. Il prit une inspiration saccadée, et laissa sa tête retomber sur l’épaule de Kiem. « Tu est une hallucination », dit-il, quoique n’en paraissant plus du tout certain. « Tu me dis ce que j’ai envie d’entendre »._

_«  Ce n’est pas le cas », dit Kiem. »Ecoute, si je t’avais rencontré avant que tu n’aies été marié, j’aurais fait des pieds et des mains pour t’amener à me regarder. Je ne suis absolument pas à ta hauteur. Presque personne n’est à ta hauteur, et encore moins Taam. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que tu le croies »._

_Jainan garda le silence un long moment. Il était une chaleur solide dans les bras de Kiem, sa tête était un vrai poids sur l’épaule de Kiem. Kiem n’aurait pas dû être heureux, mais il l’était._

_«  Ce ne sont pas mes pensées », dit Jainan. « Je ne pense pas que tu es une marionnette, mais tu ne peux pas être une de mes hallucinations. Jamais je n’ai pensé ces choses »._

_«  C’est parce que je suis réel ? » dit Kiem. « Je croyais que nous avions mis cela au clair »._

_Jainan émit un demi souffle de rire. « Ce n’est pas clair parce que tu dis que ça l’est », dit-il._

_«  C’est pourtant tout ce qu’il faudrait... » commença Kiem. ._

 

***

 

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur l’obscurité. Il aspira une énorme et douloureuse bouffée d’air qui lui parut sa première respiration depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait un truc sur la tête, il le saisit désespérément avant de se rendre compte que c’était le casque Tau, et il réussit à tranquilliser la panique pendant assez de temps pour l’enlever. La vue lui revint.

Ils étaient à nouveau dans le petit laboratoire d’interrogation. L’interrogateur était étalée par terre. Aucun signe de Bel. De l’autre côté de la pièce, Jainan s’assit sur le lit et retira le casque médical. En bougeant, le fil attaché à sa tête suivit ; il l’attrapa et l’enleva. L’extrémité s’enleva en un faisceau de filaments, comme des plantes mortes.

Les yeux de Jainan se portèrent sur l’interrogateur. « Elle dort ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Je n’en sais rien », répondit Kiem. « Et où est Bel ? Elle était censée nous surveiller ». Il eut l’impression d’avoir une masse logée entre son estomac et sa gorge. Il s’agenouilla pour examiner le corps. Ses doigts avaient à peine touché le pouls de la femme que la porte s’ouvrit.

Le son était si ordinaire et quotidien, qu’au début il ne leva même pas les yeux. Il était préoccupé de trouver un signe quelconque qui lui dise qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un cadavre. Ce fut le cri étouffé, étranglé, de Jainan qui lui fit lever la tête.

Une voix que Kiem avait un peu trop entendue, récemment, dit : « Donc, Aren ne mentait pas. Tu es ici ».

La forme qui s’appuyait d’une main sur l’encadrement de la porte n’était pas l’hallucination que Kiem venait de voir. Taam était presque méconnaissable. Il portait des vêtements civils de détente, mais ne les remplissait plus : son corps était maigre et décharné. Il y avait les marques brillantes de brûlures sur son cou. Sa bouche s’enroulait en un mauvais écho de ses précédentes expressions lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Kiem. « Tu peux bien me regarder, _cousin_. Tu me croyais mort, non ? »

« Tu es mort ». Jainan avait l’air sidéré. Sa voix était éprouvée. « Tu ne peux pas… Nous l’aurions su ».

« J’ai eu des problèmes », dit Taam. « Pas que tu aies été de quelque utilité, n’est-ce pas ? » Sa voix paraissait plus fatiguée qu’autre chose.

Kiem s’interposa. « Garde tes distances ».

Taam se montra plus désagréable. « Garder mes distances de ton conjoint ? Oh non, attends, du _mien_. On m’a parlé de ta farce de mariage. Ne t’interpose pas entre Jainan et moi ». Il voulut pousser Kiem d’une bourrade, mais Kiem planta ses pieds, et ne bougea pas. « Je vais pas me répéter, putain ! » Taam tira le neutro qu’il portait à la hanche.

Un froissement de tissu fut le seul avertissement qu’ils en eurent. Jainan enleva la barrière détachable du lit, passa devant Kiem et l’abattit sur le bras de Taam.

« Merde ! » Taam laissa tomber le neutro et attrapa son épaule, en jurant, cependant que son poignet pendait sans vie et à un drôle d’angle.

Jainan fit face à Taam, détournant son attention de Kiem. Il replaça son bâton de substitution en position. « Ne le touche plus ».

Taam resta interdit. Il n’avait pas l’air d’arriver à comprendre ce qui se passait. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Pose ce truc… _merde ! »_ Il tenta de bouger le poignet. Son visage était marqué par sa tentative de l’ignorer. « Jainan ! »

« Ecarte toi », lui dit Jainan. Sa voix était mesurée, quoique Jainan ait pu garder une voix mesurée là où des gens normaux se seraient effondrés. « Trois pas en arrière suffiront ».

« Jainan », dit encore Taam. On ne voyait pas ce qu’il attendait de prononcer ce nom. Jainan ne bougea pas. Kiem serra le poing, mais ne bougea pas – Jainan était plus que capable de se défendre si ça devenait physique. Taam essaya encore. « Jainan. Regarde toi. T’es en train de faire une scène avec ce… truc ridicule ».

« C’est possible », dit Jainan. « Garde tes distances d’avec Kiem, Taam, je ne te le répéterai pas ». Sa prise s’affermit sur la longueur de barrière.

Taam fit un pas en arrière. « Tu as besoin de moi », dit-il. La pointe de colère n’avait pas quitté sa voix, mais là, il y avait autre chose : il paraissait perdu. « Je suis ton conjoint. J’ai… j’ai besoin de toi ».

Jainan restait immobile que c’en était inquiétant. Kiem s’aperçut qu’il respirait à peine. Il se passa un long, long moment avant que Jainan dise : « Désolé si c’est le cas. Le contraire n’est pas vrai ».

Taam se jeta sur lui avec un grognement. « Putain de... »

Les mouvements de Jainan furent fluides, plein d’assurance. Il fit un pas de côté, et projeta son bâton sur les chevilles de Taam. Celui-ci jura et tomba, juste à temps pour croiser l’autre extrémité de la barrière qui venait vers sa tête. Il y eut un bruit mat à rendre malade. Il s’affala par terre.

Jainan s’arrêta, respirant bruyamment. « C’est bon »..

Kiem regarda encore une fois l’interrogateur. Elle avait le visage de son copain d’école élémentaire. La pièce se brouilla.

 

 

***

 

 

Et Kiem ouvrit les yeux.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**25 **

La première chose qui le frappa fut la migraine. Ça, et la légère odeur de clim de labo ; il se rendit compte que quoique les hallucinations aient été presque parfaites, elles ne comportaient aucune odeur. Il enleva le casque pour voir le laboratoire d’interrogation tel qu’ils l’avaient laissé.

« Bienvenue parmi nous ».

Ou pas tout à fait tel qu’il l’avaient laissé. Sur un tabouret au milieu de la pièce était assis Aren Saffer. Il avait un neutralisateur d’ordonnance à la main et il le pointa sur la tête de Kiem.

Kiem grogna intérieurement. Il était presque sûr que ce n’était pas un autre tour de manège, mais il aurait préféré que c’en fut une. « Merci », dit-il pour gagner du temps. Jainan était sur le lit, mais ses yeux étaient clos, et il était affaissé et immobile. L’interrogateur était inconscient par terre.

Bel se tenait inconfortablement contre le mur en face, les mains vides. Son neutro était par terre, près des pieds d’Aren. Elle regarda Kiem, penaude. « Désolée », dit-elle. « Il m’a eue pendant que je m’occupais du technicien. Je n’ai jamais eu les bons instincts du tireur ».

« Donc », dit Aren sur le ton de la conversation, maintenant son pistolet pointé sur Kiem. « Je veux bien admettre que je suis un peu pris au dépourvu, ici. Non, ne bougez pas », ajouta-t-il, « Je vais vraiment tirer ».

« Vous auriez pu couvrir la mort de Jainan en garde en vue », dit Kiem, « mais vous ne pourrez pas couvrir la mienne ».

« Pas besoin », dit Aren. « J’ai votre ex-pirate séfalane sous la main pour porter le blâme. Tirs à l’aveugle. _Ne bougez pas »._ Il tourna son neutro vers Bel, qui s’était propulsée du mur et se trouvait à mi-chemin de sa propre arme. Il avait tiré trop vite : elle ne fut frappée qu’à la main, mais même cela suffit à la choquer. Elle s’étouffa et tomba sur ses mains et se genoux en luttant pour rester consciente. Kiem s’avança vers elle, instinctivement, mais se reprit, levant les mains, lorsqu’Aren leva le neutro sur lui. 

Aren se leva, visant toujours Kiem, et poussa du pied l’arme dans un coin vide de la pièce. « Pourquoi les gens sont-ils tous idiots ? » dit-il. « J’ai jamais voulu que ça aille si loin. Si vous n’aviez pas été si obstiné, on n’en serait pas là ». Il se mit à viser Jainan. Jainan qui venait d’ouvrir les yeux, et levait maintenant la tête dans ce qui paraissait un douloureux effort. « Ecoutez, Jainan », dit Aren. Je veux juste sauver un truc de ce désastre, après quoi je pourrai m’arranger avec Evn et trouver un passage sur un vaisseau galactique, c’est-à-dire, le plus loin possible de ce putain d’Empire. Pour la putain de dernière fois : le mot de passe ! »

« Vous l’avez mis dans cette machine pendant quatre heures et vous n’avez rien pu obtenir de lui ? » dit Kiem. Ce n’était pas étonnant, mais il sentit son respect pour Jainan se solidifier en un truc immuable. « Vous vous leurrez si vous croyez que vous allez en tirer quoi que ce soit, maintenant ».

« Au contraire, je pense que je vais en tirer quelque chose », dit Aren. Il m’a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait chez lui, mais là je comprends. Il était dans votre coléo lors de votre petit voyage romantique en montagne, vous vous pointez ici – vous deux êtes _attachés_ , n’est-ce pas ? C’est plus que du sexe ». Cela paraissait tellement minable dans sa bouche. « Donc, tout ça devient facile. Il me le dit, ou je vous descend ».

Il y eut un bruit bizarre de toux en provenance du lit. Et Kiem et Aren regardèrent dans cette direction, et se rendirent compte que c’était Jainan en train d’essayer de rire. Ses mains étaient toujours menottées devant lui, mais il avait réussi à enlever le casque de sa tête, et essayait péniblement d’utiliser ses deux mains pour enlever le patch électrique de son front. Un filet de sang commençait à en couler. « Vous ne trouverez rien d’utile dans le compte, Aren. Il n’y a probablement pas de fric. Je vous l’ai dit ».

Aren avait encore un léger sourire sur le visage. Kiem tenta de rencontrer le regard de Jainan et de secouer la tête sans pour autant qu’Aren s’en aperçoive. Il ne voulait pas être la dernière chose qui ferait rompre Jainan.

« Je verrai ça », dit Aren aimablement. « Donc ? »

Jainan garda le silence.

« Vous ne pensez pas que je le ferai ? » dit Aren. « J’ai déjà essayé, même si ça a marché tout aussi bien que tout le reste dans ce bordel. Je vais vous dire, pourtant, je vais lui tirer dans le cou. Pas tout à fait la tête. Il aura juste, disons, soixante pourcent de chances de mourir ».

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kiem pour faire le lien. « Vous avez saboté mon coléo ? »

_ «  _ _ Ce qui s’est spectaculairement retourné contre moi », dit Jainan, « vu que vous m’avez presque tué en même temps. Même si je suppose que cela vous a permis de  _ _ me piéger ». _

_« Vous avez saboté mon coléo ? »_

Aren releva négligemment le neutro. « Trois secondes, Jainan »

« S’il vous plaît », dit Jainan. Il se leva autant qu’il le put avec le fil toujours attaché à sa tête. « Je ne veux pas qu’il arrive de mal à Kiem. Ecoutez... » Il inspira, comme s’il lui était difficile de parler. Puis il leva les yeux sur Kiem et fit claquer le mot : _« Cinq ! »_

Kiem sentit le mot se poser dans son esprit. Jainan jeta la barrière posée sur le lit vers lui. L’entendement lui vint, lent comme de la mélasse. Mais cela ne pouvait pas avoir été si lent, puisque le temps qu’il lui fallut pour regarder autour de lui, Aren fronçait toujours le front de confusion. Cela lui laissa le temps de saisir la barrière.

Aren se mit à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais c’était déjà trop tard. Jainan se jeta sur lui du lit si violemment que le fil s’arracha de sa tête. Son corps chuta directement sur les jambes d’Aren en même temps que Kiem faisait siffler la barrière sur son poignet. Ce n’était pas un bon coup, mais Aren n’y était pas préparé. Le neutro qu’Aren avait pointé sur lui glissa à travers la pièce. Aren tomba lourdement, et s’étala sur le plancher, renversant le tabouret. Le corps de Jainan s’écrasa sur lui.

Kiem lâcha la barrière. Il combattit la nausée qui le prenait et s’accroupit pour récupérer le neutro de Bel. Aren était sur le sol à mi-chemin entre Kiem et le lit. Kiem visa son torse et lui dit : « Ne bougez pas ».

Le temps qu’Aren ait réussi à s’asseoir, Jainan n’était déjà plus conscient, mais restait un poids mort sur ses jambes. « Cela fait beaucoup de sang », dit Aren. Il toucha les taches noires sur le cuir chevelu de Jainan.

Kiem donna un coup de pied sur la main d’Aren et recula. « Ne faites pas ça », dit-il. Les yeux de Jainan étaient fermés. A partir de quand saigne-t-on trop ? Kiem visait très soigneusement de son autre main. Il n’avait jamais tiré sur une personne avec ça. Il ne pouvait risquer de toucher Jainan, mais Aren était à un angle difficile, de côté. Est-ce que toucher le bras d’Aren suffirait pour le mettre hors de combat ? Cela avait presque marché sur...

Bel. L’endroit où elle avait été étendue était vide. Elle n’était plus dans la pièce.

Aren suivit son regard. « Où est-ce que votre petite pirate est allée ? »

« Je ne sais pas », dit Kiem, quoiqu’il en ait eu une idée.

Aren lui fit un sourire désolé. « Tant pis pour la loyauté, hein ? »

Kiem leva le neutro sur lui. Il n’allait pas tirer mortellement, mais il avait juste besoin de se débarrasser de lui. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que son cœur batte aussi fort. Son doigt se resserra sur la gâchette.

« Attention », dit Aren. Il saisit le corps de Jainan et s’en couvrit. Une vague de terreur traversa Kiem et fit trembler son bras. Le rayon du neutro passa au-dessus de la tête d’Aren.

Aren tenait Jainan par les épaules, le tenant comme dans une embrassade. Les yeux de Jainan étaient fermés, sa tête pendant sur sa poitrine. Kiem reprit sa visée, mais sa main tremblait, désormais. Aren lui sourit. « Vous ne voudriez pas toucher quelqu’un que vous ne voulez pas blesser », dit-il. « Un coup de neutralisateur serait probablement _de trop_ pour Jainan, dans son état actuel ».

« Lâchez-le », dit Kiem.

« Ou vous me… descendez ? » dit Aren. « Non. Discutons. »

Kiem prit une longue inspiration. Le neutro lui parut lourd à sa main. « Je vous écoute ».

« Bien sûr que vous m’écoutez », dit Aren. « Vous ne voulez pas me tirer dessus. Vous n’êtes pas ce genre de personne, n’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes du genre qui aime parler. Je vous ai entendu avec mon interrogateur ». Il sourit à la confusion momentanée dans les yeux de Kiem. « J’ai fait mettre cette pièce sur écoute. Votre routine de manipulation est bien rodée, n’est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il une raison que vous ne m’ayez pas encore proposé un marché ? Je suis raisonnable ».

« Je ne lui ai pas proposé un marché. Je lui ai dit ce qu’était l’option la plus facile. Elle y a droit et vous aussi ».

« Ouais », dit Aren. « Mais, encore, peut-être pas. Vous êtes bien loin de vos bases, n’est-ce pas ? »

Kiem sentit le cuir chevelu lui démanger, car il savait que c’était vrai. « Peut-être. Mais il n’y a qu’un seul d’entre nous qui est au bout du pistolet ».

Aren réussit à sourire à cela. « Touché ». Cela rappela à Kiem que, la première fois qu’il avait vu Aren, son premier mouvement avait été de l’apprécier. « Donc, voyons ça de l’autre côté », dit Aren. « Laissez moi _vous_ proposer un marché ».

C’était ce que Kiem aurait lui-même dit. Sa main se resserra sur le neutro. « Essayez de commencer par poser Jainan ».

« Pour que vous me tiriez dessus ? » dit Aren. « Pas sûr que vous vous attendiez réellement à ce que je fasse cela. Voici mon marché ». Il passa une main autour de la tête de Jainan et lui mit délibérément une mèche derrière son oreille. Il eut du sang au bout de ses doigts. « Nous sommes tous deux dans une situation un peu délicate. Je dirais vous plus que moi. Je n’ai pas pu régler proprement cette affaire avec Taam, mais d’autre part, je n’ai pas pénétré dans une zone classée d’une base militaire, ni agressé des membres du personnel en service. C’est tout sur vous. Et cela ne va pas bien paraître que vous ayez tenté de tuer Jainan avant qu’il réussisse à parler. Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? Mais peut-être parce que vous n’aimiez pas ce qu’il allait dire ? »

« Ce que Jainan dira va mettre en pièces n’importe quelle histoire que vous inventerez », dit Kiem. Puis il se rejoua la dernière phrase d’Aren et dit : « Quoi ? »

« C’est sur le point de devenir très trouble », dit Aren. Il souriait légèrement. Jainan était inconscient et hallucinait. Vous pouvez essayer de m’assommer, mais dès que je me réveille, c’est votre histoire contre la mienne. Pourquoi étiez vous si pressé d’éviter qu’il soit interrogé ? Pas à cause d’un petit détournement de fonds qui n’implique que quelqu’un qui est déjà mort ».

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« N’importe qui peut voir que Jainan a été maltraité, si on le leur indique », dit Aren doucement. « Vous vous rappelez le spectacle que vous avez donné, hier soir ? On aurait dit qu’il avait peur que vous le frappiez. C’est dans tous les ragots du palais. Il y a déjà des tas de gens qui soupçonnent qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre vous et Jainan ».

Le bras de Kiem s’abaissa lentement. « Quoi ? » dit-il. « Jainan va... »

« Jainan niera ? » dit Aren. « Allons, Jainan mourrait plutôt que de faire des commentaires publics ».

« Vous ne pouvez espérer que les juges vous croient », dit Kiem. Il sentait la répugnance lui grouiller dans le dos comme une vague d’insectes. « Jainan nierait tout au tribunal ».

« Cela n’ira jamais au tribunal », dit Aren. Juste celui de l’opinion publique, je suppose. Jusqu’où vous en préoccupez-vous ? »

« espèce de bâtard », dit Kiem doucement. Est-ce que tout le monde le croirait ? Non. Mais on avait vu Jainan broncher devant lui, plus tôt dans la soirée. Certaines personnes le croiraient. Lui même était un sujet favori des magazines de potins et il savait qu’un truc de ce genre serait évoqué en permanence, peu importe les dénégations. Cela empoisonnerait les relations avec Théa, et cela empoisonnerait sa vie et celle de Jainan.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Jainan avait si peur de la presse.

Aren surveillait son dilemme. « Ce serait difficile pour vous », ajouta-t-il, « mais ce le serait encore plus pour Jainan, n’est-ce pas ? Quel dommage si vous lui faisiez ça. Je comprends que pour lui, vous êtes une amélioration, par rapport à Taam, mais avouons le, une fois qu’il se sera ajusté, votre mariage va perdre de son brillant. Qu’avez-vous réellement à offrir ? Même _Taam_ a réussi à empêcher qu’il se fasse massacrer par la presse ».

« Cela n’a rien à voir », dit Kiem. Il n’arrivait même plus à donner un ton de conviction à sa voix. Une campagne de dénigrement comme l’en menaçait Aren détruirait tout entre lui et Jainan. Car Aren avait raison : Jainan le préférait à Taam, mais il est possible que Jainan eût préféré n’importe qui à Taam. A part cela, Kiem n’était qu’une personne avec qui Jainan avait fini par se marier. Quelqu’un d’incapable de protéger la vie privée de Jainan.

« Je vais être honnête », dit Aren, avec ce qui aurait constitué une franchise désarmante dans toute autre situation. « J’ai tenté de manœuvrer Jainan et j’ai raté mon coup. Le champ Tau était une solution laide à un problème laid – je n’ai jamais voulu que cela aille si loin. Réglons ça ».

Il s’arrêta et pencha la tête de côté. Kiem avait bien entendu – le son distant d’une alarme.

Aren passa le bras de Jainan autour de son cou, et le releva en se mettant sur pied. Il tapa un bouton sur le mur, et la porte se referma. Sa fermeture alluma une lampe rouge. « On dirait que nous manquons de temps », dit-il. « Mais pour l’instant, vous savez ce que je vous offre. Nous pouvons combiner une histoire ensemble, où tout cela n’était qu’une horrible erreur, ni préjudice, ni faute. Tout retourne à la normale ».

Et sinon, Jainan saurait que Kiem avait laissé les ragots dont il était terrifié fuiter à la presse. Il saurait que Kiem les avait laisser souiller leur mariage et empoisonner le lien avec Théa, lien que Jainan avait œuvré si fort à préserver. Kiem soupira et se redressa de son demi-accroupissement. « D’accord. Organisons une histoire ».

Aren mit les mains sur les épaules de Jainan, le tenant toujours debout. « Je poserais le pistolet, si j’étais vous », dit-il. « Vous savez que m’assommer n’aidera en rien ».

Kiem abaissa complètement le neutro. « Non, je le vois bien ». Tout serait comme avant. Tout serait facile. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était d’accepter qu’Aren soit toujours en mesure de manipuler Jainan. « Je pense que j’ai une idée, mais cela ne va pas pouvoir se faire correctement tant que vous n’aurez pas posé Jainan et que vous ne vous serez pas éloigné de lui ».

« Heureux de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes », dit Aren en souriant. Il posa Jainan sur le sol, et se libéra les jambes, de sorte qu’il se retrouva agenouillé à son côté. « Mieux ? »

Kiem leva la main et tira à la poitrine.

Aren n’eut pas le temps de rien dire. Il étouffa, les yeux exorbités, et s’effondra sur Jainan.

Kiem laissa tomber le neutro. Il dut presser une main sur l’autre pour les empêcher de trembler. Il tomba à genoux près de Jainan, et en repoussa Aren. Jainan était inconscient, que ce soit à cause du champ Tau ou parce qu’il saignait encore de la tête, mais c’était tout ce que pouvait deviner Kiem. Il étendit Jainan sur le côté pour qu’il puisse respirer correctement. Lorsqu’il toucha ses cheveux de la main, une vague d’impuissance et de désespoir le parcourut.

Il ne pouvait régler ceci. Cela lui faisait plus mal que tout ce qui lui avait jamais fait mal. Il ne savait pas à quel moment Jainan était passé de quelqu’un à qui il voulait juste arracher un sourire, à quelqu’un pour qui il préférerait mourir que le perdre, mais c’était vrai, et il était désespérément amoureux de quelqu’un qui n’avait plus aucune raison de lui être reconnaissant. Peu importe, pourtant. La seule chose qui importait était d’amener Jainan à un médecin, et de s’assurer qu’il ne meure pas.

La sonnette de la pièce résonna. Evidemment, Aren les avait enfermés. Il fallut un moment à Kiem pour rassembler ses esprits et se lever pour appuyer sur l’interrupteur d’ouverture.

Lorsque les soldats entrèrent, Kiem était accroupi à côté de Jainan, surveillant la montée et la descente de son thorax. Aren et l’interrogateur était affalés non loin. Kiem leva les yeux sur la poignée de soldats qui envahissaient la pièce, pointant leurs neutros sur lui, et sur les formes inconscientes au sol, et il leur dit : « Vous auriez pu arriver plus vite ».

Ce qui parut figer les deux soldats qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui. Celui qui était devant lui avait des insignes de sergent. « Les mains sur la tête ! »

Kiem les leva sans détourner les yeux du sergent. « Cet homme a besoin d’un hôpital », dit-il. « Il s’agit du comte Jainan, de Théa, et si vous ne l’amenez pas dans un hôpital _maintenant_ , vous en répondrez à l’Empereur, vu la crise diplomatique qui va s’ensuivre à partir de maintenant ».

« Silence ! » s’écria le sergent, mais Kiem avait entendu la fissure d’incertitude dans sa voix. « Tout le monde dans cette pièce est aux arrêts ! »

« Quand vous m’aurez répondu », dit Kiem platement, « l’Empereur vous paraîtra votre meilleur ami ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« La Sécurité Intérieure est déjà en train d’expliquer à l’Empereur que vous avez utilisé un champ Tau sur un diplomate », dit une voix familière. « Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’ils en ont fait un crime de guerre ». Derrière le groupe, passant juste la porte, un soldat gardait Bel. Elle avait des menottes aux poignets par devant. « Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez étouffer l’affaire non plus. J’ai appelé l’Agent Chef Rakal avant de vous trouver. Même l’Empereur ne croyait pas que vous iriez si loin ». Elle leva les sourcils vers Kiem. « Et c’est la première et la dernière fois que je me laisse arrêter volontairement. Comment va Jainan ? »

« Mal », répondit Kiem. « Mais cet homme ici va s’occuper de le faire examiner par un médecin. N’est-ce pas ? »

Le sergent s’accroupit à côté de Jainan pour vérifier sa respiration. « Il est toujours aux arrêts », dit-il. « Caporal, allez me chercher les premiers secours. Vite ! »

Le caporal partit en courant. « Ça, c’est le colonel Saffer », dit Kiem. Il a tenté de m’assassiner. Cette femme était son complice ».

Le sergent se releva. « Vous êtes tous en garde à vue jusqu’à ce que nous ayons mis cela au clair », dit-il. « Assurez-vous de ces deux-là, sur le plancher. Le… le diplomate aura toute l’assistance possible. Prince Kiem, allez-vous coopérer ? »

« J’attends que les premiers secours arrivent », dit Kiem. « Vous pourrez m’arrêter après ». Il prit la main de Jainan et ne bougea plus.

  



	26. Chapter 26

**26 **

 

Jainan n’arrivait pas à suffisamment assurer sa prise sur son propre mental pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait à nouveau des trucs attachés à sa tête, et parfois c’était léger, et parfois c’était sombre, et la terreur était comme une mer sous ses pieds. Au delà, il en savait très peu.

Les visages se fondaient dans d’autres visages. On l’interrogeait sur Aren, sur Kiem, sur lui-même. Jainan refusait de répondre. La plupart des mots étaient indistincts, mais parfois il était presque amené par la ruse à dire quelque chose, et il devait se mordre la langue pour s’en empêcher. Un fois, il se l’était mordue si fort qu’il goûta son sang, et alors il y eut une commotion et des gens penchés sur lui, et quelqu’un pressa quelque chose dans sa bouche pour écarter ses dents. Il avala, encore et encore, et se sentit malade, un goût de cuivre à la bouche.

Parfois, on aurait dit que quelqu’un le poursuivait. Cela lui démangeait de se retourner et de les affronter, mais à chaque fois qu’il bougeait, des mains le remettaient en place et l’obligeaient à reposer calmement. Parfois, il avait l’impression que c’était son cuir chevelu qui lui faisait mal, et que tout le reste était dû à son imagination, mais parfois, il l’oubliait. Une fois il se rendit compte avoir crié, et une voix dit : « Au moins, il parle » et une autre, « Je n’appellerais pas cela parler ».

Puis il y eut un moment où il ouvrit les yeux et où tout ce qu’il vit était le plafond blanc d’une chambre d’hôpital. Une lumière du jour pâle pénétrait par les fenêtres.

Il inspira avec précaution. Il y avait la légère odeur de l’antiseptique et l’air donnait une sensation sèche et filtrée qu’il associa à des nano-nettoyeurs. Le cuir chevelu lui brûlait méchamment, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir rien d’attaché. Il y avait un tube qui pénétrait son poignet. Il sentit – pas comme la mort, mais comme si la mort avait eu lieu plusieurs jours auparavant, et que, contre tout espoir, il en était revenu.

Il tenta de s’avancer, et à son grand soulagement, s’aperçut que son corps répondait assez pour lui permettre de s’asseoir.

Un infirmier qu’il n’avait pas vu dans le coin de la chambre leva la tête de sa lecture, étonné. « Réveillé ? » Il se précipita de son tabouret. « Là, laissez moi vous ajuster le lit ». Il l’ajusta de sorte qu’il se lève avec Jainan.

« Je peux m’asseoir », dit Jainan.

« Certes », lui dit l’infirmier cordialement. Jainan s’appuya le dos sur le lit redressé et choisit de ne pas se battre.

« Dans quel hôpital sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la vue à la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir les montagnes au sud de la ville – pas celles qu’il avait survolées avec Kiem – mais cela lui en disait peu. Il n’avait jamais été dans un des hôpitaux de la ville auparavant.

« L’Hôpital du Quartier Ouest, votre Grâce », lui répondit l’infirmier. Le titre était un ajout superficiel. « Juste aux limites du palais ». Il récupéra une sorte de document à la tête du lit, là où on garde les observations médicales. « Comment vont vos douleurs ? Avez vous un quelconque flou dans votre vue ? »

« Je n’ai pas mal », dit Jainan. Est-ce que quelqu’un sait que je suis ici ? »

« Flou de la vision ? » redemanda l’infirmier, en attendant impatiemment que Jainan secoue la tête, ce qui lui causa un élancement douloureux. « Bien, pour votre question, je dirais qu’il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens qui _ne savent pas_ que vous êtes ici. Vous avez deux gardes à la porte, un autre sous votre fenêtre, les agences du Palais qui harcèlent la direction, et une liste de visiteurs longue comme un jour sans pain ».

« Kiem ? » demanda Jainan. « Je veux dire – le prince Kiem ? »

« Je n’ai pas vu la liste », répondit l’infirmier. « Mais là, pensez-vous que vous pourriez boire un peu d’eau ? »

« Suis-je aux arrêts ? » demanda Jainan.

« Aux… ? Personne ne m’a rien dit à ce propos », dit l’infirmier. Mais il regarda Jainan, et ce dernier put le voir réviser les arrangements de sécurité. Jainan vit aussi le moment où il résolut que ses supérieurs l’auraient prévenu si Jainan avait été un dangereux criminel, et ses manières professionnelles furent de retour. « Je ne me tracasserais pas, à votre place, je ne le crois pas. Au moins, vous avez tous les morceaux de votre cerveau en ordre de marche, n’est-ce pas heureux ? Que dites-vous de cette eau ? »

Il n’était donc pas aux arrêts, mais la Sécurité Intérieure avait des gens à sa porte. « Oui », dit Jainan, quoique son estomac lui ait paru n’être qu’un paquet nauséeux et ratatiné. Il avait besoin d’être fonctionnel. Alors que l’infirmier lui apportait de l’eau sur un plateau, les souvenirs s’empilèrent dans sa tête, nourrissant l’impression d’urgence qui le traversait. « J’aimerais voir Kiem, s’il vous plaît ».

L’infirmier lui donna l’eau. « Buvez cela pour moi », dit-il sur le mode de l’encouragement.

Quelque chose craqua en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tasse. « J’en ai assez », dit-il d’une voix qui surprit même lui, « d’être traité comme si j’étais incompétent. La dernière fois que j’ai vu mon conjoint, il se battait avec un homme armé d’un pistolet neutralisateur. Veuillez me montrer la liste des visiteurs que je puisse m’assurer qu’il est toujours vivant ».

L’infirmier parut décontenancé. « Si vous voulez bien vous calmer, monsieur », dit-il d’une voix apaisante, mais il préparait déjà l’écran à côté du lit. « Nous allons vous trouver cela ».

Kiem aurait trouvé une façon de dire cela plus aimablement que ce que Jainan venait de faire. Il porta machinalement la tasse de plastique à sa bouche. « Merci pour l’eau », dit-il, « merci ».

Ceci parut apaiser l’infirmier. « Là », dit-il, comme les noms s’affichaient. « Ce sont les heures de visite, donc, si l’un d’entre eux est par là, vos constantes sont assez bonnes pour les laisser vous voir ».

« Merci », lui dit Jainan, et il se mit à consulter la liste.

Le nom de Kiem n’y était pas. L’omission lui fit l’effet d’une main serrant sa gorge. Il déroula la liste jusqu’en bas avec le mauvais senseur de l’écran, et la relit, mais à moins que Kiem n’ait pris un pseudo, il n’avait pas cherché à le visiter. Quelque chose se mit à faire un bruit intermittent ; Jainan se rendit compte que ce devait être le moniteur cardiaque.

« Ne bougez plus », dit l’infirmier, qui vérifia quelque chose dans les tubes qui étaient attachés à son poignet. Jainan changea de main et continua à parcourir la liste.

Il se dit que ce la ne voulait rien dire de final. La situation était compliquée ; il se pouvait que Kiem se soit fait interdire de lui rendre visite. Et il était probable que tout le monde dans l’hôpital aurait su si un membre de la famille impériale était mort. Il regarda l’infirmier, qui fronçait les sourcils sur ses constantes.

Il lui fallait plus d’informations. Il inspira profondément et regarda à nouveau la liste. Il avait besoin de quelqu’un qui pourrait l’aider.

Presque chaque nom correspondait à une connaissance. Bel. Gairad. Le professeur Audel. Bel, à nouveau – elle paraissait avoir appelé à chaque heure. L’ambassadeur de Théa, et le vice-ambassadeur, et les autres membres de l’ambassade. Il se rendit compte, la tête un peu ivre, qu’il aurait pu appeler n’importe lequel d’entre eux et qu’il en apprendrait tout ce qu’ils savaient et l’aideraient à en apprendre davantage. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, d’un coup, il disposait d’autant d’options.

Mais il lui paraissait évident qu’il y avait une personne à qui il devrait parler en premier. Il leva la tête. « Savez-vous si Bel Siara attend toujours, s’il vous plaît ? »

L’infirmier le laissa seul. Après bien moins de temps qu’attendu , un visage familier apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte. « Bienvenue au monde conscient », lui dit Bel

Le masque neutre de Jainan en tomba de soulagement. Même Bel n’userait pas de ce ton sardonique si Kiem était en danger, mais il demanda quand même, juste pour en être assuré. « Kiem est vivant ? »

« Ciel ! Bien sûr ! », dit Bel. Jainan vit que son accent professionnel d’Iskat était de retour. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il l’avait entendue, la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue. « Vivant et fonctionnant comme s’il avait une bombe à retardement sous les pieds. Etes-vous hors de danger ? Je suppose que c’est le cas, si vous parlez mais l’équipe médicale me faisait de sales tronches jusque hier ».

« Oui, ça va », répondit Jainan. « Vous n’avez pas été blessée ? Vous avez l’air... » Il hésita. Certains de ses souvenirs étaient encore flous, mais il arrivait quand même à les mettre bout à bout. Il n’avait pas halluciné lorsqu’Aren avait tiré sur elle.

« Il n’a rien touché de vital », répondit-elle. Je parierais que la plupart des officiers du palais n’ont jamais vraiment vu le combat. J’allais bien dès le lendemain matin ».

Jainan regarda à l’emplacement où aurait dû être son bracelet, puis l’horloge sur l’écran, et dut cacher son choc. Ils étaient le jour avant l’arrivée de Ressid pour la signature du traité. Il avait été inconscient pendant cinq jours. « Je suis heureux que vous alliez tous deux bien ». Si Kiem allait bien et travaillait, il aurait dû tenter de lui rendre visite. Il lui parut ingrat de demander. « On m’a dit que je ne suis pas aux arrêts » ;

« Vous ne l’êtes pas », répondit Bel, « mais Kiem, lui, l’est ».

La main de Jainan se crispa sur le drap. «  _Kiem_ est aux arrêts ? Pourquoi l’ont-ils arrêté ? » Les tubes à son poignet tirèrent sur son pansement, et il se rendit compte qu’il se penchait en avant. « C’est moi qu’ils ont accusé ! De quoi Aren va-t-il l’accuser ? D’avoir saboté son propre volant ? C’est _Aren_ qui a tué Taam ! C’est lui qui a tenté de nous tuer tous les deux ! »

Bel leva la main. « Saffer aussi est aux arrêts. Désolée. Je ne m’explique pas bien. Cela a été de longues journées. Reprenons au début ».

Elle avait l’air de fonctionner sur trop de stress et pas assez de sommeil. Jainan ressentit de la culpabilité, et chercha une chaise. La banquette sur laquelle l’infirmier avait été assis était boulonnée au mur ; il leva donc les jambes, pour lui laisser de la place sur son lit. « Vous devriez vous asseoir ».

Bel baissa les yeux et hésita. Jainan se rendit compte que ce n’était guère caractéristique de lui de laisser quiconque n’était pas son conjoint s’approcher autant, et sentit la gorge lui serrer de gêne avant de voir Bel poser son dossier sur le lit, sans cérémonie, et s’installer confortablement à côté de lui. « Dites moi, si je suis sur vos pieds ». OK, laissez moi vous expliquer ». Elle leva un pied, le posa sur le lit, et se passa les bras autour du genou, tout en recueillant ses pensées. « Vous, vous n’avez rien fait d’illégal. Ils en sont assez sûrs – c’était déjà la conclusion de la Sécurité Intérieure avant même votre arrestation, mais Aren a réussi à lancer une enquête militaire séparée avant que la SI s’empare du cas, et il s’en est servi pour vous piéger. Vous avez sans conteste été enlevé de votre cellule officielle et mis dans une machine classée comme méthode de torture, ce qui fait qu’il est maintenant clair pour tout le monde que _quelqu’un_ vous en voulait. Comme vous sentez-vous réellement, en fait ? »

« Je vais bien », répondit Jainan. Bel leva un sourcil, et il céda : « J’ai mal à la tête. Ce n’est pas si grave ».

« Ou-oui », dit Bel. « Vous savez que les prisonniers qui ont eu droit à plus d’une session dans ce truc tendent à souffrir de dommages permanents au cerveau ? »

« C’est très rassurant », répondit Jainan. « Je suis heureux que nous soyons tous passés par là, sinon je n’aurais jamais pu connaître vos bonnes manières au pied du lit ».

« Vous devriez m’entendre lorsque Kiem pense être enrhumé », dit Bel. « Donc, _vous_ n’avez rien fait d’illégal. Kiem et moi, par contre, avons pénétré par effraction dans une base militaire classée, et avons neutralisé trois membres du personnel en service. Ça, nous l’avons vraiment fait ».

« Pour me récupérer ».

« Oui », dit Bel. « Bien, c’est là que cela devient un peu embrouillé. Kiem est aux arrêts. Saffer est aux arrêts. Kiem donne sa version de l’histoire de sauvetage à qui veut l’entendre – et à plein de gens qui n’ont rien demandé – mais les preuves contre Saffer et Taam sont très ténues. La SI n’est pas arrivée très loin dans le démêlage des trafics de Saffer. Ça n’aide pas que Kiem ne veuille pas parler des détournements de fonds, ou de quoi que ce soit qui vous concerne, vous et Taam. Il ne veut même pas confirmer les déductions de la SI – Rakal est fumasse. Donc, il dit à tout le monde que Saffer vous a enlevé, mais sans le motif, cela paraît insensé ».

« Quoi ?! », s’exclama Jainan. Il ne put dire si la poussée de nausée faisait partie des effets rétroactifs du champ ou non. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Bel jeta un regard sur la porte pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien fermée. « Je crois qu’il attend de voir ce que vous voulez faire. Ils lisent toutes nos communications, c’est pourquoi nous ne nous écrivons guère. Si vous voulez lui envoyer un message, je peux le lui transmettre ».

« Je... » Jainan avait du mal à mettre ses sentiments en mots, dans le meilleur des cas, et la simple pensée de voir la SI les lire – et même de les produire comme preuves – le bloquait complètement. Il faudrait attendre de voir Kiem en personne. « A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Nous n’avons guère eu de temps avant d’être séparés. Il m’a dit de vous dire qu’il était désolé ».

 _Quel_ _idiot_ , faillit dire Jainan, sans que cela sorte tout à fait. Il avait la langue sèche. Kiem lui avait laissé le choix. Jusqu’où faudrait il que ça aille ? S’il devait se produire dans un tribunal et parler de ce qui s’était passé entre lui et Taam, à huis clos, pourrait-il le faire ? Il le faudrait. Il eut soudain la gorge sèche. « Vous, vous êtes libre, pourtant ? »

« je suis libre par tolérance impériale », dit Bel. « Et juste parce que Kiem a confessé tous les crimes effectifs et a envoyé à l’Empereur une demande de clémence pour moi. L’Empereur possède désormais la version authentique de mon CV », ajouta-t-elle. « Kiem dit, je cite, ‘ça a dû la chatouiller’. »

« La version authentique », ajouta Jainan. Il s’efforça de faire revenir ses souvenirs confus du champ Tau. « Kiem m’a parlé d’un truc de… pirates ? »

« Pirate », dit Bel. « Au singulier. _Ex-_ pirate ». Elle le regardait avec attention. 

Jainan ressentit un soupçon ancien remonter à la surface et prendre forme. « C’est pour cela que vous connaissiez le chef du groupe de l’Etoile Bleue ». Bel acquiesça, mais à peine. Pourquoi faites-vous semblant d’être une assistante ? »

« Je ne fais pas semblant », dit Bel, vivement. « Je voulais me racheter une conduite. J’ai postulé pour cet emploi, l’ai obtenu, et, ce qui est drôle, me trouvant à l’épicentre du pouvoir de l’Empire signifie que n’importe lequel de mes anciens collègues qui pourraient vouloir me chicaner là-dessus, ont soudain découvert qu’il était bien plus difficile de m’atteindre ».

« Donc, c’est pour la sécurité ? »

« Non », dit Bel. « Bieeen, un peu. Mais, non. Je suis bonne dans ce job. J’aime obtenir un respect qui ne vient pas du bout d’une arme, et je ne veux pas gagner ma vie à voler des innocents. Je suis _née_ sur un vaisseau Rouge Alpha, vous savez, je ne l’ai pas choisi », ajouta-t-elle, sur la défensive. « J’aime être ici. Au moins, mes options de carrière professionnelle ne se limitent pas à « capitaine pirate ».

« Et toutes ces occasions où vous avez résolu nos problèmes techniques… ? »

Bel étendit les mains. « Je n’ai fait de tort à personne ».

Jainan avait envie de juste se comprimer les yeux de ses jointures, mais s’en retint. Kiem savait apparemment tout ça, déjà. Et Bel leur avait sauvé la vie. « Merci », dit-il, à la fin. « Je me demandais comment Kiem avait pu pénétrer dans la base. Ce se comprend beaucoup mieux, maintenant ».

« Ne vous faites pas arrêter une autre fois », dit Bel. Il y avait une veine bizarre de soulagement dans sa voix. Avait-elle été sincèrement préoccupée de ce que Jainan penserait d’elle ? « Je ne pourrai pas obtenir une grâce impériale une seconde fois ».

« Non, j’imagine », dit Jainan. « Puis-je en prendre la responsabilité ? Tout ce bordel est… _de ma faute_ , pas de la vôtre, aucun de vous deux ».

« Kiem m’avait avertie que vous pourriez dire cela », dit Bel d’un ton égal. « Et je voudrais que vous sachiez que si je pouvais voyager en arrière dans le temps sur cinq ans avec un crameur et faire un trou de dix centimètres de part en part de la poitrine de Taam, je pourrais résoudre tout ça à l’avance. _C’est de la faute à Taam »._

Il fallut un moment à Jainan pour répondre. « Je le sais bien ».

« A l’exception de la partie où vous vous faites torturer », dit Bel. Ça, c’était essentiellement Saffer. Fenrik l’a confié à Rakal, soit dit en passant. Les militaires vont se tenir à carreau pour un moment. Je ne sais pas ce que l’Empereur va faire avec lui. _Quelqu’un_ est très anxieux de savoir que je ne hacke rien en ce moment, ce qui, je pense, comprend les messages privés de l’Empereur ».

Ce qui tira Jainan de ses pensées confuses sur Aren et Taam. « C’est sûr que vous ne _devriez_ pas faire ça », dit-il, et saisit une lueur dans ses yeux, et se rendit compte qu’il avait mordu à l’hameçon. Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit involontairement. Il n’aurait pas dû trouver cela drôle.

Quelque chose assombrit l’expression de Bel. « Il faut que vous sachiez autre chose, je pense. Aren a porté une contre-accusation ».

L’envie de sourire lui passa. « Quoi ? »

« Que c’est Kiem qui a été violent envers vous », dit Bel.

Elle ajouta quelque chose, mais Jainan ne l’entendit pas. Il dut la regarder et suivre le mouvement de ses lèvres avant que son cerveau ne se mît à comprendre ce qu’il étendait. « … ça ne tiendra pas la route, avec si peu pour l’accréditer, mais cela a troublé les eaux, et une paire de journaux anti-impériaux s’en sont emparé... »

Il cessa à nouveau de l’entendre. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été écorché vif, et que chaque particule de l’univers tapait sur sa chair à vif, arrachant tout ce qu’il avait utilisé pour protéger son noyau vital. Ses doigts étaient gourds, ses muscles avaient cessé de fonctionner.

« Jainan ? »

Jainan comprit que Bel lui avait parlé plus d’une fois. Dans un effort, il mit fin à l’état de fugue qui voulait s’emparer de son esprit. « Oh ! », dit-il.

« Ferme la ! » dit Bel en s’adressant à un truc à côté du lit. Le bip qui avait rempli la pièce s’arrêta. « Jainan ? Je ne voulais pas vous causer une rechute ».

« Ce n’est pas une rechute », dit Jainan. Curieusement, il avait désormais la tête très claire. « Bel, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ? »

« Vous faire évader de l’hôpital ? » demanda Bel, en plaisantant à demi.

« Pas tout à fait », dit Jainan. « Vous avez toujours les données du crash de coléo ? »

« Bien sûr ».

« Pouvez-vous les envoyer au professeur Audel ? » demanda Jainan. Son esprit se mit à travailler en sur-régime. Il ne disposait pas de l’équipement, et il pourrait manquer quelque chose dans cet état, mais Audel pouvait mettre Gairad dessus ainsi que ses autres étudiants. « Demandez lui des résultats le plus rapidement possible. Et j’aimerais avoir le contact du bureau privé de l’Empereur ».

Bel haussa les sourcils. « Vous voulez aller directement au sommet ? Kiem a déjà essayé. Elle veut tenir le fait que vous avez été enlevé hors de portée des médias. Je ne crois pas qu’elle interviendra juste pour des rumeurs à propos de Kiem. Elle causerait encore plus de remue-ménage que les rumeurs ».

« Je comprends », dit Jainan. Il comprenait, c’était ça le problème. Il comprenait la situation de l’Empereur, et celle des militaires, et celle de la Sécurité Intérieure. C’était une affaire délicate. « Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire cela. J’aimerais que vous contactiez un visiteur pour moi ».

Dix minutes après, et quelques appels plus tard, Bel était repartie avec un message pour Audel et une assurance qu’elle préviendrait Kiem qu’il était réveillé. Jainan attendit dans son lit, tendu à des niveaux insupportables, et sauta lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre.

« Votre Grâce ? »

« Hani Sereson », dit Jainan. Il se tint aussi droit que possible, assis dans son lit. « Veuillez entrer ».

La journaliste lui fit un sourire professionnel aveuglant et esquissa une révérence. « Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas à jamais ré-entendre parler de vous comme cela ». Ses yeux scrutèrent son corps et le goutte-à-goutte à son poignet avec un reflet d’argent affamé. « On nous a dit que vous étiez malade. Tout le monde se demandait si vous étiez assez bien pour la réception anniversaire du traité, demain ».

« Je réserve mes énergies pour cela. Pardonnez moi si je ne me lève pas pour vous recevoir », dit Jainan. « Et merci de vous être déplacée si vite ». Il ouvrit la main pour indiquer une chaise que Bel avait apportée du couloir.

« Croyez moi, aucun journaliste ne rejetterait un message comme celui que je viens de recevoir ». Hani s’assit et croisa une jambe sur l’autre. « J’espère que vous vous remettez bien de.. bien, on dirait que vous avez traversé une sorte d’épreuve ». Sa main flotta au-dessus d’un bouton-micro de haute qualité qu’elle avait détaché de son collet et qu’elle laissa flotter dans l’espace entre eux. « Est-ce que vous permettez que j’enregistre cette conversation ? »

Le sourire de Jainan provint de quelque endroit profond et affûté en lui. « Evidemment », dit-il. « En fait, je serais particulièrement ravi que vous le fassiez ».

  


  


  



	27. Chapter 27

**27 **

« Je comprends votre situation », disait Kiem sur l’enregistrement. « J’aimerais que vous le sachiez. Ce qu’on raconte n’est pas _vrai_ , mais je comprends que vous deviez dire aux reporters que vous avez fait quelque chose. Donc, vous voulez que je démissionne en tant que bienfaiteur . J’accède donc à votre demande ». Il ravala la frustration qui menaçait de déborder. « Laissez-moi savoir si je peux vous trouver quelqu’un pour me remplacer. Il serait bon que quelqu’un du palais siège à votre conseil ». Il marqua une pause. « Restons en contact ».

Il arrêta l’enregistreur et s’affaissa devant le petit bureau. Le dos en acier de la chaise lui rentrait dans les épaules. Il étira les bras. La pièce était assez grande pour le lui permettre, au moins, même si ses jointures frôlaient le châssis du lit supérieur.

Mais son environnement était luxueux, en comparaison avec ce que cela aurait pu être. La Sécurité Intérieure avait quelques pièces de détention qu’elle utilisait parfois pour qui sait quels noirs desseins, et lorsque les disputes entre civils et militaires avaient été réglées, c’est là que Kiem avait abouti. Pour une cellule, elle ne manquait pas d’avantages : il y avait une minuscule salle de bains, une machine à exercice, et même un écran scintillant avec des centaines de médias préprogrammés dans un coin.

Selon comment on la voyait, elle aurait même pu ne pas être une cellule. La porte n’était pas _verrouillée_ , juste gardée par des agents dont les instructions étaient de le garder dedans et aucun sens de l’humour. Kiem avait jonglé avec l’idée de bluffer pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à Jainan à l’hôpital, mais l’avait à regrets abandonnée dès la première tentative ratée. Il était évident que l’Empereur était ennuyée par cette situation. Cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée de la fâcher davantage. Il avait à penser à Bel et à Jainan.

Mais, d’une certaine manière, rien de tout cela n’importait. Ce qui importait était que Jainan aille mieux, et que Rakal ait tenu parole par rapport à sa promesse de ne pas laisser les militaires lui mettre la main dessus. Kiem savait par Bel que Jainan récupérait et avait des agents de la SI à sa porte, qui se montraient utiles pour une fois, et tenaient les personnes non autorisées au large. Et Aren était finalement sous les verrous. Kiem serait volontiers allé en prison à plusieurs reprises juste pour savoir qu’Aren y était lui aussi.

L’autre nœud dans les fils était les journaux. Kiem avait fait des recherches obsessionnelles sur lui même et Jainan au début de sa détention. Les gros médias, au moins, n’avaient rapporté que son arrestation et celle d’Aren. Dès le deuxième jour, les plus marginaux commençaient à se concentrer sur les allégations de mauvais traitements de la part de Kiem. Cela l’amena à cesser ce genre de recherches.

Son dernier message de démission – le troisième, celui-ci, pour une organisation charitable éducative – pendait comme un petit cercle brillant au-dessus de la table. Kiem tambourina des doigts sur le bord de la table, en dehors de la zone des senseurs, et redémarra l’enregistreur. « Le prince Lelt devrait pouvoir faire votre affaire », dit-il. « Il fait déjà du travail d’organisation charitable ; les oiseaux, je pense. Habitats naturels, ce genre de truc. Non, à bien y penser, ce n’est pas très pertinent. Le duc Reshen ? » Il fit une autre pause, le fit rejouer. Non. Il effaça l’ajout. Ses messages ressemblaient de plus en plus aux babillages d’un idiot, au fur et mesure du passage des jours. Il devrait se limiter à écrire, mais même parler à une récipiendaire imaginaire le gardait plus sain d’esprit que de n’avoir _personne_ à qui parler. Il ne voyait que des agents de la SI depuis six jours, habituellement Rakal ou Deln. Il allait devenir fou si cela se prolongeait de trop.

Inutile de repasser le message. Il l’envoya, et une fois parti, il se mit la tête sur le bureau. Il aurait voulu en envoyer un à Jainan, mais il savait que Deln révisait tout ce qui passait par son compte pendant qu’il était là, et il ne savait toujours pas ce que Jainan voulait qu’il dise à la SI. Il lui faudrait attendre que Jainan se réveille. Si jamais il se réveillait.

Il s’obligea à respirer lentement. Ce dont il avait besoin était d’une fraction du calme de Jainan. Quand tout allait de travers pour Jainan, il ne papillonnait pas inutilement, comme le faisait Kiem. Il devenait juste… plus concentré. Pendant un instant, n’eut même pas peur pour lui, c’est juste qu’il lui manquait. Ne pas avoir Jainan avec lui lui faisait mal.

Sur le coin de son bureau, un message s’ajouta à la liste dont la faible longueur était carrément déprimante. Kiem abandonna sa tentative de sérénité pour voir ce que c’était.

C’était Bel. Kiem n’en attendait pas grand-chose : les messages entre elle et lui était courts et terre-à-terre, pour qu’aucun d’eux en contredise accidentellement les détails que Kiem avait bricolés dans son récit de départ. Celui-ci était court, même selon ses habitudes, pourtant, et contenait une coupure de presse avec une seule ligne la précédant.

_Jainan est réveillé. Tenez-vous bien avant de lire ce qui suit._

Kiem ressentit une poussée de joie qui s’évanouit aussitôt apparue. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la coupure.

C’était une coupure de presse, comme celles que Bel mettait habituellement dans le dossier à son intention. Dès que Kiem reconnut que c’était une quelconque sorte de nouvelles, il la ferma presque avant qu’elle ne s’étende sur son bureau. Même les premières allégations l’avaient rendu malade, et il n’avait aucune envie de voir comment l’histoire s’était amplifiée. Mais il avait mis un instant de trop pour cela, et les pages s’étalèrent et se posèrent devant lui. Il figea.

Le visage de Jainan lui faisait face à partir de chaque coupure, de chaque média. La même photo : il était assis dans un lit d’hôpital, il regardait directement l’objectif, avec presque un air de défi. Il n’avait pas fait la moindre tentative de cacher le fait que son poignet était connecté à un goutte-à-goutte. Le plus choquant était ce qu’il portait – Jainan qui ne se laissait guère volontiers prendre en photo, et jamais en moins qu’en habit de cérémonie, les avait laissé prendre cette photo en jaquette d’hôpital.

La première fois que Kiem tenta de lire les titres, son cerveau se rebella et il n’y comprit presque rien. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse au regard de Jainan, dur comme un diamant. L plus grosse photo, celle que Bel avait placée au centre, se trouvait sous l’en-tête vert et noir familier du _Consult._ Ce qu’il y voyait à côté donnait : _Son ex-conjoint accuse le prince Taam de mauvais traitements._ Puis, en plus petit : _Détournements de fonds et corruption dans l’Armée : Interview exclusive de Consult._

_ Kiem cessa de respirer un moment. _

Le _Consult_ était un média respectable et modéré. Leur titre était le moins sensationnel de tous. Le reste des articles commençait par _CINQ ANS EN ENFER_ et continuait sur cette pente. Au début, Kiem se demanda qui avait bien pu laisser fuiter cela – qui avait fait cela à Jainan – mais ensuite, il poursuivit sa lecture de l’article de _Consult._ Une petite photo montrait Jainan et Hani Sereson en train de discuter dans la même chambre d’hôpital. Jainan avait fait cela exprès.

Kiem aurait dû pouvoir lire l’article. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en avait si peur. Ce n’était pas à _lui_ que cela était arrivé.

Il inspira profondément, et s’obligea à le lire.

Jainan ne s’était pas retenu. Les malversations. Les données du crash. L’enlèvement et le champ Tau. Aren y était aussi, sous les épithètes de _un officier de l’armée anonyme,_ et _le complice du prince Taam,_ mais ni Jainan ni Hani ne paraissaient se focaliser sur lui. La plupart de l’article portait sur la vie de Jainan avec Taam.

Jainan disséquait les cinq dernières années comme un chirurgien. A chaque fois qu’il était cité, il était sec et sans émotion, mais les détails eux- mêmes étaient des armes contondantes. Dates et heures. Endroits. Ce que Taam avait dit, ce qu’il avait fait. Mis en noir et blanc comme ça, cela paraissait surréel, grotesque, et pourtant, chaque fois que c’était dans les mots de Jainan, il le faisait paraître très ordinaire, cependant que le réarrangement soigneux de l’article par Hani mettaient ses paroles en un relief accentué. Un article complémentaire montrait des messages de Taam, quoique lourdement censurés, car même le _Consult_ ménageait le Palais et la loi. Mais Hani avait effectué ses vérifications : il y avait des confirmations des événements auxquels Jainan et Taam avaient assisté, une attestation d’un médecin, une citation pas très diplomatique de l’ambassade théanne.

_Pourquoi maintenant ?,_ demandait Hani, dans la dernière colonne.  _Le comte Jainan paraît plus intense, comme s’il attendait cette question. ‘Parce que l’officier en question ment à propos de Kiem’, dit-il. « Kiem n’a été rien moins que serviable. C’est Taam qui est responsable de tout ». Il ne veut pas en dire davantage à propos de son actuel conjoint, qui était indisponible au moment de la publication, mais se reporte à un incident, il y a six mois..._

_ Kiem ne put se contraindre à lire tout jusqu’à la fin. Il passa compulsivement la main sur son bureau. Les coupures de presse tournèrent et disparurent, mais la poussée d’énergie incontrôlable ne se dissipa pas, mais  _ _ le projeta su _ _ r ses pieds. Il se pencha sur la table et dut s’appuyer dessus pour empêcher ses bras de trembler – en vertu de quelle émotion, il n’en savait trop rien. Jainan avait fait cela pour blanchir son nom à  _ __lui_ _ _. Il aurait voulu modifier l’univers pour que ceci ne se soit jamais produit. Il aurait voulu le retrouver l’embrasser. _

Il ne fit rien de tout cela. Avant de pouvoir faire un seul pas de plus, la porte émit un son de pure forme et s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer l’Agent Rakal.

« Votre Altesse ». Il ne ralentit pas le pas en actionnant une projection de son bracelet sur le petit écran mural. « Sa Majesté voudrait vous entretenir en audience privée ».

Toute ressemblance avec une requête n’était que de pure forme. Kiem fit un bond, et n’eut que quelques secondes pour tenter de peigner ses cheveux avant de voir apparaître le visage de l’Empereur sur le mur.

Il s’inclina. Rakal, de façon inattendue, se mit sur un genou.

« Oh, relevez-vous », lui dit l’Empereur. Rakal se releva ; sa mâchoire était verrouillée en une expression dont Kiem se rendit compte qu’elle ressemblait à de la honte. « On verra plus tard pour les responsabilités. Nettoyez moi ce bordel d’abord. Kiem ! »

Kiem fit un autre bond. « Madame ? » D’un coup, la génuflexion de Rakal cessa de lui paraître exagérée. Il avait certes fait des erreurs, mais du point de vue de l’Empereur, Kiem était la personne prise en flagrant délit à côté de l’incendie avec un jerrican d’essence et une expression innocente. Il se dirigeait sans doute vers le haut de la liste des « personnes les moins en grâce » du moment.

« Lui as-tu demandé de faire ça ? » lui demanda l’Empereur.

La première réaction de Kiem aurait été de répondre _faire quoi ?_ Mais Jainan avait envoyé cela comme une fusée de détresse dans l’obscurité et il n’était plus temps de le couvrir. « Non », répondit Kiem. « Mais quelle chance qu’il ait attendu que Taam soit mort pour le faire ! Savez-vous qu’Aren m’a confessé avoir assassiné ce dernier, soit dit en passant ? Ajouta-t-il. « Je l’ai dit plusieurs fois à l’Agent Rakal ».

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de l’enquête », répondit l’Empereur. « Prête moi toute ton attention. Tu sais que la délégation théanne, y-compris leur Ministre des Affaires étrangères, est arrivée il y a une heure ? Ils seront tous à la réception de bienvenue, ce soir, avec leur ambassadeur et notre ministre pour Théa ».

« Oh merde », dit Kiem, atterré. « Je… désolé. Pardonnez mon langage. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte qu’on y était déjà. Est-ce que Jainan… ? »

« Il y sera », dit l’Empereur. « Et toi aussi ». Elle ajusta ses vieilles lunettes, avec une grimace. « De même, évidemment, que tous les organes de presse à distance accessible de la capitale, de toutes les planètes de l’Empire. J’ai décidé que tu étais la personne la plus appropriée pour donner le discours d’excuses officielles ».

« Excuses officielles… ? » dit Kiem, surpris. Il fallait que ça aille mal. Evidemment, Jainan les méritait, mais la volte-face était telle qu’il risquait de se prendre un coup de fouet de retour. « Oui ? Je veux dire, je serai ravi de le faire, votre Majesté ».

«  _Pas question_ d’improviser », lui dit l’Empereur. « Je t’envoie Hren avec un briefing ; Ecoute le, et écoute Rakal et ne songe même pas à t’éloigner du script. Tu as moins d’une heure pour te préparer – les Théans sont en ce moment accompagnés à leurs quartiers, et la conférence de presse aura lieu juste avant le dîner ». Elle se pencha vers l’écran. « Et que diable as-tu sur le dos ? Brûle le immédiatement. Brosse toi les cheveux et met quelque chose de décent ! »

« Oui, madame », répondit Kiem, en ne payant qu’une attention minimale à la dernière partie. « Puis-je voir Jainan ? Ils ne m’ont pas laissé le voir encore, et je sais qu’il est réveillé ». Il jeta un regard de côté pour inclure Rakal dans sa requête. Ce dernier avait l’air encore plus humilié en entendant parler des excuses officielles, même s’il avait dû en entendre parler à l’avance.

« C’est sûr que tu vas lui parler », répondit l’Empereur. « Ce garçon a besoin d’être tenu en laisse. Tu lui rappelleras ses devoirs ».

« Moi ? » dit Kiem. « Sauf votre respect, votre Majesté, j’ai l’impression qu’il a déjà tout dit ce qu’il avait à dire. On ne va pas pouvoir l’effacer des pages du _Consult »._

Rakal dit d’une voix basse et sans couleur : « C’est en cours. Il a laissé fuiter une vidéo de caméra de surveillance, et une sélection supplémentaire de messages de Taam à quatre organisations après l’interview initiale ».

« Et comment le savons-nous, vas-tu me demander ? » dit l’Empereur. « Parce que l’énergumène a apparemment demandé à ce qu’ils envoient chacun une copie à mon bureau privé – pourquoi ce sourire si particulièrement niais ? »

Jainan ne tapait pas au hasard, comme l’aurait fait Kiem. Il causait un chaos ciblé et délibéré. « Je l’adore », dit Kiem, toujours incapable de s’arrêter de sourire.

« Evidemment », lui dit l’Empereur. « Tu n’as jamais su faire de bons choix. Et c’est un moment particulièrement mauvais pour des confessions saugrenues, parce que la moitié de la population de deux planètes exige votre divorce ».

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Kiem regarda l’écran comme un idiot. « Jainan ne veut pas cela, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne le pourrait pas, de toute façon. Le traité... »

Ne sois pas si nunuche », lui dit l’Empereur, irritée. « Alors que tous les médias de cette planète et de Théa l’exigent ? Personne ne veut que les Théans se sentent martyrisés au niveau planétaire. Ils trouveront quelqu’un d’autre pour nouer le traité ».

« Il ne veut pas divorcer », dit Kiem, sentant le désespoir s’emparer de lui. « Il l’aurait dit, il l’aurait sûrement dit ! » Il repensa à l’article. Jainan avait dit carrément ce que Kiem avait fait. Il avait dit que Kiem avait été serviable. Mais nulle part, à bien y penser, avait-il dit qu’il voulait vraiment rester son conjoint.

« L’aurait-il dit ? » demanda l’Empereur. « Prépare-toi pour la réception. Et assure toi que personne ne fasse une scène ».

Elle interrompit la connexion. Kiem se recula, l’esprit tourbillonnant d’espoir et de doute, et il laissa Rakal coupa la sienne.

  


 

***

 

Tous les environs de la Grande Salle des Banquets du palais avaient été nettoyés et rafraîchis. Les murs blancs resplendissaient, on avait disposé un tapis tout neuf, et les applications d’argent brillaient comme des miroirs. Au détour du grand escalier qui menait aux antichambres, Jainan se détachait clairement sur ce fond dans son uniforme clanique vert forêt. Le clan Feria utilisait diverses nuances de vert avec des motifs d’or qui s’y entrelaçaient vivement comme du lierre, et que ce soit parce que ces motifs étaient aussi peu iskanien, ou parce que son visage était sur toutes les unes des médias, il avait pu sentir les regards le suivre tout du long depuis les portes du palais. Cela l’obligea à redresser la tête et d’allonger un peu le pas. Qu’ils le regardent.

Il savait que Ressid était arrivée avec le reste de la délégation théanne. Il avait réduit ses messages avec elle au minimum, car il ne voulait pas parler avec elle de l’interview avec Hani autrement qu’en personne, mais il était sûr qu’elle l’avait vue. A cet instant même, Ressid devait être à la conférence de presse de routine qui avait lieu dès l’arrivée de tout dignitaire étranger – et selon Bel, Kiem y était aussi. Jainan soupçonnait que dès qu’il entrerait dans la salle où se tenait la conférence, il deviendrait le centre de toute l’attraction, mais il n’y pouvait rien. Il avait parlé à la presse, et le monde ne s’était pas arrêté. Il pouvait y survivre.

Et il avait assez attendu. Il était assez bien pour marcher, il avait l’air présentable, et il allait trouver Kiem même s’il devait parcourir tout le palais pour cela.

Le hall et l’escalier qui y menait étaient presque vides, quoique des voix provenaient de l’étage au dessus. Une paire de femmes élégamment vêtues et équipées de tout l’appareillage médiatique venaient à peine d’arriver au sommet de l’escalier, et se faisaient introduire par un assistant. Jainan était en retard : il avait fallu plus longtemps que prévu aux médecins pour les examens finaux, avant de lui donner congé.

Il se glissa sur le côté de la salle. Elle avait été organisée pour la conférence avec un podium devant et une rangée de chaises. La première chose qu’il vit fut Ressid sur le podium en pleine réponse, ses cadences emphatiques familières au point d’en être déroutant. En refermant la porte derrière lui en silence, il vit la poignée de Théans et d’Iskaniens assis sur scène derrière elle. Il ne les regarda presque pas, sauf Kiem.

Kiem était au bout de la rangée, assis inconfortablement au bord de sa chaise. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux, et ses pieds trépidaient sans fin, comme s’il ne supportait pas d’être confiné à un espace aussi réduit qu’une chaise. Son visage était dévoré par l’anxiété, mais il était concret et réel et vivant, et pendant un instant, Jainan resta observateur invisible dans une bulle d’affection chaleureuse et impuissante qui lui appartenait en propre.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu’un des reporters dans le public tourne la tête et ne remarque le nouvel arrivant. La nouvelle de l’arrivée de Jainan se répandit comme des vaguelettes dans la foule. Les photographes tournèrent leurs caméras vers lui. Devant, Ressid n’avait encore rien remarqué.

« … à ce point, et considérant toutes les options », disait-elle, « Théa reste engagée envers le traité ; mais vu ces nouvelles informations... » Elle hésita et s’interrompit.

Jainan déglutit, ignorant la presse, et lui rendit son regard. Il n’avait plus vingt-deux ans, nouveau marié et naïf. Il n’en avait plus vingt-six en train d’essayer de se cacher. Il faudrait que Ressid et lui se parlent, et jusque là, il pouvait au moins la regarder dans les yeux.

Pas tout le monde au premier rang n’avait remarqué. Un des reporters au premier rang profita du trou pour s’immiscer. « Qu’en est-il du mariage du comte Jainan ? »

Ressid n’était pas pour rien un diplomate de carrière. L’acier revint dans sa voix alors qu’elle ramenait son attention à la presse. « Je dois vous signaler un intérêt personnel. Vous savez tous que le comte Jainan est mon frère ». En disant _mon frère,_ ses yeux se portèrent brièvement sur lui, féroces et intransigeants, avant de se reporter sur le reporter. « Nous exigeons un divorce immédiat et sans chichis, et que l’Empire le libère pour qu’il puisse rentrer sur Théa ».

Jainan se figea en état de choc.

Un murmure s’éleva. Sur le podium, derrière Ressid, Kiem donnait l’impression qu’on venait de lui donner le coup qu’il attendait. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent.

« Question suivante », dit Ressid. Jainan se rendit compte qu’elle tentait de le protéger du feu de l’attention.

« Non ! » dit quelqu’un vivement. « Arrêtez ! » Jainan se rendit compte que c’était lui qui avait parlé.

Kiem leva les yeux. Toute la pièce était attentive, mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Jainan vit l’instant où Kiem s’était rendu compte de sa présence. Il vit la façon dont Kiem s’était redressé comme si on l’avait relevé, et il vit l’espoir se rallumer dans toute son expression.

Jainan n’avait jamais été bon à communiquer, mais là, il n’avait pas à le faire, parce que sa certitude était désormais comme un fleuve dont les cascades le portaient tout au long. En s’avançant vers la scène, les lentilles des caméras se tournèrent toutes vers lui. Il les ignora. Il ignora tout sauf la façon dont Kiem se précipita de sa chaise, se prit le pied dans un pied, trébucha, tendit la main.

Jainan l’attrapa. Il n’avait pas prévu de la serrer aussi fort. « Kiem ».

_« Jainan »,_ dit Kiem, comme si son nom était la première bouffée d’air qu’il eût aspirée depuis de longues minutes. « Tu… tu es… tu es... »

« C’est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Jainan.

« Le… le divorce ? » demanda Kiem. Il n’avait pas l’air capable d’enfiler plus de deux mots l’un après l’autre. Les gens s’étaient mis à crier des questions de derrière Jainan, mais aucun des deux n’y faisait attention. « je n’ai pas... »

« Il est évident que je ne pars pas maintenant », dit Jainan. Cela devrait être clair. Je t’aime ».

« Tu _m’aimes ?_ Tu m’aimes. Oui ! » Le visage de Kiem était incrédule et joyeux. « Moi aussi ! Evidemment que je t’aime ! Depuis longtemps ! Je… Ressid croyait... »

Le barrage en Jainan explosa. « Espèce d’idiot », dit-il, et il lui saisit les poignets. « Comment est-ce allé si loin ? Réglons ça ». Kiem l’accompagna, confus mais souriant, pendant que Jainan se tournait vers la salle.

« Votre Grâce ! » cria un reporter, coupant à travers le brouhaha des voix. « Allez-vous faire une déclaration ? »

« Oui », dit Jainan, en s’emparant du micro. L’euphorie lui courait dans les veines comme une drogue. « Je vais absolument faire une déclaration ». Ce qui suffit à calmer la salle. Un reporter cria une autre question de l’arrière, mais s’interrompit en plein milieu lorsque Jainan tapa sur le micro qui lévitait à côté de lui.

« Je crois que j’ai pu vous induire en erreur auparavant », dit Jainan. « Je ne suis pas très efficace pour exprimer mes sentiments. J’ai dit dans une interview précédente que Kiem m’avait été très utile. Ce que j’entendais était : j’aime Kiem, il est vraiment quelqu’un d’extraordinaire, et il n’y a personne d’autre au monde avec qui je voudrais être marié. J’espère que c’est clair, désormais ».

Un murmure parcourut la pièce comme une vague à moitié de choc et à moitié d’amusement, mais le seul son qui accaparât l’attention de Jainan fut un bruit bas et involontaire qui provenait de Kiem à son côté, et la façon dont Kiem retira son poignet de sa prise pour pouvoir lui prendre la main. Jainan la serra fort et elle le fit se sentir léger comme une bouée portée par une vague. Il se pencha sur le micro et, tout en faisant à la vingtaine de reporters un sourire béat, demanda : « D’autres questions ? »

« Et le divorce ? » demanda une femme au premier rang. « L’ambassade a remis une pétition à l’Empereur ! »

« Il n’y aura pas de divorce », dit Jainan. « Je n’ai pas été consulté, et je n’y consens certainement pas ». Il tourna la tête vers Ressid, qui faisait la même tête que lorsque Jainan avait fait exploser son premier réacteur expérimental de navette. Jainan était assez hilare pour presque sourire de toutes ses dents, mais il s’en empêcha et rendit son attention à Kiem. « A moins que le prince Kiem ait des raisons pour le demander ? »

« non ! » s’exclama Kiem. « Non ! Aucune ! Non ! » Il serra plus fort la main de Jainan. « Attendez. Est-ce que je peux faire une déclaration, moi aussi ? Je veux faire une déclaration. OK, écoutez, je suis la personne la plus heureuse de plusieurs planètes, et je suis vraiment désolé que vous tous ne soyez pas moi ». Il s’adressait aux reporters, mais ne regardait que Jainan, et ses paroles n’étaient que l’extrémité de ce qu’il voulait dire, comme les crêtes déferlantes de vagues lors de la marée. « A part que je ne suis pas vraiment désolé. Qu’on m’empêche de parler ». Jainan ne rit pas, mais juste parce que le rire n’était qu’une fraction de ce qu’il ressentait. Il fit un pas et embrassa Kiem.

Il était facile d’ignorer les caméras, cette fois -ci. Jainan ferma les yeux et ne se détacha pas, même dans le brouhaha qui les entourait, encouragé par les bras possessifs de Kiem enveloppés autour de lui. Il ne s’arrêtèrent que lorsque le maître de cérémonies annonça : « Honorés citoyens, je crois que nous devrions suspendre cette conférence de presse ici », et que l’ambassadeur toussa poliment dans le dos de Jainan en disant : « Votre Grâce ? »

Jainan se retourna, et remis son masque de politesse, ce qui était difficile vu le feu d’artifice qui lui pétillait dans la tête. « Oui, votre Excellence ? » dit-il. Mais il se rendit compte de ce que c’était l’instant d’après, quand Ressid traversa la scène dans sa direction.

Elle s’arrêta à cinquante centimètres de lui. Jainan examina son visage, sans savoir que faire d’autre. Elle était douloureusement inchangée. Tout ce qu’on pouvait jamais dire de Ressid, c’était qu’elle était en prise à de fortes émotions, jamais quelles étaient celles-ci.

La conférence de presse se dispersait. Kiem donnait apparemment une interview impromptu à un journaliste au bord du podium, ce qui leur accordait une petite bulle séparée de l’attention de tous. « Ressid », dit Jainan, sur un ton incertain.

« Doux enfants des _dieux !_ s’exclama Ressid, avant de jeter ses bras autour de lui d’une façon sans mesure avec son image de diplomate chevronnée. « Je vais te tuer », ajouta-t-elle, assez bas pour que personne ne l’entende. « Ou moi-même, peut-être, pour m’être montrée aussi stupide. _Quelqu’un_ va se faire tuer. Plusieurs personnes ».

Elle ne l’avait plus serrée de même depuis son départ pour Iskat. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait entendue menacer d’assassiner des gens, ils étaient adolescents. Jainan, d’un seul coup, n’eut plus peur, mais se sentit juste euphorique et soulagé, et ayant une folle envie de rire. « Je croyais qu’ils t’avaient obligée à en rabattre des menaces de mort », dit-il. « Et si un diplomate iskanien t’entendait ? Comment s’est passé le voyage ? »

 _« Un peu tendu »,_ répondit Ressid, « vu que j’en ai passé la plus grande partie à me demander si tu avais été arrêté, si tu allais l’être, ou si tu étais mort. L’expression _grosse_ _crise diplomatique_ ne semble pas suffire à décrire ça.

« Eh bien », répondit Jainan, « nous l’avons réglée ». Les reporters et les dignitaires qui restaient se dispersaient lentement autour des plateaux de boissons et d’amuse-gueules disposés autour de la salle, mais il en restait un qui se tenait à côté de Ressid dans l’espoir d’accéder à Jainan. « As-tu rencontré Kiem, au fait ? » Il aurait juré que l’attention de Kiem était entièrement portée sur sa conversation avec un journaliste, mais dès qu’il eût mentionné son nom, Kiem fut de retour près de lui. Sa main effleura celle de Jainan qui la saisit à nouveau.

Kiem fit une révérence sans pour autant se détacher. « J’ai eu ce plaisir par vidéo », dit-il, « quoique je pense que j’ai mieux compris certaines choses depuis notre dernière conversation ».

« Oui », répondit Ressid. « Il faut que nous reparlions. Moins en public ». Ils descendirent ensemble du podium et Ressid fit les gros yeux à un photographe qui s’était immédiatement tourné vers eux. « Pas de photos de mon frère, je vous prie ».

« Non, une photo, ça va », dit Jainan. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Kiem et sourit brièvement au photographe. « Mais plus d’interviews ».

Ressid considéra la meute des journalistes. « Allez-y, et préparez-vous pour le dîner. Je les retiendrai. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre », ajouta-t-elle à haute voix à l’adresse de la presse. « Je serai ravie de vous faire une déclaration sur les affaires théannes ». Elle prit le bras de la reporter et l’entraîna fermement, laissant Kiem et Jainan s’échapper. Dans la foule à côté d’elle se trouvait Hren Halesar en train de tenir sa cour avec un autre groupe de journalistes. Il accrocha le regard de Jainan et murmura en silence quelque chose qui ressemblait à _bien joué._

« Excusez-moi », dit Kiem en se frayant un chemin atour d’un journaliste particulièrement massif. « Plus de questions, désolé, nous devons aller nous préparer pour le dîner. Appelez moi demain. Passez une bonne soirée ».

Après un peu plus de moments d’excuses de Kiem et de bousculades en apparence innocentes, ils réussirent à rejoindre la sortie, d’où ils purent s’échapper poliment. « Je ne lis plus jamais un média », murmura Jainan, effleurant Kiem du coude ».

« Tu plaisantes ? » lui répondit Kiem. Il souriait de toutes ses dents à Jainan, d’une façon qui aurait pu laisser croire qu’il venait tout juste de découvrir le visage de ce dernier, et qu’il en était ravi, ce qui était tout à la fois injuste et grisant. « Demain, je vais faire copier la une des médias au laser sur le mur de notre chambre à coucher ».

« je vais _annuler le traité_ », menaça Jainan. Kiem rit et s’inclina devant lui en lui faisant passer la porte.

  


  



	28. Chapter 28

**28**

Quand ils furent de retour chez eux, Kiem eut à peine le temps de passer la porte avant que Jainan n’ait mis sa main sur sa poitrine e ne l’embrasse à nouveau. Ce baiser paraissait moins urgent que le précédent : un truc lent à savourer longuement. Il était impossible d’arrêter là-dessus. Kiem lui dit _Tu m’as manqué_ au moins cinq fois, et tenta de dire d’autres phrases, mais à chaque fois, Jainan le distrayait et cela sans le moindre remord.

Tout cela occupa la plus grande partie de la demi-heure dont ils disposaient pour se préparer. C’est Jainan qui finit par remonter pour respirer, jeta un regard à son bracelet et déclara qu’ils devaient se changer à l’instant ou se mettre en retard, et que Kiem n’était pas vêtu de façon assez correcte pour le dîner. Ce dernier protesta, mais se rappela ensuite que Ressid et la délégation théanne y seraient et disparut en toute hâte dans la douche. Jainan l’entendit la régler sur froid et jurer dans sa barbe.

Jainan rajustait son collet dans le miroir de la chambre à coucher, souriant discrètement, lorsque son bracelet prit vie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le correspondant était inconnu, et tapa une requête qui lui indiqua qu’il s’agissait de la Sécurité Intérieure.

Il considéra la lumière pulsante un instant, et voulut l’ignorer. Mais il reconnut la peur qui l’agitait comme faisant partie d’un vieux schéma, schéma qu’il n’avait plus à maintenir. Il se dit qu’il pouvait l’affronter. Il quitta la chambre et projeta l’appel sur l’écran principal du salon.

Le visage qui y apparut était celui de l’Agent-Chef Rakal, dans un uniforme immaculé tout neuf. Il inclina la tête avec déférence. « Votre Grâce ».

« Agent Rakal », répondit Jainan tout en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ? Je crains de n’avoir guère de temps ».

Rakal hésita. Jainan observa que, malgré son apparence férocement propre, il avait des ombres et des cernes sous ses yeux. « Quelque chose est survenu. Dans les circonstances, je peux le remettre à demain. Si vous voulez bien me laisser savoir... »

« Dites », dit Jainan.

« Vous savez qu’Aren Saffer est en garde à vue ».

Jainan n’aurait pas pu facilement classer son immédiate réaction à ce qu’il entendait dit à haute voix. Aren avait toujours été associé à Taam, dans son esprit. Même tout ce qu’Aren avait fait lui donnait l’impression d’avoir la main de Taam sur l’épaule. Jainan n’était pas sûr d’avoir une opinion personnelle sur Aren, maintenant impuissant. « Je suis au courant ».

« Il a droit à un certain nombre de possibilités de contact surveillé. Vous êtes l’une des personnes qu’il a demandé à contacter ».

« Que c’est donc étonnant ! » réagit Jainan. Aren n’avait jamais su laisser tomber quelqu’un tant qu’ils pouvaient lui être utile.

Rakal n’avait pas l’air très sûr de devoir le prendre au pied de la lettre. « Légalement, il en a le droit ».

« Je suis en train d’apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le cours de la justice sur Iskat », dit Jainan. « Mais pourquoi est-ce vous qui me le demandez, et pas les militaires ? »

« Cela a été déclaré un cas civil », répondit Rakal. « L’Empereur a interdit aux militaires de s’en mêler ». Il détourna le regard, mal à l’aise, puis revint à l’écran. « Votre Grâce, il ne s’agit pas de faire pression sur vous. Je suis obligé de faire cette requête, mais vous ne l’êtes pas à l’accorder ».

« J’en suis bien conscient », répondit Jainan. « Vous l’avez là ? » Rakal acquiesça. « Passez le moi. Je ne vais pas lui consacrer plus de cinq minutes ».

L’écran scintilla. Le visage suivant à apparaître fut celui d’Aren, assis dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule. La première chose qu’il dit fut : « Ils sont en train de décider s’ils vont m’exécuter ».

Il le disait nonchalamment, comme il en avait l’habitude. Il y avait un semblant de sourire au coin de sa bouche.

Jainan se sentit observateur impartial, regardant les traits chargés de culpabilité lui passer à côté. La pièce familière avec son propre drapeau clanique sur le mur, le souvenir de la conférence de presse, même Kiem en train de chanter faux dans la douche – tout cela rendait la malice d’Aren très triviale. Il eut du mal à se rappeler comment c’était, à l’époque où Aren avait été en mesure de réduire sa vie en lambeaux. « Ah bon ? »

« Vous n’en avez rien à battre ? Glacial, Jainan », répondit Aren. « Glacial ; Je suppose que vous serez au tribunal pour enfoncer le clou ».

Jainan l’observa un moment avant de répondre. Aren n’avait pas l’air de s’être rendu compte que Jainan ne réagissait pas avec lui comme avant. Ou peut-être s’en était-il rendu compte, mais n’avait plus d’autre tactique à sa disposition. « Je ne vais pas demander votre exécution », finit par dire Jainan. « Cela impliquerait d’y accorder une plus grande part de mon attention que je n’en ai envie. Si le tribunal décide de la peine de mort, cela les regarde ». Il vérifia l’heure sur son bracelet. « Vous aviez autre chose à dire ? Je vais être en retard pour le dîner ».

Aren s’enfonça dans sa chaise d’acier. Il gardait ce sourire confus sur les lèvres. Jainan reconnut ce que c’était : un masque, le même que sa propre expression blasée. « Désolé de l’entendre. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner, évidemment, mais j’ai juste penser que vous voudriez que je vous tende la main ».

Jainan ne mordit pas à l’hameçon qu’il lui tendait, et qui était _pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça ?_ Il se contenta d’attendre.

Après un long silence inconfortable, le sourire d’Aren diminua un peu. « Vous n’êtes pas immaculé, vous même, vous savez ».

Ah, ça y était. Une menace non-spécifique destinée à ébranler Jainan sans pour autant rien donner d’utile à Rakal. « Dites-moi comment », répondit Jainan.

« Je sais que vous avez travaillé avec Taam », dit Aren. « Vous ne pensez pas que la Sécurité Intérieure seraient curieux de savoir ce que je voulais vous extraire dans le champ Tau ? Il faut que je leur donne des preuves ».

Jainan faillit éclater de rire. « C’est ça ? » dit-il. « Aren, j’ai déjà enregistré le mot de passe pour ce compte privé au bénéfice de l’Agent Rakal. j’ai envoyé certains des messages de Taam aux _médias_. Vous racontez n’importe quoi ».

Le sourire disparut complètement. « Je dis juste que vous voulez garder vos amis de votre côté », dit Aren.

Jainan entendit une porte s’ouvrir derrière lui – la porte d’entrée, pas celle de la chambre. Il salua Bel d’un signe de la main sans détourner les yeux de l’écran. Il n’avait même pas peur d’être entendu. « Vous n’êtes pas mon ami, Aren », dit-il. « Et vous n’aurez pas ce que vous voulez ».

Le masque tomba. « Je vais vous crever ! » dit Aren. « J’enverrai Evn à vos trousses dès que je sortirai. Même si c’est dans des années ».

« Oh, comme j’ai _peur_! » Bel, vêtue d’une robe de soirée bleu nuit, s’était penchée sur le dossier d’une chaise pour avoir une bonne vue de l’écran. « Quelle menace ! C’est sûr qu’Evn Afkeli va faire porter le blâme à toute l’élite d’Iskat et pas au petit escroc avec qui il a fait affaire ».

Les yeux d’Aren se rétrécirent. « Vous ne faites même pas partie de son conglomérat ».

« Non », répondit Bel. « Mais voici _ma_ promesse. Vous savez qu’Evn n’en aura rien à battre de vous, sauf de vous jeter dans l’espace s’il vous trouve. Mais si vous survivez et que vous êtes jamais libéré de quelque misérable colonie pénitentiaire où ils vous enverraient, _le mien_ , d’ancien conglom, s’en occupera. Ils me doivent encore quelques faveurs. Si vous vous approchez jamais encore de n’importe lequel d’entre nous, ils vous chasseront et vous descendront comme un rat dans un coin. Compris ? »

« Bel, la SI est en ligne ! » murmura Jainan, juste comme l’image furieuse et figée d’Aren scintillait et qu’apparaissait celle de l’Agent Rakal.

Bel fit à l’écran un sourire professionnel. « L’Agent Rakal comprendra ».

« je vous serais quand même reconnaissant de ne pas menacer mes prisonniers », dit Rakal, un peu raide. « Comte Jainan, j’ai pris note des tentatives d’intimidation de Saffer et je les ferai passer aux procureurs ».

« Merci », lui répondit Jainan, mais c’était Bel qu’il regardait lorsqu’il le dit. « Maintenant, je crains devoir absolument y aller ».

Rakal hésita. « Encore une chose. J’ai rédigé ma lettre de démission ».

« Oh ? » dit Jainan.

« Elle n’a pas encore été remise. Si vous voulez faire part à l’Empereur d’une vôtre préférence, veuillez le faire au cours des deux prochains jours ».

« Je ne crois pas que vous devriez démissionner », répondit Jainan.

« Je… c’est… inattendu de votre part... »

« Je crois », dit lentement Jainan, « qu’il est très possible de passer toutes ses énergies à faire les choses correctement et malgré tout, passer à côté de quelque chose d’évident. Je ne crois pas que cela rende vos efforts inutiles. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Bel lui montra l’heure. Rakal inclina la tête. « J’y réfléchirai ».

Il raccrocha. Bel leva la main pour empêcher Jainan de rien dire. « Je sais, je sais », dit-elle. « Nous devrions nous comporter noblement, l’intimidation est illégale, je sais. Mais il fallait que ce fût dit ».

« J’allais vous en remercier », lui dit Jainan. « J’allais vous dire que d’avoir pu voir ça a compensé pratiquement toute la semaine dernière. Je vous en suis encore plus obligé ».

Bel lui fit un sourire irrévérent et rejeta l’extrémité de son écharpe translucide sur son épaule, où elle brilla de petites lumières. « Alors, ça a marché à la perfection », dit-elle. « Vous pourrez m’en rembourser la totalité si vous arrivez à extraire Kiem de sa douche pour que nous puissions partir manger. Avez-vous vu le menu des entrées ? Si vous me le faites rater, je démissionne ».

« Je suis sorti de la douche ! »

Kiem fit son apparition à la porte de la chambre, en train de boutonner sa veste. « Ne démissionnez pas ! » Ses yeux se portèrent sur Jainan. « Est-ce Rakal que je viens d’entendre ? »

« Aren a fait une dernière tentative de contact », lui répondit Jainan. « Bel et moi en avons fait notre affaire ».

« Merde ! » dit Kiem, avant de voir l’air de satisfaction sur le visage de Bel. « Oh ! Bien ? » Jainan n’était pas certain de ne pas avoir le même air, de son côté. Il espéra ne pas être aussi transparent. « On dirait que tu n’as pas eu besoin de moi ».

Evidemment, être transparent n’était pas la fin du monde. « Non », dit Jainan. « Je te veux toi, cela dit, donc, ne traîne pas là bas au fond ». Ce sourire absurde éclata sur le visage de Kiem comme un soleil de derrière les nuages, et il s’approcha, et Jainan en fut choqué encore une fois que l’univers puisse lui donner tant de bonnes choses tout d’un coup. Il donna à Kiem un baiser et lui prit le bras. « Nous sommes en retard », dit-il. « Allons-y ».

  


  



	29. Chapter 29

**29**

 

Kiem fut probablement la personne la plus suffisante au monde après les digestifs, mais il décida que cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Alors que Jainan et lui sortaient du dîner dans la salle de réception déjà pleine à craquer, les Théans étaient des taches de motifs claniques lumineux qui égayaient l’ensemble des Iskaniens vêtus de façon bien plus terne. L’anniversaire du traité n’était en fait qu’une excuse pour que toutes les personnes importantes des deux planètes puissent frayer avec leurs homologues, mais aussi une occasion de s’habiller et de boire du bon champagne, et de nombreux délégués en profitaient. Le niveau de bruit était déjà élevé.

Kiem se sentit léger et pétillant, bien plus qu’il n’aurait cru après quelques gorgées à peine au dîner. Jainan était à son côté, sa silhouette bien visible dans le vert sombre de son clan, et une bonne partie de la brillance de Kiem venait de sa certitude d’avoir à côté de lui la personne la plus désirable de la pièce et que tout le monde l’enviait probablement. Il pouvait se montrer magnanime dans la victoire. Qui plus est, en fait, il se sentait tellement pétillant qu’il dut s’asseoir tellement il avait envie de serrer dans ses bras toutes les personnes qu’il rencontrait.

« Le toast était probablement de trop », lui murmura Jainan. « Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire ça ».

« Je propose des toasts quand je veux », dit Kiem. « Offrir un toast à son conjoint est pratiquement _de rigueur_. C’est ce qu’on fait lors des dîners. Absolument non-exceptionnel ».

« C’est un mensonge éhonté », dit Jainan. « Tu es en train d’essayer de me vendre une non-vérité évidente ». Sa main se resserra sur le bras de Kiem. « Et me faire ce sourire ne va pas t’aider à t’en tirer ».

« Je ne souris pas », dit Kiem, qui vit en le disant que c’était vrai, et depuis un moment. « Je m’amuse ».

« Je le vois », lui répondit Jainan. Il y avait un fil de quelque chose dans sa voix, tout étant correct et contrôlé à part pour cette bizarre… affection ? Kiem décida que c’était de l’affection et se sentit tout chose. « Je pense que tu devrais passer au large de ce colonel, là-bas », ajouta Jainan, d’un ton plus neutre. « Elle connaissait Taam. Elle a probablement lu l’interview ».

« Elle ne dira rien », répondit Kiem gaiement, en les orientant dans une autre direction. « Pas après que tu aies éviscéré ce politicien qui en a parlé ».

« Je suis resté poli ».

« Tu l’as _pétrifié_ », dit Kiem. « J’ai senti la température tomber, et je ne faisais même pas partie des personnes que tu regardais ».

« Eh bien, _toi_ , tu l’as en quelque sorte contraint à se porter volontaire pour le sous-comité des Règlements municipaux ».

« Il est clair qu’il est sous-occupé, s’il peut perdre du temps à lire des entrevues dans les médias. Il faut bien que quelqu’un… réglemente ces municipaux. Et tout le monde dit que c’est LE comité auquel personne ne veut siéger ».

Jainan réprima un rire, essayant de le déguiser en quinte de toux. « Tu es incorrigible. Tu abuses du système ».

« Très beaucoup », en convint Kiem. Il reconnut Ressid de l’autre côté de la salle, mais comme il y avait des douzaines de personnes entre eux, elle se contenta de leur faire un signe discret de la main. Kiem s’aperçut qu’ils avait flotté jusqu’à l’orbite de l’ambassadeur de Théa et d’un petit cercle de dignitaires. Le prince Vaile était là, élégante dans ses tresses mêlées de fil d’or et une ample robe grise. Kiem fit au groupe sa meilleure révérence de cour. « Votre Excellence, votre Altesse. Et… ah ! Général Fenrik ? » Le général était derrière l’ambassadeur, ce qui était en soi choquant. En fait, maintenant que Kiem regardait autour de la pièce, il vit qu’il y avait bien plus d’officiers supérieurs que normalement, pour une réception de routine en l’honneur d’une planète vassale plus petite.

« Général », dit Jainan sur un ton neutre. Sa main n’était plus sur l’épaule de Kiem, qui ne put dire si le mot était une salutation ou un subtil avertissement. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu le général, c’était juste après que Jainan ait été enlevé, en sortant de son entrevue avec l’Empereur, avec qui il avait probablement affirmé les prétentions de l’Armée sur Jainan. Le blâme en était retombé sur Aren et sur Taam, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que les militaires s’en tiraient sans une égratignure. Kiem cessa de sourire en croisant le regard du général.

« Prince Kiem », dit le général, avec une lente et pénible inclinaison de la tête. « Comte Jainan ».

« Honoré », dit Jainan fermement.

« Non », rétorqua le général, toujours lentement. « Je crois que l’honneur est mien, et aussi que nous vous devons des excuses ».

Il y eut une longue pause. Kiem regarda le regard ferme de Jainan sur Fenrik et se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. « Ah ! », finit par dire Jainan, très doucement.

Le général Fenrik s’éclaircit la gorge, mal à l’aise. « Oui, effectivement ».

« Général », murmura le prince Vaile. « Je crois que vous aviez une proposition à faire au comte ».

« Ah, oui ! Ça ! » Le visage du général s’anima, ce qui était évident au frémissement de ses sourcils. « Ce projet sur lequel Taam travaillait – les mines sur les astéroïdes. Secteur de Théa. Nous avons dû enlever toute l’équipe qui y travaillait, et trouver de nouvelles personnes, pour des raisons évidentes. Les experts du Collège Impérial m’ont dit que vous avez le savoir-faire pour le diriger ».

« Diriger… le projet de mines de régolithes ? » demanda Jainan. « Diriger le projet de _Taam ? »_

« Une commission civile temporaire », dit le général. Nous vous donnerions un colonel pour vous soutenir dans la gestion. Vous pourriez faire une période d’essais de six mois pour commencer ».

« Je ne… Je... »

L’ambassadeur toussa doucement. « Il serait avantageux d’avoir un Théan sur le projet ».

Jainan regarda Kiem, qui fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas à le faire. Jainan reportait déjà son attention sur le général. « Je… Oui, je le ferai à l’essai ». Kiem lui pressa sur l’épaule, ce qui était le maximum de contentement qu’il pouvait montrer en public. « J’ai quelques idées. Cet intensificateur catalytique qu’Audel et moi avions... » Jainan s’arrêta, apparemment pensif, et se recentra sur le général. « J’ai quand même une requête ».

« Laquelle ? »

« J’aimerais que le professeur Audel du Collège Impérial soit prise comme consultant », dit Jainan. « De même que ses étudiants. Ils auront besoin d’autorisations ».

Les sourcils du général Fenrik se mirent à descendre à la perspective de nombreux civils. « Nous verrons ».

« C’est ma condition », ajouta Jainan. « Je crois que nous pouvons améliorer les taux d’extraction jusqu’à seize pour cent, mais je ne prendrai pas le poste si je dois travailler seul. Faites moi savoir quand ils auront tous été autorisés et je serai heureux de commencer ».

Le général Fenrik regarda durement Jainan, avant d’émettre un grognement qui pouvait être interprété comme un accord. « Nous vous contacterons ».

« Excellent », ajouta l’ambassadeur, avec assez de bonhomie pour qu’il soit évident que lui et le général – et possiblement le prince Vaile, qui avait des doigts dans bien des tartes – en avaient déjà étudié les détails. « Le comte Jainan et moi sommes impatients de travailler avec vous, général. Espérons que cette itération sera plus réussie que la dernière. Ah ! L’Empereur ».

Ils se tournèrent tous pour s’incliner alors qu’un assistant ouvrait les portes, et une vague d’hommages rida la foule des courtisans au moment de l’entrée de l’Empereur. Le général Fenrik salua le groupe d’un signe de tête et s’éloigna, faisant partie d’un réalignement général de la salle dans l’orbite de l’Empereur. « Je ne suis pas très anxieux de la voir, à moins que toi tu ne le sois », dit Kiem à Jainan dans sa barbe. « Le pire est sans doute passé pour elle, mais il se peut que nous ne soyons pas parmi ses favoris, en ce moment. Je suppose ».

« J’imagine », répondit Jainan. « C’est pas Bel, là bas ? »

Kiem suivit son regard. Bel était apparemment en grande discussion avec un des aides de l’Empereur, vêtu sobrement. Elle leva les yeux, comme si elle sentait leurs regards, et leur fit un air indéchiffrable avant de se replonger dans sa discussion.

« Nous regarde pas, apparemment », dit Jainan, sèchement.

« On dirait », répondit Kiem. Il avait une sorte de prémonition de ce dont ils pouvaient être en train de discuter, alimentée par le constat que l’Empereur, en toute logique, employait des aides aux talents militaires terrifiants. Peut-être que Bel, en démontrant sa capacité à pénétrer dans une base militaire juste pour son employeur, n’était pas vue comme un problème autant qu’il l’eut pensé. Il est vrai que l’Empereur _avait_ accordé son pardon à bel sans qu’il ait eu trop besoin d’être persuasif, maintenant qu’il y pensait.

« Bordel ! » marmonna-t-il. « Je crois qu’on va se faire siffler notre assistante ».

« Par l’Empereur ? » dit Jainan, sidéré. « Vraiment ? »

« Je le parierais », dit Kiem. Peu importe son sentiment à l’idée de la perdre – le mot _réticent_ n’était même pas assez fort – ce serait probablement un bon avancement de sa carrière. Les ex-aides de l’Empereur passaient à diriger des organismes de conseils, des forces de police, des réseaux d’espions. Bel était trop intelligente pour rester secrétaire trop longtemps.

Jainan fut interpellé par quelqu’un d’autre de la délégation théanne, une femme qui portait une veste du même vert que l’uniforme de Jainan. Pendant qu’ils discutaient, Vaile arriva et saisit discrètement le bras de Kiem. « Je me suis dit que je pourrais te confier les devoirs secrétariaux envers l’ambassade théanne », dit-elle. « J’organise des événements comme celui-ci lorsque les Théans viennent au palais, mais j’ai beaucoup d’autres choses à faire ».

Kiem cilla. « Certes. Pas un gros truc. Pourquoi c’est tombé sur toi ? »

« Il fallait quelqu’un pour servir de référence au palais, et Taam ne l’a jamais fait », répondit Vaile. « Je crois qu’il me faut te remercier pour ne pas devoir épouser un Théan que je ne connais pas ».

« Ce n’est pas un… oh ! Le divorce ! C’est vrai ».

Vaile lui fit un petit sourire. « Néanmoins, je suis heureuse qu’au moins un des membres de ma famille soit presque correctement casé. Ah ! » ajouta-t-elle, « parlant de famille ». Elle fit un signe du menton en direction des doubles portes qui communiquaient avec la salle de réception.

Elles venaient tout juste de s’ouvrir pour laisser entrer un groupe de retardataires en uniforme, recouverts de médailles et d’emblèmes de rang. La foule s’écarta comme une fleur pour les laisser passer. Kiem leur jeta un regard et grogna, « Oh, génial ! »

« Kiem ? » Il entendit la voix de Jainan à son côté. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ma mère », lui dit Kiem dans sa barbe. « Elle n’est pas censée être ici. Elle a dû prendre une navette rapide. Argh ! » Il se demanda un court instant si l’une des chaises dorées pourrait le cacher suffisamment s’il se cachait derrière et qu’il pensait des pensées de chaise.

« Kiem ! » Une petite femme forte, les pans de sa veste d’uniforme affaissés sous le poids de ses médailles, se détacha du centre du groupe.

Kiem leva la main. « Bienvenue chez nous, mère ». Il fit à Jainan un regard _désolé-ceci-va-probablement-être-terrible_ et tendit le bras. Jainan le prit et ils s’avancèrent ensemble vers elle.

« Général Tegnar » dit Jainan, en s’inclinant. Kiem en fit autant.

La mère de Kiem les regarda de haut en bas. « Bien ! Au moins vous êtes tous deux en un seul morceau ! » dit-elle. « A peine j’apprends que tu es marié, Kiem, que j’apprends que tu as perdu ton conjoint dans une sorte d’enlèvement. J’avais eu peur que tu n’aies épousé quelqu’un d’aussi insipide que toi ».

Kiem releva la tête de sa courbette. « Mère ! » Jainan était _juste là._

« Il ne m’a pas perdu », corrigea Jainan. Kiem tenta de lui faire un regard d’excuses de côté, mais contre toute attente, Jainan tentait de toute évidence de réprimer un petit sourire tout en la regardant. « Je me suis opportunément retrouvé dans un secteur militaire de haute sécurité, ce qui, vous l’admettrez, est difficile à égarer ».

La mère de Kiem renifla. « On peut dire ça. Théan. Hmm. J’ai entendu dire à travers les branches que vous n’êtes pas maladroit au bâton ».

Jainan inclina la tête. « Je me débrouille ».

« Faudra que vous me montriez ». La mère de Kiem croisa les bras et le regarda. « Tu t’es introduit dans une base militaire ? Sans moi ? »

Kiem se sentit la langue nouée, et maladroit et couard, comme c’était généralement le cas lorsqu’il était confronté à sa mère. « C’était pour une bonne cause ».

Sa mère allongea le bras et, contre toute attente, lui serra l’épaule. « Je parie que c’était du bon spectacle. Ton Théan doit avoir une bonne influence sur toi. Kiem n’arrivait même pas à tirer sur une cible lorsque nous l’avons envoyé au camp », dit-elle à l’intention de Jainan. « J’espère que vous pourrez allumer le feu sous ses fesses. Il a besoin d’un peu d’échine. Faites le s’engager ? » Sa voix, sur la fin, laisser deviner l’espoir.

« Je ne crois pas qu’il ait besoin de s’engager dans l’armée pour faire preuve qu’il a du ressort, madame », dit Jainan, gravement. « Et je ne crois sérieusement pas qu’il le fera ».

« C’est net ! Ma foi ! », dit-elle résignée, « Ce truc de diplomate n’est pas mal. La diplomatie est respectable ».

« Je… D’où tenez-vous cela ? » demanda Kiem. « Je ne fais pas partie du corps diplomatique ».

Sa mère fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que tu prenais en charge la liaison avec les Théans. Vaile disait qu’elle allait te la refiler ».

« Oui, mais c’est juste un job de secrétaire social ! »

« On va bientôt t’avoir dans le système en train de nous représenter. Attaché militaire ». Elle le parcourut de haut en bas, cilla, et sembla reconsidérer les choses. « Non, attaché culturel ». Kiem eut un peu l’impression d’être un caillou sous la tuyère d’une navette au moment du décollage. Il réussit une sorte de courbette d’attaché culturel, mais elle ne le regardait plus. « Ah ! Voilà Fenrik. Faut que je lui parle. Jainan, venez me voir demain pour cette histoire de bâton ».

Elle les salua tous deux du menton et partit. Kiem relâcha un soupir explosif, mi-frustration et mi-rire. « Cela aurait pu se passer plus mal », dit-il. « Désolé pour ça ».

Le sourire s’attardait encore autour de la bouche de Jainan en la regardant traverser la pièce. « Je vois ce que tu voulais dire, à son propos », dit-il. « Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup ».

« Je la comprends à peu près autant que je comprends _l’Empereur_ », dit Kiem. « Diplomate. Ouaouh ! En voilà un truc à esquiver ! »

Il y eut un éclair de quelque chose de curieux dans le regard que Jainan lui fit. « Oui, tu n’aimerais pas cela du tout », dit-il. « Tu t’imagines en train d’essayer de te débrouiller à rencontrer toutes ces sortes de personnes, de discuter avec des gens, de persuader des gens de se mettre d’accord sur des trucs.. ; »

« Attends », dit Kiem. « Attends, quoi ? Tu penses que je _devrais_ le faire ? Organiser des trucs sociaux, ça va, mais je ne suis pas assez malin pour... » Il s’interrompit. « Je ne suis pas habitué à ces trucs. C’est de la politique ».

Jainan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Au lieu de quoi, il s’empara de deux verres de champagne sur le plateau d’un serviteur, et en tendit un à Kiem. Après en avoir pris une gorgée, il dit : « J’aimerais bien que nous allions ensemble sur Théa ».

Les missions diplomatiques allaient sur Théa. Evidemment, tout comme les touristes. « Nous irons, c’est sûr », répondit lentement Kiem.

« Pense-z-y », dit Jainan. Je soupçonne que tu y serais très bon ». Il reglissa son bras au creux du coude de Kiem et évita poliment une autre conversation. « A combien de personnes penses-tu que nous sommes obligés de parler ? »

« A aucune », répondit instantanément Kiem. « Allons dehors ». Il se dirigea en l’entraînant vers les portes du balcon. Tout le monde était en vêtements d’intérieur, et c’était l’hiver, de sorte que peu de gens risquaient d’aller braver le froid. Kiem se sentait d’échanger un peu de froid contre un peu d‘intimité avec Jainan.

« Kiem ? » Bel s’était glissée hors de la foule et se tenait entre eux et les portes. Ils s’arrêtèrent tous deux. Elle avait l’air mal à l’aise, moins articulée que d’habitude, et son regard sur Kiem était accusatoire. « Avez-vous quoi que ce soit à voir avec le boulot qu’on vient de m’offrir ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit Kiem. « Non ! Attendez ! Donc, on vous a effectivement offert un boulot ». Il se rendit compte qu’il n’arrangeait pas son cas. « Je n’ai rien à voir avec cela. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j’aurais quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Parce que c’est exactement le genre de trucs que vous feriez », répondit Bel.

Kiem regarda Jainan, mais celui ci confirma : « C’est exactement le genre de trucs que tu ferais ».

« Hé ! », protesta Kiem. « C’est pas moi ! » Ce n’était pas ce qui était en jeu, pourtant. Il ne devait pas influencer le choix de Bel ; il tenta de donner à sa voix un ton neutre. « Donc l’Empereur vous fait une offre ».

« Ils m’ont offert une augmentation », dit Bel. « Si je peux ‘tenir le job’ ».

« Cela pourrait être bien », lui dit Kiem. « Ses aides travaillent sur des trucs importants. On m’a dit que Rakal avait déjà travaillé pour elle. Ce qui veut dire que, de toute évidence, vous pouvez le faire. Vous avez été le cerveau de notre association pour toute l’année écoulée ».

« Je le pourrais », répondit Bel. Elle fit une longue pause, pas très caractéristique, chez elle. « D’autre part, on me dit que vous pourriez rejoindre le corps diplomatique ».

 _« Qui vous l’a dit ? »_ demanda Kiem. « Okay, attendez, tout d’abord, je ne fais que reprendre le poste de secrétaire social pour les Théans, et ensuite, je ne peux croire que vous saviez déjà que je rejoignais le corps diplomatique et que vous ne m’en ayez pas parlé ». Bel fit un demi sourire. Kiem sut qu’elle retardait le moment de poser la question.

Ce fut Jainan qui la posa : « Qu’allez-vous faire ? »

« Je me disais », répondit Bel, lentement, « que ce serait bien de voir un peu plus de la galaxie. Je n’en aurais guère l’occasion, avec l’Empereur ».

Kiem s’aperçut qu’il souriait à nouveau. « Nous pourrions probablement arriver à la hauteur de l’augmentation de salaire. Vu que nous sommes deux et tout et tout. Vous pourriez toujours aller plus tard travailler chez l’Empereur ».

« C’est une possibilité », répondit Bel. « Je ne puis promettre combien de temps je resterais. Mais j’ai bien envie de voir comment Jainan se débrouille avec ses affaires d’ingénierie ».

« Comment étiez-vous au courant pour... »

« Elle a demandé à l’aide de l’Empereur », répondit Jainan, l’amusement clairement audible dans sa voix. « Essaye de suivre, Kiem ».

« Et maintenant, il me faut y aller et les faire patienter pour encore un an ou quelque », dit Bel. « Je vous laisse ». Elle leur fit un sourire éclair, se retourna et disparut à nouveau dans la foule.

« Bon ! Et _maintenant_ , un peu d’air frais ? » murmura Jainan.

« Oui ! D’accord ! Evidemment ». Kiem ouvrit la porte avec un geste théâtral qu’il transforma en révérence : « Votre Grâce ? »

« Votre Altesse », répondit Jainan d’un air grave. Ils firent le saut d’un brouillard de bruit et de lumière dans la claire et noire obscurité du dehors.

L’air était un choc, froid et propre. Les lunes étaient toutes deux petites, mais les étoiles claires autour d’elles, et de la lumière débordait des panneaux clairs dans les portes derrière eux. Aucun d’entre eux ne le remarqua vraiment, car le coin de la balustrade de pierre était l’endroit idéal pour s’appuyer pendant que Kiem bécotait le cou de Jainan et que ce dernier lui passait la main dans les cheveux.

Ce n’est que plus tard que Kiem reprit son souffle et redressa la tête. Jainan était chaud et solide dans ses bras, et son bras dans le dos de Kiem les empêchait tous deux de prendre froid.

« Tu sais », lui dit Kiem, « nous avons une chambre en partage depuis des semaines, et au lieu de quoi nous voilà en train de nous voler des baisers sur les balcons ».

« Ta mère a tort », dit Jainan. Il se détacha de Kiem et prit sa main à la place, s’appuyant à côté de lui sur la balustrade pour que leurs corps soient collés l’un à l’autre. « Je parais être une très mauvaise influence sur toi ».

« Je ne t’ai pas demander _d’arrêter_ », rétorqua Kiem. Jainan sourit dans le clair de lune, releva la main vers la nuque de Kiem et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau. Kiem cessa de parler, les yeux fermés, et sentit un frisson le parcourir. « Refais-moi ça ».

« As-tu froid ? »

« Ce n’était pas le froid ».

Jainan s’exécuta, et Kiem se pencha pour bécoter le coin de sa mâchoire et fut ravi d’en tirer à peu près la même réaction. Il ne fut interrompu dans ses investigations que par la brusque ouverture des portes.

« Oh, mon dieu », dit une voix théanne, désolée. « Je voulais juste récupérer Jainan. Je n’avais vraiment pas l’intention de vous déranger dans vos papouilles ».

Kiem grogna sur un ton théâtral et leva la main à son front. « Jainan », dit-il, « dis-moi que la loi théanne te permet de jeter des membres de ton clan par-dessus le balcon dans des moments comme celui-ci ».

« Non », répondit Jainan, mais Kiem put l’entendre réprimer un fou rire. « Gairad, la prochaine fois, essaie d’ouvrir les portes avec un peu plus de circonspection ».

« Il y a une compétition de fléchettes, là-dedans », dit Gairad. « J’ai gagné ma tournée. Allez vous battre pour Théa ».

« Gairad », lui dit Jainan d’un ton de reproche, mais le coeur n’y était pas. Kiem sentait bien la façon dont il avait tourné la tête vers lui – ni une requête de permission, ni une vérification de ce qu’il faisait, mais une invitation.

Kiem sourit. « D’accord », dit-il. « Alors, allons te voir gagner ».

« Je ne vais pas _gagner »,_ répondit Jainan. « Je l’ai fait sur Théa, et je pense juste que je pourrais être plus performant que les hôtes les plus pompettes... ».

Kiem se retourna pour lui voler un dernier baiser, tant pis pour les étrangers membres du clan. « Tu seras le meilleur », dit-il.

« Tu n’en sais rien », répondit Jainan. Ses yeux dans le clair de lune étaient sombres et défiants, et son haleine était chaude sur la joue de Kiem. Aucun des deux ne semblait plus parler de fléchettes.

« Je le sais », dit Kiem et lui fit une bise. « Cela va être étonnant, tu verras ».

 

 

**-FIN-**

 


End file.
